Our Promise
by Rasen Rouge
Summary: Él era una bestia adicta a las peleas y a los grandes problemas. Ella, una niña insolente harta de su estilo de vida. Él era como el sol, imponente e indomable. Ella era como la luna, protectora pero solitaria. Ninguno encajaba en el mundo del otro; ninguno creía que la curiosidad se pudiera transformar en interés, y este, a su vez en eso que todos llaman como Amor [HIATUS]
1. Lección 1

Antes que nada, muy buenas noches. Si eres una de esas personas que está leyendo mi otro fic de Gintama, te preguntarás qué carajos está pasando por mi cabeza cuando decidí subir otra historia al respecto. Lo sé, yo también me lo pregunto y he llegado a la conclusión de que cuando te obsesionas con algo/alguien es muy malo —especialmente si tienes una imaginación traicionera como la mía— e_e. Pero dejando todo eso a un lado, espero que les agrade; los AU/escolares/vida diaria siempre han sido un coco para mí, pero se hará lo que se pueda. Tras haberme explicado, les dejo la lectura. ¡Nos leemos después!

 **Lección 1**

 **Regresar el tiempo lo solucionaría todo**

Sus mañanas siempre eran de lo más estruendosas, sin importar que fuera fin de semana o un lunes muy temprano por la mañana antes de iniciar las clases. Era como un sello personal que no dejaría de acompañarle hasta que fuera lo suficientemente independiente y pudiera dejar su hogar atrás. Así que mientras ese mágico momento de adultez llegaba a sus manos se limitaría a realizar lo que hacía cada día cuando llegaba la hora del desayuno.

El hogar que poseía no era precisamente grande, ni tampoco temía una decoración ostentosa como la que se veían en las casas de los ricos y famosos de Edo, pero contaba con lo necesario para hacer del sitio algo acogedor. Además de que allí había sido donde sus entrañables memorias de la infancia tuvieron lugar.

Luego estaba el comedor. Ese en el que por política de la casa, y de su padre, estaba obligado a compartir con él y su escandalosa hermana menor. Pero lo peor del asunto no era que prácticamente todos los días el desayuno consistiera en arroz hervido acompañado de huevo, sino esas peleas absurdas que tenían los otros dos miembros de su familia.

—¡Estoy en pleno crecimiento, así que debo comer una porción más, maldito peleado! —fueron las palabras que escaparon de Kagura en cuanto intentó acercarse a la arrocera para servirse una vez más.

—¡Si continúas comiendo de esa manera lo único que lograrás es que ese uniforme no te vuelva a quedar! Y papi no tiene dinero ahora para comprarte otro más… Además, ¡¿desde cuándo tuviste la necesidad de usar lentes?!

—¿Crees que por ser mi padre tienes derecho a decirme cómo debo vestir?¿Qué clase de mal hombre eres para obligar a tu querida hija a vivir en una pocilga como esta? Además, ya te ha llegado el cheque de esta quincena, no seas tacaño y compra algo de carne para variar —señaló a su padre como el peor de los villanos—. Todas llevan desayunos deliciosos y femeninos a la escuela, y lo único que llevo yo son esas ordinarias tiras de carne seca —dilemas y más dilemas de púberas.

—Su papi está ahorrando para que este verano podamos ir de vacaciones a un lugar bonito —justificó.

—La última vez que nos dijiste eso nos llevaste a ese horrible sitio de viejos sin esperanzas que usaban botargas grasosas mientras tocaban el acordeón e intentaban no asustar a los clientes… Y fue cuando íbamos en la primaria —y gracias a que el hombre se había distraído y ella también, alguien mucho más astuto y silencioso habría de terminarse todo el arroz que quedaba—. ¡Maldito Kamui!

—¡Hijo estúpido!

—Gracias por la comida —dijo felizmente. Incluso, ante el enfado de esos dos sacó una deliciosa barra de chocolate del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ya que te has comido la porción de comida que haría a tu querida hermana una mujer hermosa y curvilínea, debes pagar… ¡Así que dame ese chocolate! —al diablo los buenos modales, era momento de exigir lo que por derecho no justificable le pertenecía.

—Ey, ¡ustedes dos, cálmense, van a volver a destrozar la meza! —gritó para sus dos desobedientes niños. Los cuales estaban intentando hacer de las suyas; mientras Kamui se divertía evadiendo los agarres de su hermana, esta intentaba quitarle la barra de chocolate por todos los medios.

—Aún estás demasiado lejos de poder derrotar a tu hermano —y para prueba de ello, ya se había terminado ese exquisito chocolate y la pelirroja sintió esos hermosos deseos de dejarle sin descendencia. Una pena que él bloqueara su iniciativa y alguien tocara a la puerta.

—Parece que ya te vinieron a buscar —expresaba Umibouzu.

—¡Debe ser Soyo-chan! —exclamó eufórica antes de irse corriendo a abrir la puerta.

—Y tú muchachito, más te vale que no te saltes las clases de esta semana… Ya suficientes problemas he tenido con transferirte a una nueva escuela como para que lo arruines —lo padre responsable le salía de vez en cuando, especialmente con él; el más descarriado de sus dos hijos.

—Me voy —tomó su maletín, echándoselo sobre el hombro, con dirección a la salida de su casa.

—¿Te hice esperar por mucho tiempo, Kagura-chan? —interrogó la pelinegra a su amiga—. Es que mi hermano se detuvo en varios sitios antes de que pasáramos por ti.

—Descuida, has llegado justo a tiempo —expresó, sonriente—. Será mejor que nos demos prisa o Gin-chan nos volverá a sacar a los pasillos para que carguemos esos baldes de agua.

—Kagura-chan, no deberías ser irrespetuosa. Él es nuestro profesor….aunque no lo parezca y solamente se la pase leyendo la Jump frente a todos.

—A un lado —allí estaba Kamui, detrás de su hermana menor, clavando su mirada en la visitante.

—¿Qué no puedes salir por otro lado, eh pedazo de idiota? —se quejaba la menor.

—Hasta donde sé, esta es la única salida que hay…¿No será que comer tanto huevo te ha dejado la cabeza como uno? —esa sonrisita, ese tono casi musical e infantil, solamente cabreaban a la pelirroja; más que sus insultos como sí.

—¿Por qué me has jalado, Soyo-chan? —estaba indignada de que su amiga la hubiera hecho a un lado para dejar a su vandálico hermano pasar sin más.

—Trata de no regresar llorando a casa, hermanita~ —eso claramente sonó como una disfrazada amenaza.

—Kagura-chan, no deberías pelear con tu hermano mayor —ella poseía uno y lo amaba demasiado. Kagura suponía que ella deseaba que su relación con Kamui fuera igual de maravillosa.

—No le importo una mierda. Así que da igual —bueno, tal vez en el fondo deseaba que esa declaración no fuera tan cierta.

—No digas eso, Kagura-chan. Estoy segura de que no es así y que solamente es un orgulloso que no quiere reconocerlo.

—Soyo-chan, estamos hablando del estúpido de mi hermano… Ese que tuvo que ser transferido a otra escuela por su mala conducta —le recordó por si se le había olvidado—. ¿Acaso olvidaste cuando quedaste en medio de la pelea que tuviste con el sádico maniático?

—B-Bueno…es que no debí de haber intentado detenerlos… No sabía que en realidad eran buenos amigos y se estaban divirtiendo —si a partirse la cara y dejarse para el arrastre fuera considerado como un modo ameno de pasar el tiempo con los amigos.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte lejos de ese par —recomendó ya con un pie fuera de casa y con su fiel amiga acompañándole.

Aquel edificio en ruinas se encontraba dentro del mismo distrito que la Preparatoria Gintama, sin embargo, el contraste resultaba ser ridículamente doloroso. Era conocido por muchos por atraer a estudiantes con mala reputación y había sido nombrado numerosas veces como un campo de concentración; un sitio al que las personas cuerdas no entrarían ni por error.

La fachada externa de la Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato solamente dejaba ver el escaso talento que su alumnado poseía para los grafitis. Inclusive el clima no parecía estar a gusto con tal edificación, hasta el punto de que las nubes negras bordeaban únicamente esa área mientras el resto de Edo resplandecía con un bellísimo sol.

Esa escuela de salvajes que se la vivían generalmente amedrantando al resto de las escuelas, parecían haber conocido al fin a alguien que impusiera orden a su propio estilo.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Es una mala idea, idiota —expresó por tercera vez ese alto hombre que difícilmente podía pasar por un estudiante, pero que lo era.

—Abuto, si tienes miedo, será mejor que no lo hagas —habló calmadamente el pelirrojo—. Ugyu y yo nos haremos cargo —soltó con frescura. Era la hora del almuerzo y les gustaba pasar ese rato en la azotea de la escuela.

—Lo que intentas es suicidio —reiteró—. Está bien que quieras cargarte a los más fuertes, pero estás aspirando muy alto… Él es uno de los peces gordos de todo Edo… ¿Por qué no simplemente vas por ese rarito del ojo parchado?

—Umm, ¿hablas de Shinsuke? —sí, se había pensado un par de veces el irle a dar una visita. Pero al ser una de sus mejores presas quería guardarlo para el final—. ¿Dónde crees que podamos encontrar a sus hombres, Abuto?

—¡Idiota, ¿has atendido a algo de todo lo que te he dicho?! —le gritó con la suficiente potencia como para que el sordo le prestara atención.

—…Necesito cambiarme de escuela cuanto antes…—murmuró Ugyu. Era sabio y no quería meterse en problemas innecesarios.

La clase 3-Z era famosa, entre tantas cosas, por ser una de las más escandalosas cuando la hora del desayuno llegaba. Además de contar con las personalidades más controversiales, opuestas e inverosímiles de toda la escuela.

Aunque simultáneamente era uno de los momentos que más disfrutaba la joven Kagura. Ya que, ¿quién no ama comer hasta hartarse? Y más si se tiene amigas que les gusta regalarle la comida que ya no querían por temor a engordar, perder la figura y no poder hacerse un novio antes de que la graduación tuviera lugar.

—Ummm… Esto sabe muy bueno, ¿segura que puedo comérmelo todo, Soyo-chan? —¿servía de algo pedir permiso cuando ya se había engullido la mitad de todo el contenido de esa caja de obento?

—Han preparado demasiado para mi sola, así que está bien —comentaba con una sonrisa. Ambas habían juntado sus asientos para comer juntas.

—Cierto, cierto, Soyo-chan viene de una familia acaudalada —una dama, hablando con la boca repleta de comida.

—Sabes que cosas como esas no importan. Seremos amigas siempre.

—Ah, ¿tan temprano y ya armando un escándalo china buena para nada?¿No deberías enfocarte en mejorar tus notas? Recuerdo que tu cero fue expuesto en toda la escuela.

—¿No deberías hablar por ti, cabeza de coco?¿Es que olvidas quien tuvo -1 en el último examen?¿Qué tan idiota se tiene que ser para obtener una nota negativa? —le echó en cara con una sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada psicópata que le nacía tan natural cuando cruzaba palabra con el castaño.

—Kagura-chan, Okita-san, por favor, no empiecen una riña aquí… No de nuevo —allí estaba, en medio de esos dos.

—Presume de haber obtenido un -1 cuando no sabe que es una calificación mucho más baja que el 0. ¿Es qué es imbécil?¿Es qué ese ridículo peinado que le hizo su mami ha oprimido por completo su cerebro? Aunque por algo sigue en secundaria cuando debería estar en preparatoria —los pequeños placeres en su vida consistían en comer y molestar a Okita.

—¿Lo dice la niñita llorona que viene todos los días con su papi por temor a perderse?¿Esa misma que llamó al profesor "papi" a mitad de la clase? —porque él también podía devolverle sus insultos—. Plana.

—¡¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo plana, maldito sádico sinvergüenza bueno para nada obsesionado con Toshi?! —si no se le había echado encima era porque Soyo la estaba frenando como bien ponía.

—Debe ser muy triste no sólo ser fea, sino también una marimacha y además, carente de atributos femeninos… Tal vez con el tiempo hasta te quedes pelona como tu padre… Podría presentarte a algunos sujetos que se harían de la vista gorda y te harían sentir mujer por un módico precio.

—¡Maldito, te haré tragarte cada una de las palabras!¡Me encargaré de desfigurar esa estúpida cara de niña que tienes!

No importaba que las clases todavía no hubieran terminado. Para individuos como ellos que poco o nada les importaban las normas de la sociedad, podían irse de pinta sin que nadie los notara; a esa hora del día había buenos lugares que visitar para olvidarse del cansancio de las clases y los pesados maestros. Aunque también existía ese pequeño detalle que eran más que conocidos por esos sitios y alguien podría ir de soplón con la policía de que unos estudiantes habían decidido estúpidamente faltar a clases.

—Es muy osado o muy estúpido de tu parte el saltarte las clases si consideramos que tu padre trabaja en la escuela a la que vamos —y ahí iban por el centro comercial esos tres alumnos de la preparatoria industrial Yato.

—¿Notas algo fuera de lugar, Ugyu?

—¿Qué dicen de esos que están allí? —indicó, apuntando su dedo índice a la derecha; allí donde se encontraban un par de misteriosos hombres regalando sospechosamente piezas de pan en plena primavera mientras una camioneta se mantenía aparcada en la esquina de la calle.

—No creo que sean peligrosos… La gente que regala pan no puede ser mala —comunicaba el castaño.

—¿Y esos de allá? —preguntaba Kamui.

—Ciertamente es extraño en estos días encontrar estudiantes de secundaria…tan musculosas, de barba partida y que miren tan lascivamente a los hombres casados que pasan delante suyo. Pero nuestra actual sociedad dictamina que seamos de mente abierta y no le juzguemos… Digamos que sólo fueron chicas desafortunadas que quieren encontrar el verdadero amor —opinaba el buen Abuto.

—¿Pues dónde se supone que se han metido? —Kamui no era una persona de mucha paciencia y empezaba a creer que su búsqueda estaba siendo completamente infructífera.

La petición del pelirrojo fue escuchada por los dioses. Así lo creyó cuando unas cuadras más adelante, justamente donde se erigía un humilde restaurante de tallarines, se vislumbraba la salida de cuatro hombres, todos de ellos portando kimonos masculinos con un símbolo que era inconfundible y que provocaba que la gente se anduviera con cuidado.

—Tsk…Otra vez le hemos perdido la pista.

—Si el jefe se entera será nuestro fin —mascullaba el hombre con preocupación para el resto de sus camaradas—. ¿Cómo puede desaparecer así de la nada? Todo por haberle hecho caso y haber venido a este estúpido establecimiento de comida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres niño?¿Te has perdido y buscas a tu mami? —lanzó amenazante uno de esos trabados sujetos. Alguien se había metido en su camino y no creía que fuera un mocoso.

—¿Qué les parece si tenemos un amigable encuentro? —Kamui sonreía. Incluso tenía una pose relajada que obligaba a sus manos a meterse en sus bolsillas—. Les dejaré conservar su ventaja numérica.

—No digas que no te lo advertí... —susurró Abuto, observando al idiota queriendo iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra esos peleadores—. No pienso limpiar cuando te hagan mierda.

—¡Maldito mocoso insolente, no tenemos tiempo para ti!

Quisieran o no enfrentarle, él había tomado la iniciativa de lanzar el primer embiste. Ese que se estrelló de lleno contra el abdomen del que le había gritado que no tenía tiempo para él, logrando no sólo que escupiera sangre, sino también se encargó de sacarle todo el aire; ahora no era más que un lamentable sujeto tumbado en el piso, lanzando maldiciones.

El siguiente ataque fue comandado por uno de esos hombres y terminó lastimosamente siendo bloqueado por el pelirrojo. ¿Es que se pensaban que solamente por ser un adolescente no tendría la fuerza y destreza para realizar una proyección tan espléndida que le llevaría a besar el frío concreto?

Los dos que quedaban no se creían lo que estaban presenciando. ¿Ser humillados por un chiquillo? Eso era mucho peor que cualquier castigo que su jefe pudiera aplicarles. Sin embargo, pese al esfuerzo de querer destrozarle ese bonito rostro, todo se quedó en meros caprichos y una fuerte inconsciencia en cuanto Kamui los tumbó de un cabezazo.

—¿Estos son los temibles hombres que sirven a una de las siete familias del Harusame? —sopesaba el oji azul con notoria decepción—. Los chicos de nuestra escuela son mejores que esto.

—¿Sabes que cuando se enteren de lo que has hecho vendrán a buscarte y no necesariamente se complacerán con romperte un par de huesos, verdad? —ahora que lo meditaba no sabía por qué motivo se había asociado con alguien como Kamui. Lo único cierto es que ahora su de por sí ya mala reputación, empeoraría a niveles estratosféricos—…Creo…que ha sucedido mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba…

¿De dónde habían salido ese par de coches negros con vidrios polarizados que los habían rodeado por completo?¿Por qué presentía que las cosas se iban a poner muy feas? Tal vez porque de los vehículos descendieron todos esos individuos perfectamente armados con filosas y peligrosas espadas.

—Idiota, te dije que esto iba a pasar…

—Abuto, esto es justamente lo que estaba esperando que sucediera —¿exceso de bravura, un ego demasiado inflado o estupidez acumulada? Cualquiera que fuera la opción, Kamui estaba más que complacido con lo que estaba presenciando; esa calma mirada suya se volvió temible y hambrienta de una buena pelea y en conjunto con esa maniática sonrisa, lo transformaban en un hombre de temer.

No era la primera vez que se metía en grandes líos. Tampoco era de aquellos que se ponían a meditar demasiado sobre las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, porque siempre conducía sus acciones de acuerdo a sus impulsos y circunstancias; no era un estilo de vida aceptable pero era lo que había cuando se trataba de él. Por lo que no sorprendía en lo más mínimo que aún con el peligro que podía aspirarse en la atmósfera, se mantuviera totalmente calmo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, como si estuviera dando un paseo por el parque de diversiones.

Ignoraba las decoraciones que engalanaban los impecables y largos pasillos por los que estaba siendo conducido, casi, forzadamente por ese grupo de hombres trajeados y de duro mirar. Tampoco tenía interés alguno en saber por qué motivo había sido llevado a esa parte de la ciudad que estaba rotundamente prohibido para alguien de su edad. Lo que sí parecía ser de su total agrado era el sutil pero delicioso aroma que se filtraba de la habitación que estaba a unos metros de distancia; justamente hacia donde estaba siendo guiado.

Los hombres frente a él abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole entrar y admirar el esplendoroso interior.

—El señor le está esperando —fue la orden pasiva de quien con su sola mirada le indicaba que se dejara de estar de chulo y pasara al comedor.

Un comedor familiar hecho exquisitamente de cedro, un mantel blanco cubriéndole por completo y esos innecesarios pero glamurosos arreglos florales, eran detalles que cualquier persona apreciaría. Sin embargo, quien había sido obligado a tomar asiento, lo único que quería era ponerle las manos encima a todos los manjares que habían sido llevados.

—Escuché de que alguien había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para meterse con mis hombres. Aunque no estaba esperando que fuera un niño como tú —extendió su mano con un pequeño vaso. El mismo que recibió una buena dosis de sake por una de las sirvientas que le rodeaban.

—Para formar parte de sus hombres, no son muy buenos que digamos —estableció con esa infamia que podría caracterizar a un chico de su edad—. Ha sido bastante decepcionante.

—Suenas muy confiado para ser un simple crío que asiste a una escuela llena de delincuentes —su sonrisa socarrona se ensanchó y el pelirrojo únicamente se mantuvo quieto, sin decir nada más—. ¿Crees que puedes llegar y armar todo el jaleo que quieras en mi territorio? Si piensas que puedes burlarte del Rey de la Noche, estás muy equivocado.

—No lo piense de esa manera —intervino—. Llámelo simple curiosidad.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando por tu cabeza, niño? —cuestionó el hombre, torciendo el entrecejo. No se podía fiar de alguien que había ido a pelear específicamente con sus subordinados y ahora se le veía muy fresquito sentado frente a él.

—Alguien en su posición debe ser…una persona sumamente fuerte, ¿no? —¿a qué se debía el repentino enfoque de sus celestes pupilas en él?

—Eres bastante fácil de leer, muchacho —agregó con burla total—. No sé si decir si tu idea ha sido estúpida, valiente o simplemente un completo suicido. Pero los pantalones los tienes bien puestos.

—Y dígame, House-san, ¿son ciertos los rumores que circulan sobre usted? —sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Un chico de tu edad debería estar en casa jugando a la casita o desperdiciando su vida en los juegos de Arcade, no aquí, queriendo dejarse la vida en una estúpida disputa —sentenció duramente. Kamui entendió que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, no momentáneamente.

—Para alguien que durante mucho tiempo fue tanto temido como respetado, un lugar como este debe de ser asfixiante, por no decir…aburrido.

—Un niño insolente que le habla tan petulantemente a un mayor, tiene que recibir su castigo. Tampoco puedo pasar por alto que hayas intentado burlarte de mi autoridad, de modo que no pienses que te irás aquí con esa sonrisa pegada en los labios —se puso de pie, dispuesto a dedicarle una última mirada al oji azul y encargarse de darle la orden a sus hombres de que le dieran su escarmiento al insolente crío.

—Housen-sama, perdone que lo interrumpa cuando está tan ocupado —intervino un mayordomo desde el umbral.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Pues verá… Lo ha vuelto a hacer…—informó con un rostro lleno de pesar y frustración.

—Hablando de dolores de cabeza —cerró sus ojos brevemente, antes de suspirar largamente.

—¿Volvemos a hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada?

—Sería una pérdida total de tiempo —estableció—. Necesitamos que…—¿por qué razón sus pupilas estaban puestas en ese idiota que había pasado olímpicamente de sus comentarios para ponerse a comer todo lo que estaba a su alcance? Tal vez se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya había intentado tantas cosas que estaba corto de opciones—. Ey niño, ¿no te gustaría salvar tu pellejo?

—Creí que se encargaría de apalearme y mandarme a casa en un costal de papas —dijo, restándole importancia a toda la acción en sí.

—Puedes hacer algo para redimir tus acciones. Además, te daré un sueldo fijo, que estoy seguro que a un muchacho como tú le sentará bien… Especialmente porque vives en la zona más pobre de todo Edo.

—Parece que me ha investigado muy bien —eso en cierto modo le sorprendió. No estaba esperando que alguien como él se tomara las atenciones de saber más sobre su persona.

—Tenía que saber a dónde tenía que mandar tu cadáver después de terminar contigo —sí, él no era conocido por ser un hombre amable o condescendiente; lo que era suyo no podía ser tocado por nadie—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me dices?

—Vine hasta aquí para tener oportunidad de enfrentarlo y he terminado con una propuesta de trabajo —la vida y sus torcidas ironías—. Si lo ponemos desde otro punto de vista, el trabajar bajo sus órdenes me permitirá estar más próximo a lo que quiero.

—Puedes intentar todas las veces que quieras el tratar de ponerme una mano encima —agregó, desafiante—. Sin embargo, por tu propio bien espero que cumplas con el trabajo que te encomendaré al pie de la letra.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —pidió saber, observando al estoico hombre.

—Sólo sígueme y lo sabrás pronto.


	2. Lección 2

¡Buenas tardes! A veces cuando la diosa de la inspiración me acompaña soy capaz de escribir capítulos seguidos y ya que está, pues mejor subirlo. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que entraron a leer y me dejaron un mundo de comentarios :'D Nunca me había ido tan bien en un primer capítulo, así que en agradecimiento traté de que este capítulo fuera gracioso. Y descuiden, al fin conocerán a la OC de esta historia (owo)7. Sólo diré algo…las papitas gourmet son lo mejor XD ¡Saludos, besos, apapachos y tengan un bello jueves-viernes!

 **I love Okikagu.-** ¡Tu comentario me ha animado! T_T Me hace sentir que no estoy haciéndolo mal con el humor de este extravagante mundo. Y siempre trataré de que todo sea interesante. Soy la intriga andando.

 **Anonymous.-** ¡He aquí la continuación! XD

 **Mi-chan.-** ¡El Okikagu is love, is life! Y no puedo dejar a Kamui; después de todo, él fue quien me hizo adentrarme en este fandom. Y ya verás de qué trabajará.

 **Guest.-** (owo) Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

 **Lu89.-** Tengo una duda existencial, ¿eres chica o chico? En esta vida todo es posible (?). Soyo es una gran amiga, Abuto me cae súper bien y no puedo evitar que haga siempre del cómico cuando la ocasión lo amerita XD ¿Y sobre de quién se enamorará Kamui? Lo sabremos con el tiempo. Y gracias por pasarte por mi otro fanfiction.

 **Mitsuki.-** En el momento en que leas este fic lo sabrás XD Te darás cuenta de la finura que tengo en elegir nombres. Y me hace muy feliz de que te haya gustado. Espero verte seguido por aquí.

 **Jugem.-** ¡Gracias por leer mi historia y comentar! Kagura y Okita se aman, todos lo sabemos XD

Gracias Okita Kagura y Usagi por darle Fav a mi historia. Y aprovecho para promocionar la otra que tengo, Blood and Roses XD

 **Lección 2**

 **Toma un respiro cuando te encuentres perdido**

Juraría que la próxima vez que viera a ese alborotador sería en su funeral cuando entregara el pésame a toda su familia. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que vio al muchacho salir íntegramente de tan peligroso lugar; con esa sonrisa boba en sus labios y ese aire de haber conseguido lo que tanto estaba buscando.

Estaba curioso, no iba a negarlo, pero también no estaba muy seguro de acercarse a él por el simple hecho de que tras abandonar el humilde palacio de Housen ese par de guardaespaldas que harían ver pequeño a los gorilas de montaña, aparecieron y tenían cara de pocos amigos. No obstante, su mirada se posicionó en lo que uno llevaba cargando sobre el hombro; ¿era un costal lo que llevaba a cuestas?

—¿Qué sucios trabajos tuviste que hacer para que no te hicieran picadillo, eh? —ya que Kamui se había aproximado hacia él no le mataría preguntar.

—Desde hoy trabajamos para Housen-sama —¿había escuchado bien? ¿"Trabajamos"? Eso era plural y lo incluía a él.

—¡¿Cómo que "trabajamos"?! No recuerdo haber firmado ningún contrato colectivo ni nada por el estilo —dijo, cabreado.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo he firmado por ti y Ugyu —cínico y cabrón, eso es lo que era él.

—¿Sabes?, algunas personas valoramos nuestras vidas… Gente como yo por ejemplo —indicó intentando calmarse para no golpearlo allí mismo.

—El trabajo es bastante simple y la paga es muy buena —por si le quedaba dudas al castaño, el enorme fajo de billetes que Kamui tenía en su mano derecha podría noquear a alguien si se lo arrojaban en la cabeza.

—Ey, sé que dijiste que matarías a cualquiera que se metiera en tu camino, pero estás llevándolo muy en serio…¿Sabes lo que cuesta esconder un cuerpo en estos días? La policía siempre está muy al pendiente de lo que sucede.

—No mataremos a nadie…no aún —expresó campante y jovial—. Solamente tenemos que hacernos cargo de esto de ahora en adelante —su dedo pulgar se direccionó hacia atrás, hacia el saco que habían dejado esos grandulones.

—¿Vamos a sembrar papas?¿Seremos agricultores de ahora en adelante?¿Se nos ha encargado proteger una hortaliza? —eso pensaba hasta que vio que ese bulto se movía. Es más, estaba retorciéndose como un gusano.

—De esta manera será mucho más fácil para nosotros —¿por qué no coger una cuerda y amarrarla alrededor del saco de yute?¿Por qué no arrastrarlo como si no existiera delito alguno en ello?—. Todo esto del trabajo me ha abierto el apetito. Vayamos por algo de comer.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que hay un ser humano allí dentro? —Abuto solamente se limitó a ver al pelirrojo avanzar tranquilamente, tirando de su "encargo laboral"—. Sabes, morirá asfixiado si no le hacemos unos hoyos.

—Debí de haber escapado cuando pude hacerlo…—Ugyu y su lenta toma de decisiones.

No sorprendía que la gente siempre los mirara por lucir como unos vándalos que merecían ser erradicados de la sociedad antes de que echaran raíces, pero ahora existía un motivo extra que estaba generando la alarma de todos; ¿y es que quién va por ahí con un bulto sospechoso que de vez en cuando se mueve?

Pero Kamui tenía clara sus prioridades. Por lo que tras llegar a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, entraron; y como tenían un buen dinero, ¿por qué no pedir toda la carta? Cuando sé es pudiente se pueden dar ciertos lujos.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Te vas a comer ese pollo frito? —hablar con la boca llena era normal en Kamui. Se notaba que nadie le había enseñado de buenos modales a la mesa.

—¡Deja mi pollo frito!

—¿Por qué únicamente me han dejado pedir esta ensalada? —suspiró con lamento el buen Ugyu.

—El trabajo consiste en cuidar y evitar que este bulto se meta en problemas…—explicaba el pelirrojo tras haberse pasado el bocado de comida—. Al parecer siempre está en la mira de todos. Y ya que a sus hombres siempre se les escapa, me ha dicho que me haga cargo.

—¿Guardaespaldas, eh? —suspiró el castaño, maldiciendo el día en que se le ocurrió hablarle al pelirrojo. Hasta ahora continuaba con traumas severos con la tabla del siete—. Imagino que si algo llegara a pasarle nuestras cabezas rodarían.

—Efectivamente.

—¡Entonces, ¿por qué lo dices tan fresco?! Tienes la mirada de que quisieras que desapareciera.

—¿Hablan de algo como eso? —la voz del trenzado llevó a esos dos a ver que efectivamente, "algo" les faltaba.

—¡¿Ha desaparecido, pero cómo?! —Abuto se puso de pie y buscó por todos lados—. ¡Allá va! —el saco viviente había sido vislumbrado a través de la enorme ventana del establecimiento y se desplazaba entre saltitos—. Hay que detenerle o nos empalarán.

Nadie pensaría que un bulto podría ser tan problemático de atrapar. Nadie lo creía factible hasta que se toparon con una pronunciada cuesta abajo y entendieron que quien iba allí dentro sabía aprovechar muy bien la rotación para ganar velocidad.

—Hay que admitir que es bastante aerodinámico —halagó Abuto.

—Rueda bastante rápido para ser un simple costal —versaba Kamui un tanto intrigado por lo que estaba viendo.

—Si continúa así será arrollado por el tráfico —probablemente Ugyu fuera era único que de verdad podría desempeñar el papel de guardaespaldas.

¿Fortuna o la mano de Dios? Lo único que podían decir es que las luces de alto se habían manifestado, permitiendo que el costal pudiera atravesar el cruce de cebra. Lo malo es que si no le alcanzaban, pronto se perdería entre el tumulto de gente que siempre acompañaba al Distrito Kabuki.

Había que sacar la artillería pesada. Y por ello se entendía, lanzar a Ugyu como bola de boliche a máxima velocidad para que se estrellara con su escurridiza presa.

Y todo hubiera salido magníficamente bien si ese perro gigante no lo hubiera embestido y mandado muy lejos de allí.

—Sadaharu, ¿qué te he dicho de que tomes cosas de la calle? Te vas a enfermar, así que escupe eso —pedía Kagura a su pequeña mascota. Ella siempre regresaba de vuelta a casa montando a su fiel amigo—. ¡Ohhh! Sadaharu, creo que nos hemos sacado el premio gordo… ¡Este bulto está lleno de papitas! —gritó tras haber visto esa enorme etiqueta que ponía que el contenido consistía en papas gourmet traídas del otro lado de la galaxia—. Debemos llevárnoslo a casa y comérnoslo antes de que mi estúpido hermano y el pelado regresen.

—Ey, China, ¿por qué tengo que encontrarme contigo en todas partes?¿Acaso me acosas?¿Te has enamorado de mí y no tienes más remedio que seguirme? —esa voz irritante resonó detrás de ella. Allí estaba el idiota que más de nervios la ponía.

—Sadaharu, orina —y con lo listo y obediente que era, no dudó en alzar la pata para rociar al castaño por completo.

—Ah, así que estas son las famosas papas gourmet que son importadas desde una galaxia lejana y cuyo sabor es lo más cercano a alcanzar el cielo terrenal —¿cómo había logrado quitarle el bulto al perro? Aunque, ¿eso interesaba cuando Sougo estaba a punto de abrir el preciado envoltorio y devorar el manjar que estaba dentro?

—¡Maldito, quita tus sucias manos de mis papas! ¡Yo las encontré primero, así que me pertenecen!

—Oh, se está escapando de nuevo…—mencionó casual, Abuto, viendo cómo ese costal estaba huyendo ahora de dos obsesionados a las frituras costosas.

—Nadie mencionó nada de que había papas allí dentro.

—¡Idiota, ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! —exclamaba el castaño.

Las ironías de la vida consistían muchas veces en sufrir eventos desafortunados en los momentos menos oportunos. Pero estaba demasiado claro que lo que estaban viviendo ese grupo de personas no era una mera coincidencia de la vida, sino una severa burla.

Tras ese escapista bulto iba una adicta a la comida gratis montada en su gigantesco perro, seguida de un sádico adolescente que con tal de fastidiarle la vida a la pelirroja, se comería todas las patatas que tuviera esa bolsa de yute. Luego estaban los que se supone deberían de tener en custodia el objeto de toda esa persecución.

¿Quién sería el ganador de tan bizarra competición? Lo supieron mucho más pronto de lo que podrían esperarse.

—Lo siento, pero nosotros ganamos —a Kamui no le gustaba perder ninguna competición y eso incluía "atrapar al bulto de papitas costosas" —. Estas papas serán nuestras.

—Ya te lo he dicho, idiota, no hay papas en su interior, sino una persona —el castaño, rompiéndole los sueños y esperanzas al pelirrojo—. Una que se supone debemos proteger.

—Abuto, seguramente no le ha ocurrido absolutamente nada —fue lo que dijo tras haber bajado el bulto; estaba todo mallugado, medio roto y ya no se movía.

—…No lo hemos cargado…

—Si hay un ser humano muerto allí dentro, no me interesa —comentó Okita con la mirada tranquila y el interés por los suelos—. ¿Qué sentido tiene arrojarlo por un acantilado ahora?

—¿Por qué no te meto yo en ese saco y te arrojo desde la azotea de la escuela?¿Qué te parece esa idea, cara de niña? —una cosa era que perdiera contra su hermana, la otra que destrozaran sus esperanzas de comer algo delicioso—. ¿Por qué no simplemente te abducen y dejan en tu lugar a Takeshi Murakami para que llene todo Edo con obras de arte como "My loneso** cowb**"? Así la ciudad se vería mucho más colorida y menos grotesca.

—Si fueras mal hablada y tuvieras un poco más de gracia que una silla volteada, tal vez no serías tan fea… Pero planas como tú solamente pueden soñar con algún día tener el suficiente dinero para operarse y poder parecerse un poco a Emi Suzuki —esa mirada de niño bien portado en conjunto con su sonrisa cándida únicamente provocaron que Kagura se bajara e intentara meterle la punta de su sombrilla por lugares donde la luz del día no es capaz de llegar.

—¡Maldito, mi belleza es equiparable a la de Keiko Katagawa y poseo la frescura de Rosa Kato!

—Ser comparada con un Kappa sería lo más próximo a describir tu belleza natural.

—¿Está bien que los dejes matarse mutuamente?

—Es su problema. Poco menos podría importarme —mencionó fríamente—. Vámonos —como ya había aprendido la lección, lo mejor era trasportar la mercancía sobre el hombro.

— _No son más que un par de críos intentando lucir "cool"_ —y fue entonces cuando recordó algo trascendental—. ¿Y Ugyu?

—Después de que un camión lo arrollara, le perdí la pista.

—Bueno, ya nos alcanzará después —¿malos amigos, dónde?

Se trataba del mismo parque que frecuentaba diariamente de vuelta a casa. Ese mismo que contaba con juegos infantiles que recientemente habían pintado para hacerlo mucho más acogedor y llamativo; era ese sitio en el que por las mañanas las personas mayores se disponían a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos mientras el sol calentaba sus envejecidos huesos.

Por las tardes, cuando todos los niños bien se dirigían a sus casas ante el llamado de sus madres, los críos no tan bien portados y que solamente buscaban pleitos gratuitos, solían merodear por los alrededores. Y en medio de ese caos se encontraban esos dos, como todos los días.

—Kamui, has ganado todos los encuentros desde el mes pasado, pero esta vez no te será tan fácil —el primer adversario apareció, clavando su mirada en el tranquilo chico; ese que disfrutaba con el simple hecho deberles mientras se resguardaba bajo un paraguas purpura.

—Te oyes muy confiado —sonrió con una mirada expectante. ¿Esa tarde se la pasaría bomba o no?

—Entre más rápido empecemos, más podré divertirme —sí, porque tras ese muchacho que le había venido a echar bronca habían unos cuantos más esperando su turno.

—¿Sabes? Al inicio era emocionante pelear con los más fuertes del barrio e imponer respeto. Pero con el paso del tiempo se vuelve aburrido, sumamente monótono —Abuto sólo veía desde una distancia prudente el magistral espectáculo; como siempre, el pelirrojo estaba dándoles las golpizas de sus vidas—. Está bien que quiera aplastarlo todo y ser el más fuerte, pero existen más cosas en la vida, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Te das cuenta de que estás hablándole a un saco de papas?

—He visto a gente hablándole a objetos inanimados mucho más sospechosos —no es como si él estuviera hablando solo. No, para nada. Él mantenía una conversación con la persona del saco.

—Y me han puesto a una persona tan conflictiva como mi guardaespaldas —dio un largo suspiro.

—Me disculpo por ello... Él siempre es un idiota, y en su hueca cabeza sólo hay cavidad para las peleas y la comida… Es como una bestia sin un buen pedigrí.

—Nunca antes mis intentos de escape habían sido frustrados de esta manera.

—Lo he estado pensando de un momento para acá… ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Housen-sama? Porque no me explico por qué se tomaría tantas molestias para que cuidáramos un bulto.

—…Es mi estúpido padre…

—Ah, con que tú estúpido pa-…¡¿Padre?! —ahora todo cobraba sentido; el dinero, la petición y el modo en que estaba siendo transportada. Bueno, eso último no.

—Creo que se hartó de contratar gente para que me vigilara y ahora le ha dado la tarea a un par de rotundos desconocidos.

—… _Es una VIP y la hemos tratado como a los que traen cupones de descuento…Si tiene algo roto, seguramente también no lo quebrarán a nosotros…_ —vio de soslayo al saco y rogó porque su contenido estuviera integro.

—Desde hace un rato que no siento mi pierna. ¿Será normal?

—Sí, a veces se entume y pierdes sensibilidad...—expresó con cierto nerviosismo. Que de camino acá se les hubiera caído no tenía nada que ver.

—Y hay un líquido viscoso entre mis manos, pero no puedo distinguir su color.

—Mayonesa, tiene que se mayonesa… Las papas gourmet las traen incluida —eso tampoco podía ser producto de cuando dejaron que esos perros callejeros jugaran a las mordidas con ella.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? Al menos quiero saber el nombre de las nuevas víctimas de mi padre…

—Abuto —se presentó.

—¿Y el otro?

—…Kamui…—¿ya había terminado tan rápido? Al parecer sí, porque ya estaba frente a esos dos—. De modo que sí sabes hablar.

—¡Claro que sabe hacerlo, idiota!

—¿Podrías sacarme de este sitio? Quisiera un poco de aire fresco —pidió con amabilidad.

—Listo —Abuto fue el buen caballero que cumplió la petición de aquella desafortunada víctima.

El saco de yute quedó sobre el suelo, dejando ver a quien por tantas horas no fue más que el objeto de abusos y confusiones.

Sus pupilas violetas eran lo primero que llamaba la atención de su persona, seguido de lo pálida que resultaba ser su piel. Y aunque su cabellera castaño oscura solamente llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, no le importaba llevarla en una coleta lateral donde esos pequeños caireles hacían juego con su flequillo desfilado de lado.

Pero lo más interesante eran sus vestimentas. Primero estaba esa falda roja de tablones, unas calcetas azabaches lo suficientemente largas como para llegar un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unos botines escolares marrón. Luego se encontraba lo que más intriga les causaba era el abrigo que llevaba puesto. ¿Quién iba por allí con una sudadera de panda? Solamente ella.

—Mi nombre es Tora —existía una diferencia abismal entre la apariencia de esa chica y el significado tras su nombre.

—Estaba esperando…algo un poco diferente…Una apariencia un poco más…agresiva…—el castaño acarició su barbilla y observó con mayor detenimiento a la adolescente—. ¿Y esa caja que llevas contigo?

—Es un estuche para violín —respondió la castaña.

—Para ser la hija de ese hombre luces bastante…indefensa —que Kamui le sacara diez centímetros de diferencia no tornaba más que gracioso el hecho de que estuviera acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

—¡Ey, irrespetuoso! No vas acariciando la cabeza de otros cuando apenas y lo conoces —se hizo a un lado y clavó esa bonita mirada en él—. Aunque ahora que lo veo…lucen de mi edad… Bueno, tú no —haciendo referencia a Abuto.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagamos con ella ahora?¿La llevamos de vuelta a casa?

—Sus órdenes fueron que la regresáramos a casa después de que atardeciera. Que por ningún motivo debíamos llevarla de noche y menos tomar el camino por el Distrito Kabuki —enlistó, empleando sus dedos para hacerlo.

—Pero si ya ha anochecido y estamos en ese distrito —le aclaraba Abuto.

—Creo que llegaron amigos suyos —habló Tora para esos dos delincuentes—. Y no lucen muy felices que digamos.

—Oi, oi, ¿esos no son miembros de la Cuarta Familia?¿Qué es lo que hacen por aquí?¿No deberían estar haciendo sus cosas de mafiosos y así? —sopesaba el castaño en cuanto contempló que esos purpúreos hombres se acercaban más y más con esos pedazos de tuberías como arma principal.

—¿Ahora han dejado al cuidado de esa mocosa un par de preparatorianos como estos?

—Al parecer ese viejo empieza a quedarse sin recursos o ideas —fueron las burlas que empezaron a expandirse entre el grupo de diez que habían llegado y que ahora los tenían totalmente acorralados—. Si no la entregan por las buenas, solamente les romperemos los huesos de las manos.

—…De modo que a esto se refería con "vigilarla"…Ahora veo por qué nos han pagado tanto —el castaño miró a la jovencita que miraba la escena con cierto desagrado. Es como si le molestara la simple insinuación de que habría una pelea callejera.

—¿A qué ha sido un buen trabajo, no Abuto?

—¡Deja de sonreír mientras esos idiotas intentan golpearte y partirte la cabeza como si fuera una sandía!

Kamui sabía usar muy bien ese parasol que llevaba consigo la mayor parte del tiempo. No solamente era resistente, sino que resultaba bastante efectivo cuando llegaba el momento de usar su puntiaguda punta contra el epigastrio de sus contrincantes.

Pero lo que más extrañaba a Tora no eran sus habilidades de combate, su fuerza o lo ágil que podía llegar a ser aun cuando estaba siendo superado en número, sino más bien esa emoción que se plasmaba en sus pupilas. Esas ansias crecientes por seguir luchando y demostrarle a todos que era mejor que no se cruzaran en su camino.

—…Es un idiota como mi padre…—musitó.

—Dímelo a mí que debo soportarlo todos los días… Aunque si lo comparo contigo que lo has vivido toda tu vida, entonces no es tan horrible.

—¡Te tengo! —nadie podía confiarse de que esos sujetos jugaran limpio. Al parecer había un par de astutos que optaron por atacar desde otro enfoque y ahora tenían a la chica bien agarrada del brazo—. Teniéndote a ti como garantía podemos hacer lo que queramos con Housen… No es más que un bebito cuando de su linda niña se trata.

—Hmm… Tienen valor para hacer esto en frente de mis narices —no hubo advertencia, sólo un magistral puñetazo mandado directamente contra uno de los dos sujetos que tenían inmovilizada a Tora.

—…¡Maldito! —sus maldiciones se las llevó el aire. Ahora estaba tumbado sobre el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

—Ha sido un día bastante entretenido —Kamui sonreía cual niño que acaba de salir de una tienda de golosinas, ignorando totalmente que pese a haber obtenido la victoria, ni su rostro, ni manos, ni ropa estaban en buenas condiciones.

—Mírate, estás que das lástima… Otra vez te va a apalear tu padre por haber arruinado el uniforme escolar.

—Parece ser que eres como la miel para las abejas —esos celestes ojos miraban divertidos a la callada chica. Él estaba feliz de que ella fuera el centro de tanta "atención indeseable"—. Mañana seguramente vendrán a buscarte para intentar secuestrarte. Lo estaré esperando ansioso.

—¿Estás mal herido y aun así, quieres seguir peleando? —preguntó por curiosidad. Nadie podría ser tan adicto a algo tan destructivo.

—Es divertido medir fuerzas con otros.

—¿Incluso si sales herido de gravedad?

—Es parte del riesgo a tomar —su brutal sinceridad dejó patidifusa a la castaña.

—Mi padre ha contratado a dos grandes estúpidos para vigilarme —suspiró tendidamente antes de empezar a remover como bien podía, el interior de su gorro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás buscando? —curioseaba Abuto.

—Toma…—vendajes y un frasco de desinfectante fueron entregados en las manos de Kamui.

—Estás preparada para toda clase de emergencias, ¿no?

—Y supongo que también te ha dado hambre. Se queman muchas calorías cuando se está bajo una actividad física intensa.

—¡¿También llevas contigo barras de chocolate?! —exclamaba Abuto en cuando vio sacando esas barras de su gorro para dárselas al pelirrojo—. ¡¿Es como el bolso de Doraemon?!

—¿Con esto será suficiente para que se regresen en taxi a casa? —de su bolsillo había sacado un lindo billete para extendérselo al oji azul—. Es peligroso que anden solos a estas horas de la noche. Los secuestradores y pedófilos abundan en estos tiempos… Así que llamen cuando estén en casa para no estar con el pendiente.

—No, aquí la única que debería preocuparse por ese tema eres tú…Y tú, deja de comerte esas barras de chocolate y atiéndete esas heridas —regañaba al muchacho que estaba muy satisfecho con toda esa azúcar gratuita—…¿Cómo es que terminamos siendo niñeros de la única hija de uno de los jefes yakuza más peligrosos de todo Edo?


	3. Lección 3

¿Adivinen quién regresó para traerles un poco más de diversión a sus vidas? Hoy podremos conocer un poco más sobre nuestro costal de papas gourmet y continuaremos con el bullying hacia Abuto XD Y ya que eso es lo más trascendental, sólo puedo decirles que agradezco enormemente el apoyo brindado por todas mis bellas lectoras y gracias por motivarme a seguir echándole galleta a este chilaquil de historia XD

 ***La osa roja.-** Kamui no deja de abusar las personas ni aquí ni en el otro fic que tengo XD Pero forma parte de su encanto natural; así lo amamos :D El Okikagu se manifiesta lento pero seguro, esperen cosas buenas sobre esos dos (?). Tora es un estuche de monerías y ya verás por qué te lo digo jajaja.

 ***Guest.-** ¿Qué puedo decirte? Tengo curiosidad de cómo has puesto todas esas caritas XD.

 ***I Love Oikagu.-** Y qué bueno que fanfiction ya funciona, esperemos no vuelva a hacernos lo mismo. Y hola, por cierto :D.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Aunque Kamui es un mal líder, ahí siguen esos dos XD Empiezo a creer que son unos masoquistas de clóset. Además, si no estuvieran juntos todo sería muy aburrido lol.

 ***Lu89.-** Yo también soy 100% chica, aunque mi nickname despiste a todos :v Y sí, Housen tienen una pequeña y rara hija que ha ido a parar con el peor de los tríos de todo Edo XD Y arriba el bullying para Abuto.

 ***Anonymous.-** Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. Y bueno, aquí tienes lo que sigue :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** Creo que ese podría ser un buen apodo para Tora XD Esa chica lleva de todo en ese gorro inter-dimensional :D Y gracias a su experiencia con idiotas no tendrá problemas con tratar a estos tres; a este punto puede que ellos sean los que se lamenten haberla conocido jajaja.

 ***Jugem.-** Si por algo les dieron todo ese forro de billetes XD ¿No son divertidos los trabajos? Aunque tal vez con el tiempo esos tres se arrepientan un poco de tener a una cría como esa cerca de ellos.

 **Lección 3**

 **Incluso si tropezamos no tiene importancia**

No era la primera vez que ese hombre de pulcras vestimentas se paraba frente a ella y empezaba a hablar sin condolencia alguna mientras llenaba el pizarrón de un mundo de kanjis y dibujos abstractos. Tampoco era raro que estuviera allí sentada, con un par de libros y unos marcadores de texto sobre su pupitre; no cuando esa dinámica había sido la misma desde que tenía uso de la razón.

Sí, ese era el modo en que ella llevaba sus estudios día a día.

—…Tras la muerte de Hideyoshi, Tokugawa Ieyasu comenzó a establecer una serie de alianzas con figuras poderosas del país por medio de matrimonios arreglados. Por lo que Ishida Mitsunari, uno de los cinco bugyō, empezó a reunir a todos aquellos que se oponían a Ieyasu…—ese profesor continuaba explayándose, adentrándose en cuestión de minutos en la famosa Batalla de Sekigahara.

—¿Podemos tomar un descanso? —pidió, llamando la atención del concentrado hombre.

—Oh, es cierto, es hora del desayuno —miró su reloj de bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que se había excedido con su explicación—. Perdone mi torpeza, Tora-sama. El desayuno es, después de todo, la comida más importante del día.

—No hay problema con ello —se levantó con tranquilidad y miró un par de segundos al hombre antes de salir de aquel cuarto de estudios—. Historia japonesa es lo que más aborrezco y es lo primero que tengo que escuchar cuando me levanto.

La castaña recorría los pasillos de la casa en sumo silencio, como si fuera un escurridizo gato que no quiere ser percibido por nadie. Y tal vez, esa era su intención, pero lamentablemente sus deseos no pudieron ser cumplidos; después de todo, no había sido la única que había decidido ir a desayunar en ese justo momento.

—¿Cómo están yendo las clases? —interrogó su padre tras abrir las grandes puertas que llevaban hasta el comedor; no era de sorprenderse que ya estuviera la muchedumbre encargándose de poner todo para el cabecilla de la familia y su hija.

—La historia japonesa podría ser usada para dormir a niños problemáticos con exceso de azúcar en la sangre —la segunda cosa que más odiaba después de la historia, era que su progenitor le preguntara sobre sus clases.

—No puedo permitir que mi única hija sea una salvaje inculta cualquiera —Housen ya había tomado asiento y seguía con la vista puesta en la castaña hasta el momento en que decidió sentarse.

—…Pero esta clase de cosas también las enseñan en las escuelas privadas…y hasta en las públicas —pan integral con mantequilla y un poco de mermelada fue lo primero que entró a su boca tras tan simple oración.

—Ya hemos discutido varias veces sobre ese tema —limpió su boca con una servilleta y procedió con su huevo estrellado con abundante bacon.

—Solamente dijiste que no. Nunca escuché tus razones bien fundamentadas —le recordó—. Hay numerosas escuelas cerca de aquí.

—Eres hija del Rey de la Noche, Tora. No eres una simple chiquilla que va por allí perdiendo el tiempo —dijo con severidad—. Más allá de la apariencia que debes mantener, debes entender que siempre estarás a la vista de mis enemigos... Inclusive de los otros jefes del Harusame.

—… "No debes estar sola, tampoco tienes permiso de relacionarte con otros miembros que no sean de la familia…"…Ya me lo sé de memoria, padre —su tono era calmo, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el ser privada de tener una vida, pero su mirada delataba verdaderamente cómo se sentía—. Entonces, ¿por qué razón has contratado a esos dos para cuidarme?

—Consideré que era más útil utilizar constructivamente el instinto de ese muchacho a darle su merecido —esa sonrisa que se colaba por sus labios dejó pensando a la castaña de los verdaderos motivos que se escondían tras su resolución—. Y ha funcionado mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado… Lleva una semana encargándose de alejarte de los problemas y no has logrado escaparte ni una sola vez.

— _Eso es porque literalmente se encarga de pasearme por todos lados para atraer contrincantes…y por eso no me quita la mirada de encima…_ —la fruta picada era buena opción para continuar llenando su tripa.

—Housen-sama, lamento interrumpirle mientras desayuna, pero Shoukako-sama ha llegado para verle —comunicaba el mayordomo que había entrado al comedor.

—Dile que pase —ordenó el peli gris.

—Housen, tanto tiempo sin vernos —resultaba imposible que un sujeto de semejante talla no fuera visto a varios kilómetros de distancia; y mucho menos si esa apariencia humanoide se hacía presente.

—La última vez que nos vimos fue hace bastantes años. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? —podría sonar como un buen anfitrión, pero eso no significaba que había bajado la guardia.

—He venido personalmente para traerte una invitación —el extraño gorila se encaminó hasta el asiento del jefe de Yoshiwara y de entre sus pertenencias sacó un espléndido sobre dorado.

—Es extraño que un evento como este suceda muy a menudo —Housen ya había empezado a leer el contenido de dicha invitación; siendo incapaz de sonreír con tremenda emoción. Es como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos.

—Esperamos contar con tu presencia, Housen —expresó Neptune sin despegar su atención del hombre.

—Alguien como yo ya está viejo para asistir a eventos como esos —nunca era demasiado temprano para beber un poco de sake.

—Si tú no puedes asistir, puedes mandar a tu hija en tu representación —los ojos de esa bestia se dirigieron hacia la callada jovencita—. Ella después de todo será tu sucesora y no le hará daño un poco de experiencia.

—Tora todavía no está lista para representarme ni a mí ni a toda la familia —el padre se puso de pie, dejando inconcluso su desayuno—. Si eso es todo a lo que has venido, entonces te pediré que te vayas…Ya que lamentablemente este viejo tiene mucho trabajo y no puede estarse relajando como cierto jefe —Shoukako soltó una risilla apenas audible; en cierta manera parecía estar complacido con la manera en que reaccionó el hombre.

—Reconsidera tu postura, Housen… El resto de las familias no serán tan permisivos como yo.

—He estado en este negocio por mucho tiempo, niño —aseveró confiadamente—. Una simple amenaza como esa no hará que vaya corriendo a ustedes con el rabo entre las piernas.

El timbre de salida ni siquiera había sonado todavía, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado alguno a cierta pelirroja ruidosa; esa misma que no había pensado dos veces en jalar a su amiga fuera del salón de clases mientras cierto profesor adicto a los dulces les gritaba blasfemias a todo pulmón por irse antes de tiempo.

Soyo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de espetar queja alguna. Para cuando reaccionó ya se encontraba trepada sobre ese monstruoso perro que fue llamado por su dueña con un simple chiflido. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era aferrarse fuertemente o saldría disparada hacia la calle; ahora todo era cuestión de sobrevivir al frenético galopeo de esa bestia blanca.

—¡¿Q-Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Kagura-chan?! —exclamaba la pelinegra en cuanto encontró estabilidad. Aunque todo a su alrededor era borroso.

—El pelado me ha pedido un favor —fue su escueta respuesta.

—¿Qué clase de favor? —curioseaba Tokugawa.

—Mi estúpido hermano ha llegado más tarde a casa de lo usual y con muchos más golpes de lo usual —relató con la mirada puesta al frente, sin ningún ápice de cambio en su tono usual de voz—. Presiente que está metido en un problema serio.

—¿Por qué presiento que todo esto es por iniciativa tuya? —claramente Soyo estaba sonriendo ante lo obvia que podía ser su amiga cuando de Kamui se trataba.

—¡Claro que no!¡Fue idea de ese estúpido peleado y sus paranoias! —vociferó con notorio cabreo. Irrecusablemente no estaba preocupada ni por asomo por lo que estuviera haciendo su incompetente hermano mayor.

—De modo que…¿iremos a su escuela?

—Llegaremos antes de que salga y lo seguiremos… Así podremos saber qué es lo que está tramando.

Y siguiendo el plan de Kagura al pie de la letra, llegaron en tiempo récord hasta la infame Preparatoria Metropolitana Industrial Yato. Ese sitio que no debía ser frecuentado por chicas inocentes e indefensas como ellas; principalmente porque la mayor parte de sus estudiantes eran delincuentes peligrosos que solamente entendían con golpes. Pero esas dos eran demasiado valientes, y tal vez un poco cotillas, para mantenerse ocultas a una distancia prudente y esperar a que cierta cabeza de perilla saliera.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó la pelirroja. Si no hubiera sido por Soyo que le tapó la boca, las hubieran descubierto. ¿Y es que quién iba por allí con disfraces de botes de basura?

—Shhh…Si hacemos mucho ruido nos descubrirán y estaremos en problemas.

—Lo siento Soyo-chan, pero me he emocionado…—dijo divertida—. Me siento como un detective que está tratando de descubrir al asesino tras la masacre de una familia entera en un pequeño pueblo de Texas.

—¡Finge ser un bote de basura, ahora, que vienen para acá!

—¿Por qué tuviste que abrir la bocaza? Ahora por tu culpa tenemos que hacer más deberes… ¿Y quién rayos sabe cómo hacer un biombo? —Abuto se quejaba porque iba con el causante de que el profesor les diera más tarea a todos—. ¡Ey, ¿me estás escuchando?!

—¿Esto estaba antes por aquí? —es que dos botes de basura de ese tamaño no nacían de la tierra por generación espontánea. Y menos si estos misteriosamente se interponían en su camino.

—Mmm… Ahora que lo dices…¡Espera! Eso no interesa, idiota —recapacitó para no seguirle el juego—. El punto es que ya la han traído —señaló hacia sus espaldas, un par de metros arriba, justo donde estaba esa humilde limusina negra aparcada.

—Esta vez ha llegado antes de tiempo —sus celestes pupilas se direccionaron hasta el chofer que se encontraba abriendo la puerta para que Tora pudiera bajar. Sí, allí estaba el objeto que le aportaba diversión a sus tardes.

—¿Quién será ella? —interrogaba en voz quedita la pelinegra para su amiga. Ambas estaban asomando la mirada hacia lo que estaba pasando frente a ella.

—No lo sé. Pero dudo que mi hermano sea capaz de llevarse con una chica y más con una tan ricachona como ella —Kagura tenía una amiga rica, ¿por qué Kamui tenía que tener una también?—. Tal vez la tenga amenazada o algo.

—Pues no parece como si les temiera o algo parecido.

—Tan sólo mírala…Una sudadera de un osito panda, esas ropas de colegiala bien portada y ese estuche raro que denota que es buena tocando algún instrumento… ¿No son suficientes pruebas para decir que es una completa ñoña-manipulable-ricachona? ¡Grita "abusa de mí" por todas partes!

—Kagura-chan, han empezado a moverse, ¿qué hacemos?

—La respuesta es más que obvia, Soyo-chan.

Seguir a discreción no eran las palabras para definir el espionaje que estaban realizando esas dos. De hecho todos a su alrededor se daban cuenta de que no eran más que dos chicas metidas en botes de basura orgánica e inorgánica; pero gracias a que ese grupo les llevaba ventaja y no prestaban atención a lo que estaba a sus espaldas, pudieron seguir con su pequeña misión.

—¿Y siempre tienes que llevar esa cosa todas partes? —Abuto miró ese estuche, ese mismo que la castaña no olvidaba ni por error.

—Guardo cosas importantes en él —contestó sin importancia alguna—. ¿Recorreremos los mismos lugares de siempre?

—¿Ya te cansaste de ser acechada y perseguida por estos rumbos? —Kamui le miró del rabillo del ojo y sonrió ladinamente—. Podemos ir a Rakuyou.

—¡Idiota! —le regañaba el castaño—. ¿Quieres meter a la hija de un mafioso a un distrito tan peligroso como ese?

—¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —lanzó la castaña.

—¿No tienes suficiente con saber que en un distrito como ese viven tipejos como él? —y con "él" se estaba refiriendo al pelirrojo—. Son nuestros lares y los conocemos a la perfección.

—Es cierto que su escuela queda prácticamente al límite del distrito Rakuyou —si la memoria no le fallaba era así—. Nunca lo he visitado. Quiero ir.

—¿Por qué no pides ir a un sitio…menos problemático? —el castaño sabía que había bastantes posibilidades de que personalidades aún más conflictivas se reunieran allí y más con un imán para las desgracias que traían consigo.

—…Pues no lo he visitado jamás, así que quiero que me lleven —una orden pasiva que provocó en Abuto un largo suspiro y una sonrisa de complacencia en el pelirrojo.

—Sabes Kagura-chan, creo que el rostro de esa chica me es un poco familiar…—murmuraba Tokugawa mientras intentaba conmemorar.

—¿Quién querría ir a un barrio tan sucio y de mala calaña? Esa chica debe estar loca como una cabra… Con esas pintas no sobreviviría ni cinco minutos.

Rakuyou, era el distrito más industrializado de todos los que conformaban a Edo. Allí existía un gran número de fábricas que con el paso del tiempo se habían encargado de ennegrecer y contaminar todo el aire circundante. Pero con el paso del tiempo fueron cerrando en un intento de preservar la vegetación circundante y evitar que el daño a la naturaleza fuera irreversible; y como consecuencia de ello la principal fuente de empleo se perdió y la economía rápidamente se fue a pique.

Muchos de los habitantes partieron hacia otras zonas del país, pero los menos afortunados tuvieron que quedarse y tratar de sobrevivir a aquella selva de concreto en compañía de quienes decidieron trasladarse a esa zona que hasta ese momento no contaba con leyes escritas ni seguridad pública que pudiera mediar los crímenes que frecuentemente concurrían allí.

—No hay nada aquí de lo que te hayas perdido, señorita —habló Abuto para la chica en cuanto al fin llegaron a su destino.

—De manera que esto es Rakuyou —Tora alzó su mirada hacia el gris cielo; aun cuando el sol brillaba para todo Edo, no parecía querer hacerlo para esa ciudad—. Dicen que llueve muy seguido por aquí.

—La mayor parte del año —agregó el castaño.

La castaña se adelantó. Sentía curiosidad por su entorno por razones que esos dos no comprendían. Porque, ¿quién querría ir a una ciudad como esa cuando se viene de una fina cuna?¿Qué de interés existía en mirar los establecimientos desgastados o aquellas tiendas que fueron forzadas a cerrar por falta de clientes?¿Es qué nunca antes había visto a méndigos o gente mal viviente colándose entre los angostos callejones oscuros?

Efectivamente. Ella había crecido lejos de un mundo lleno de carencias; prácticamente todo se le había dado a manos llenas.

—Quiero comprar de lo que venden allí —Tora había ido a parar a una tienda de golosinas. Una que al parecer no había tenido compradores en todo el día—. Me da esos caramelos blandos, esas gominolas, un paquete de chicles, las galletas de arroz —enlistó, señalando todo desde el mostrador de cristal. Aunque no todo era azúcar, no hasta que se dio cuenta de que vendían otras cosas de su interés—. Deme una sopa instantánea de cada sabor que tenga.

—Oi, oi, la finísima hija de Housen-san está llevándose una bolsa grande de comida barata e insana —Abuto miraba a la chica que intentaba pagar todo con un billete con muchos ceros impresos—. ¿Crees que piense que son suvenires y por eso compra tantos?

—¿Podrías cargar esto por mí? —si bien lo estaba preguntando, estaba de más. Tora ya le había dado su bolsa repleta de golosinas a Abuto—. Ya que aquí hay muchos de esos productos me llevaré tantos como me sea posible… Espera un momento…¡¿esos son pockys?! También hay Cream Collon, Takenoko y almendras con chocolate. Esta tienda está muy bien surtida —al diablo que se gastara todo su dinero en ese establecimiento. Lo importante era tener sus refrigerios.

—Dime algo… ¡¿por qué demonios no estás cuidándola y te estás comiendo lo que acaba de comprarse?! —es que era el colmo. Él estaba de pechero designado de bolsas y Kamui ya le había sacado dos cajas llenas de galletas en forma de hamburguesa rellenas de chocolate.

—No olvides comprar osembei —fueron las sabias palabras del pelirrojo para Tora—. Y otras cajas de estas cosas que saben muy bien.

—¿Qué hice para merecerme dos personalidades como estas?

Lo peor no había ocurrido en aquella tienda de dulces. La verdadera pesadilla dio inicio en cuanto se cruzaron con ese establecimiento de dangos. No sólo había sido la castaña la que había pedido una orden, sino también el pelirrojo; y Abuto, sin elección alguna, tuvo que tomar asiento.

—¿No creen…que han pedido…demasiados? —el enorme plato contenía desde dangos cubiertos y rellenos de sirope, de sabor dulce, recubiertos con pasta de judías hasta los que poseían sabor a té verde. Y era una buena pirámide.

—¿Y Ugyu está bien? Tiene días que no lo veo —la castaña estaba fascinada con los de sabor ácido recubiertos de salsa dulce.

—Olvidas que lo atropellaron y ha estado en el hospital desde ese entonces. Al parecer se ha roto una pierna o algo así —le recordó Abuto.

—¿Y no deberían ir a visitarlo?

—Estará bien —apenas y se le entendió porque su boca no dejaba de llenarse de dangos. Era una aspiradora humana andante.

—Lo comprendo de él…pero tú…—en ese momento pensaba que estaba viendo doble, pero no, efectivamente tenía a una chica sentada en frente comiendo dangos con un apetito digno de temer; y es que si bien no tenía tanto estómago como Kamui, podía hacerle competencia sin mucha dificultad.

—Han estado deliciosos —pero como poseía modales estaba limpiando su boca con un pañuelo.

—¿Cómo una V.I.P. como tú gusta de cosas tan mundanas como estas? —ya que eran gratis, ¿por qué no comer unos? —. Ustedes los ricos sólo comen caviar y productos costosos de origen sospechoso.

—Saben bien —así de sencillo—. Los comería a diario si mi padre no fuera tan estricto con mi alimentación —ya que había abierto una caja de pockys de fresa, ¿por qué no comer uno?—. Está en contra de esta clase de comida chatarra, así que cuando las sirvientas encuentran mis tesoros, los echan a la basura.

—¿Y no tendrás problema con todo lo que has comprado? Será difícil esconder todo eso.

—Lo sé, por eso uno de ustedes se encargará de esconderlo —miró a ambos por igual. Ella no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta—. Les compraré una de esas revistas que traen un conejito en la portada y que a los chicos de su edad tanto les gustan que se esconden en los baños para mirarlas por horas.

—¡¿Cómo que revistas con "conejitos"?!¡¿Y qué clase de depravados crees que somos?!¡Además, nadie dura tanto dentro del baño con eso en manos!

—¿Dinero?

—Ni las mujeres ni el dinero me interesan —mascullaba Kamui tras terminar de comer y cruzarse de brazos—. Con que sigas atrayendo a más rivales me es suficiente.

—Abuto, ¿a ti sí te interesan las chicas, verdad? Dime que sólo es Kamui el rarito de los dos y que no son una pareja informal —el problema no eran las conjeturas que estaba armando, sino el modo en que los veía, como si estuviera aguardando por el secreto mejor guardado del mundo.

—¡Idiota, ¿pero qué demonios estás insinuando?!¡Yo no soy esa clase de "hombre"!...De este cabeza hueca piensa lo que quieras… Su cabecita sólo gira alrededor de comer y de pelear. Es un sujeto bastante simple si lo vemos desde otro ángulo —y la discusión prosiguió.

—¿No crees que deberíamos irnos ya? —Soyo consideraba que ya era suficiente cotilleo por un día y en apariencia esos tres no se encontraban haciendo nada malo—. Ya está comenzando a atardecer y debemos volver a casa.

—No es justo que ese idiota coma todas esas cosas deliciosas…¿Es lo que hace todos los días? ¿Zamparse todo lo que esa chica compra?¡Eso se llama extorsión! —alguien que amaba la comida tanto como ella no podía ver esa escena sin morirse de los celos—. Además, estoy segura que pronto hará algo sospechoso…y cuando lo vea, podré decírselo a Papi para que le dé su escarmiento —venganza, dulce y satisfactoria. Y el que comenzará a reírse de manera tan psicópata no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí?¿No es la marimacho pobretona adicta a los sukonbu y su amiguita ricachona? —que esos tres no las hayan notado, no significaba que el resto de la población no podía sospechar de sus disfraces.

—No creas que te perdonaremos lo que nos hiciste la otra vez… No solamente nos humillaste, sino que tuviste la osadía de llevarte toda nuestra mercancía —ambas se giraron hacia atrás, encontrándose tanto con esos dos familiares rostros como unos seis más que no les daban un buen presentimiento. Prácticamente estaban rodeadas.

—Espero que sus padres no se molesten de que hoy van a llegar un poco tarde. Después de todo, este día nos divertiremos mucho, ¿no, lindas gatitas? —Kagura miró con fiereza al idiota que las estaba viendo lascivamente, como si hubiera llegado su oportunidad para disfrutar plenamente de su juventud.

—Les haré cerrar esos hocicos, malditos perros —la pelirroja no se intimidaba por nadie y mucho menos por diferencia numérica. Había vivido en ese barrio toda su vida y era lo suficientemente dura para aguantar esa clase de momentos; sin embargo, sabía que su querida amiga no era así y por eso debía protegerla a toda costa.

—Disculpen, con permiso —alguien no parecía ser muy buena leyendo la atmósfera del ambiente o simplemente le importaba más el tirar toda esa basura en el bote correcto para su posterior reciclaje.

—Ohh, tenemos una bonita cara por aquí… Tal parece que hay alguien más que quiere unírsenos —expresaba uno de esos maleantes en cuanto postró su mirada en la desentendida chica que había pedido permiso para acceder hasta esos "botes de basura".

—Luce como si tuviera dinero —comentaba un segundo—. Ey, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros un rato más? —había interceptado la retirada de la chica y gracias a lo alto que era, resultaba bastante intimidante.

—Déjenla en paz, malditos punks marginados —intervino Kagura saliendo de su disfraz. Incluso ya se encontraba lista para echársele encima al primero que la provocara. Pero el resto de esos chicos estaba igual.

—K-Kagura-chan….Ten mucho cuidado —pedía la pelinegra. Tenía miedo y no era para menos. Su amiga siempre la protegía y solía terminar lastimada la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que llevas aquí?¿Un costoso violín? Si es así, ¿te molestaría entregárnoslos? Nosotros le daremos un mejor uso —expresó el curioso que ya se encontraba intentando sacarle el estuche a la castaña.

—¡Ahhhhh! —el agudo gritillo que salía desde las entrañas de Tokugawa alarmó a las dos chicas en cuestión, resultándole imposible que no giraran su atención hacia la joven. La habían sacado de su escondite y la sujetaban entre dos chicos del brazo—. ¡Kagura-chan!

—¡Ey malditos, suéltenla, no se atrevan a hacerle nada! —rugió enfurecida la pelirroja. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer algo tan bajo como eso?—. Malditas escorias.

—Los hombres no deberían ponerle una mano a una mujer. Deben ofrecer disculpas de inmediato —demandaba la castaña para quienes habían atrapado a Soyo.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo mocosa! Aquí es un pueblo sin ley y podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca.

—Miren, miren, se va a poner a darnos un concierto en un momento como ese —señalaba a la chica con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios mientras esta se encargaba de quitarse su estuche y empezaba a abrirlo.

—¡No es momento de tocar! Estas bestias no conocen de música —vociferaba Kagura—. Ellos solamente escuchan metal y visual key.

—…Esperen un momento, eso no es un violín…—susurraba quien hasta ese momento le había impedido el escape a Tora.

Lo siguiente que supo el osado que le cortaba el paso es que existían todo tipo de bolas que podían ser mandadas directo para home run con un swing digno de cualquier beisbolista profesional. También existían los toques agresivos dirigidos hacia el epigastrio para privar a quien lo sufriera, de una pérdida rápida de aire.

El objeto que había estado guardado en ese llamativo estuche no era un costoso violín o cualquier cosita bonita y valiosa. No, lo que esa castaña llevaba encima en todo momento era nada menos que un brillante bate metálico.

—…Gente como ustedes necesita ser corregidos para que sean buenos ciudadanos… Así que déjenme darles un poco de mi "justicia"…

—¡L-Los…derribó!¡Los ha dejado inconscientes sobre el suelo!

Huir era para débiles y ellos no lo eran, pero también sabían que habían cometido un grave error en el momento en que decidieron quedarse para enfrentar a quien en apariencia no iba por la vida aplacando a malvivientes como ellos.

Alguien a quien no le importaban las cifras o la diferencia de género, alguien que además de usar ese bate sabía perfectamente evadir los golpes y mantenerse atenta a su entorno y sus contrincantes, no podía ser una chica ordinaria con pasta encima. Eso fue lo que concluyeron en cuanto el sexto de ellos cayó contra el suelo con una cara moreteada y varios dientes tumbados sobre el suelo.

Esa jovencita a la que habían intentado robar estaba parada en medio de sus seis víctimas sosteniendo el arma con la que los había dejado fuera de combate y que se había teñido con su escandalosa sangre. Y lo peor es que estaba mirando penetrantemente a quienes tenían aún retenido a la pelinegra.

—Y-Ya…Ya…veo… Así que… "justicia" es como se llama tu bonito bate…—dijo con tartamudeo para la chica que había tenido la delicadeza de escribir con permanente esos kanjis en su brillante arma de castigo.

—A-Ahora que lo pienso…creo que se nos hace tarde para comprar el pan, ¿no? —esos dos se miraban con notorio miedo. Incluso habían soltado a su prisionera—. De modo que si nos disculpas, nosotros nos retiraremos hacia la panadería más cercana…

¿Pero creyeron que podían huir de esas dos? Estaban rotundamente errados. Mientras uno de ellos había recibido la magnífica patada de la pelirroja en sus partes nobles, el otro tuvo que sentir el esplendor de aquel bate en toda su cara.

¿Quién lo diría? Las víctimas se habían convertido en funestos cazadores que habían logrado aplacar a sus agresores.

—¡Ese bate es genial!¡La manera en que los golpeaste fue increíble!¡Sus rostros estaban llenos de miedo!¡Incluso destruiste sus joyas familiares! —Kagura estaba más que emocionada e impresionada por la manera tan poco ortodoxa en que había puesto en su sitio a esos hombres. Ahora la manera en que percibía a Tora había cambiado totalmente—. ¡Tienes que prestarme ese bate para poder golpear a un idiota cabeza de coco que conozco!

—M-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos —retribuía con una pequeña sonrisa la pelinegra—. Aunque deberías limpiar tu bate, está todo lleno de sangre —cualquiera en su sano juicio escaparía de una tía que va con vestimentas adorables y porta un bate lleno de sangre por considerarla una yandere en potencia, pero ellas eran madera de otro árbol y el sentido común ya no lo conocían.

—…Los hombres que ponen una mano sobre una mujer, son basura y merecen ser golpeados en sus joyas familiares —agregó, dándole la espalda a esas dos—. De…momento me voy… Nos vemos…algún día…y ya no se metan en problemas innecesarios… No olviden reciclar siempre su basura.

—Espera, al menos déjanos saber tu nombre —pedía Soyo y Kagura parecía tener esa misma curiosidad.

—Tora…es mi nombre…

—Tora-chan, mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo y ella es mi mejor amiga, Kagura-chan.

—¡Seamos amigas! —exclamaba la pelirroja.

—¿A…Amigas…? —la castaña les miraba desde el rabillo del ojo con confusión y desconcierto absolutos. Por alguna razón se le veía aterrada ante una propuesta tan normal.

—¡Idiota, te dije que la vigilaras en lo que iba al baño y mira lo que ha sucedido! —Abuto había aparecido en escena con el bueno para nada de su compañero. ¿Cómo se supone que lograrían que esa mocosa no estuviera en problemas si la descuidaban cada tanto?—…Ey, ¿pero qué demonios ha sucedido aquí? —apenas estaba enterándose de lo que había ocurrido y le costaba trabajo enlazar esa despiadada masacre con la tía de sudadera de panda.

—Nunca imaginaría que llevara un bate allí —Kamui y las cosas que parecían haber captado su atención—. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué razón tu padre tiene tantos problemas contigo —estaba sonriendo pero por las razones equivocadas. ¿Es que le había dado curiosidad saber lo que esa chiquilla podría hacer contra él con ese bate en manos?

—Ey, conozco ese gesto en tu cara. Ni se te ocurra intentar tener una pelea con ella. Es la hija de nuestro jefe y va a freírnos en aceite caliente si tocamos un pelo de su cabeza.

—…¡Abuto! —lo que desconcertó a todos no fue que gritara el nombre de ese chico, sino que fuera corriendo automáticamente hacia él para esconderse detrás de su ancha espalda.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?! —el castaño estaba en completo anonadamiento y el resto de miradas estaba enfocados en ellos—. _¿Qué le sucede a esta maldita cría ahora?_

—¿Q-Qué…es lo que se hace…para ser amiga…de alguien? —su pregunta no sólo había sido cortada, sino que su voz no era precisamente tan fuerte como para que pudiera ser escuchada por todos.

—E-Espera…¿te has escondido…porque no sabes…?

—¿Qué se hace bajo estas situaciones?¿Mando un arreglo de flores, un presente y algo de dinero a su familia?¿O quizá intercambiar una copa de sake bajo la luz de la luna para reafirmar nuestros lazos de hermandad? —lo peor es que ya había sacado el móvil de su sudadera y se encontraba tecleando ávidamente, como si estuviera mandando un mensaje importante—. Le diré a Mu-chan que les envíe la mejor ternera de todo Edo y el sake de mejor calidad que encuentre… Pero son muy jóvenes para tomar, por lo que, ¿el juego espumoso de manzana estará bien?

—…Oi, oi… No me digan que la pequeña bestia que acaba de mandar a todos esos idiotas al hospital está aterrada por no saber cómo responder a una propuesta de amistad… Deben estar de broma…—Abuto no era el único que flipaba de colores. Todos, absolutamente todos no comprendían cómo ese salvaje tigre se había transformado en un inofensivo y asustadizo gatito.


	4. Lección 4

Sí, sé que actualicé ayer, pero hoy me sentí inspirada y terminé escribiendo un capítulo nuevo y esto fue lo que salió XD Estoy segura de que no les molestará, sólo que no se acostumbre que no es mi estilo subir tan seguido y después sus pequeños kokoros podrían romperse en muchos pedacitos (?). Pero pasando a tema, las cosas solamente se complican un poco más, así que siempre piensen en las consecuencias de sus decisiones lol. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos después :*

 ***Guest.-** Hoy fuiste la primera en comentar XD Ojalá te guste este capítulo también.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** En el fondo sabemos que Kagura quiere mucho a su hermanito y lo sobreprotege a su propia manera :D Y creo que todos extraños a Ugyu, pero está hospitalizado así que de momento no saldrá por aquí jajaja.

 ***Jugem.-** Me alegra saber que quedó muy Gintama la OC XD Consideré varias armas, pero los bates metálicos son tan prácticos y bellos.

 ***Mi-chan.-** ¿Qué es lo cute, el capítulo o lo medio tsundere que es Tora, o todo? XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Jeje es bueno saber que te guste mi humor. Siempre sufro pensando en que lo que escribo capítulo con capítulo los hará reír o no lol.

 ***Lu89.-** Nunca se desaprovecharán los momentos en los que se pueda poner que el pobre Abuto tira del lado equivocado de la acera XD Eso le pasa por estar siempre al lado de Kamui(?). Pero creo que un día de estos le pondré una novia ya para que no se burlen de sus preferencias sexuales jajajaja.

 ***Anonymous.-** No hay de qué :D Espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

 **Lección 4**

 **Después de todo, vivir no es nada fácil**

No era la primera vez que las contemplaba y se deleitaba con su suave esencia. Tampoco era la primera ocasión en que veía tantas y de colores tan variados que le imposibilitaban apartar su mirada de allí. Pero podía decir con rotunda seguridad que nunca antes había contemplado unas camelias tan hermosas y fragantes como esas. Eran en cierto modo, la única tonalidad que resaltaba entre el grisáceo ambiente que circundaba; eran la pequeña luz que le daba calidez a una ciudad que ha sido devorada por la melancólica lluvia.

—¿Te gustan las camelias? —le preguntó con amabilidad la propietaria. Esa mujer de sonrisa cálida que había notado su pequeña presencia.

—Y-Yo…no conozco de flores, pero…mi mami siempre tiene camelias en toda la casa… Y las que están aquí son muy bonitas —profirió sin despegar su mirada de las cubetas con agua que contenían a tan esplendorosos especímenes.

—La camelia es una flor magnífica… Siempre se le relaciona con la belleza, con el amor. Incluso con la seducción —la infante ponía atención a sus palabras, pero le era imposible no percibir la intensa coloración de su lacia y larga cabellera; ella, al igual que todas las flores que cuidaba, le daban vida a ese mundo monocromático.

—¿Y de qué color las quieres? —preguntó, guiando su atención en cada uno de los colores que allí había—. Blancas, rosáceas o tal vez rojas.

—El color favorito de mi mami es el rosa —respondió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Quiero un ramo enorme!¡Así de grande! —extendió sus brazos hacia sus lados, estableciendo que de esa longitud quería el arreglo.

—Esas serán muchas camelias, señorita —rió suavemente, sin intenciones de burlarse de su deseo. Era simplemente que le parecía conmovedor la inocencia con la que venía a comprarle—. ¿Y de qué color quieres el lazo? Un ramo tan bello no puede irse sin un lindo moño.

—Mmm…¡Que sea azul! —exclamó, dando pequeños saltitos.

—Entendido… Aunque podría tomar un poco de tiempo el hacerlo. ¿Crees que puedas esperar? —la propietaria ya había tomado un buen bonche de camelias y miraba a la castaña con incertidumbre—. Aunque eres muy pequeña para estar en un sitio como este. Tus padres podrían estar preocupados.

—No he venido sola —aclaró—. Estoy acompañada —la mirada de la mujer vio más allá de su pequeña compradora; atravesando la calle se encontraba aparcado un coche negro donde un hombre trajeado veía meticulosamente hasta donde estaban.

—Eso es bueno. Este sitio no es el mejor para una niña como tú.

—Entonces, tampoco debería de serlo para usted —estableció con cierta seriedad—. Es un lugar muy lamentable… La gente tiene caras largas y todo es muy gris… Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Sus flores…y usted le dan color a todo este sitio —expresó con una suave sonrisa, esas que son incapaces de mentir y muestran la sinceridad del corazón—. Tal vez usted sea el sol de esta triste ciudad.

El problema no residía en que se hubiera quedado dormida, sino que lo había hecho en el sitio menos indicado y con las personas que no debía. Pero lamentablemente no podía ser de otro modo.

— _¿Una florería…?¿Cuándo es que yo estuve en un sitio como ese?¿Habrá sido simplemente un sueño?_

—¿Ahora te quedas dormida en las bancas de los parques?¿Qué es lo que sigue después? —allí estaba Abuto, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona y sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida —dijo tras sentarse e intentar despabilarse; la somnolencia se había adueñado de su cara y hasta le había estropeado el peinado—. Me sorprende que todavía sigamos en este parque.

—Por cierto, hija de Housen.

—Tengo nombre, por si no lo sabías… Y tiene cuatro letras, no creo que sea difícil de recordar —no es que le indignara que la llamara tan despectivamente, pero era el colmo que teniendo un nombre tan simplón no lo recordara.

—Tu familia es una de las más fuertes dentro de todo el Harusame, ¿verdad? —preguntaba mientras se sentaba a un costado de donde permanecía. Incluso su juguetona sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Para qué querrías saber eso?

—Tú eres la hija de Housen-sama. Debes saberlo mejor que nadie —expresó con musicalidad—. Solamente tengo curiosidad al respecto. ¿Hay algo malo con ello?

—Estás demente, ¿lo sabes?

—Algunas veces me lo han dicho —¿por qué estaba tan feliz con un adjetivo como ese?

—Te lo diré si me das algo a cambio —demandó pasivamente.

—Ohh~ ¿Y qué es lo que podría darte a cambio? Lo tienes todo —el pelirrojo se cruzó de piernas y aguardó por la respuesta de la castaña.

—Q-Quiero que…mañana vayamos a la secundaria Gintama.

—¿Qué querrías tú en ese sitio? —curioseaba el castaño.

—…Dicen que tienen buenas instalaciones y que hay una cafetería muy mona en frente. Quiero…ver si esos rumores son ciertos —que expresara todo eso con la mirada puesta en todo menos esos dos chicos, no le daba mucha autenticidad al respecto.

—Bien, eso es bastante simple —Kamui no tenía problemas con irse a parar por allí. De hecho era hasta conveniente; así podría encontrarse con esos dos sujetos que tan interesantes se le hacían.

—¿En serio? —en cierto modo no creía que hubiera sido tan fácil convencerle.

—Sí —levantó sus hombros y le miró con detenimiento—. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato.

—La segunda, la tercera, la cuarta y la séptima familia son las más fuertes de todo el Harusame —indicó tranquilamente—. Al inicio la primera era la más imponente cuando todo inició, pero con el paso de los años fueron perdiendo poder y ahora se cree que prácticamente han desaparecido.

—…Las Tres Estrellas Ominosas, ¿no?

—Así que han oído hablar de esos tres —mencionaba Tora para Abuto. No imaginaba que alguien como él tuviera esos conocimientos—. Se dice que son tan peligrosos que han roto en diversas ocasiones las reglas del Harusame. Incluso la cabeza de sus jefes tienen un elevado precio. Aunque es prácticamente imposible encontrarlos a menos que ellos quieran que lo hagas.

—Abuto, ¿por qué si sabías sobre eso no me lo contaste antes? —se quejaba el oji azul con esa cara infantil que despistaba a cualquiera que no lo conociera.

—Esas son ligas mayores… Te harían picadillo antes de que pudieras acercarte a uno de ellos, idiota.

—Tienes toda una vida por delante, ¿por qué quieres desperdiciarla condenándote de esa manera? —deseo saber Tora.

—Las batallas con adversarios fuertes son muy emocionantes. Son lo único que logran saciar mi alma —la dulce voz que siempre emergía de sus cuerdas vocales había sido suprimido por ese timbre ronco y cargado de una malicia tangible; era como si estuviera disfrutando algo que todavía no ocurría.

—Eso…es bastante estúpido. Pero supongo que es propio de los chicos de tu edad —la castaña se puso de pie, desbaratando su coleta por completo, dejando que su cabello llegara hasta la mitad de su espalda—. En sus inicios, el Harusame fue creado por doce familias y eran los líderes de cada una de ellos los que decidían de qué manera gobernar el país aun cuando existía el shogunato… Pero con el paso del tiempo sólo lograron sobrevivir siete. Las demás desaparecieron o se aliaron con las más fuertes.

—Cada uno de ellos posee territorios inmensos que abarcan distritos o ciudades enteras —mencionaba Abuto—. Son considerados como intocables por la ley.

—Mi padre se limitó únicamente a Yoshiwara y ha hecho de ella una ciudad independiente que no se rige ni por las leyes del shogunato ni las del mismo Harusame.

—¿Y cuál sería el modo más práctico para llegar hasta alguno de ellos?

—Ay este idiota que no sabe el significado del miedo ni de cordura.

—¿Por qué crees que te lo diré? —espetaba la castaña con la puesta mira en ese hombre que era demasiado valiente o muy estúpido.

—Puedo darte algo a cambio de esa valiosa información —se había cruzado de brazos y le ofertaba una de sus serias miradas. Ese hombre parecía estar hablándole con la verdad—. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera sin chistear?¿Absolutamente lo que fuera?

—Sí —con tal de obtener lo que quería no le molestaba dar algo a cambio—. Lo que sea.

—Ohhh, esto suena bastante interesante…Aunque no deja de ser un suicidio garantizado —sopesaba Abuto—. Niña, si lo haces, podrás hacer lo que quieras con este idiota. Podría ser tu mascota para toda la vida si así lo deseas… Pero si lo matan antes de que pueda pagarte, sería muy lamentable.

—¿Serías capaz de ir por las calles vestido con una botarga de panda?

—¡¿Cuál es tu obsesión con los pandas?! —exclamaba Abuto con sus ojos en la jovencita.

—Los pandas son animales increíbles, Abuto… Regordetes, afelpados, adorables, monocromáticos y sus patitos son muy esponjosas —recitó con toda la emoción del mundo—. En términos simples, son geniales.

—Primero un idiota adicto a las peleas y ahora una fanática de un oso mal teñido… Odio admitirlo, pero echo de menos a Ugyu…

—Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa, ¿no?

—Soy un hombre que cumple sus promesas —se puso de pie, luciendo de lo más sereno. Nada de lo que había dicho Tora lo había hecho reconsiderar la propuesta—. Seré un panda o un pingüino si es necesario con tal de que me digas cómo entrar al Harusame.

— _Creía que con esas peticiones desistiría, pero está muy fijado con entrar…¿Y ahora qué se supone que puedo hacer? Yo misma he abierto la boca de más…_ —se calmó y empezó a pensar. Tenía que haber una forma de quitarle esa idea al pelirrojo.

—¿Entonces? —alguien estaba un poco impaciente.

—Pues…convence a mi padre para que me deje asistir a cualquier escuela pública de Edo —lo dijo casi de manera inconsciente, pero era uno de los anhelos que más le calaban y que nunca le fue concedido por su juicioso padre—. Si lo logras, te diré cuáles son tus opciones para entrar a Harusame… _Mi padre jamás me ha escuchado cuando le saco el tema de querer estudiar como cualquier otra chica de mi edad. De modo que dudo que él pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión… Tal vez no consiga lo que quiera, pero al menos evitaré que este cabeza de chorlito se meta en asuntos que no le competen… ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere formar parte de la mafia? Sencillamente no lo entiendo sin importar las razones que me dé._

—¿Por qué quieres juntarte con el proletariado, señorita?

—Ir a una escuela pública es algo que todos hacen, ¿no? Así que… quiero ver cómo es la vida en eso lugares públicos… Sí, sí, mera curiosidad.

—Estoy viendo una mentirosa compulsiva frente a mí —se burlaba Abuto.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Solamente es curiosidad, no es como si quisiera tener una vida normal como el resto de la gente ni nada por el estilo!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

—¡No me tires a loca, Abubaka!

—¡¿A quién le dices "Abubaka"?!

—Bien, iré esta noche a hablar con él y conseguiré lo que quieres —sonaba demasiado confiado que por segundos hizo dudar a la chica de que no había elegido una buena petición.

—¿T-Tan pronto y ya vas a hacerlo? _Creía que se tomaría su tiempo y así…_

—Entre más rápido cumpla con mi parte del trato, mucho más pronto me dirás cómo entrar.

—Abubaka, Kamaho quiere morir pronto —le susurró al alto hombre—. Deberías hacerle entrar en razón ya que eres el más viejo y sabio de todos nosotros.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme de esa manera! —al diablo que fuera la hija de su jefazo, era momento de educarla un poco y enseñarle lo que era el respeto a sus mayores.

—¡Eso duele Abubaka! —podrían estarle jalando la oreja pero ella continuaba insultándolo.

—Y ya que he terminado por aquí, vayamos a ver a tu padre —propuso Kamui muy descaradamente.

—¡¿Ahhh?! —Tora quería huir pero no podía hacerlo porque el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de ello y con la vileza que le caracterizaba se la echó al hombro tal cual costal de papas—. _No, de ninguna manera él podría convencerlo. Las posibilidades son de 0.000001 %... Es mucho más viable que mi padre me obsequie un panda gigante o que me regale una peligrosa espada a que me deje asistir a una escuela pública_ —nada como tener pensamientos negativos para que todo saliera a pedir de boca.

—…Abuto, ¿hacia dónde quedaba Yoshiwara…? —se detuvo en seco, viendo en todas direcciones.

—¡Idiota, ¿ni siquiera sabes la dirección?!

Mientras unos sufrían por la mala elección de decisiones, otras más no comprendían el significado de ser un estudiante y todo lo que eso conllevaba; mucho menos cuando se trataba de realizar trabajos en equipo. ¿Y es que la vida podía ser mucho más injusta que en ese momento?¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado justamente con una persona como él?¿Es que los altos cielos la odiaban o era una prueba de fe para ver hasta cuándo soportaba antes de matar a su compañero de equipo?

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —repetía una y otra vez, de manera incansable la pelirroja mientras literalmente rodaba por el piso del salón en manera de protesta por la horrible decisión que había tomado el profesor para formar los grupos—. ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!¡Prefiero mil veces tragarme cien agujas mientras bailo el Kalinka sobre un piso lleno de lava caliente!

—Lo de las agujas lo podemos solucionar, china —Okita era un hombre de acciones y por eso ya tenía un frasco lleno de peligrosas agujas de coser—. Mira, bailas muy bien para ser china y querer hacer una danza rusa —al diablo que el resto del alumnado tuviera que resguardar su vida, lo que interesaba era atinarle a esa escurridiza chica y dejarla como un alfiletero—. Baila, baila, china.

—¡Si serás maldito, nada más deja que logre agarrar esa ridícula cabeza tuya y la romperé como un coco playero!

—¿Cómo es que soportas todo esto, Soyo-san? —Shinpachi había creado una barricada con todos los pupitres y el resto de los alumnos se encontraban detrás de ellas; el centro del salón era una guerra campal.

—Ella no siempre se comporta de esa manera —exponía, mirando a su amiga en su segundo intento por romper las joyas familiares del castaño—. Es sólo que no sabe cómo expresarse sin usar la violencia.

—¡Esa no es una justificación!

—Por alguna razón, Okita-san siempre se mete con ella… A la hora del receso siempre se encarga de cambiar su leche por champú con colonia barata. En los pasillos termina metiéndole el pie para que se tropiece… Ha esparcido fotos vergonzosas de ella cuando era pequeña, y hasta ha escondido su ropa después de la clase de natación…

—¡Tiene motivos de sobra para odiarlo! ¡De hecho, me sorprende que todavía no lo haya matado después de todo eso!¡¿Qué clase de abuso escolar es ese?!¡¿Cómo es que nadie los detiene cuando están destruyendo el aula?!

—Shinpachi-san, Kagura-chan no es una chica dejada. Ella también ha sabido responder adecuadamente, pero siempre siendo madura y conservadora —aseveró con esa mirada llena de orgullo—. Le ha puesto polvo pica-pica a su uniforme deportivo, llenó de mayonesa su locker, incluso se encargó de que todo su uniforme se volviera rosado y de pegarlo a su asiento por todo un día.

—¡¿Qué clase de madurez es esa?!¡No solamente le está siguiendo el juego, sino que también está regresándole las bromas con ideas cada vez más pesadas!¡¿Qué clase de torcida y oscura relación es la que mantienen esos dos?!¡¿Cómo lograrán terminar su proyecto y tener derecho al examen?!

—Buenas tardes, disculpen que interrumpa tan amena manera de llevarse. Pero, ¿es este el salón donde se encuentra las señoritas, Soyo-san y Kagura-san?

—¡¿De dónde demonios le ves "lo ameno" a lo que están haciendo?!¡Prácticamente están desatando el siguiente cataclismo! —gritaba Kimura al extraño hombre que estaba parado bajo la puerta del salón, viéndolo todo a través de esos lentes oscuros de sol—. ¡E-Eso…es…Afro!

Un hombre con casi dos metros de altura y con esa piel morena nunca pasaría desapercibido por nadie; robaría automáticamente todas las miradas y les haría pensar dos veces en meterse en su camino. Y si eso no era suficiente para causar furor, tenía el cuerpo de un peleador empedernido que no había dejado ni un solo día en entrenarse y un frondoso y envidiable afro.

Pantalón negro de cuero, mocasines cafés, un cinturón con hebilla dorada, una camiseta verde bandera y un par de guantes sin dedos, era todo lo que necesitaba para ir por la vida robando miradas y sembrando el terror en los corazones de las jóvenes adolescentes.

—¡¿Q-Quién…es usted, Afro-sama?! —tartamudeó Shinpachi, no porque fuera poco hombre y no tuviera los cojones para enfrentarse al morenazo, sino porque de su cintura podía apreciarse un tanto. ¿Quién iba por la vida con un cuchillo como ese?

—¿P-Para qué nos buscaría un hombre como usted? —la pelinegra fue la valiente en hablar. Para ese momento todos estaban quietos, callados y observando al extraño.

—He sido mandado a traerles una entrega especial, a usted y a su amiga —expresó, ajustando sus lentes—. La señorita me ha pedido que entregue su respuesta a tan inesperada propuesta. Asimismo está agradecida de que le hayan considerado para un título de semejante índole. Así que por favor, acepten nuestra humildad —chasqueó los dedos y como si hubiera sido cosa del diablo, tras él aparecieron un grupo de cuatro hombres de traje y lentes playeros.

Pero lo extraño no fue que esos tíos entraran y arreglaran los destrozos que Okita y Kagura provocaron, sino que en un santiamén se hubieran encargado de formar con todos los pupitres una majestuosa mesa que tenía un magnífico mantel. Y lo mejor había aparecido.

Ternera suave y de la mejor calidad era lo que ocupaba la mayor parte de toda la mesa. Después se encontraban platillos que solamente podían verse en las revistas de hoteles cinco estrellas. ¿Y qué decir de la bebida? Ya hasta les habían servido jugo espumoso de manzana en copas de vidrio.

—Hemos traído para ustedes la mejor selección de platillos que tiene nuestra familia. También importamos el vino para que saborearan una mejor calidad —el de afro se encargó personalmente de guiar a las dos señoritas a sus respectivos asientos—. Pero descuiden, esto no es lo único que tenemos para ustedes —nuevamente tronó sus dedos y uno de sus acompañantes llegó hasta ellos con dos enormes cajas—. Mi señorita pensando en que pronto el verano se asomará en el horizonte, quiso traerles algo que fuera acorde a la ocasión y que les permitiera ir a la playa… Algo discreto, puro pero con la intensidad de mil soles.

Ambas abrieron sus regalos, encontrándose con hermosos vestidos. Esos que son ligeros, sumamente femeninos y que eran de su talla; incluso había un sombrero para combinarlos junto con unas cómodas sandalias.

—¡Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo tan costoso! —Kagura podría parecer ante todos como un hombre disfrazado de tía, pero tenía un corazón femenino y delicado que gustaba de cosas glamurosas como esas—. ¡Soyo-chan, vayamos de una vez a la playa!

—Es sumamente bonito —expresaba la otra. Todavía no creía que tenía un banquete en frente, un costoso regalo sobre las piernas y a ese séquito de hombres encargándose de vigilar que todo estuviera bien—. ¿Pero quién ha sido la persona que ha enviado todo esto…?

—Soyo-chan, eso es lo que menos importa —la pelirroja ya estaba devorando esos manjares prohibidos para los pobretones.

—Ha sido Tora-sama —ante ese nombre esas dos intercambiaron miradas y recordaron a esa chica escondiéndose tras la espalda de Abuto tras presentarse y pedirle que fuera su nueva amiga—. Me ha pedido que les ofrezca una disculpa por el comportamiento inapropiado que tuvo cuando las conoció.

—…Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan tímida después de verla pelear de esa manera —comentó Tokugawa con una sonrisilla divertida—. Dígale a Tora-chan que agradecemos todo, pero que no era necesario que hiciera nada de esto. Nosotras solamente queríamos ser su amiga.

—Felicítenme al chef por el excelente trabajo…¡Esta ternera se derrite en mi lengua! ¡Y no sé qué es esto pero sabe delicioso! Siento que podría morirme de felicidad.

—Kagura-chan, sé un poco más agradecida.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?¿Quién es esa imitación barata de Ken Matsuhiro? —Sougo miraba cómo esas dos comían cosas deliciosas mientras ese hombre las atendía como las reinas que no eran—. ¿Acaso se han comprometido con algún mafioso?

—No lo sé, Okita-san, pero creo…que son hombres peligrosos…¡Tan sólo mira cómo destapan sus cervezas con los dientes!

—Cuatro ojos, por favor, cálmate. No hagas un drama ni empieces a gritar como niña hormonal —pedía el castaño.

—¡¿A quién le dices cuatro ojos?!

—Antes de retirarme, ¿desean alguna otra cosa más, Gura-san, Soyo-san?

—¿Podrías deshacerte de esa basura que está allá? Su sola presencia hace que quiera devolver todo lo que he comido y no deja de mirarme lujuriosamente. Así que es mejor deshacerse de ese peligro para la sociedad… Y que parezca un accidente —el dramatismo con lo que pedía semejante intento de asesinato era lo de menos. Lo que realmente perturbaba era esa sonrisa sádica que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro—. _¿Con que te creías más listo que yo, eh? ¿Pensabas que no me vengaría por todas esas bromitas que me has hecho…? ¿Creías que podrías vivir alegremente con esa ridícula sonrisa y esa estúpida mirada? Te has equivocado de chica. Haré que pagues todo lo que me has hecho y dejes de meterte en mi camino._

—¡¿Kagura-chan, por qué has sonado como si estuvieras pidiéndole una asesinato?!¡¿Te das cuenta que es un crimen lo que has solicitado?!¡¿Por qué estás sonriendo como una maniática mientras haces esa seña alrededor de tu cuello?! —Shinpachi iba a darle algo si continuaba conviviendo con tremendas personalidades.

—Le pediré amablemente que venga con nosotros, Okita-kun. Podrá sonar grosero y un poco precipitado, pero tenemos que llevarlo fuera de las instalaciones para darle una paliza ejemplar que corrija sus malos hábitos —había llevado sus manos hasta los hombros del joven, quedando cara a cara—. Una disculpa de antemano por lo que estoy a punto de hacer —Sougo no tuvo tiempo siquiera de responder; ese certero golpe detrás de su nuca lo mandó al mundo del inconsciente.

—¡¿Crees que pidiéndolo con amabilidad le restará peso al crimen?!¡¿Por qué eres tan educado con un tema tan delicado?!¡¿Y es que nadie va a detener a esos sospechosos hombres mientras se llevan a Okita-san como si fuera un bulto que quieren desaparecer para jamás encontrarlo?!

—Shinpachi, deja de ser tan escandaloso —dictaminaba Kagura limpiándose los dientes con un mondadientes—. Esta clase de cosas ponen a prueba a los hombres de verdad… Si es lo suficientemente fuerte como dice ser, sobrevivirá y volverá con un afro frondoso ochentero…Aunque si no, tendremos que pensar en qué excusa usar para el Gori.

—¡Pero si has sido tú la que lo ha mandado a golpear!

Tras tomar algunas calles equivocadas, pedir orientación y terminar cogiendo un taxi, al fin arribaron al escandaloso distrito de Yoshiwara con un objetivo en la mira e importándoles un comino que la tarde ya estaba desvaneciéndose por completo.

E ignorando las quejas de cierta castaña y usándola como llave de acceso al palacio de Housen, entraron y se desplazaron a través de los pasillos como si fueran amos y señores de todo el lugar.

—Considerando la hora, mi padre tiene que estar en la segunda planta, bebiendo sake —lo único que ella quería era que la bajaran. ¿No había sido suficiente humillación el venir todo el camino hasta allí siendo algo más que un costal viviente?

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a convencerlo? —Abuto le seguía el paso al pelirrojo. Los tres se las habían apañado para llegar hasta la habitación más grande del segundo piso—. Housen-sama no es conocido por ser alguien con quien se pueda negociar fácilmente.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Es aquí, así que bájame —por fin podía sentir la seguridad del piso, aunque ahora experimentaba un remolino de sensaciones que le querían hacer retirar su propuesta.

—Espero no te hayas arrepentido de lo que me prometiste —Kamui no era tan tonto como creía o ella era demasiado obvia.

—Una promesa es una promesa —aseguró, extendiendo su dedo meñique hacia él—. Si alguien la rompe, entonces deberá comerse mil agujas.

—Me parece bien —deslizó la puerta corrediza que tenía en frente y se lanzó a la aventura.

—Chiquillo, ¿pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?¿Quién te ha autorizado para llegar hasta aquí? —en efecto, Housen se encontraba allí, parado en su balcón privado mientras sostenía una copa de licor de arroz y le echaba una mirada a la espectacular vista de Yoshiwara.

—Ah, esa he sido yo…—si Tora quería evitar una masacre en su propia casa tenía que encargarse de su padre—. Siendo mis guardaespaldas, es normal que entren a casa… Así se aseguran que no escape cuando se van y me dan la espalda —el padre no objetó ante eso, conocía a su hija y reconocía que eso pasó en múltiples ocasiones.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren?¿Un aumento, una condecoración? —se mofó tras dirigirse hacia sus invitados.

—Pues verá… Su hija quiere conocer lo que hay más allá de esta ciudad. Que es necesario hacerlo si realmente quiere que sea su sucesora… Que resulta vergonzoso para ella que la hija de un yakuza se la viva custodiada como si fuera una pequeña y vulnerable ave —Tora flipó totalmente por lo que ese hombre le estaba diciendo a su padre; era sencillamente todo lo opuesto a lo que ella pensaba al respecto de esa vida que tenía—. ¿No cree que debe apoyar los deseos de su hija después de ver lo renuente que es de querer sucederle? Si lo hace estoy seguro de que todos comenzaran a tenerle el respeto que se merece —manipulador, sí, ese era un buen adjetivo para el hombre que estaba tentando al destino.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones al respecto muchacho?

— _¡¿Por qué suenas como si te lo estuvieras considerando, padre?!¡¿Es que tus deseos de que tome el control de la familia son más grandes que cualquier otra cosa?!¡¿Es que debí de haber empezado por allí para tener lo que quería?!_

—Que la deje ir a una escuela común y corriente… No existe mejor manera para darse a conocer que en un sitio tan ruidoso como ese.

—Mi hija ya tiene un profesor particular. No requiere una educación diferente.

— _Sí, eso, eso mismo padre… Yo estoy feliz de no tener que madrugar todos los días para ir al cole._

—Si está preocupado de que algo malo pueda sucederle, no debe estar con el pendiente… Yo mismo quitaré a toda la basura fuera de su camino —proclamó, señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar derecho—. Piense en que si continúa escondiendo a su pequeña hija, sólo provocará una mayor tentación en el resto de las familias… Si algo valioso es custodiado con tanto añoro, es inevitable que no despierte el deseo de ser robado.

—¿Acaso te lo ha pedido mi hija? —sabía que esa idea se le había plantado en su cabeza desde hace años, pero no estaba esperando a que Kamui terminara interviniendo por ello—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha prometido a cambio de esto, eh?

—Housen-sama, ¿pero qué es lo que está diciendo? Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso —su sonrisa resplandeciente y la sinceridad con la que había dicho todo, dificultaba el negarle que hablaba con la verdad.

—Lo permitiré, pero…

— _¡¿Cómo que lo permitirá?!¡Le rogué por años a que lo hiciera y jamás me escuchó, y llega este gamberro con razones absurdas y sospechosas y le dice que sí!...N-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando…_

—¿Y esas serían?

—Tendrán que asistir a la misma escuela o no hay trato.


	5. Lección 5

¡Buenos días gente! XD Sí, sé que están impactados, pero anoche me llegó una idea y no tuve más que plasmarla, sino no puedo dormir con mi cabeza tan saturada. Así que antes de pasar a los reviews y el capítulo, tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿qué clase de chico sería ideal para Soyo? Hace rato estaba meditando en que tengo malos vicios, como hacer triángulos amorosos y hacer sufrir a mis personajes y estoy absteniéndome de hacer eso aquí XD –los que me leen de años saben que mi nombre es sinónimo de sufrimiento emocional garantizado-. Por eso se los pregunto. Bueno, ahora sí, pasemos a lo que importa :D

 ***Guest.-** Volviste a ser la primera XD Sigue con ese ritmo (?). Esperemos que este capítulo también te guste.

 ***Lu89.-** Descuida, a Sougo nada malo le pasará XD Y estoy planeando un modo perverso para hacer que los celos de ese chico salgan a flote –se ríe perversamente y se va-. Y sobre la escuela, ya lo verás.

 ***Anonymous.-** Pues aquí lo tienes (owo)

 ***I LoveOkikagu.-** Jajaja el romance y la comedia siempre van de la mano en mis fics, no sé por qué e_e Pero deja que avance y veremos si no me quieres atrincherar por el drama –es la reina del angst(?)-.

 ***Mi-chan.-** No hay de qué. Se actualiza cuando se puede XD Por eso no pongo fechas para esas cosas.

 ***Jugem.-** Alguien que entiende mi amor por los bates :D Y considero muy fuertemente esa posibilidad con Abuto, créeme. Tanto e este fic como en el otro que tengo jajajaja.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Créeme que también me dio hambre cuando ponía eso, de hecho estaba con el estómago vacío en esos momentos XD Abuto va a tener que soportar muchas cosas más. Y bueno, es hora de dar rienda suelta a los momentos románticos, bueno, a esa clase de eventos :D

 **Lección 5**

 **Si te liberas de esa armazón de metal, tu pena también se irá**

Llenó sus pulmones de todo el aire que le fue posible aspirar y lo liberó, lenta, pero consistentemente, intentando agarrar el valor suficiente para mirarse al espejo y contemplar lo que hace un par de días atrás le fueron a comprar. Le costaba trabajo asimilar que al fin se encontraba usando uno de esos llamativos uniformes escolares que sólo conocía a través de las revistas.

Finalmente podía considerarse a sí misma como una estudiante promedio que asistiría a una escuela pública y conviviría con personas diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrada a tratar desde que nació.

—No apostaba mucho por él, pero lo logró… Debo reconocerle el mérito. Nadie antes había logrado convencer a mi padre tan fácilmente —recogió su cabello en esa coleta ladeada que tanto le caracterizaba, absteniéndose totalmente de ponerse su sudadera de panda encima—. No Tora, ahora que eres una estudiante no puedes llegar a la escuela con algo como eso. Tenemos que dar una buena impresión.

Detrás de ella se encontraba una enorme cama matrimonial con un majestuoso dosel que le daba un toque encantador y femenino a toda la habitación. A su costado derecho se apreciaba un ropero amplio de roble macizo, así como una alfombra redonda lo suficientemente tupida como para servir como un colchón provisional; y no estaba de más mencionar que existía un escritorio de estudio con una pila de libros perfectamente acomodados y una ventana corrediza que le permitía apreciar lo que pasaba por las concurridas calles de Yoshiwara.

—Señorita, el desayuno ya está servido, por lo que debe bajar o se le hará tarde para su primer día de clases —la persona que había pedido autorización para entrar a la habitación era ni nada menos que ese alto hombre de envidiable afro.

—Mu-chan, gracias por avisar —se giró hacia el moreno, sonriéndole tenuemente.

—Debo decir que esa vestimenta se le ve muy bien, señorita —elogió con regocijo.

—Ya no me contaste cómo te fue cuando fuiste a la Preparatoria Gintama para buscar a Kagura y Soyo.

—Las dos quedaron complacidas con su generosidad. En pocas palabras, fue un completo éxito.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Mu-chan —se encargó de tomar su inseparable estuche metálico y se dirigió hacia la salida, logrando avanzar gracias a que el moreno le cedió el paso.

—La escuela cumple con todas las materias fundamentales de acuerdo a su grado y nivel de conocimientos —ambos transitaban por el enorme pasillo en dirección al comedor—. Su horario de clases, así como sus libros, cuadernos y útiles escolares han sido colocados dentro de su estuche, señorita.

—Eso explica por qué pesa tanto.

—Y no debe preocuparse por el almuerzo. Personalmente se lo llevaré a la hora del desayuno.

—No es necesario que hagas eso —le llamó la atención con suavidad—. Llevaré dinero y compraré algo en la cafetería.

—Pero señorita, tiene que tener una dieta balanceada y rica en proteínas. Es joven y le quedan años para crecer y convertirse en una mujer madura y hermosa —llegaron hasta el comedor y no desperdiciaron el tiempo en entrar.

—En las cafeterías venden cosas equilibradas y que son buenas para los estudiantes, Mu-chan —se sentó y empezó a degustar sus panqueques con arándanos y crema batida.

—Estoy un poco dudoso sobre eso, por lo que podría ir personalmente a ajustar el menú escolar para que no tenga problemas con él.

—¡Mu-chan! —llamó su atención, reprendiéndole con la mirada—. Quiero ser una chica normal. Así que no me lleves el desayuno, no me lleves en coche y nada de excentricidades —pidió.

—Pero si el jefe se entera se enfadará… Recuerde que fue parte del acuerdo.

—Lo sé perfectamente… ¿Pero todo tiene que ser tan llamativo?¿Por qué no simplemente me dejan actuar como una chica de mi edad?

—Entiendo su pesar señorita, pero comprenda que es la única hija de Housen-sama. No podemos permitir que nada malo le pase, ya que ni él ni su madre no lo perdonarían.

—Ya lo sé —expresó con un desgano total—. _¿Por qué tuve que nacer en una familia como esta?_

Había viajado un sinfín de veces dentro ese elegante automóvil negro, tanto con sus padres como con la escolta que por años estuvo a su lado, cuidándole; pero era la primera vez que lo hacía en compañía de dos personas que en lo más mínimo tenían que ver con su pequeño mundo. Y era hasta cierto punto, reconfortante.

—Luces como una niña pequeña que se ha ganado un viaje a Disneyland —comentaba Abuto para la jovencita que no despegaba su mirada de la ventana del auto; estaba bastante interesada con los edificios y tiendas que bordeaban las calles del distrito Kabuki.

—No suelo venir muy seguido por aquí. Por lo que hay muchas cosas que no estaban aquí cuando vine por última vez.

—Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando, pero…¿no se te está olvidando decirme algo importante? —sabía que Kamui se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano. Y ella dio su palabra, por lo que tenía que cumplir.

—Claro que lo haré —se dirigió hacia ellos, sentándose como la señorita que era. Esos dos iban sentados en los asientos de enfrente tranquilamente—. Existen cuatro maneras para entrar al Harusame.

—¿En serio hay tantas? —el castaño estaba extrañado por la flexibilidad existente para volverse un mafioso temible—. Los tiempos cambian.

—La primera consiste en audicionar para ello —dijo, levantando su dedo índice—. Es un proceso largo que requiere además de referencias, un historial que impresione; sin mencionar que se deben hacer muchos trámites administrativos. Después de pasar esa etapa, se llevan a cabo entrevistas y exámenes físicos…Si la suerte te favorece, estás dentro.

—¿Por qué suena como si estuviera postulándose para un trabajo?¿Cuándo la mafia se volvió tan complicada y burocrática?

—Abuto, ser mafioso en estos días es un trabajo de tiempo completo. La selección debe ser rigurosa porque los privilegios que se ofrecen son increíbles.

—¿Incluye vales de descuento en establecimientos de lujo o paquetes de regalo para viajar al extranjero?¿Qué hay del seguro médico?

—Todo eso y más obtienes cuando te vuelves un miembro del Harusame. Y dependiendo tu categoría, los privilegios son mucho más exclusivos —guardó silencio y recapacitó; se encontraba promocionando a una peligrosa organización tentándoles con ofertas—. ¡Es tu culpa que suena a los infomerciales de media noche!

—No soy bueno para esa clase de cosas…—murmuraba el pelirrojo, cruzándose de piernas.

—La otra opción consiste en que uno de los jefes te apadrine como un miembro. De ese modo entrarías de inmediato a la organización… Aunque es muy probable que te ganas el odio de todos y quieran asesinarte en la primera oportunidad que tengas.

—Olvídalo, Housen-sama no hará algo como eso después de lo que terminaste pidiéndole —le desairó el castaño.

—La otra manera podría no ser útil para ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno…porque consiste en que afiances una buena relación sentimental-personal con algún sucesor de la familia en cuestión…—bueno, era oficial, a Kamui no le quedaron claras sus palabras.

—Quiere decir que te hagas novio de alguna de las hijas de esos temibles jefes…—Abuto siempre tan oportuno y sagaz.

—Oh, así que a eso se refería…

—¿P-Por qué…están mirándome de ese modo…?¿C-Chicos? —tragó saliva pesadamente, como si estuviera frente a un verdadero y gravoso peligro. Presentía algo muy malo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si fingimos que somos algo podré estar dentro? —le parecía algo muy simple de hacer.

—¡¿P-Por qué luces como si te lo estuvieras pensando o como si creyeras que yo…?!

—Fuiste tú misma la que lo dijiste —remataba Abuto con una diversión que salía por cada poro de su rostro.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! —negó tantas veces como le fue posible—. Fingir un noviazgo es de muy mal gusto y-y no me agrada. Segundo, mi padre no lo creería en lo más mínimo y seguramente no lo aceptaría, por lo que tendríamos demasiados problemas… _Y no pienso arriesgar el hecho de que ahora puedo ir a la escuela…_ Así que nos queda la última opción. Que ahora que lo pienso es la más adecuada para ti.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —preguntaba el pelirrojo.

—Que te quites la corona a uno de los Shiseijou… Si lo haces, tendrás autoridad total para ser miembro del Harusame.

—¿Shiseijou? —pronunciaron los dos a la vez. Eso sí que era nuevo para ellos.

—Ese es el nombre que reciben los cuatro peleadores más jóvenes y fuertes de todo Edo —explicó para ese par que le escuchaban atentamente—. Anteriormente existieron muchos chicos como tú, que deseaban mediar fuerzas contra los jefes del Harusame; pero debido a su propia ambición decidieron confrontarse entre ellos y dejar que el ganador fuera quien tuviera el ridículo honor de ir por la cabeza de uno de ellos… Los viejos no hicieron nada por frenarles, porque más que una amenaza lo concibieron como un halago, una manera de elevarles el ego…y para recompensarles, dejaban que el ganador formara parte de una de las familias.

—¿Por qué presiento que eso es una verdadera carnicería humana?¿Tan poco aprecio le tienes a tu vida, idiota?

—Con el paso del tiempo esa competencia se volvió bastante conocida en el bajo mundo y se accedió a que hubieran tres ganadores más… Fue así como nació el Shiseijou —era de esperarse que un evento como ese despertara el interés del pelirrojo; esa mirada suya derrochaba unas ansias prácticamente escalofriantes por participar—. Se celebra cada año y prácticamente cualquier persona puede participar en ella siempre y cuando se inscriba con tiempo.

—¿Por qué no comenzaste por allí?

—Porque sabía que pondrías esa cara de sádico, Kamaho —replicaba la muchacha—. Cada año los participantes aspiran a llegar a las finales y arrebatarles el título a alguno de los Shiseijou… Bueno, estos sujetos siempre son buscados, pero sólo en ese torneo sería oficial su derrota.

—Entonces no debería perder tiempo yendo a la escuela cuando tendría que estarme inscribiendo en ese torneo —siseaba Kamui con una frescura digna de su sadismo.

—¡Idiota, ponte a pensar en lo que has dicho! No sabes si estás listo para correr por esos rumbos.

—Y bien, ¿dónde tengo que inscribirme?

—Yo misma le diré a Mu-chan que te inscriba —no es que fuera tan servicial, era solamente que ya no quería más problemas con ese chico.

—¿Y qué tan fuertes son? Me refiero a esos Shiseijou —quería saberlo con el mismo arrebato que un niño quiere llevarse todo de la juguetería.

—Ninguno de ellos ha perdido la corona desde hace cuatro años. Creo que eso debería decirte que son lo suficientemente habilidosos como para darte pelea.

—Suena sumamente emocionante. Ya quiero conocerlo, a cada uno de esos famosos Shiseijou.

—Hubiera sido mejor que aceptaras ser su novia falsa para que obtuviera lo que quería y no alborotarle las hormonas con un torneo lleno de masacre como ese.

—Los hombres no deben de jugar con los corazones de las mujeres, Abuto.

—¡¿Ese es el problema aquí?!

—No puedo esperar a que ese torneo dé inicio… Estoy demasiado ansioso que quisiera ir a desafiarlos en este preciso momento.

—¿Qué haremos con él? Míralo, luce como un perro bravo que en cuanto le abran la puerta del coche saldrá a marcar su territorio y a molonquearse con otros de su especie.

—Si no sabe quiénes son, entonces no hay problema alguno.

—Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón.

—No, ni aunque me sonrías de ese modo tan bonito vas a sacarme los nombres de esos sujetos —advertía Tora a Kamui—. La competencia será en verano. Siendo precisos, a inicios de junio. Tienes tiempo de sobra para prepararte.

—Abuto, deberías participar tú también.

—¡¿Estás enfermo?!¿Crees que quiero morir de una manera tan estúpida? Yo sí sé lo que es el amor propio.

El vehículo hizo un alto total y la puerta del mismo fue abierta en la brevedad posible, permitiéndoles apreciar que habían llegado a su destino y que era hora de bajar para que llegaran a su salón de clases a tiempo.

Descendieron, ignorando las miradas que todos les echaban encima en cuanto les vieron llegar en tan lustroso y costoso auto. Ya que hasta ese momento, únicamente había una persona que arribaba de un modo tan glamuroso a clases. Sin embargo, ningún alumno reconocía esos tres rostros; por lo que seguramente se trataba de nuevos alumnos o compañeros de intercambio de alguna escuela próxima. En ese lugar todo podía ser posible.

—Todos nos están mirando —¿y cómo no hacerlo cuando ella iba en medio de esos dos que tenían pinta de delincuentes?

—Tú ignóralos. Seguramente están asustados porque han reconocido nuestro uniforme —alegaba Abuto mientras transitaba por el caminito que llevaba hasta la entrada principal de la Preparatoria Gintama.

—Estoy segura de que se debe más al aire de pandilleros que tienen.

—¿Tu padre cómo tomó el hecho de que te transfirieras de escuela? —preguntaba al silencioso muchacho que mantenía su sonrisa y la mirada puesta al frente.

—Ya me lo dirá cuando se dé cuenta de que ya no asistiré a clases.

—Sabes que va a golpearte violentamente cuando eso pase, ¿verdad? Te dejará cicatrices muy feas.

—Al fin estamos aquí —los tres se detuvieron antes de entrar a territorio desconocido y se dejaron empapar por el aroma de los pétalos de cerezo que eran arrancados por la suave brisa matutina.

Al ser alumnos nuevos tenían que presentarse primeramente con la temible directora Otose; una vieja malhumorada adicta a la nicotina que según las malas lenguas tenía un bar de bocadillos por las noches donde los hombres de mediana edad iban a pasar un buen momento.

Y después de que les leyeran la cartilla y les amenazara como cualquier directora que se respete y tema, fueron llevados hasta su nuevo salón de clases. Ese que ponía con grandes letras 3Y y donde entrarían en la brevedad posible.

—Chicos, chicos, a partir de este día tendremos tres nuevos compañeros de clases. Así que denle la bienvenida a quienes estarán con nosotros hasta el fin de cursos —anunció ni nada menos que Saigou Tukomori. Era imposible que todos allí no prestaran atención con semejante hombre como profesor—. Por favor, preséntense y digan algo sobre ustedes —los tres nuevos rostros estaban paradas frente al pizarrón.

—Abuto es mi nombre y no tengo nada interesante que contar sobre mí.

—Soy Kamui y solamente me interesan los que son fuertes. Me encargaré de esta clase antes de terminar el día, así que mucho gusto —allí estaba con el discurso de siempre y con esa sonrisa adorable que advertía a todos del peligro de tratarlo.

—Mi…nombre es Tora…y e-espero…podamos llevarnos bien…—había empezado bien pero su tono de voz fue perdiendo presencia y se convirtió en algo que sólo era audible para Abuto y Kamui.

—Oh, no seas tímida. Todos aquí podrán parecerte estúpidos, extraños, simples sujetos inadaptados sociales que no merecen seguir respirando, pero son buenas personas. Estoy seguro de que harás amigos cuando menos te des cuenta de ello —le reconfortaba el Okama.

—G-Gracias.

—Ahora tomen los asientos que están libres hasta el fondo —pidió—. Abran sus libros de matemáticas en la página 45. Continuaremos con el tema de por qué las matemáticas no son útiles en nuestra vida diaria pero aun así tenemos que estudiarlas.

— _De manera que es así cómo se siente estar en una escuela normal rodeada de compañeros de clases_ —tal vez no se haya podido presentar como era debido, pero estaba desbordante de felicidad por estar allí y sentirse como el resto de los presentes—. _Se ve que hay muchas personalidades interesantes por aquí_ —por alguna razón su mirada se enfocó en ese alto chico, moreno, de pelos en punta que no dejaba de mandarle papelitos a la chica que estaba dos pupitres adelante. Y tal vez lo que ponía era insultante porque esa castaña se levantó de su asiento para estrellar su cara contra la pared—. _¿Es eso lo que llaman como el "poder de la juventud"?_

Las clases prosiguieron entre lecturas, ejercicios en el pizarrón y largas explicaciones donde los alumnos parecían entenderlo todo claramente porque nadie cuestionaba absolutamente nada; o tal vez era que todos allí eran unos vagos que no querían tomarse el tiempo de pensar más de lo necesario. Aunque lo que ahora interesaba es que la hora del receso había llegado y con ello, una oleada de preguntas para los recién llegados; estaba de más decir que estaba completamente rodeados por sus compañeros de clase.

—Los uniformes que traen puestos pertenecen a la Preparatoria Industrial Yato, ¿no es verdad? —allí estaba de nuevo esa mujer de larga falda que había noqueado a un compañero de clase por mandarle papelitos—. ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo unos delincuentes como ustedes en nuestra hermosa y pura escuela?

—Ni se les ocurra mirar a Otae-san. Ella es solamente mía y de nadie m- —Kondo ahora estaba probando de nuevo la dulzura de Shimura con ese puñetazo que había sumido la mitad de su rostro.

—Nadie está hablando contigo en este momento gorila estúpido. Así que haznos un favor, cállate y muere.

—No creas que solamente por fingir ser una niña tímida, bien portada y hacerles creer a todos que eres una Tsundere podrás ganarte el afecto de todos…A las zorras como tú me encargo d- —Catherine también había sido callada sutilmente por Otoe. ¿Es que ella era ahí quien llevaba la batuta?

—Más vale que se comporten o nosotros nos encargaremos de aplacarles, malditos sheetas —allí estaba Toshi, uno de los tíos más intimidantes, fuertes y populares de toda la preparatoria—. ¡Ey idiotas, ¿por qué se han quedado dormidos?! —los dos habían sido fastidiados tanto por las aburridas clases que estaban totalmente cuajados sobre sus pupitres.

— _Tal vez…estoy concluyendo muy rápido, pero creo que…todas estas personas…lucen mucho más peligrosas que los miembros de mi familia…_ —y es que ante sus ojos estaba llevándose una cruel masacre a causa de que aquel acosador había intentado mirar por debajo de la falda de Shimura. Y también estaba esa parte donde un castaño se asomó a la puerta del salón para empezar a dispararle a Hijikata con bolas de pintura a alta velocidad como si en verdad quisiera matarlo—. _Las escuelas públicas son lugares realmente…temibles._

Tora, como bien pudo se escabulló entre el tumulto de gente con dirección a la salida del salón. Tenía que ir a la cafetería a comprar su desayuno y alejarse de todos esos ruidosos chicos que estaban intentando matarse mutuamente por motivos que ella desconocía totalmente.

Aunque existía un severo contratiempo con su brillante plan: ¿dónde demonios quedaba la cafetería?

— _Solamente a mí se me ocurre salirme del salón sin preguntar antes dónde está el comedor de este sitio_ —estaba parada en medio del pasillo, mirando a los alumnos ir y venir en todas direcciones, charlando de manera amena—. _Tengo que preguntarle a alguno de ellos o se me terminará el tiempo…_ Es-Este… Di-Disculpe…¿podría decirme dónde está la cafetería _?_ —al fin lo había dicho con claridad, pero lamentablemente no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchada—. _Esto no está bien. Primero tendría que haber superado mi pequeña fobia…_

—Oh, ¿pero esa no es Tora-chan? —la castaña ubicó de inmediato la voz. Provenía ni nada menos que de esa pelirroja, que como no era de extrañarse se encontraba acompañada de Soyo.

—No sabíamos que te venías a esta escuela.

—B-Bueno…eso es porque apenas hoy es mi primer día —genial, ahora podía soltar las palabras con el volumen adecuado pero las decía demasiado rápido que costaba entenderle.

—¿Es tu primer día y no has traído desayuno?¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Vamos para la cafetería —proponía la pelinegra con una sonrisa amistosa—. ¿Tora-chan?

—S-Sí, suena muy bien…—estaba nerviosa hasta el punto que sentía que el corazón se le salía de la boca—. _¡Esto no está nada bien!¡¿Por qué no puedo hablar correctamente con chicas normales como ellas y si tratar con petulantes criminales como los que viven en mi casa?!_

—Vamos, no seas penosa.

—Sí, sí, te mostraremos el lugar y te diremos con qué idiotas puedes usar ese bonito bate que traes contigo —sus propuestas eran buenas, tal vez la de Kagura no tanto, sin embargo, el meollo radicaba en que ambas la habían tomado de la mano y la jalaban a su paso como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—¡…! _¡¿Qué hago bajo estas circunstancias?!¡Mu-chan nunca me enseñó sobre esta clase de interacciones sociales!_

Y tal cual como prometieron ese par de chicas, logró conocer la cafetería y comprar todo lo necesario para satisfacer su apetito; y aunque al principio prefería mirar su comida que a ese par que le hablaban y hablaban sobre las curiosidades de la Preparatoria Gintama, poco a poco fue entendiendo que si quería superar su fobia social tenía que esforzarse y encarar a esas chicas. Era por su bien, y por si quería tener una vida escolar totalmente plena.

—Este sitio es sumamente grande y tiene muchas personalidades…bastante particulares —Tora había terminado y ahora miraba a sus alrededores; todo era muy ruidoso.

—Luces como si fuera tu primera vez en una escuela pública —decía Kagura con la boca llena de comida.

—En…realidad, sí… Toda mi vida he tenido un profesor particular…—confesó con cierta pena y fastidio—. Mi padre accedió al fin a dejarme venir a una escuela pública y eligió este sitio para que yo asistiera.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Tora-chan —habló la pelinegra—.Yo entré apenas el año pasado aquí. Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a mi familia de dejarme asistir a una escuela pública. Pero ha sido la mejor decisión de todas.

— _Hasta donde tengo entendido, ella es en realidad la hermana menor del actual mandamás de todo Edo. No es de sorprenderse que no le permitan asistir a un sitio como este considerando lo peligrosa que puede volverse la ciudad…_

—Entonces tú también eres una ricachona incomprendida —parlaba la pelirroja con la boca todavía ocupada con su quinta ración de arroz.

—A-Algo por el estilo…—soltó con nerviosismo—. _Si se enteran que soy la hija de los hombres más peligrosos de todo Edo saldrán huyendo y posiblemente nunca más vuelvan a hablarme._

—Kagura-chan, llevemos a Tora-chan a un recorrido por toda la escuela para que no vaya a perderse.

Su primer día había estado lleno de grandes emociones, de personalidades extrovertidas y peligrosas, de profesores que dejaban mucho que pensar sobre cómo obtuvieron su licencia para enseñar, y de todo ese ambiente escolar que caracterizaba tanto a las instituciones públicas. A grosso modo, lo había disfrutado plenamente; y más por ese par de jovencitas que le acompañaron durante el almuerzo y le hicieron sentir que incluso ella es capaz de comportarse como una chica común y corriente con la que se puede hablar de cualquier trivialidad. Sí, la escuela era genial y estaba más que complacida por poder asistir a la Preparatoria Gintama.

¿Pero podría el segundo día superar al primero?¿Es que podría existir algo que le marcara la pauta de que su nueva vida estaba mejorando exponencialmente? Seguramente la había. Lo presintió en sus huesos en el instante en que se armó del valor suficiente para entrar al salón de sus nuevas amigas para saludarles antes de dirigirse al suyo; había requerido todo el valor que tenía para hacer una hazaña como esa.

—¿Sucede algo, Kagura? —en cuanto se aproximó hasta donde esas dos se encontraban sentadas, notó a la pelirroja un tanto preocupada sin despegar la atención de Soyo. Parecía que se suscitó algo grave.

—¡Se trata de Soyo-chan!¡Desde que pasó por mí a la casa no para de tararear esa pegajosa canción de Maki Ohguro que todos cantamos alguna vez cuando Sl** Dun* llegaba a su fin! —exclamó vehementemente mientras agitaba a su amiga sin compasión mientras ella parecía de lo más absorta en su propio mundo interno—. ¡¿Quién podría hacerle algo como esto a una chica tan buena y linda como ella?!¡¿Es que tiene cura?!¡Tora-chan, si es necesario, golpéala con tu bate para que entre en razón y sea la misma Soyo-chan que todos conocemos!

—…Si me lo preguntas, se le ve bastante feliz…y llena de paz… Literalmente está emanando un aura rosa y llena de brillos.

—Kagura-chan, Tora-chan, buenos días —sus sonrisas siempre resplandecían, pero esta vez tenían la potencia de miles de estrellas y del sol mismo. Era tan deslumbrante que cegó a esas dos por varios segundos.

—Kagura…ella…tiene "los síntomas"…

—¡No, no, no, dime que no es así, dime que estás mintiendo, Tora-chan!¡Ella no puede tener esa enfermedad! —ahora se encontraba abrazando a la castaña con ese llanto que no paraba y que terminaría inundándolo todo—. ¡Ella es demasiado joven!¡No puede estar enferma de eso!

—Tan sólo mírala, tiene todos los síntomas… Su cabello está mucho más brillante y sedoso que nunca…Su sonrisa es perfecta para un comercial de pasta dental. Su piel parece de porcelana…Emana una suave fragancia a fresas silvestres…y no para de dibujar corazoncitos en toda la banca… Kagura, ella…

—¡No, no, no lo digas!

—Kagura, Soyo, ella… Ella ha sido flechada…La hemos perdido por completo.


	6. Lección 6

¡Muy buenas noches! Creo que nos hemos estado leyendo mucho estos últimos días XD Pero cuando estoy inspirada soy capaz de escribir mucho en poco tiempo; es un mal que me ocurre seguido y la razón de por qué tengo historias de más de 100 capítulos. Pero bueno, dejando eso a un lado, con este capítulo conocerán al tío que flechó a Soyo, cómo Sougo conoce los celos y presenciar que el karma existe para todos jajaja. ¿Ya vieron los raw del capítulo de la siguiente semana? Joder, es algo hermoso y me ha dado algunas ideas –debe alejarse del fandom pero ya-. Gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y no salir huyendo de aquí XD ¡Disfruten, y nos leemos después!

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Sí, prepara tus pañuelos porque no todo será miel sobre hojuelas. Y te advierto que eso será peor en el otro fic XD Y me alegra saber que te gustara el capítulo; oye qué mal por tu amiga, pero al menos no pasó a mayores. Y ya muchas dudas serán respondidas aquí, aunque surgirán muchas más, pero me siento orgullosa de que provocaré reacciones en todos :D Y tú también me simpatizas pequeña.

 ***Lu89.-** Sougo celoso es lo que quieres, es lo que tendrás XD Aunque no es tan obvio, pero algo es algo. Sigue sin enterarse porque piensa que sólo se fue de pinta jajajaja.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Jajaja Me satisface saber que te divertiste leyendo el capítulo anterior. Este no sé si quedó muy así o tiene otros tintes; ya me dirás.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Y otra vez lo he vuelto a hacer, lo sé, soy tremenda XD La pesadilla escolar recién comienza pero ya me encargué de sembrar el pandemónium. Y fíjate que me pensé lo de Kamui, pero sería meterme en triángulos amorosos y hacer sufrir a alguien. Soyo me cae bien como para hacerle eso XD

 ***Jugem.-** Muchas personas me han dicho que soy una compulsiva de la escritura. Pero después de haber escrito más de 200 hojas en una semana para mi fic de KnB, ya nada me sorprende X'D. Y aquí tienes tu siguiente dosis.

 ***Anonymous.-** De eso se trata, de que se ponga mejor y mucho más intrigante.

 ***Guest.-** Esta vez no fuiste la primera. Pero ya ves lo que dicen, los primeros serán los últimos y creo que tienen suerte jeje. Pero gracias por manifestarte y decir que soy la mejor :D

 **Lección 6**

 **Los corazones sin rumbo, se llaman uno al otro en una lejana realidad**

No había elegido el mejor día de la semana para pasar a comprar los materiales escolares que le hacían falta para su proyecto de clase. Lo supo en cuando contempló que el cielo se había ennegrecido por esas tumultuosas nubes que no demorarían en dejar caer sus frías y numerosas gotas de lluvia; pero al menos agradecía llevar consigo un paraguas por lo que no debería tener problema con ello.

Visitó un par de papelerías, pudiendo reunir todo lo que requería. Y lo había hecho en el tiempo exacto que no requeriría usar su parasol.

—Al menos he podido conseguir todo. Así mañana podré empezar con el trabajo que el profesor nos ha dejado —estaba tan concentrada visualizando el mañana que no se percató del instante en que su transitar por la calle se vio totalmente obstaculizado—. ¿Umm?

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, ¿no es una bonita señorita de la Preparatoria Gintama?

—Sí, sí, estoy seguro de que ese uniforme pertenece a esa escuela.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace una señorita como tú, caminando sola, a estas horas de la tarde? —preguntaba burlonamente el tercero de los cinco ahí presentes.

—¿No te han dicho que no deberías andar sola por aquí? Es bastante peligroso.

—Pero hoy estás de suerte. Porque nosotros nos encargamos de escoltar a las gatitas como tú hasta sus hogares —Soyo supo de inmediato que ese grupo no eran más que unos malhechores que estaban buscando más que su dinero, divertirse con ella.

—Y-Yo…ya me tengo que ir. De modo que si me disculpan —dio media vuelta, con toda la intención de retirarse pero uno de ellos la cogió por el brazo. Estaba atrapada y no parecía existir modo de escapar—. _¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto cuando Kagura-chan no está conmigo?¿Es que la razón por la que siempre se meten con ella cuando salimos de clases es por mí?_ —y es que ahora que lo pensaba ella era una persona que no podía ir sola por ahí, sin protección, porque muchos deseaban ponerle una mano encima para perjudicar a su hermano—. _Debí de haberle hecho caso a Kagura-chan y no venir sola. ¡Soy una completa tonta!_

—Ey, ¿de quién es ese estúpido perro? —espetaba uno de los tíos en cuanto contempló que un samoyedo estaba sentado frente a la pelinegra, clavando esos adorables ojos negros en ella, moviendo su cola de un lado para otro.

—No lo sé, pero quítenlo del camino. Lo que menos quiero es un animal estorbándome —demandaba otro antes de que uno de sus camaradas se encargara de patear al animal y hacerlo chillar de un modo horrible.

—¡¿Por qué han hecho algo tan terrible como eso?! Ese perro no les estaba haciendo nada malo —Soyo no toleraba los actos de crueldad hacia criaturas inocentes como los animales, por lo que no se quedaría callada, ni siquiera cuando tenía miedo de esos sujetos—. ¡Son detestables!

—¡Será mejor que te calles maldita mocosa!

El mismo hombre que la retenía, alzó su mano libre con la clara intención de callarla a la fuerza, de hacerle entender que quien mandaba era él y no su estúpida moralidad. Soyo, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría, cerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo; sabía lo que vendría.

—¿Ah?¿Qué…sucede? —la pelinegra abrió con lentitud sus ojos, intentando descubrir por qué esa bofetada nunca se hizo realidad. Y cuando se percató de lo que pasaba, no pudo más que sentirse aún más embrollada.

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y por qué te has atrevido a meterte donde no te llaman, eh?! —el mismo que había estado inmovilizando a Soyo ya no estaba ni por asomo cerca de ella. Lo único que tenía en frente era al sujeto que estaba sujetando su muñeca con una fuerza tal que estaba lastimándolo.

—No creo que estés en posición de hacer preguntas cuando te has atrevido a patear a un perro y a amedrentar a una chica —esas pupilas, tan celestes y profundas como unos zafiros, no mostraban en lo más mínimo algo diferente a la aversión.

—Eres bastante estúpido si quieres meterte con todos nosotros, tú solo.

—¿Por qué no le damos un caluroso saludo a nuestro amiguito?

— _¿Quién es él?_ —desde la posición en la que se encontraba lo único que era perceptible para ella era esa negra gabardina que llegaba hasta sus talones y que en hilo dorado se delineaba el hermoso grabado de un ave fénix—. _¿Será alguien que vive por la zona?_

—Demasiado lento —fueron las palabras del nuevo en cuanto detuvo esa patada lateral con su mano izquierda para que en un simple giro de su muñeca sobre la zona presa lo mandara al suelo—. De nada sirve la cantidad si no hay calidad.

Tokuwaga estaba acostumbrada a ver diariamente peleas. Si no eran entre Sougu y Kagura, lo eran de la pelirroja contra abusadores que se cruzaban de camino a casa. Aunque eso no significaba que le agradaba verlas, pero sabía que en una ciudad como la que vivía, formaba prácticamente parte de su cultura.

El joven que se había metido para salvarla, era tan alto como el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga e irónicamente, poseía esa misma complexión robusta y atlética que caracteriza a muchos que van por la vida metiéndose en peleas. Sin embargo, lo más importante no podía contemplarlo, no con aquel gorro tapando su cabeza y rostro.

Y también llegó el momento en que se dio cuenta de que todos esos chicos se encontraban tirados en el pavimento, con un golpazo en el rostro, incapaces de volverla a molestar. Asimismo notó que estaba empezando a pringar.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡¿M-Me estás hablando a mí?! —tartamudeó en cuanto sintió su mirada en ella.

—No hay nadie más aquí que pueda responderme.

—¡L-Lo siento! —soltó, nerviosa—. G-Gracias…por lo de ahorita —si la había salvado significaba que no era un mal tipo, ¿verdad?

—Odio ver a sujetos como esos intentando abusar de alguna chica —sentenció. Su timbre de voz resultaba extrañamente agradable para Soyo—. Además, también fueron lo suficientemente groseros para patear a mi perro —el albo canino que la había mirado estaba a su lado, meneando su esponjosa cola.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí. Su nombre es Mochi —el animalito ladró, como si estuviera presentándose ante ella.

—¡Es adorable! —se agachó frente al samoyedo. Era tan esponjoso como las nubes que se moría de ganas de acariciarlo.

—Una chica como tú no debería caminar a solas por estas calles. Es un barrio peligroso y con ese uniforme escolar resultas mucho más llamativa —bien, si Soyo quería contemplar el rostro de su salvador, ahí lo tenía. Se había agachado para quedar a la misma altura visual.

—Y-Yo… tendré mucho…cuidado en la próxima ocasión…

Su capucha había sido echada para atrás, dejándole apreciar el blondo de su cabellera. Esa que llegaba con esfuerzo hasta la nuca y cuyo corte en capas permitía que se acomodara de una manera perfectamente atractiva; inclusive su desordenado flequillo central le quedaba de maravilla.

Aunque lo peor de todo es que era inesperadamente bien parecido. Como esos chicos que abundaban dentro de esos rosas y acaramelados mundos shoujo.

—¿Acaso tienes fiebre? —cuestionó el blondo en cuanto vio que Tokugawa tenía las mejillas carmesí.

—¡No, no, para nada! —respondió con vergüenza—. _¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?¿Por qué estoy viéndolo de esa manera? Sé que fue quien me salvó, no obstante…_ —un segundo vistazo a ese rostro y consideraba que él no podía ser como esos rufianes que la intimidaron—. Ya…empezó a llover…

—Te resfriarás si dejas que la lluvia te empape —la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios robó por completo su atención que únicamente sintió el peso sobre su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo cuando vio que él ya no llevaba consigo esa gabardina—. Te queda enorme, pero así es mejor.

—¡…! —ahora sentía que toda la cara le ardía y probablemente tenía la cara roja como una fresa—. ¡No, no tienes que hacer esto! Te vas a mojar y podrías enfermarte… Por favor, tómala de vuelta —quiso devolverle el abrigo, pero él se levantó, indicándole que así estaba bien—. G-Gracias… Te…la devolveré, lo prometo…

—Descuida, no tienes que tomar tantas molestias por eso —dijo tranquilamente con esa cálida mirada.

—D-Disculpa…mis modales —se alzó, clavó sus castaños ojos en él y sujetó con ambas manos la gabardina para protegerse de la lluvia—…Mi nombre es Tokugawa Soyo, encantada.

—En ese caso, mi nombre es…—ella estuvo a punto de saber el nombre de su salvador, pero alguien no quería que las cosas que fueran de ese modo; los guardaespaldas que siempre la recogían a la hora de la salida la encontraron y estaban a su lado.

—Señorita, suba al auto de inmediato o pescará un resfriado —expresaba uno de ellos mientras empezaba a guiar a la chica hasta el auto.

—N-No, esperen, yo tengo que…—no la dejaron siquiera terminar su oración, ni mucho menos seguir platicando con el rubio. Lo único que podía ver era su silueta volviéndose mucho más lejana y borrosa—. _Yo en verdad quería saber cómo se llamaba…y ahora no sé si vuelva a verlo…_

Como las buenas amigas que eran, habían escuchado su relato con lujo de detalle y al igual que hace unos minutos atrás, continuaban en shock. Aunque ahora tal vez sentían esa inmensa curiosidad de conocer al bien parecido rubio que iba por allí rescatando damiselas en apuros.

—Muchas chicas logran fijarse en un hombre cuando este las protege y tienen detalles como esos. Es bastante usual —comentaba Tora.

—¿Entonces te has enamorado de un chico de cara bonita y en lo único que piensas en encontrarte con él? Puedes intentar poner tu vida en peligro y ver si vuelve a aparecer —Kagura ya estaba más serena que hasta estaba hurgándose la nariz.

—¡Kagura-chan, yo no estoy enamorada ni nada de eso! Y-Yo sólo quiero…agradecerle por salvarme…y devolverle su abrigo…—y que lo dijera al tiempo que continuaba garabateando su libreta no convencía demasiado.

—Pero está claro que te gustó, porque hasta traes esa gabardina contigo —señaló la castaña a la bolsa plástica que estaba a un costado del asiento de Tokugawa; ahí estaba la evidencia.

—E-Es por si volvía a verlo…¡No por otra cosa!

—Mmm… _Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto…Pero es imposible que se trate de esa persona en concreto._

Las clases iniciaron y eso significaba que era hora de dirigirse a su salón y atender a sus propias materias. Y es que ese día tocaba una asignatura que ni siquiera en su casa había llegado a abordar; y por si fuera poca su suerte, en su equipo se encontraban los mismos con los que convivía diariamente.

—Nadie les ha querido incluir en sus equipos porque tienen pinta de sheetas —y Tora era la que debía pagar los platos rotos por ello—. Pero saben, podemos hacerlo. Solamente tenemos que hacer lo mismo que el profesor.

—Eso díselo a ese idiota. Ya nos ha dejado sin camarones hervidos y ahora está aspirándose el queso.

—¿Por qué teníamos que tener clases de cocina? —ahí estaban, hasta la esquina, con una mini cocina en manos y todos los ingredientes para preparar el platillo del día; esos que Kamui ya estaba desapareciendo—. Te compraré todo lo que quieras al salir de aquí, pero para de una vez.

—Estoy satisfecho al fin —claro, ya no quedaba nada hervido que pudiera comerse. Todo lo que dejó estaba crudo.

—Y todos ya han empezado —Abuto miró al resto, que bien que mal estaban intentando cocinar—. Yo estoy acostumbrado a reprobar, pero…

—Calla, que si lo hago, mi padre me pondrá un castigo ejemplar…—no es que tuviera traumas, pero ese hombre era muy creativo cuando se trataba de eso.

—¿Por qué no simplemente pides que te lo traigan? Ese tipo del afro lo haría sin chistear —al pelirrojo se le ocurrían buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

—Sí, podría ser, si no fuera porque el profesor está en su escritorio y vería todo.

—Está bastante ocupado con esa revista de chismes de la farándula. Y también parece que se está depilando —decía el castaño para ella.

—Que entre por la ventana.

—Estamos en un tercer piso, Kamaho —le regañó—…No tengo más elección que pedirle ayuda a Mu-chan… _Y yo que quería hacer esto del modo normal…_

—¡Idiota, ¿pero qué estás haciendo sentado al borde de la ventana?! —Abuto descuidaba unos segundos a Kamui y este ya se encontraba al borde de la ventana con la mirada puesta hacia abajo.

—Deberíamos estar allá abajo, no aquí en esta aburrida clase de labores domésticas —su semblante era de aburrición total, aunque parecía comenzar a animarse con lo que estaba pasando allá abajo, justo en la cancha de béisbol.

—Oye, ¿pero esa no es tu hermana menor? —el castaño se asomó. La pelirroja se encontraba vrios metros abajo intentando pegarle una buena patada a cierto castaño.

—No sabía que Kagura fuera tu hermana menor —decía para el gamberro—. _Ninguno de los dos ha mencionado algo del otro. ¿Será que no se lleven demasiado bien o existirá otra razón?_

—Para alguien como Sougo debería ser sencillo encargarse de poner en su lugar a mi tonta hermana. No sé por qué razón se la vive jugando de ese modo… Es un desperdicio —todavía recordaba su primer encuentro con el castaño. Esa batalla fue grandiosa, como pocas otras.

—Es tu hermana menor, deberías preocuparte más por ella y no estarla insultando —era la primera vez que escuchaban un timbre tan malhumorado como el que tenía en ese momento. Incluso su mirada era de esas que podrían intimidar a cualquiera que tuviera poca convicción—. Son familia.

—De nombre solamente —rectificó. Su seca repuesta únicamente la cabreó más.

—Eres un insensible, Kamaho —sabía que no tenía por qué enfadarse por la manera en que era o trataba a su hermana, pero no le parecía correcto que fuera así con su propia sangre—. Así que te quitaré de la ventana ahora mismo para que sigamos con la clase —sentenció. Y esos dos se limitaron a verla, esperando por sus acciones.

Fue por su bolso y sacó su pequeña arma de destrucción masiva. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo inimaginable.

—¡Una disculpa, se me resbaló sin querer, espero que no haya pasado nada grave! —les gritaba la castaña a todo pulmón, como si en verdad estuviera preocupada por la seguridad de la persona que estuvo a nada de despedirse de su propia hombría.

—¡¿V-Viste…?!¡¿Viste lo que hizo?! —Abuto estaba azul del miedo. ¿Pero quién no lo estaría? Esa mujer se encargó de lanzar su bate como si de un proyectil se tratara y había tenido el peligroso tino para caer justamente entre la entrepierna de Okita.

—¡Kagura, cuida bien de mi bate!

La sonrisa de la pelirroja no podía estar más llena de satisfacción como en esos instantes. Había logrado presenciar el rostro de terror que Okita puso en cuanto sintió su hombría peligrar, y ese fue uno de los más grandes placeres que podría llegar a tener. Y lo mejor es que ahora tenía un hermoso y sensual bate en manos para seguir atormentando al castaño.

—Así que tienes otra amiga igual de salvaje que tú que viene con armas como esas a la escuela —si fue un pelo de rana calva lo que lo salvó. Todavía sudaba frío de la experiencia.

—¿Te has cagado en los pantalones?¿Te orinaste cuando estuviste a punto de perder tus sucias pelotas?¿Es que al fin vas a admitir que soy mucho mejor que tú en todo?

—China, no te emociones —el estupor se le había pasado al fin. Era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio—. Una marimacha que va por allí con el pans abajo del uniforme de diario y agitando un bate en todas direcciones no tiene derecho de siquiera decir que quiere superarme.

—¡Soy una hermosa mujer con un cuerpo en desarrollo! —nada como empezar a darle un buen uso al bate que le prestaron. Sougo parecía tener cierto problema en evadirlo y más por las rápidas que eran las estocadas; estaba tirando a hacerle mucho daño—. ¡Tú sólo eres un estúpido sádico con una ridícula camisa!

—Plana, fea, sin gracia, cuatro ojos, buena para nada, pobretona y sin ningún atractivo sexual —cada adjetivo había sido pronunciado con la mayor cizaña posible para que se le clavara en el ego de la pelirroja cual puñal—. Nunca has tenido novio y a este paso terminarás solterona por el resto de tu vida criando 56 gatos y un monstruoso perro.

—¡Y tú eres el más idiota de todos, un mequetrefe, la gente siempre te confunde con una niña y no hay nadie que se interese en ti más que como un saco de boxear! —si guerra quería, guerra le daría.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —arqueó su ceja derecha y le sonrió como si tuviera la batalla ganada—. A diferencia de ti, no soy un perdedor.

Su contienda iba a continuar, con los ánimos renovados de asesinarse mutuamente, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, parecía haber alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Ambos lo supieron en cuanto contemplaron que aquel bastón de metal había sido clavado en el suelo, justamente durante la línea que separaba a esos dos conflictivos muchachos. Y de manera instintiva dirigieron la mirada a quien había tenido los pantalones para entrometerse en sus asuntos personales.

Estaba parado a un par de metros de donde ellos iniciaron su conflagración, observándoles con una mezcla extraña entre quietud y curiosidad.

Kagura no sabía quién era ese chico, ni tampoco las razones que provocaron que Okita se relajara tan abruptamente. Lo que estaba claro era es que esos dos se conocían lo suficiente como para que el castaño tomara ese tetsubo y lo arrojara contra quien había tenido la amabilidad de mandárselos.

—¿Sigues con tus malos hábitos de golpear chicas, Sougo? —preguntaba el rubio con su arma hundida contra el suelo.

—No sabía que ya habías sido dado de alta del hospital —expresó macabramente—. ¿Te has vuelto a perder? Tu sentido de la orientación apesta, así como tus absurdos códigos.

—Un hombro dislocado no iba a mantenerme mucho tiempo allí dentro —avanzó, quedando de costado con la pelirroja—. Debes ser realmente fuerte como para aguantar pelearte con él todos los días —Kagura le miró del rabillo del ojo y empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos.

—…Rubio…Ojos azules…Tan alto y corpulento como mi estúpido hermano…Y ese rostro que haría que cualquier tipeja quisiera volverlo legal…No me digas que él…—semejantes coincidencias no podían ser ciertas, ¿verdad?

—¡No te distraigas de nuestro encuentro, china! —lo que pudo ser un golpe fatal, solamente fue un intento fallido para Okita. El rubio se había encargado de jalar a la chica y evitar que fuera dañada—. No es tan inofensiva como crees, así que deja que termine con esto —exigió con un enfado que Kagura no había visto desde que lo conoció; ¿tan malo era que alguien interrumpiera su contienda?

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza de coco?

—Jajajaja… ¡Te ha dicho cabeza de coco!¡Todos saben que tienes un peinado ridículo, maldito sádico! —lo que estaba cabreando aún más al castaño era que esa descarada no solamente le sacaba la lengua sino que también estaba escondiéndose detrás del rubio.

—Ah, ¿así que quieres jugar un poco, no Bisha? —lo que estaba a punto de pasar iba a ser muy malo, demasiado terrible si se consideraba que Okita ya se había encargado de tomar ese bate entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, tampoco es como si las cosas se hubieran calmado siquiera un poco del lado de Abuto después de que Tora realizara semejante salvajada. Por lo visto, las diferencias que existían dentro del grupo no estaban conduciendo la situación por el mejor sendero.

—¡¿Qué clase de siniestro monstruo eres?!

—Abuto, deja de comportarte como una niña o serás al siguiente a quien le haga eso. Pero contigo no fallaré…—el castaño conoció otro significado de terror. Él quería tener sus joyas familiares en su sitio.

—¡Idiota, esto es tu culpa, tú la provocaste!

—¿Te molestaste por lo que dije? —preguntó con cierta comicidad. Incluso había bajado de la ventana y clavaba esos bonitos ojos en ella—. Hasta has ayudado a mi hermanita. ¿Es que quieres llevarme la contraria?

—Cuando algo no me gusta, lo digo. Es lo mismo con esto —estipuló con las manos puestas sobre sus caderas—. Y tampoco creas que te tengo miedo porque me sacas ventaja en tamaño y género —puntualizó, ensanchando un gesto bastante parecido a una sonrisa—. Crecí rodeada de monstruos como tú.

—Ohh, te oyes bastante confiada de ello —la castaña se sobresaltó un poco ante el acercamiento del pelirrojo. Incluso había tomado su muñeca derecha entre su mano con una fuerza acojonante—. Las personas que ladran tanto, no suelen morder demasiado.

—Ey, detente, no pienses estupideces —demandaba Abuto en cuanto notó lo serio que estaba poniéndose el chico.

—Pues no soy de esa clase de personas —si intentaba liberarse solamente terminaría lastimándose. Lo único que le quedaba era sostenerle la mirada y mantenerse firme—. _¿Por qué razón tiene que ser de este modo tan violento?¿Es que es feliz con esta clase de vida?¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa?¿Qué es lo que esconde tras esa sonrisa que siempre tiene?_

—Te daré crédito por no salir corriendo. Al menos tienes agallas —le sonrió con satisfacción, como si en cierto modo su respuesta no le hubiera decepcionado en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que es un halago viniendo de un sujeto como tú —una persona normal debería tener pavor bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba y también, debería estar luchando por escapar. Sin embargo, su lógica no funcionaba igual que la de lo demás; no, ella creció en un ambiente violento donde la única ley válida era no mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.

—¿Me crees capaz de golpearte?

—Contigo puede pasar lo que fuera —no lo conocía a profundidad, pero sabía que si era con tal de obtener una emoción momentánea, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

—No me gusta golpear mujeres ni niños —esa confesión tomó por asalto a la joven—. Los niños pueden crecer y hacerse fuertes, y las mujeres, tener hijos potencialmente interesantes —Tora parpadeó más que confundida y ahora no sabía de qué modo debía contemplarlo.

—No dejaría que les pusieras una mano encima a mis hijos, Kamaho —declaró seriamente, y él por su lado se rió un poco ante la manera en que reaccionó—. Pero es muy ególatra de tu parte lanzar declaraciones como esas —sí, él no era más que un niño con una mentalidad egoísta, destructiva y que parecía no encajar en ninguna parte. ¿Pero eso era suficientemente válido como para no llamarle la atención por la manera en que estaba dirigiendo su vida?

—Te tomas todo demasiado en serio, hija de Housen —la soltó, no tenía mayor necesidad de tenerla de esa manera—. Y le quitas la diversión a todo lo que quiero hacer.

—Querías que golpearan a tu hermana, eso no es diversión, es sadismo.

—Pero tú lanzaste ese bate peligrosamente —le recordó—. Pudiste haber matado a alguien.

—Mejor te hubiera golpeado con él, Kamaho —lástima que no llevaba una respuesta con ella.

—Tal vez…ese problema pronto esté resuelto —murmuraba Abuto.

Las cosas siempre terminan regresando a su dueño. Era una ley no escrita que ambos entenderían del modo menos grato posible. Aunque, ¿quién lo diría? Ese instrumento deportivo al final sí fue capaz de alcanzar al pelirrojo y mostrarle su poderío.

La dureza y frialdad del piso no significaban nada. Ni siquiera el fuerte dolor que su cabeza experimentó tras semejante impacto. No, para ella esas eran pequeñeces si las comparaba con lo que rápidamente estaba empezando a causar alerta en todo su organismo.

Sus amatistas pupilas se dilataron, se tambalearon y tiritaban como si quisieran romperse en miles de pedazos. Pero lo peor eran los latidos de su corazón que se habían vuelto tan sonoros como para que sus oídos pudieran percibirlos con una claridad casi escalofriante.

Fue entonces cuando los notó, cuando logró admirar en todo su esplendor el profundo y perfecto azul de sus ojos. Ese tono embelesador que no tenía que envidiarle nada al cielo o al inmenso mar; no, eran sencillamente preciosos, como si fueran verdaderas joyas. Y entonces se sintió ridícula por cautivarse con unos ojos que veía a diario.

Sin embargo, estaba olvidando lo más esencial, lo que estaba causando el desboque de su corazón y la rigidez de toda su musculatura.

Suaves. Era así como podía describir sus carnosos labios; esos que habían decidido aterrizar sobre los suyos sin su consentimiento, de una manera brusca y simultáneamente, por culpa de lo que los llevó a estar en semejante escandalosa posición.

Aunque un beso accidental debía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones, porque lo que estaba sintiendo más debajo de sus clavículas era una mano, la mano de ese pelirrojo, apretando su pecho derecho como si fuera una pelota de béisbol.


	7. Lección 7

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí, especialmente después de que les di tantos capítulos en tan poco tiempo :D Pero no desfallezcan, ya les traje más y bueno, espero que no les dé algo cuando lo lean. Pero mi naturaleza taciturna y fatalista no pudo evitarlo. Ya verán de qué les hablo. Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-* Y también, agradecimientos a Nightmare96 y GrellWhoops (no recuerdo si ya te mencioné antes y pido disculpas por ellos, tengo memoria de teflón) por agregar esta historia a favoritos. ¡Besos, abrazos y nos leemos despuesito!

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Oh sí, debía de haber un beso sí o sí XD Disfruté mucho poniéndole y bueno, soy una fan de esta clase de acercamientos accidentales. Y sí, Okita está celoso a su muy particular modo de ser, aunque le espera más de esa clase de sentimientos de ahora en adelante Muahaha. Y créeme, sigue volviéndose más misterioso, hasta su nombre es raro lol

 ***Anonymous.-** Creo que nunca había actualizado tantos en dos días, aun teniéndolos. Pero bueno, hay que hacer cosas diferentes de vez en cuando.

 ***Jugem.-** Ya debiste de haberte recuperado de la sobredosis XD Ahora seré como esos vendedores, sólo les daré de poco a poco tras haberlos vueltos adictos :D Lo sé, soy mala :D.

 ***Lu89.-** Jajaja Deberías hacerte una cuenta y poner la alerta de mi historia (?). Esperemos que esa miasma suerte esté contigo esta ocasión. Y sí, en efecto pasará lo que has predicho; me siento mal por Kamui pero a veces así es la vida X'D

 ***Guest.-** El número de caritas es inversamente proporcional al shock emocional que causo en ti cada vez que lees uno de mis capítulos lol

 ***Mitsuki.-** Este episodio tiene un poco de todo, pero creo que el angst está predominando al final. Pero bueno, todos los que me leen deben saber que no soy color rosa XD Soy monocromático tirándole a negro.

 ***Mi-chan.-** No hay nada que agradecer, cuando se pueda, se sube seguido XD No siempre se puede hacer algo como eso e_e

 ***La osa roja.-** ¬¬ Señorita, usted no se ha manifestado en mi otro fic y ya han pasado muchas cosas que te "impaktaran" XD Creías que sólo a Oshin le iba mal, pues no, a Tora también le está lloviendo.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Pues ya ves, te has puesto al día y sólo te has echado unas sesenta hojas. Cosa de nada :D M hace feliz que te esté gustando y que incluso el KamuiTora te lata; la verdad siempre es difícil crear buenos OC que lleguen a embonar bien con el protagonista :'D

 **Lección 7**

 **Porque las palabras no son suficientes, dejemos que las acciones nos delaten**

Cada pequeño músculo facial en el rostro de Abuto se torció de una manera bastante cómica en un intento fallido de contener la risotada que más temprano que tarde emergió de sus labios. Es que era imposible no experimentar tal gustazo después de ver cómo esa muchacha se había encargado de reacomodar las joyas familiares del pelirrojo para dejarle en cuclillas mientras intentaba hacerse el hombrecito y fingir que ese golpe no le había dolido en lo más mínimo.

—¡Maldito Kamaho! —fue la bonita frase anti-sonante que emergió de la boca de la ofuscada y sonrojada chica antes de abandonar el salón de clases a toda prisa—. _¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarme algo como eso?!¡¿Quién demonios mandó de vuelta mi bate y provocó todo eso?!¡¿Por qué tenía que ser quien se encargara de robar…mi primer beso y toquetearme de ese modo?!_ —vergüenza, desconcierto, enfado, y una lista casi interminables de emociones la asolaban y le impedirían momentáneamente cruzar mirada con el pelirrojo.

—La has liado en grande —fue lo que dijo vilmente el castaño—. Has manoseado a la hija de nuestro jefe. Y aquí todos te ven como un maldito pervertido que se le echa encima a las chicas.

—Ungh… N-No es tan indefensa…como parece —lo admitiera o no, Tora había sabido cómo dejarle mal parado de una manera soberbia.

—Una mujer enfurecida se puede convertir en un monstruo de verdad.

Pero no sólo en esa clase el caos estaba imperando. Una situación notablemente parecida estaba ocurriendo del otro lado de la escuela, dentro del gimnasio escolar, justo cuando el profesor de educación física apareció con un acompañante.

—Ey, panda de escandalosos, pongan atención porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces —Matsudaira habló para ese séquito de ruidosos que estaban intentando armar otro jaleo como en cada clase que tenían—. A partir de este día se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante… Viene de Osaka y no está acostumbrado a las raras manías que tienen todos ustedes, así que compórtense o los reprobaré a todos.

—Mi nombre es Bishamon, pero pueden decirme simplemente Bisha. Y espero poder llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes —ese rubio no pasó desapercibido por las chicas de la clase por razones que estaban de más mencionar. No obstante, había dos féminas que le conocían, al menos superficialmente.

—Soyo-chan, ¿es él de quien nos hablabas, no? —la pelirroja codeaba a su anonadada amiga. Parecía que no podía creerse que volvieran a encontrarse—. Ahora sí podrás devolverle su abrigo.

— _¡Él en verdad está aquí…y estará en nuestra clase de ahora en adelante!_ —no es como si deseara volverle a ver con demasiado ímpetu, pero tampoco negaba la posibilidad de que pudieran verse de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿era una buena señal el que ahora fueran a verse diariamente?

—Ya que no has traído tu uniforme deportivo, por hoy puedes limitarte a ver lo que hacemos —espetó el de gafas con el humo de cigarro saliendo de su boca.

—Profesor, fumar dentro de la escuela está rotundamente prohibido.

—Y tú estás reprobado —decía Katakuriko sin miramiento alguno.

—Él fue de quien te conté, Soyo-chan… Se encargó de darle su merecido al cara de niña. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad contra él —Kagura sabía lo penosa que podía ser su amiga, por lo que se encargaría de acercarle al blondo con una charla casual.

—Oh, eres tú —esas celestes pupilas se movilizaron hacia la pelinegra. Él se acordaba de ella y eso solamente la hizo sentirse más cohibida—. Ayer ya no me dijiste cómo te llamabas. Creo que tenías mucha prisa.

—N-No, no, nada de eso —dijo, presurosa—. Lamento no haberte dicho mi nombre.

—Se llama Soyo y desde que las clases iniciaron no deja de hablar de t…—alguien tenía que tapar la boca de cierta chismosa chica.

—Ella se emociona de más cuando llega la clase de educación física, no le prestes mucha atención —expresó con un nerviosismo—. No le hagas caso.

—¿De dónde se supone que conoces a ese idiota afeminado? —preguntaba la pelirroja en cuanto logró liberarse de Tokugawa—. Parecía que fueran buenos amigos.

—Digamos que tenemos algunos años tratándonos, pero no han sido bajo las mejores condiciones —informó, viendo con detenimiento a Kagura—. Estoy bastante sorprendido de que haya alguien que sea capaz de aguantarle el ritmo y que para empezar no sea un chico.

—¡Ja! Es mucho más débil de lo que él piensa… Solamente se la pasa con sus habladurías. Esa clase de hombres son los más lamentables que pueden llegar a haber —expresó con ese desdén clásico con el que siempre hacía alusión al castaño—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte de esa escoria o se te podría contagiar lo estúpido.

—Jajajaja —era imposible para él no reírse ante el modo tan "elegante" en que se dirigía a Sougo—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kagura —indicó, mientras comía esas tiras de carne seca que tanto adoraba—. Tu nombre es bastante raro.

—Culpa del idiota de mi padre que quería algo que sonara…imponente —a la oji azul no se le daba problema interactuar con otras personas; de hecho, podría ser considerada como una de las personas más sociables de toda la preparatoria. Pero, ¿es que también tenía que llevarse tan bien con Bisha?

—Y-Yo creo que es un nombre bastante particular —hablaba Soyo, llamando la atención de esos dos.

—Bueno, eres la primera persona que me dice eso.

—¿Por qué no vamos a partirles el culo a esos tontos que están jugando voleibol?

—¡Kagura-chan, no deberías usar esa clase de palabras!

—Pero tú dijiste lo mismo la vez pasada.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó. Claramente no quería quedar como una pelada frente al blondo.

Tora había dejado el edificio escolar y merodeaba por los alrededor, justamente por donde permanecía el salón de usos múltiples. Sabía que a esas horas no había nadie y podría estar un momento a solas, intentando olvidarse de lo que le había pasado; no podía seguir yendo por la escuela con la cara roja y más si sabía que pronto los rumores se extenderían por todo el lugar.

¿Pero no era esa la vida escolar que tanto había deseado experimentar? Tal vez si le hubieran advertido sobre esa clase de incidentes no hubiera sido tan insistente. Aunque ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

—Aquí podré estar en paz con mi pobre alma y mi soledad —se tumbó sobre el lustroso piso del lugar, clavando su mirada en las altas lámparas que pendían del techo—. Te odio, Kamaho. Pero aborrezco más al idiota que provocó todo ese accidente.

—Mmm…¿Es que nadie puede dormir tranquilamente aquí?¿Es que no vieron el letrero en la puerta? —las violáceas pupilas de la castaña giraron hacia su izquierda, a un par de metros de donde estaba. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tío allí, con ese ridículo antifaz que lo hacía ver como un acosador?

—Yo no vi ningún letrero.

—Tsk. Debió de haberse caído.

—Por cierto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, saltándote las clases?

—Esa es mi línea, nueva —Tora lo reconoció en el instante en que se desprendió de esa cosa. Se trataba ni nada menos que del sujeto al que casi deja sin herencia familiar.

—…Cabeza de coco, eres tú…

—¿A quién demonios le vas llamando de esa manera, maniática de los bates? —se oía calmado pero era una manera engañosa de ocultar sus intenciones asesinas por haberle llamado así—. ¿Te gustó que te devolviera tu bonito juguete? Estoy seguro de que disfrutaste mucho que lo hiciera —esa bella cara le valía un verdadero rábano. De hecho esa cínica sonrisa podía ofertársela a alguien más, que a ella no le hacía puñetera gracia lo que había hecho.

—¡Maldita cabeza de coco, por tu culpa mi dignidad como mujer ha sido mancillada!

—Para esta hora todos en la escuela deben de saber que mantienes una relación ilícita con un gamberro que se te ha echado encima en la primera oportunidad —terror era lo que Tora experimentaba en cada fibra de su ser en cuanto vio cómo ese chico tecleaba hábilmente en su celular quién sabe qué cosa mientras sonreía como el maldito psicópata suicida que era.

—N-No me digas que tú….Que tú…—si no sabía cómo enfrentar a sus compañeros de clase después del espectáculo que les dio, menos sería capaz de dar la cara ante el resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

—Las personas que se meten en mis peleas, deben recibir su castigo… No debiste de haber ayudado a la china —¿en verdad se había enfadado por algo tan absurdo?¿Por qué esa actitud tan dominante le recodaba la de alguien a quien no deseaba nombrar?¿Es que todos los hombres eran así de idiotas?

—¿Quieres que te haga otro nuevo corte de pelo, verdad? —Okita ignoró por completo su cuestionamiento y se echó de vuelta a dormir. Hasta le había dado la espalda—. Alguien debe aprender a tener buenos modales.

—…¿Por qué razón la hija de un hombre como él terminaría asistiendo en una escuelucha como esta? —la castaña se detuvo en seco con esas tijeras en manos ante sus palabras. ¿Qué es lo que él sabía sobre ella?

—¿A qué te refieres? —no estaba para delatarse.

—Esta ciudad es demasiado chica como para no estar enterado de todo lo que sucede —habló tras sentarse y clavar esos carmesí ojos en la callada jovencita—. Más si se trata de la hija de un pez tan gordo.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, Okita Sougo? —los jefes de familia eran cuidadosos de que las identidades de sus sucesores no se dieran a conocer en vía pública. Un simple estudiante de preparatoria no podía saber algo tan sustancial.

—Si me dices la verdad, tal vez podría decírtelo —era muy astuto el condenado.

—Ya conoces la respuesta, no necesito aclararte nada.

—Señorita, debería ser más sincera con lo que dice —sonrió con socarronería creciente—. Tal vez podríamos llevarnos mejor de ahora en adelante.

— _¡¿Está chantajeándome?!¡El cabrón lo está haciendo!_

La hora del almuerzo llegó al fin para la Preparatoria Gintama, desatando, como todos los días, una ola de escándalo, peleas innecesarias y las clásicas reuniones entre estudiantes para degustar sus sagrados alimentos en compañía de alguien más. Y ese era justamente el caso de tres estudiantes de la clase 3-Z que habían optado por quedarse en el salón de clases.

—¡Eso se ve tremendamente bien! —que Kagura estuviera babeando mientras veía ese festín proteico en la caja de obento del rubio daba mucha credibilidad a su expresión.

—Kagura-chan, el pañuelo, el pañuelo —extendió una servilleta a su amiga que ya había llenado de saliva todo su pupitre.

—La carne es lo mejor —añadía Bishamon tras haber pescado una buena chuleta—. Puedes tomar algo si quieres —a la pelirroja no se lo decían dos veces. Oh sí, nada como carne de primera calidad.

—¡Bisha, tú sí sabes comer a lo grande!

—Simplemente soy un fanático de la carne y creo que compartes esa misma pasión —es que entre ambos se habían terminado ese desayuno que tenía más de dos kilos de carne.

—Y dime, Bisha-san, ¿no extrañas Osaka? —Soyo no quería quedarse fuera de la plática.

—No en realidad. Ya que nunca me ha gustado esa ciudad —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla—. Yo nací aquí en Edo, pero tuve que mudarme desde los diez años. Desde ese entonces sólo hago visitas ocasionales.

—Debe ser interesante visitar otra ciudad. Yo he estado toda mi vida aquí.

—Cuando quieras puedo llevarte a visitarla —la repentina invitación del blondo tomó en curva a la pelinegra. Es que era como si estuviera prometiéndole un especie de cita a futuro; un chico no debería estar lanzando esa clase de propuestas si sabe que alterara el corazón de una joven adolescente.

—Yo también quiero ir —se quejaba Kagura. Tampoco quería ser dejada de lado.

—Pues entonces vayamos los tres.

—Ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide —Tokugawa tomó la bolsa de papel que llevaba consigo y de ella sacó la gabardina del blondo, perfectamente doblada—. Gracias por prestármela, Bisha-san. La he lavado y todo, así que no debes de preocuparte.

—No era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias con algo tan insignificante —agarró el abrigo y simplemente se la colocó encima del uniforme.

—Me dio bastante curiosidad el grabado que tiene tu gabardina. ¿Alguna razón en particular? —curioseaba la oji castaña.

—Podría decirse que pertenezco a una especie de club y se suelen usar cosas como estas.

Había perdido varias clases desde que salió huyendo a toda marcha. Pero esos detalles ya no le importaban ahora; al fin se armó de valor para entrar a su clase ya en el último período y antes de que el profesor llegara. Y no sorprendía en lo absoluto que mientras caminaba hacia su pupitre, todos le miraran y susurraran; incluso había quienes le hacían señas que dejaban que pensar. ¿Es que ahora la hacían como la putita del grupo?

— _¡Dejen de mirarme como si fuera la zorra de la clase que solamente ha venido a la escuela a cumplir una fantasía!¡¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?!¡¿Por qué ese cabeza de huevo tuvo que lanzar mi bate?!¡¿Por qué la vida me odia de este modo?!_ —tenía la cabeza contra su asiento, con la mirada perdida en su mundo interno. Rogaba tanto para que la campana de salida sonara ya.

—¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?¿Acaso ya has sido corrompida tan fácilmente y te saltarás las clases como ese idiota de la perilla? —Abuto recién había tomado asiento.

—¿Dónde demonios está Kamaho?

—Dejé de verlo después del tercer período.

—¿Por qué sospecho que se ha ido de pinta?

—Bueno, sobre su asiento hay una nota —y efectivamente, ese pedazo de papel corrugado estaba en el pupitre del pelirrojo—. Veamos…. Mmm… Con que es así cómo se escribe su nombre.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —ella misma leería la nota ahora—. "Estoy bastante aburrido, de modo que me iré temprano. Además, dicen que por las cercanías vive uno de los Shiseijou, por lo que iré a comprobarlo"…¡¿Es idiota o qué?!¡Es idiota!

—Calma, calma, es algo que inevitablemente pasaría. Ambos lo sabíamos —Abuto intentó tranquilizar a la jovencita—. Además, ¿es cierto que uno de ellos ronda por los alrededores?

—Sus fuentes están erradas, Abuto.

—¿Quieres decir que no hay un sujeto de esos por aquí?

—No… Me refiero a que en Edo se encuentran los Cuatro Shiseijou…y tres de ellos rondan por los alrededores de la Preparatoria Gintama.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—No tengo motivos para mentir sobre eso, Abuto —declaró, guardando la hoja de papel dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar a un idiota como él, aun después de que te toqueteó?

—¿Cuál es tu afán por hacerme recordar algo que ya había olvidado?¿Te gusta verme sufrir, es eso lo que pasa?¿Es que mi padre no te está pagando lo suficiente?

—Vamos, vamos, no te alteres. No es para tanto.

—¡No es a ti a quien le metieron mano!

—Los chicos de tu edad hacen eso muy seguido, así que no armes un drama por nada.

—¡No veo a nadie aquí haciendo esa clase de cosas! Y hago todo el drama que se me dé la gana.

—Es por eso que odio a las niñas ricachonas como tú. Son unas verdaderas Drama Queen.

—¿Quieres que entierre mi bonita corona de Drama Queen en lugares a los que no te llega el sol? —de dónde había sacado el bate, era un enigma más de la naturaleza, pero si él continuaba mosqueándola lo que pasaría sería demasiado doloroso y traumático.

—I-Iremos a buscarlo saliendo de clases, ¿sí?

No toleraba el sabor del vino tinto, ni tampoco su paladar estaba acostumbrado a comer queso en compañía de una bebida tan poco usual de ese lado del mundo. Sin embargo, debía adaptarse a los gustos particulares de quien le había extendido la invitación a su humilde hogar; sobre todo porque esa persona era un viejo conocido y existía demasiada historia tras sus años de negocios.

Ambos permanecían sentados el uno enfrente del otro. Ambos habían mantenido un prolongado silencio desde que esa añejada bebida les fue servida en compañía de cubitos de queso y jamón. El único sonido que les hacía compañía era el que provenía del tocadiscos que los deleitaba con la novena sinfonía de Beethoven.

—Es extraño verte la cara en público —masculló Housen con su mirada puesta en tan tranquilo y sonriente castaño—. Tu aparición siempre es sinónimo de problemas.

—Vamos, vamos, me haces ver como si fuera una especie de villano intergaláctico que quiere sembrar el miedo en todo el país.

—Lo digo porque te conozco de antemano.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te ha ido? Hace bastantes años que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad?

—Prácticamente seis años —el gesto en los labios de su anfitrión era frío y retorcido. Costaba creer que alguien que puede mostrar un aura tan inocente pudiera ocultar un interior tan macabro—. Los tiempos han cambiado, pero la vieja escuela se mantiene.

—He escuchado que tu pequeña hija se ha convertido en toda una damita. Incluso se oyen rumores de que algunos jefes del resto de las familias la ven como un buen prospecto para sus sucesores.

—Para alguien que no le gusta el cotilleo, estás bastante interesado —espetó, sonriendo ampliamente. Incluso su mirada se había vuelto bastante astuta—. ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre tu preciada ave? Esa que mantienes encerrada en esa bonita jaula de oro… La que alejaste de ese hombre a la fuerza.

—Parece ser que no soy el único que le gusta inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás —esos castaños ojos lucían apacibles, pero era una trampa mortal. Lo que ese hombre emitía con semejante gesto era que mantuviera el pico cerrado si quería seguir viviendo.

Las promesas había que cumplirlas y eso Abuto lo sabía a la perfección. Por lo que tras el timbre de salida se dirigieron hacia los lugares en los que alguien como Kamui se sentiría atraído; sí, esos salvajes parajes donde podrían encontrar a prospectos que el pelirrojo deseara poner en su lugar. Sencillamente, áreas de la ciudad donde una señorita adinerada no debía acercarse ni por asomo.

Sin embargo, Tora iba bien acompañada y si la presencia del castaño no bastaba, su mejor amigo el bate se encargaría de hacer el resto.

—Me sorprende que su padre todavía no le haya dado una paliza por haberse cambiado de escuela sin avisarle.

—Te agrego que eso ha sido culpa tuya —aclaraba Abuto para la desentendida.

—Mi padre no quería que fuera a un colegio donde solamente había chicos. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Te hubieras travestido, así de simple.

—¡Eso no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada!¡De hecho no tendría sentido alguno de ser!

—Ya hemos recorrido todo el sitio pero no hay pistas de nuestro idiota —es que solamente a ellos se les ocurriría meterse en un vertedero de autos viejos—. ¿Y si vamos a comer? Estoy muriéndome de hambre y tengo dos cupones de descuento para ese restaurante de ramen por el que siempre pasamos.

—No puedo resistirme al ramen, así que demos un último vistazo y vayamos a comer.

Retirarse de allí era su plan hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ese sitio no estaba tan desolado como creían y que la chatarra alrededor era lo mejor que podían tener para esconderse y no ser vistos por quienes habían llegado al área montados en esas dos camionetas azul marino.

Fácilmente se contaban unos ocho hombres, todos vestidos formalmente y con unos lentes oscuros que no dejarían apreciar por completo su rostro. También estaba el detalle de que se encontraban armados y sería una verdadera estupidez meterse con ellos.

—Ey, ellos no tienen ningún símbolo de alguna de las siete familias —susurraba el castaño para Tora. Ambos estaban tan bien mezclados con su ambiente que era imposible que los notaran.

—No sé quiénes sean, pero lucen peligrosos…—se limitó a mirar cuidadosamente. Al parecer había algo que estaban sacando de la cajuela; un bulto grande envuelto en mantas y que contaba con variados manchones carmesí—. _No me digas que…lo que llevan allí es un cadáver. Hemos venido a dar al peor lugar de todos y ahora somos testigos de algo que no nos compete._

—¿No crees que esto causará problemas? Teníamos rotundamente prohibido ponerle las manos encima —mencionaba uno de los tíos que sostenía ese sospechoso paquete. Su compañero y él se habían encargado de ponerle sobre el suelo.

—Mientras el jefe no se entere, estaremos bien. Además, con lo que le hicimos no es suficiente para que se despida de su vida.

—Podría venir a buscarnos después de esto.

—Es por eso que nos encargaremos de dejarle aquí unos días para que reflexione sobre lo que ha hecho —inquirió uno más, sonriendo con vileza—. El miedo está presente en todos y más cuando sé es tan joven.

Ambos se quedaron en completo shock cuando vieron con espasmo ese cabello pelirrojo, completamente suelto, extendiéndose sobre el suelo en el momento en que esos trajeados optaron por desenvolver a quien meticulosamente habían llevado hasta allí.

Sí, ellos conocían a esa persona y lo peor es que su costado derecho estaba completamente manchado con su escandalosa sangre, esa que no dejaba de fluir y que debía ser detenida en la brevedad posible. ¿Pero cómo se supone que podrían auxiliarle cuando tenían tantos factores en contra?¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto?¿Por qué de todas las personas que podían meterse en problemas tenía que ser alguien conocido?

— _¡Tenemos que hacer algo, tenemos que o podría…o podría…!_

Ese sonoro sonido era inconfundible y dejaba tras su extinción un desagradable olor a pólvora, a esa despreciable sustancia que ponía a todos en alerta y cuya aparición únicamente podía significar una cosa.

Uno a uno se estrellaba contra el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, intentando taponear la hemorragia que se producía en sus rodillas y antebrazos. La persona que les había disparado poseía una peligrosa puntería y les había dado desde lejos, sin exponer su posición.

—Las escorias han sido cazadas con éxito rotundo —expuso sonoramente la voz de aquella fémina. La misma que no pasaría desapercibida por nadie; no cuando sobre su hombro descansaba ese rifle de asalto que indudablemente había usado para neutralizar a esos sujetos—. Encárguense de toda esa basura inmediatamente. Y llévenle al hospital ahora mismo.

Detrás de ella yacían un grupo de seis hombres, todos con ese atuendo tan familiar en los samurái. Pero eso no significaba que debían ser menospreciados; no cuando portaban esas filosas espadas. Y ahora mismo estaban encargándose de sacar la ropa sucia; eran ironías de la vida que fueran ellos los que ahora estuvieran siendo montados a los vehículos que habían traído hasta esa zona a la misteriosa y peligrosa mujer.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ver un espectáculo tan grotesco como este, señorita —Tora y Abuto sabían que no pasaron inadvertidos por unas pupilas tan bien entrenadas y sin mayor remedio abandonaron su escondrijo.

—…Yua…—Tora conocía a quien tenía frente a ella y verla allí le trajo una sola cosa a la cabeza.

Las peligrosas curvas que esa mujer poseía embonaban de maravilla con los vaqueros rotos y desteñidos que llegaban hasta su cintura y esa blusa negra sin mangas. Incluso que fuera por allí con esas gafas de sol carmesí y esos guantes de piel le sentaba de maravilla.

Su lacia cabellera negra se escurría hasta su espalda media y junto con lo pálida que resultaba su piel, concluían la descriptiva física de quien podría ser considerada como una mujer bella que estaba apenas en sus veinte y tantos.

—No debería estar rondando sitios como este, señorita —aseveró con seriedad—. Hablaré inmediatamente a su casa para que manden por usted.

—No, no es necesario… Yo tengo mi propia escolta personal —y con eso se refería a Abuto. El mismo que se encontraba bastante interesado en la nueva.

—¿Un chico de preparatoria se encargara de protegerle? —tenía que estar de broma.

—Pero haciendo eso a un lado, déjame ir contigo. Quiero ver cómo sigue… Le han herido de esa manera y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre… No puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas.

—¿Le conoce?

—Vamos a la misma escuela —expresó—. Vamos Yua.

—Según lo acordado, no puedo negarme a las peticiones de la sucesora de Housen-sama. Así que suban al auto. Yo misma les llevaré al hospital.


	8. Lección 8

¡Buenas tardes! Sí, soy yo, y he traído actualización baby :D Es que ayer me dio la inspiración y bueno, cuando pasa, cosas maravillosas como estas suceden. Sólo diré que se avecinan muchos acontecimientos, tal vez más drama del que sus corazones estén acostumbrados, angustia que ya es sello de la casa y en fin, aténganse a las consecuencias por venirme a leer XD Bueno, disfruten, yo mientras seguiré riéndome maquiavélicamente :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Abuto comenzó por decirle DramaQueen XD Y es bueno saber que amas esta loca historia nacida en un día de ocio :'D Creo que te dije que le pondría pareja a Abuto, ¿no? Ahí tienes tu respuesta jajaja. Ay Bisha, él tiene todo un buen historial.

 ***Guest.-** Gracias pequeña :D

 ***Mi-chan.-** Este capítulo no es tan divertido, de hecho es algo dramático y cargado de misterio. Pero no todo puede ser risas, ¿no? De que habrá amor, lo habrá. Y Sougo oculta un par de cosas bastante interesantes.

 ***Jugem.-** Pues mira, aquí está el nuevo capítulo XD

 ***Anonymous.-** ¿Algún día sabré tu nombre persona misteriosa? Lol

 ***Lu89.-** Bueno, nadie dijo que estuviera imposibilitado de tener pequeños Kamuis X'D Bisha es un encanto, aunque también tiene sus puntos negativos. Y bueno, sobre la persona que habla con Housen, digamos que lo veremos más adelante y los motivos de odia sobrarán. Abuto, el abandonado XD

 ***Mi-chan.-** Las cosas solamente se irán torciendo más y más XD No puedo vivir sin poner misterio e intriga en mis historias. Bishamon es un caballero y posteriormente sabrás por qué razón :'D Sougo por sí solo ya tiene pinta de mafioso X'D

 ***Mitsuki.-** No serías el primer espíritu chocarrero que me atormenta. Es más, tendrás que hacer fila para ello porque hay muchos delante de ti jajajaja. Sé una chica fuerte y disfruta de todo.

 **Lección 8**

 **Desde la esquina de este mundo que se está cayendo en pedazos**

Supo en el instante en el que llegó que no debía decir palabra alguna. La atmósfera dentro de esa sala de espera era tan densa que le asfixiaba y le hacía entender que su presencia, posiblemente, se encontraba de más y que lo mejor era retirarse sin importunar a esos dos hombres que se hallaban sentados, sin mirarse.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para huir. Porque en cuanto retrocedió chocó de lleno con la persona que se tomó las molestias de llevarla hasta allí; literalmente podía decirse que su vía de escape se encontraba bloqueada temporalmente.

—¿C-Cómo sigue…? —preguntó tímidamente a los que deberían estar más que informados por la condición de la pelirroja.

—Fuera de peligro. No ha sido una lesión grave ni que haya podido su vida en peligro —no conocía al hombre de bigote y calvicie abundante, pero no le costaba deducir que podría ser el padre de Kagura.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. De verdad que…lamento lo que le ocurrió —se disculpó la castaña. En cierto modo, todo lo acaecido tenía cierta relación con su mundo, ese que no debía inmiscuir a personas como él o sus hijos.

—No tiene que preocuparse por los gastos del hospital o cualquier aspecto relacionado con la rehabilitación de su hija. Ya que nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo eso —habló Yua para el hombre que permanecía estoico, sin dignarse a mirarlas—. Comprendemos cómo se siente por lo que ha pasado con su hija, pero le pido amablemente que acepte nuestra ayuda.

—Queremos que Kagura esté bien. No buscamos otra cosa —intervenía Tora con la mirada puesta en el pelinegro—. Así que por favor…

—Kamui, ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir a tu favor? No solamente te saliste de la escuela, sino que también te ha importado un bledo que tu hermana estuviera en problemas. Y ahora resulta que tienes un trabajo cuyo jefe no parece ser alguien de confiar —ese tono rozaba lo gélido y ocultaba magníficamente el enfado que sentía. En verdad quería ponerse de pie y darle una buena paliza a ese estúpido hijo suyo que no hacía más que complicar las cosas y exponer su vida a riesgos innecesarios. No los había criado para que se dieran la espalda mutuamente y se desearan la muerte.

—Es tal y como lo has dicho —esa sinceridad ponía de nervios a su progenitor—. Sigo asistiendo a la escuela, aunque también tengo que vigilar a la problemática hija de mi jefe —señaló con la mirada a quien se sentía en medio de una lucha campal.

—Yo…Este, puedo explicarlo señor —en cierto modo era su culpa que ese chico ya no asistiera a la Preparatoria Yato.

—¿Eres la hija de Housen, no es así? —la castaña se quedó helada ante su pregunta y eso le dio la razón absoluta a Umibouzu—. De modo que eso fue lo que él puso hacer a mi estúpido hijo para no matarlo.

—Digamos que llegaron a un acuerdo inesperado —soltó con nerviosismo—. Pero no tiene que preocuparse, yo voy de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, así que pasa el menor tiempo posible conmigo.

—¿Qué le has hecho a esta chiquilla como para que tenga que abogar por ti? Si llegas a hacerle algo su padre echará tu cuerpo al río —genial, sus buenas intenciones habían sido malinterpretadas; ahora tenía a su hijo en una peor categoría que antes.

—Kankou-san, me gustaría hablar con usted en privado —llamó la pelinegra al agobiado hombre. Este simplemente se levantó y le siguió hacia el exterior de la habitación.

— _¿Se conocen esos dos?_ —Tora estaba más confundida que antes—. Oye, ¿sabes cómo fue que pasó todo esto? —sus palabras se dirigieron hacia el pelirrojo que para variar, continuaba sentado.

—En realidad no —sentenció—. Vine hasta aquí porque me encontré al pelado en el camino y me obligó a venir… No imaginaba que mi tonta hermanita estaría metida en algún problema tan grande.

—Finge al menos que te preocupa un poco.

—No me gusta ser un mentiroso —le indicó, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Por qué deduzco que esa mujer que vino contigo no es una persona común y corriente?

—Porque no lo es y mejor ni lo pienses. Está fuera de tu jurisdicción… Mi familia tiene estrictamente prohibido causarle problemas a la de ella, así que olvídalo —Kamui simplemente levantó sus hombros, restándole importancia al meollo—. _¿Por qué motivos ha sido los miembros de la primera familia los que estaban buscando a Kagura?¿Estará relacionado con el hecho de que Yua conoce al padre de estos dos?¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

—Luces bastante calmado para haberte enterado que a tu hermana le han dado una buena paliza —Abuto había aparecido al fin, pero no estaba solo. Desde un costado se vislumbraba a cierta pelinegra.

—…Soyo…—no le sorprendía que esa niña tuviera los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Estaba claro que deseaba saber sobre la condición de su amiga—. Está fuera de peligro, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿De verdad se pondrá bien?¿En serio? —estaba temerosa de que pudiera haber escuchado mal.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que ocurrió? Estoy seguro de que a los dos les gustaría saberlo —sugería el castaño para la desconsolada chiquilla.

Era la primera vez que abandonaba la escuela en compañía de alguien más que no fuera su queridísima amiga Kagura. Y sin embargo, no se sentía en lo más mínimo incómoda, sino todo lo contrario; especialmente porque habían decidido ir por un delicioso helado, y tal vez, si el tiempo lo permitía, por una crepa de fresas con crema.

El dependiente de la pequeña heladería conocía perfectamente a esas dos. Venían a diario por su ración de helado y les gustaba quedarse unas cuantas horas platicando por los alrededores antes de que la tarde cayera.

—¿Estás segura de que este helado de carne sabrá bien? No me inspira mucha confianza que sea de ese sabor —comentaba el rubio en cuanto la pelirroja le entregó esa extraña creación del intelecto humano.

—Es uno de mis favoritos. Estoy segura de que te encantará —decía animadamente Kagura.

—Sabe mejor de lo que luce, Bisha-san —le animaba Tokugawa.

—La última vez que comí algo extraño fue por hacerle caso a mi hermana —recordarlo solamente le ponía la cara azul del asco—. Y terminé en urgencias con un lavado de estómago.

—De modo que tiene una hermana… ¿Mayor o menor? —preguntaba con sumo interés la pelinegra.

—Físicamente hablando, mayor que yo….mentalmente hablando, menor que todas ustedes —suspiró largamente—. Espero que nunca la conozcan… Nunca.

—¿No es perfecto, Soyo-chan? Ahora tienes una cuñada —y es que si ese chico no hubiera estado abstraído en los recuerdos traumáticos de su hermana, claramente hubiera escuchado lo que Kagura decía.

—¡Kagura-chan, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?! —ahí estaba, intentando callarle de nuevo. Si seguía así iba a dejarla en ridículo frente a Bishamon.

—Saben, desde hace rato siento que nos están siguiendo —inquiría la pelirroja, lanzando un vistazo hacia sus espaldas, justamente sobre la entrada que les llevó a esa área específica del parque de la ciudad.

—Tal vez tus instintos estén en todo lo cierto —apoyó el rubio antes de dar dos pasos hacia adelante. Aunque no parecía ser el único que tenía en mente enfrentarse a los cuatro sujetos que habían salido al fin de su escondite.

—¿Podrás pelear sin tu bonito bastoncito? —preguntó bromista la pelirroja.

—Sé usar los puños, señorita. Así que despreocúpese por mí —sonrió con cierta astucia. Podía vérsele en la mirada que disfrutaba de esa clase de escenarios; al parecer Soyo estaba condenada a verse inmiscuida con esa clase de personas. Todos a su alrededor eran una panda de salvajes.

—No digas que no te lo advertí.

Ellos habían decidido entrar a pelear, como siempre lo habían venido haciendo. No obstante, habían pasado un gran detalle de largo y es que no estaban solamente ellos dos; había una tercera persona y esta no pasó sin pena ni gloria ante los ojos de quienes habían decidido rodearles desde otro ángulo.

—¡Kagura-chan, Bisha-san! —fue lo último que salió de su boca tras haber sido echada sobre el hombro de uno de esos sujetos que cobardemente se metieron con ellos.

—¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a Soyo-chan?, maldito! —gruñó Kagura con enorme cólera.

—Toma esto como una advertencia, muchachita —expuso quien se había encargado de secuestrar a la pelinegra y taparle la boca con cinta de aislar—. No deberías meterte dónde no te llaman.

—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando, imbécil, así que devuélveme a mi amiga ahora mismo!

—Lamento decirte que eso no será posible. No hasta que estemos satisfechos —agregó uno más con una sonrisa que estaba desquiciando a la pelirroja. Es como si existiera algo en ese hombre que le removiera un amargo y doloroso recuerdo.

Pero las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas. Sus primeros retadores ya se habían inquietado y se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin compasión mientras los que optaron por tomar como rehén a Soyo estaban efectuando su retirada.

—¡Ves por Soyo, tienes que rescatarla, Bisha! —demandaba Kagura a todo pulmón a quien se había convertido en su compañero de pelea; ese que estaba cubriéndole la espalda.

—Pero si hago eso, entonces…—podría ser todo lo fuerte que quisiera, pero seguía siendo una cría de catorce años contra una panda de abusivos.

—¡Tienes que ir a rescatarla, tienes que hacerlo, prométemelo! —demandó con una seriedad que no era propia para su edad.

El relato había sido corto, pero lo suficientemente sustancial como para dejar un par de cosas claras y permitir que las dudas se apilaran una vez más.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quien las atacó lo hizo específicamente por Kagura? —así es como Tora lo había entendido todo.

—Tal parece que así fue, pero no entiendo por qué… Ella jamás se ha metido en problemas tan serios. No tendría por qué tener a hombres tan peligrosos como ellos siguiéndole los pasos —¿o es que todo ese tiempo en que la había protegido ya había sembrado sus consecuencias?

—¿No fuiste tú quien metió la pata? No me sorprendería —dictaminaba Abuto para "cierto idiota".

—Si fuera el caso, podría tratarse de cualquiera y hubieran ido tras de mí —expresó, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos—. Entonces ese tal Bisha te rescató, ¿no? —a su parecer había aparecido alguien que prometía ser interesante.

—Bisha-san fue tras de mí y se encargó de rescatarme —no deseaba que esa sonrisilla se filtrara en sus labios, pero era caso perdido. Estaba feliz de haber sido salvada, especialmente por cierto rubio; aunque eso no quitaba su angustia por lo que le pasó a su mejor amiga—. Y después él me llevó a un sitio seguro. Me dijo que esperara allí, que buscaría a Kagura-chan hasta encontrarla.

—¿Significa entonces que esa tal Yua es amiga del tipo que te salvó el pellejo? —Abuto miró a la pelinegra asentir—. Nosotros también no la topamos y lucía como una chica ruda que no se anda con medias tintas.

—¿Por qué de repente estás sacando el tema de Yua?¿Por qué luces como si te interesara que habláramos sobre el tema? —mascullaba la castaña viendo al que fingía demencia.

—Son meras imaginaciones tuyas, mocosa ruidosa.

—Tengo dieciséis, ya no soy una niña —refutaba.

—Pensé que encontraría a Yua aquí, pero veo que se ha adelantado —en efecto, una cuarta voz había entrado al cuarto de espera. Y justamente de quien era el centro de la plática.

—Bisha-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —las ropas del chico estaban hechas un asco. Incluso tenía el rostro bastante polvoriento y con pequeños moretones—. Debería atenderse.

—Uno se acostumbra después de un rato —sus pupilas celestes pasaron de ella a quienes estaban al fondo. Cada uno de ellos le expresaba un gesto totalmente diferente—…Tora…¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Se conocen? —fue la pregunta colectiva de esos tres que les observaban con desconcierto.

—Somos amigos de la infancia —respondieron al unísono, siendo de lo más raro.

—Oh, eso sí que es inesperado —mencionaba Soyo. La única allí que no sospechaba que podría estarse relacionando con personajes peligrosos.

—Le diré a Yua que se encargue de llevarte a casa, Soyo —dijo el rubio para la chica—. Ya está haciéndose tarde.

—Quería ver primero a Kagura-chan.

—El médico indicó que estaba dormida y de momento no recibiría visitas. Así que lo mejor será que la visites mañana —recomendaba Bishamon—. Nos veremos después, Tora —se despidió tranquilamente mientras se marchaba en compañía de la pelinegra.

— _De modo que mis sospechas eran ciertas…Al final el chico que la rescató fue Bisha…¿Es que el mundo es un pañuelo o qué?_

—¿De qué familia es él?

—…Su nombre es Bishamon y es el sucesor de la Segunda Familia… Y bueno, no me preocupo de que quieras ir a reñir con él, porque a diferencia de ti no es un adicto a pelear y no caerá ante tus provocaciones —el pelirrojo solamente ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Estaba satisfecho de que el rubio pudiera representar un reto para provocarle.

—¿Por qué razón el hijo de una de las familias más fuertes ha decidido venir a estudiar a la Preparatoria Gintama?¿Es que continuaremos topándonos con cada uno de estos juniors problemáticos? —se auto cuestionaba Abuto. Porque de ser la respuesta sí, no sabía si podría tolerar ese estilo de vida tan salvaje.

El vehículo que se había estacionado frente a ellos había decidido arrancar tras permitir que esa joven damisela subiera y extendiera un ademán de despedida para las personas que amablemente la habían protegido durante esa tarde. Ahora prácticamente se encontraban ellos dos, contemplando el congestionado tráfico mientras se movían en dirección opuesta al hospital; era como si tuvieran cierta prisa por abandonar el lugar.

—¿Reconociste a quiénes fraguaron este asalto, Yua? —no miraba a su acompañante. Su atención estaba centrada en lo que tenían adelante.

—No tenemos claro para quién o quiénes trabajaban, pero estamos totalmente seguros que no son miembros de ninguna familia…. Y aunque se les ha interrogado no han dicho absolutamente nada, joven amo.

—Entonces significa que fuimos atacados porque Kagura estaba con nosotros… Que en realidad han ido por ella —algo no estaba cuadrándole y le inquietaba con sobre manera.

—Tal vez eso esté relacionado con su padre.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —interrogó, clavándole la mirada.

—No es un tema que me concierna tocarlo. Pero si tanta curiosidad tiene al respecto puede preguntárselo personalmente a su padre.

—Mmm… Ese viejo no dirá absolutamente nada.

—¿Quiere que hagamos algo más sobre este caso? Ya hemos liquidado la cuenta de hospital y no hemos dejado evidencia de nuestra intervención.

—Mantén vigilada toda el área por si se les ocurre regresar para intentar terminar con el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso.

—Perdone que lo cuestione, joven amo. Pero, está tomándose demasiados detalles con todas esas personas. Especialmente hacia la familia de esa jovencita.

—Bueno, pensaba que había sido involucrada en todo esto por mi culpa —dijo con seriedad—. Ella no hizo nada malo, sólo intentar proteger a su amiga y morder más de lo que podía masticar.

—E-Espere joven amo, no me diga que usted…tiene cierto interés especial por la hija de Kankou-san…

—…Podría decirse que es una persona sumamente interesante y particular. De esas personas que tienen mucho carácter y que nada las intimida…Supongo que me impresionó un poco su actuación de este día —confesó, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero preferiría no volver a tener nuevamente esa clase de problemas.

—Usted y su padre siempre han tenido debilidad por ese tipo de mujeres —soltó con cierto aire de broma y el rubio simplemente se echó a reír ante tan acertada pedrada.

Abrió su paraguas en cuanto descendió del vehículo, no quería empaparse con el pequeño monzón que se había desatado cuando las clases dieron por concluidas y tampoco deseaba estropear lo que traía cuidadosamente guardado en su mochila escolar.

Avanzó menos de un metro antes de encontrarse con aquella reja entre abierta y prosiguió sobre el camino serpenteante de piedra que había sido delineado por un gran número de pequeñas macetas; cada una de ellas repletas de diminutas flores, coloridas y perfumadas.

Tocó a la puerta un par de veces mientras cerraba su parasol y lo colocaba a un costado, recargado contra la pared.

—Ya les he dicho millones de veces que no quiero suscribirme a su estúpida revista para hombres calvos…—ese hombre de bigote le abrió y le había confundido con una clase de persona bastante molesta—. Pero si eres tú…

—Muy buenas tardes, señor —saludó con todo el formalismo correspondiente. Hasta hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Venir a un sitio como este no es necesariamente algo muy listo de tu parte, señorita.

—La encargada de mi clase y mi profesor…digo, profesora, me han pedido que traiga los deberes que se han dado en estos últimos tres días para Kamaho, es decir, para Kamui —si el hombre tenía dudas allí estaba la mochila mostrándole el par de libretas gordas que traía consigo.

—Ya que has venido de tan lejos, sería descortés que no te deje pasar, así que adelante —se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Tora entrara.

—Lamento las molestias.

En cuanto entró lo primero que notó fue la modesta sala conformada por dos sillones, un mueble de madera que sostenía un viejo televisor y otro más cargado de libros viejos cuyo contenido no lograba descifrar con sólo alcanzar a leer el lomo de los mismos.

Tomó asiento y enfocó su atención hacia lo que estaba el frente: allí se vislumbraba el comedor, uno que por momentos le hacía recordar a los que generalmente te encuentras en restaurantes de comida china. Y simultáneamente también divisaba otras secciones de la casa y una segunda planta.

—Una disculpa de que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá para traerle los deberes a mi estúpido hijo —había regresado de la cocina con un vaso de té de cebada—. No es mucho, pero espero no te desagrade.

—En realidad no es ninguna molestia —tomó su bebida y le sorbió hasta la mitad—. ¿Ya se encuentra mejor? El profesor dijo que tenía fiebre y un poco de gripa.

—Dicen que los tontos nunca se enferman, y mira lo que ha pasado —agregó con cierta burla—. Sigue con toda la sintomatología de la gripa, pero ya está mejor.

—También he ido a visitar a Kagura al hospital —depositó el vaso vacío en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de los sillones—. Se le ve mucho mejor. Y parece disfrutar de la comida que le llevan sus compañeros de clase —y es que hasta ella le llevó una cesta de recuperación—…Sé que no le gusta que esté cerca de sus hijos, pero…yo no pretendo nada malo. Y mantendré a toda mi familia lejos de ellos.

—El problema aquí no radica en ti, sino más bien en la estúpida mentalidad que tiene mi hijo.

— _Creo que es mala idea que continúe relacionándome con esta familia… Incluso cuando mi padre obligó a Kamui y Abuto para ser mis guardaespaldas, podría hacerlo desistir de esa idea_ —sabía mejor que nadie que ella no podía hacerse amiga de las personas que estaban fuera de su pequeña esfera social, porque las exponía a innecesarios peligros, porque irremediablemente terminarían en medio de sus conflictos internos y en el peor de los casos, podría perderles para siempre—. Yo, le diré a mi padre que despida a Kamui y que mantenga a todos lejos de esta zona —Umibouzu miró con asombro a la jovencita que se había puesto de pie y le había dicho claramente que se alejaría de su familia. ¿Cómo podía sentirse ante eso? Alguien que podía ser vista como una desconocida, no quería verlos en problemas y más si ella pudiera ser la causante de eso.

—En verdad me cuesta creer que seas la hija de un hombre como ese —siseó, cruzándose de brazos—. A él jamás le ha importado demasiado lo que otros pasen por sus actos o sus decisiones.

—¿Usted conoce a mi padre? —tal vez era un buen momento para saciar su curiosidad.

—Hace varios años atrás me pidió que me uniera a él… Fui el único que rechazó su propuesta —en esas celestes pupilas se contemplaba el fuego de aquella época vivida; de esos años en los que seguramente era un hombre salvaje e indomable—. Así que no te sientas tan importante, chiquilla. Mucho de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor ha sido causa de las malas decisiones de este viejo.

— _¿Qué mi padre le pidió que se uniera a la familia?¿De verdad?_ —si bien había escuchado por su progenitor que tiempo atrás reclutó a un gran número de personas para que se uniera a sus filas, no imaginaba que el padre de Kamui estuviera entre los seleccionados—. No quise ser pretenciosa. Pero es…costumbre… Siempre suele ser a causa de que él es mi padre y yo…la futura sucesora de la familia.

—A la última persona que intentó luchar contra su destino, no obtuvo el final feliz que tanto quería…—se había puesto de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida—. Te quedas en tu casa. Yo iré a visitar a Kagura antes de que la hora de visita termine.

— _¿A quién se habrá referido con eso?¿Qué es lo que se esconde detrás de este hombre…de esta familia?_ —su confusión debía de esperar para otro momento. El ruido rechinante de la madera le estremeció y le hizo voltear involuntariamente hacia las escaleras—. ¿Kamui?

—¿Uh?¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí? —la hostilidad formaba parte, en cierto modo, de él, pero no estaba acostumbrada a verle con las mejillas rojas y ese semblante enfermizo.

—Me han mandado a que te deje las tareas de estos días, así como los apuntes de las clases —se apresuró a dejar todo ese material sobre la mesita de madera—. Tu padre dice que estabas mejor, pero yo te veo para el arrastre.

—Solamente he bajado por un vaso de agua, es todo —por un lado lo decía y por otro ya se andaba medio tambaleando. Si no hubiera sido por las reacciones rápidas de la castaña, ya estaría en el piso.

—Pudiste haberte caído por las escaleras en el estado que estás —sostenía como bien podía al pelirrojo, ya que su talla y peso no ayudaban mucho—. _Ni siquiera estoy tocando su piel directamente y siento la fiebre que tiene_ …Vamos a tu habitación. Ya después te subo el vaso con agua.

—También me ha dado hambre.

—Para estar enfermo…esa es buena señal.

Con lentitud y paso firme, subieron por las escaleras, volviéndose fieles compañeros de la pared y esforzándose enormemente hasta llegar al último escalón. Nadie se imaginaría que una escalinata tan pequeña pudiera sentirse tan larga y tortuosa.

Tora como bien pudo, llevó la humanidad del pelirrojo hasta su habitación y le tumbó sobre su cama. Y antes de cualquier otra cosa, se encargó de recobrar su aliento y limpiar las gotas de sudor que le escurrían de la frente; la misión había sido un total éxito pero la dejó extenuada.

—Tienes un cuarto bastante normal —bajo sus pies había una alfombra bastante simple, las parejas no tenían ni un solo póster, existía un viejo armario, una ventana con cortinas celestes y un cesto para la ropa sucia; demasiado ordinario para un amante de las peleas.

—…Me sorprende que el pelado te haya dejado pasar…—cerró sus ojos ante la pesadez que sentía en su cabeza y el calor que estaba haciéndole sentir escalofríos.

—Tu padre está interesado en que no seas un mero delincuente, por lo que vela por tu educación.

—Al menos Abuto no vino contigo.

—Mencionó que tenía cosas que hacer —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí y descender por las escaleras—. _Está ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que una compresa fría ayudaría. Y también es necesario medicamentos…y tal vez, un puchero… Mi madre siempre me los preparaba cuando caía enferma en cama…_ —llegó hasta la cocina, topándose con una nevera desolada y con nada de lo que quería encontrar—. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? No hay nada de lo que quiero…—llevó sus manos hasta su bolsillo y sacó ese maravilloso objeto de la creación humana—. Mu-chan, ¿crees que podrías comprarme algunas cosas y traérmelas lo antes posible?

Su fiel asistente no demoró más de media hora en cumplir con la lista de pedido de su joven jefa. Incluso se había encargado de llevar todos los ingredientes a la cocina y de dejar las medicinas en la mesa de la sala. Hasta permanecía en casa por si pudiera necesitar algo más.

—Mu-chan, has sido muy rápido.

—Señorita, no olvide usar esto cuando vaya a cocinar —el problema no era el rosa del mandil extendido a Tora, sino el adorable estampado que tenía: un panda bebé—. Aunque primero debería llevarle la compresa y darle algo para su gripa.

—En eso times razón, Mu-chan.

Había intentado dormir, pero lo único que conseguía era frustrarse y sentir cómo el ardor de su garganta iba en incremento. Incluso cuando se había logrado tapar, sentía frío y sudaba a mares; era indudablemente lo peor que podría estarle pasando y lamentablemente no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para volverse a poner de pie.

¿Qué era esa frialdad que estaba sobre su frente y que le resultaba tan agradable al tacto?¿Por qué sentía como si alguien estuviera limpiando su rostro y le humedeciera los labios? Incluso juraba que habían subido su colcha hasta la altura de su cuello porque se había logrado destapar un poco.

—…Seguramente estuviste buscando pelea con este horrible clima y fue así como terminaste. Deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu salud o sólo preocuparás a tu hermana y a tu papá…

—…Yo, lo lamento….Prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, madre…—susurró tan clara y fluidamente.


	9. Lección 9

¡Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe! XD Bueno, en realidad es un buen día para escribir y actualizar, como se habrán dado cuenta. Y tengo muchas cosas que decirles, pero sería spoilers y estaría arruinándoles la trama de todo lol Así que lean, queden impactados e imagínense la tormenta de celos que se vienen :D

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Abuto también tiene su corazoncito y de menos merece una noche loca XD Si no hay amor, al menos que haya eso y aquello (owo). Y sí, todos somos felices de que Kagura esté bien y sobre lo otro, bueno, hay una buena historia jojojo. Kamui ya pronto estará con fuerzas renovadas y promete romper corazones (?).

 ***Mitsuki.-** Pue de que va a morir alguien, lo hará; al menos tengo a uno fijo que se despedirá de nuestras vidas, pero descuida, no es ninguno de nuestros protagonistas amados. Y me adorarás más cuando termines de leer este capítulo :D

 ***Anonymous.-** ¡Te llamas Dionisio, lo sabía! XD Y aquí todo se está volviendo más interesante y escabroso. Bueno, diré que un par van a sufrir de celos y maltratos lol

 ***Mi-chan.-** El amor en mis historias siempre demora, créeme. Pero si digo que habrá, lo hará aunque sea lento :D Y sobre Sougo, tendrás tus respuestas en este capítulo; aunque igual surgirán más dudas.

 ***Guest.-** Espero te guste este capítulo O3O9

 ***Jugem.-** No sé de qué manera te dejará este capítulo XD Ya me dirás.

 ***Lu89.-** Pues ya está, se ha subido antes de lo imaginado :D

 **Lección 9**

 **No hay lugar para huir o esconderse**

— _¿Ha dicho…mamá?_ —Tora se quedó completamente inmóvil, con sus manos retraídas mientras enfocaba su mirada en ese joven que dormía profundamente. Juraba que le había escuchado confundirle con su madre—. _Tal vez se deba a la alta fiebre que tiene y se lo ha imaginado todo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a su madre en ninguna parte. Tampoco veo fotografías familiares o algo parecido…_

—Señorita —el moreno dirigió sus palabras desde el umbral, metiéndole un tremendo susto a la castaña; por poco y grita.

—Mu-chan, no me des esos sustos —se giró hacia el del afro, suspirando—. Le he medido la temperatura y es de 39… Si no hacemos algo para controlarla, podría empeorar.

—Puedo llamarle a su médico familiar para que venga a revisarlo.

—Hazlo. Pero por favor, no le comentes nada de esto a mi padre —pidió.

—Mi boca será una tumba —prometió solemnemente.

El médico no demoró demasiado tiempo en llegar al domicilio del pelirrojo y se encargó de examinar a su nuevo paciente. Incluso se encontraba sacando de su fastuoso portafolio una serie de cajas de diferentes tamaños y con nombres rimbombantes que solamente los farmacéuticos podían reconocer.

—Le he inyectado un fuerte antibiótico para combatir su infección de garganta. También he dejado unos antipiréticos que tendrá que tomarse cada doce horas para que la fiebre le baje. Y por si las dudas, también hay un antiviral por si llegara a presentar episodios de gripa.

—Sensei, le agradezco enormemente que haya venido hasta acá. Sé que siempre está muy ocupado —expresó el moreno para el hombre de bata cuya barba enroscada era de lo más característica.

—Soy el médico de la familia. No puedo negarme a los pedidos del jefe o su pequeña sucesora —el doctor miró a la aludida que estaba ordenando las cajas de acuerdo a sus indicaciones—. Mañana y pasado mañana vendré a aplicarle las inyecciones restantes.

—Eso sería genial —espetaba Tora, enfocando su atención en el chico que seguía profundamente dormido.

—No cuestionaré sobre su relación con este muchacho, pero le recomiendo que sea discreta con las personas que forja relaciones, Tora-sama.

—Lo tengo muy en cuenta —esa sonrisilla a la ligera le dejaba claro que en verdad no estaba pensándoselo demasiado.

—Con su permiso, me retiro. Qué tenga una excelente tarde —el médico salió de la habitación en compañía de la castaña.

—¿Acaso le he despertado? —interrogó el del afro tras contemplar esos celestes ojos, mirándole con confusión mientras él se encargaba de quitar todos esos medicamentos de la cama de Kamui—. No tiene por qué alarmarse. Mi nombre es Osamu y trabajo para la señorita —es que en realidad ninguno de los dos se conocía.

—Ungh…—repentinamente estaba sintiendo un punzante dolor bajo su espalda baja, justamente en su glúteo derecho.

—Un médico particular ha venido a revisarle y le ha inyectado para que se mejore cuanto antes —fue en ese instante en que conmemoró todo; estaba enfermo y había recibido la inesperada visita de la castaña.

—…Ya veo…—no estaba demasiado concentrado en su presente. En ese momento, su mente solamente trajo una imagen a su cabeza; la misma que le había hecho susurrar algo innecesariamente vergonzoso. ¿Hacía cuántos años que no había pronunciado ese término?

—Si tiene hambre, la comida está lista —Kamui observaba al imponente moreno. Costaba creer que era tan educado con una apariencia tan intimidante—. Los pucheros siempre son buenos cuando se está enfermo y se tiene calentura.

—…¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto? —como bien pudo, se sentó.

—Yo solamente sigo las órdenes de la señorita —aclaró—. Pero no creo que sea difícil contemplar el porqué de sus acciones —el pelirrojo guardó silencio y se dedicó a ver la pared que tenía en frente—. Está en su naturaleza intentar ayudar a los que le rodean, especialmente cuando se presentan problemas.

—Algo bastante irónico para lo que es —dijo sin miramiento alguno—. Una actitud como esa no servirá para el mundo en el que vive… Será comida viva —expresó deliberadamente. No se podía pertenecer a un orbe tan peligroso cuando se va por allí preocupándose por todos.

—El mundo de la mafia no conoce de amabilidad o respeto por la vida. Las leyes no aplican en este submundo y prácticamente todo está permitido… Es un lugar al que la señorita no debería pertenecer —de su pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y sin pedir permiso, encendió uno—. Y del que tampoco puede escapar aunque así lo desee, Kamui-san —el oji azul regresó su enfoque en él. Estaba un tanto sorprendido de que conociera su nombre—. No le pediré que sea amable con mi señorita, lo único que me gustaría que hiciera fuera que no le temiera por sus orígenes o que intente abusar de su amabilidad…

—Hmp… He conocido perros callejeros que ofertan más miedo que esa niña ruidosa… Y bien, lo único que deseo es derrotar a cada uno de los jefes de las siete familias. Pero eso iba a hacerlo de todos modos —sonreía con vivacidad, con la intensidad de un niño pequeño entusiasmado de más. Osamu solamente imitó su gesto.

—Eres el primer idiota que conozco que está usando a la señorita para hacerse de problemas —rió un poco, intentando comprender la mentalidad del adolescente—. _Pero no se podía esperar ni más ni menos del hijo de Bouzu-san y Kouka-san._

—He seguido cuidadosamente la receta familiar, pero no estoy segura si quedó igual —su plática debía posponerse para otra oportunidad. Tora había aparecido con un plato caliente de consomé de pollo puesto sobre una de esas mesitas de madera para llevar el desayuno.

—Estoy seguro de que le ha quedado bien, señorita —el moreno observó a la castaña encaminarse hasta Kamui y poner todo en su regazo.

—Comer sienta bien cuando estás enfermo —el pelirrojo miró el platillo con extrañeza; no porque tuviera una mala pinta o estuviera excesivamente caliente, sino por el simple hecho de ser algo que esa muchachita preparó. ¿Por qué alguien de su categoría metería las manos en la cocina?—. Sé que te piensas que soy una inútil en la cocina…que lo soy, ¡pero, sé preparar puchero!...Deja de mirarlo de manera despectiva y cómetelo, Kamaho.

—Mmm… No es como si me gustara demasiado —enfermo y todavía delicadito.

—Me tiene sin cuidado que te guste o no…No pasé dos horas cocinándolo para nada —habría que aprovechar que él estaba enfermo y débil para meterle cucharada tras cucharada para que se comiera ese brebaje caliente—…Maldito Kamaho…

—Tsk…—le faltó poco para ahogarse. Aunque era un alivio saber que ya no quedaba nada de ese consomé—…Mmm…—pero tal vez, eso no era lo sustancial. Se dio cuenta que en realidad ella no era hábil con la cocina y que se había cortado en varias ocasiones; esas vistosas curitas alrededor de sus dedos la delataban.

—Señorita, tenemos que irnos o su padre comenzará a sospechar.

—En eso tienes razón, Mu-chan —se quitó su mandil en la brevedad posible. Incluso había tomado esa charola consigo—. Mañana vendré a dejarte los deberes del día, así que no hagas algo estúpido o dejarás totalmente calvo a tu padre.

—¿Estás amenazándome con tu regreso? —preguntó satíricamente. Incluso esa sonrisa estaba recompuesta; ahora Tora podía decir que estaba frente al mismo Kamui de siempre.

—Soy la hija de un mafioso y está en mis genes amenazar a las personas, Kamaho —agregó campante antes de salir de allí con un simple ademán de despedida.

Sí, Kamui entendió desde ese momento que la castaña era alguien de palabra y que sin importar el clima o sus pasivas maneras de molestarla, continuaba regresando. Incluso había tenido la osadía de arrastrar en su travesía a Abuto. Y posiblemente lo peor es que las horas que esos dos permanecían en su casa, se la pasaban en su habitación; hasta una mesa le habían metido para poder estar a gusto mientras realizaban tarea y comían bocadillos.

— "En una casa, el depósito de agua se encuentra al 2/7 de su capacidad. Se duchan tres personas: el primero consume una quinta parte de la cantidad del depósito; el segundo, una tercera parte de la cantidad que queda; y el tercero, tres cuartas partes de la cantidad del primero. ¿Cuál es la capacidad del depósito y la cantidad de agua que consumen los dos primeros si el tercero consume 10 litros en ducharse?"—leyó ávidamente la castaña para quien la observaba con anonadamiento total. Obviamente no entendió absolutamente nada y era incapaz de hacer los cálculos correspondientes—. Abuto, esto va a venir en el examen de la siguiente semana. Tienes que intentarlo.

—¿Esta clase de cosas realmente nos van a servir en la vida diaria?¿A quién le importa cuánta agua usa cada miembro de la familia? Al final todo se ve reflejado en el recibo mensual.

—Y tú también deberías de hacer tus deberes de matemáticas y no estar comiendo todo el día —Kamui todavía se encontraba convaleciente en su cama pese a que la fiebre y los peores malestares se habían ido de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo único que hacía era comer toda la chatarra que esa chica traía para las tardes de estudio que ella misma estableció.

—Mmm….Yo ya he terminado con eso —unas papas fritas para llenar su estómago.

—No me mientas, Kamaho —bueno, ahora tenía el cuaderno de ejercicios en sus manos y apreciaba claramente que todo lo de la semana estaba resuelvo. Y lo peor, es que estaban bien—. Pensaba que eras un idiota, pero eres listo.

—No te emociones. Él sólo es bueno con los números —decía un Abuto que se había dado por vencido con su tarea y ahora estaba mirando un programa de comedia en la pequeña televisión portátil que cabía entre sus dos manos—. En el resto de materias apesta.

—¡No eres nadie para hablar! —¿qué mal le había hecho a la humanidad para no sólo terminar al pendiente de esos dos imbéciles sino también ayudarles a salvar el curso?¿Se lo había ganado por ser la hija de un mafioso?¿Era así como funcionaba el cosmos?—. Bueno, pasemos ahora a historia japonesa. Tenemos que aprendernos muchos nombres y fechas.

—¿Se han dado cuenta?

—¿Sobre qué, Abuto? —por alguna razón, Tora se encontraba recortando cupones de una revista.

—Desde que la hermana de este idiota no ha asistido a clases, no se le ha visto pista alguna al sádico del peinado de coco —relató. No sorprendía porque él ya se había encargado de hacerse de famita y una parte de la preparatoria le pertenecía en compañía de Kamui.

—Bueno, él siempre se salta las clases o se la pasa durmiendo en el salón de usos múltiples —agregaba la castaña ya con una pila de cupones sobre la mesa.

—Seguramente esté divirtiéndose por algún sitio —habló Kamui, llamando la atención de ese par—. Tiene el mal hábito de querer enfrentarse a cualquiera que se le cruce en el camino.

—Suena a que podría llevarse de maravilla contigo, Kamaho.

—…Somos algo así como viejos conocidos… Cuando no encontramos a nadie interesante, nos gusta ver quién de los dos se ha vuelto más fuerte.

—Pero creo que es bastante extraño que no haya ido a la escuela por tanto tiempo… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—Sería difícil que alguien pudiera meterlo en verdaderos problemas —volvió a hablar el pelirrojo—. Después de todo, es alguien que se encuentra a mi mismo nivel.

Ya era costumbre para ella ver a esas dos personas a diario, cruzando la puerta de su habitación, trayéndole de contrabando tanto golosinas como revistas para que se entretuviera en el tiempo que se encontraba sola. Incluso pasaban un buen rato actualizándole sobre lo que sucedía en la Preparatoria Gintama y de lo mucho que se había perdido.

Kagura deseaba más que nadie ser dada de alta y retomar su vida escolar. Y aunque ya se sentía mucho mejor, no podía irse, no hasta que esa herida cicatrizara por completo.

—Shinpachi siempre ha sido una nena llorona, por lo que no me sorprende que se haya puesto todo histérico después de que llenaran su casillero con basura y su ropa interior —mencionaba despectivamente la pelirroja.

—Todos te echan de menos en el salón, Kagura-chan —indicaba Soyo con una sonrisilla.

—¿El idiota cara de niña no te ha molestado, verdad?

—Ah, no, en lo más mínimo —mencionó—. De hecho, no ha ido en toda la semana a la escuela…

—Seguramente se metió en problemas con la mafia y ahora no es más que un bulto de papas que ha sido arrojado a un barranco… O tal vez era más estúpido de lo que pensamos y se ha perdido de camino a casa después de gastar todo su dinero en esas revistas de masoquista que tanto le gusta leer… ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Es un cabeza de huevo y es su destino.

—Kagura-chan, no digas esas cosas tan malas de Okita-san… Tal vez cogió un resfriado como tu hermano.

—Ya decía que mi inepto hermano se hacía esa ridícula trenza por una razón en específico… ¿Quién pensaría que el hijo del pelado tendría esa clase de inclinaciones, que le gustaría esa clase de "embutido"?¿Es que Kamui es el de abajo y el cabeza de coco el de arriba? —movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se sintiera decepcionada de que su hermano fuera el que recibe—. Cosas como estas me hacen sentirme decepcionada de mi hermano. Tan hombrecito que se le veía y ha estado intercambiando otra clase de golpes y llaves de mano… ¿Es por eso que siempre venía zarrapastroso cada que peleaba con el cara de niña?¿Qué es lo que le diré a mis hijos cuando pregunten por su estúpido tío? No me sorprendería que mi padre terminara completamente pelón con esta noticia.

—K-Kagura-chan, no creo que Kamui-san sea de esa clase de gustos… Ya te dije que no leyeras nada sobre BoysLove.

—Desde hace unos días para acá me lo he estado preguntando…¿pero quién te ha enviado esa pila de bollos hervidos a diario? —efectivamente había una vaporera en la mesita metálica con la que gozaba la habitación de hospital.

—No lo sé, pero siento como si estuvieran insultándome —decía al tiempo que tomaba un bollo y se lo metía a la boca.

—Vamos, vamos, no creo que sea de ese modo —la tranquilizaba la pelinegra.

—Lamento tener que irme un poco antes, pero mi hermana me ha pedido que pase por unas compras y es de poca paciencia —hablaba el rubio para esas dos que continuaban discutiendo sobre el origen de esos bollos—. Nos veremos mañana, Kagura, Soyo —se despidió y en un santiamén abandonó el hospital.

Al parecer sus planes involucraban un desvío hacia una zona que se encontraba en construcción. Y aunque los trabajadores ya no se veían más por allí y el letrero de peligro estuviera bordeando el perímetro, a él no le interesaba. Así que pasándose las advertencias por el arco del triunfo, entró y llegó hasta la parte en donde mantenían el material pesado; justo donde estaban esas placas de metal, lo encontró a él, de espaldas y con sus manos hechas puños.

—Que pases por aquí todas las tardes, no puede ser mera coincidencia —esas pupilas carmesí vibraron tenuemente en cuanto escuchó esa voz a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo es que le había logrado pillar?

—No estaba esperando a que el querido hijo favorito de la segunda familia, pudiera ser tan servicial —él no era descuidado cuando se movía por la ciudad, pero no consideró que quien podría seguirle los pasos fuera ese rubio que era un excelente cazador.

—¿De modo que esto es lo que te ha tenido ocupado toda la semana y por eso no has ido a clases? —quizá sobre el piso no había nada contundente, pero sí varios machones de sangre completamente secos.

—Algunas personas no saben la definición de molestia —dijo, girándose hacia él—. Un futuro jefe de la mafia no debería estar derrochando sus recursos para mantener seguro un hospital público.

—Suenas molesto mientras lo dices con ese semblante tan tranquilo —añadió con cierta saña—. Y creo que he encontrado al que es fanático de esos bollos —el castaño torció el entrecejo ante su comentario. Ante sus ojos no pasó desapercibida esa bolsa de papel tirada a un costado; lo había atrapado.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente estás buscando, Bisha? —cuestionó secamente. Inclusive había dado un par de pasos hacia él, quedando cara a cara.

—No he venido a competir contigo, en ningún aspecto —¿por qué él estaba tan relajado cuando Okita no dejaba de estar totalmente tenso?—. Estoy más interesado en saber con quiénes has estado enfrentándote durante todos estos días… ¿Es que acaso sabes quiénes se metieron con Kagura?

—No lo sé… Lo único que tengo claro es que son peligrosos —exponía, viendo de reojo hacia su derecha. Al parecer había quienes deseaban unirse a la fiesta—. Y que les he provocado lo suficiente para hacer que salgan de su escondite.

—Tus malditos malos hábitos no han desaparecido, ¿verdad? —suspiró lánguidamente pero con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Estás haciendo esto para que Kagura no se entere de tu pequeño secreto, Sougo?¿Por qué no le dices abiertamente que eres uno de los miembros del Shiseijou y que has cometido la estupidez de vender al antiguo líder de la Primera Familia?

—¿Todavía está de pie la propuesta que me hiciste hace un año atrás? —estaban espalda contra espalda mientras rápidamente iban siendo rodeados.

—¿Hablas sobre la de volverte el esclavo sexual de mi hermana o la salida a las aguas termales? —Okita le dio un buen merecido puntapié por estar de graciosito—. Claramente, Sougo. Aunque eso podría traerte muchos más problemas que soluciones.

—Dudo que las cosas se puedan poner peor que como están ahora —sonrió con satisfacción, como si sus enemigos no fueran más que incentivos que le motivaban a continuar avanzando.

Había pasado prácticamente un mes desde que su vida escolar dio inicio dentro de la Preparatoria Gintama y podría decirse que ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos en la escuela se hicieran a un lado y no le sostuvieran la mirada; las cosas no podían ser de otro modo si se tenía a tres sujetos como esos frecuentándole en todo momento.

Aunque existían personas valientes que le saludaban desde la clase 3-Z y otras más de las que había logrado hacerse amiga. En definitiva, esa preparatoria estaba llena de gente salvaje que tenía coraje para condonarle al resto del mundo.

¿Es que al fin podía sentirse como una estudiante más del montón?¿Por qué no? Especialmente ahora que miraban expectantes el sobre rosa que el pelirrojo encontró en su casillero.

—¿Es lo que la gente denomina como…"carta de amor"? —Tora miraba el sobre en las manos de Kamui, con intriga. Era como un fenómeno nunca antes visto para ella.

—Cuesta creer que haya alguien con un poco de materia gris en la cabeza que tenga interés en un idiota como él —comentaba Abuto.

—Al final terminaron transfiriéndome a mí —suspiró Ugyu. La gente siempre ignoraba sus deseos.

—¿Por qué no la abres? Queremos saber el nombre de la valiente —por raro que pareciera, la castaña era la única que estaba haciendo fiesta y maroma ante lo que ocurría.

—Mmm… Pastelillos. Saben bien, deberías traer más —a Kamui lo único que le importaba era ese paquete de panecillos coloridos que hasta hace unos instantes habían estado en las manos de la oji violeta.

—¡Esos eran para Kagura y Soyo! Deja de comerte todo lo que traigo para otras personas —lloriqueaba.

—Veamos…—Abuto se encargó de quitarle la preciada carta al pelirrojo—. "No nos hemos conocido formalmente, sin embargo, nuestros caminos se han cruzado en más de una ocasión. Y considero que es hora de enfrentar al destino y vernos cara a cara. Estoy segura de que encontraras en mí todos los aspectos que son deseables en una mujer e irremediablemente la química hará el resto. Así que veámonos hoy después de las 3:00 pm detrás del gimnasio de la escuela".

—¿Y qué harás al respecto, Kamaho? —cuestionaba a quien había flechado a alguien sin darse cuenta.

—No estoy interesado —y por si no quedaba claro a todos, él personalmente hizo bolita esa carta y la arrojó al bote de basura más próxima.

—…Abuto, ¿acaso ustedes dos ya dieron ese paso?

—¡No, no y no, yo no soy el rarito, es él!

—Otra vez él —decía Ugyu en cuanto el blondo entró a la escuela y empezó a provocar gritos masivos por todo el séquito que Bishamon ahora poseía.

—Es tan jodidamente popular que se vuelve irritable —mascullaba el castaño.

—Él siempre ha sido así… A donde quiera que vaya sobresale y roba la atención de todas las chicas que ponen su mirada en él…—comentaba Tora mientras mordisqueaba una tira de carne seca. Alguien ya tenía los mismos malos hábitos que Kagura—. Dentro de su familia es conocido como el "Dios de la Guerra" por su fuerza y cualidades de lucha, pero fuera de allí las chicas lo adoran y lo ven como un príncipe encantador…

—Pues esa chiquilla también ha picado el anzuelo —señalaba Abuto a Soyo, quien para envidia y desprecio de muchas, acompañaba al rubio hasta el salón de clases—. Y parece que goza de trato preferencial.

—… _Me pregunto si en verdad Bisha ve a Soyo como algo más que una simple amiga o sigue con esa mala costumbre que siempre le trae problemas…_

No es como si en esa escuela la hora del receso fuera precisamente tranquila y nada escandalosa. Pero cada mes, la cafetería ponía en descuento todos sus productos y eso provocaba que la gran mayoría de estudiantes se dirigieran hacia esa zona y diera inicio lo que por muchos era considerada como uno de los eventos más sangrientos que podría haber en toda la Preparatoria Gintama. Un acontecimiento en el que los profesores de toda la escuela formaban parte; porque eran ellos los que se dedicaban a apostar por el estudiante que se haría de los productos con las mejores rebajas.

Y mientras esos adultos irresponsables empezaban con su jueguito ilegal y veían a los estudiantes como caballos de carrera, el cuerpo estudiantil se preparaba físicamente hasta que el sonido de la trompeta resoplara y les permitiera empezar con el mausoleo.

—Apostaré todo para Bishamon —Matsudaira arrojó el bajo de billetes sobre la mesa de "los profesores" —. Ese muchacho se hará con la mayor cantidad y los mandará a volar mientras sus hormonales admiradoras interpretan para él el cántico de la victoria.

—Creo que estás subestimando a mi máquina masiva de asesinato: Metal Knight Kagura 2.0 Remaster —Gintoki estaba muy seguro de que su alumna podría hacerse de todo—. El poder de los pobretones está en sus manos.

—No estaría tan confiados de ser ustedes —interrumpía Saigou—. Para alguien como Kamui esto no es más que un juego de niñitas. Los aplastará a todos.

—Creo que iré por algo mucho más seguro —habló Hasegawa—. El sádico tiene grandes oportunidades de vencer a la china esa.

—Idiota, si ganas no tendremos que preocuparnos por el almuerzo durante una semana entera —le hacía saber Abuto a Kamui. El chico literalmente llevaba el número 8 pegado en la espalda.

—No encontré uno más chico que este, así que espero que funcione —Tora extendió para el pelirrojo ese sensual billete de 10,000 yenes.

—Oi, oi, con eso podrías comprar todo sin necesidad de descuento —le regañaba el castaño mientras le jalaba las mejillas como si fueran de goma—. Te dije que consiguieras monedas de denominación pequeña.

—Ganaré y me comeré todo en tu cara, maldito afeminado —Kagura iba por allí con el número tres en su espalda—. Te demostraré quién es el mejor de una vez por todas.

—¿Dijiste algo? Lo único que estoy escuchando es a una china maloliente que se llena las mejillas como una ardilla de rancho… La misma que sigue sin poseer atractivo físico alguno… Es más, una babosa de mar es mucho más sensual de lo que alguna vez lo serás tú.

—¡He conocido pollos con más hue*** que tú!¿No estás seguro de que te has equivocado de uniforme?¿A tu mami se le habrá olvidado quitarte eso que te cuelga entre las piernas y ponerte un adorable vestidito rosa?¿Es que te sientes atrapada en ese cuerpo de sádico?

—Bisha-san, tenga cuidado. Estas competencias suelen ser demasiado…arriesgadas. La última vez Shinpachi-kun se rompió un brazo y fue incapaz de ver un hot-dog sin tirarse al suelo en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo.

—La verdad es que desde que escuché de este evento, deseé participar… Me emociona de sólo imaginarme quién se llevará el primer lugar.

—Igualmente debe tener cuidado.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto. No soy tan delicado como piensas —llevó su mano hasta la cabeza de la pelinegra y le revolvió la cabellera un poco, con cierta delicadeza—. Te traeré uno de esos panecillos que tanto te gustan, Soyo —y una promesa como esa provocó en la pelinegra un sonrojo masivo.

El ansiado momento llegó. Y entonces aquel escenario de guerra se hizo presente. Porque aun cuando los favoritos se encontraban arrasando, el resto de los competidores no estaban dejándole las cosas sencillas y se valían de sucias artimañas para ir ganando terreno.

¿Pero qué era lo que estaba haciendo retroceder a todos de un momento a otro?¿Por qué había temor en algunos de esos rostros adolescentes?¿Y qué era ese sonido tan desconcertante y aterrador que tenía réplicas contra el suelo?¿Es que quiénes eran esas dos que habían dejado inconscientes a los vendedores de la cafetería y ahora estaban frente a todos, con esos particulares instrumentos en sus manos?

—Tienes…que estar bromeando…

—Ey, ey, no…es posible que…—Okita terminó la oración sin sentido del rubio sin despegar su mirada de quienes estaban observándoles tan fijamente, como si quisieran asesinarles con el pensamiento; como si les hubieran hecho algo terrible.

El amatista de sus pupilas iba por duplicado. Lo pálido de su piel parecía ser un característico de sus personas. Y el rosáceo de sus cabelleras poseía el mismo tono, pero difería de una a la otra; mientras alguien lo llevaba corto, hasta los hombros y un flequillo sesgado, la otra optaba por sujetarlo en dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros y se ondulaban adorablemente a la vez que mantenía su frente totalmente despegada.

La de cabello largo no tenía inconveniente por ir por allí con ese encantador vestido negro y morado que en cierto momento la hacían ver como una encantadora lolita gótica. Incluso esas botas cafés quedaban de maravilla.

Quien optaba por un peinado más natural y hasta los hombros, prefería ir luciendo ese fedora negro, una blusa blanca sin tirantes, una corbata azabache, y una falsa escolar carmesí en conjunto con botas blancas hasta las rodillas.

—C-Chiaki…pero qué sorpresa más grande… ¿Estás de vacaciones?¿Visitas a la familia acaso? —Bishamon miró a la peli rosa de sombrero al tiempo que retrocedía dos pasos.

—Has crecido…un poco, Chiemi…—el castaño se le veía un tanto azul al contemplar a la de cabellos largos.

Los látigos podían ser multiusos. Esas dos chicas lo dejaron muy claro cuando los emplearon para evitar que huyeran y dejarles en completo ridículo. ¿Pero es que no podía ser considerado como inhumano que les hubieran lazado como simples terneros en plena corrida?¿A dónde se había ido la educación y los buenos valores cuando esas dos decidieron usar la humanidad de ese par como troncos en los cuales podían sentarse plácidamente?¿Y cuál era el derecho del que esas dos extrañas gozaban como para tener el descaro de privar de la palabra a ese par de hombres haciendo uso exclusivo de sus labios?


	10. Lección 10

¡Mis adoradas criaturitas, he vuelto! No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, solamente que me las he ingeniado para complicarlo todo y traerles situaciones bastante curiosas… Y bueno, nadie dijo que esto del amor sea cosa fácil, y mucho menos cuando esos hombres atraen mujeres con la misma potencia que problemas XD ¡Saludos, lindo sábado y todos somos #TeamSoKaTo#!

 ***Mitsuki.-** Lo sé, es imposibiru no amarme (?) XD Y en efecto, ninguno de ellos morirá. No suelo cargarme a mis protagonistas, al menos no en los AU/escolares; así que puedes estar tranquila y divertirte este fin de semana… Lo sé, Tora es linda a su manera y todas les echamos porras a nuestras protagonistas para que recuperen a sus hombres.

 ***Anonymous.-** Sabía que debía ser Dionisia :D Y sí, esos dos ya son suyos aunque ellos no lo sepan. Pero con este capítulo quedará claro que esos hombres no se tocan XD

 ***Mi-chan.-** Sí, Sougo quiere a Kagura a su muy particular modo. Digo, hasta andaba de celoso con Bisha. Y créeme, se unirá una tercera a la cual odiar y que también quiere meter su cuchara.

 ***Lu89.-** Pensaba que se lo sospechaban con lo salvaje y fuerte que es Sougo XD Aunque se sorprenderán al saber quiénes son los otros miembros, pero bueno, para eso falta un poquito. Y con este capítulo todo se pone mejor.

 ***Guest.-** Amarás este también :D

 ***Jugem.-** Ahora mismo te irás al Nirvana cuando termines de leer este capítulo :D Todos sabemos que Kamui es un Tsundere xD y que de vez en cuando le aflora la ternuris. Y sobre lo que deseas saber, pues es que advertí que en mi fic habrá bastante Angst y Mitsuki quería saber si no me iba a cargar a ningún principal (Kagura, Sougo, Kamui, Tora, Soyo, Bishamon) y la respuesta es no XD Solo los torturaré emocional/psicológicamente, pero nada más :D

 ***I Love OkiKagu.-** Quiero apostar mi celular a que también amarás este capítulo criaturita mía :D El KamuTora va progresando, lento pero seguro. Y los celos llegaron para quedarse, pero es posible que ahora involucren a una persona más (owo)9

 **Lección 10**

 **Todos los misterios comienzan a caer en su sitio**

El silencio tras lo que todos habían presenciado se esfumó lenta pero constantemente hasta convertirse en un oleaje de murmullos y numerosos flashes que perpetuarían el momento en que el temido y legendario Okita Sougo fue domesticado por una chica, convirtiéndose en algo menos que una res humana. Y esa misma panorámica se cernía sobre Bishamon.

—Este…¿Soy el único que siente esos instintos asesinos o es mi imaginación? —cuestionaba Abuto sintiendo un severo escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido de esa manera.

—N-No, yo también…los estoy experimentando en este preciso momento…—ambos castaños se giraron lenta y temerosamente hacia atrás y miraban el punto donde toda esa pesada y tenebrosa aura emanaba—. ¿C-Creen…que estén enfadadas?

—Yo creo que si el infierno realmente existe, luce como la mirada de esas dos…

Lo siguiente que hizo huir a la gran mayoría de los alumnos y maestros, fue el impacto de aquella mesa contra quienes no eran más que víctimas de esas dos recién llegadas. A alguien le importaba un bledo la integridad física de ese par de hombres.

—Ey, zorras, ¿quién les ha dado permiso de entrar a nuestra escuela e interrumpir nuestro sagrado evento?¿Creen que pueden meterse donde quieran y mover sus culos como si fueran la gran cosa? —Kagura había ido a encarar a ese par de peli rosas y les estaba obsequiando una de esas miradas que invitaban a todos a mantenerse alejadas de su persona. Incluso su tono de voz rebozaba de hostilidad y seriedad—. Este es nuestro territorio.

—¿Quiénes son estas niñas que se escaparon de la primaria, hermana? —interrogaba Chiemi a su acompañante.

—Ignóralas, solamente se sienten frustradas y opacadas ante nuestra belleza —estableció, llevando su mano hasta su mentón. Alguien estaba despreciando la apariencia física de ese par—. Pero no se puede esperar nada más de unas simples pueblerinas que no han salido nunca de Edo.

—No nos importa si quieren secuestrar, asesinar, vio*** o abusar de todos los modos habidos y por haber de este par, pero no pasaremos por alto que vengan a insultarnos—la pelirroja ya se encontraba encima de Sougo, pisoteándole la espalda mientras no dejaba de saltar sobre él, como si fuera un trampolín—. Les mostraremos que somos 100% de ciudad, par de zorras sin pedigrí.

—No tenemos tiempo para perderlo con feas brujas como ustedes —añadía la de pelo rizado.

—Nosotras después de todo, hemos venido únicamente hasta acá para ver cumplida la promesa que estos dos nos hicieron el verano pasado —completó la otra hermana.

—Nosotros no hicimos ninguna promesa con ninguna de ustedes —Bishamon intentaba inútilmente desatarse, pero era inútil. Alguien estaba amenazándole con un cuchillo en su yugular.

—Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son ustedes dos, locas —tal vez la memoria de Okita se había refrescado en cuanto sintió esa navaja a milímetros de sus ojos—. Pensándolo bien, se me hacen muy familiares. ¿No jugamos al ping pong alguna vez?¿No les presté mi NES la vez que nos vimos?

—¿Qué fue lo que este par de imbéciles te prometieron? —quiso saber Kagura. Ahora se encontraba pateando los costados del castaño como si quisiera romperle las costillas; aunque a ese paso posiblemente se volvería una realidad.

—…Nos prometieron que se harían responsables por haber robado nuestra inocencia…Que responderían como los hombres que eran —emitieron las dos en perfecta sinfonía. Y lo que eso significaba podía verse del peor modo posible.

—¡E-Espera…!¡Nosotros solamente les pedimos instrucciones para volver al hostal en el que estábamos hospedados! —habló rápidamente Bishamon porque sentía que de algún modo su vida peligraba aun cuando Soyo le estaba regalando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Igualmente no vimos nada que merezca la pena recordar —refutaba Sougo importándole un bledo que apretara más el látigo que estaba envolviéndolo—. ¿Y te llamas a ti misma una sádica? Este nudo deja mucho que desear. He visto a niños atarse más duro los cordones de sus zapatos.

—¡Sougo, no lo empeores maldito! —ahora era Bishamon quien se encontraba pateando al idiota de su amigo—. ¡Todo fue tu jodida culpa! ¡Te dije que había otros modos de llegar al jefe pero quisiste hacerla de ese modo!

Mientras esos dos rodaban por todo el piso, intentando asesinarse mutuamente, un par de jovencitas estaban más que mosqueadas y no estaban dispuestas a irse sin darle un escarmiento a esas peli rosas alzadas.

—¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento con ese par? —es que el sexto sentido de Abuto se había encendido.

—…Mmm… No lo sé. Sus caras no me suenan de ningún lado —decía Tora viendo fijamente la escena.

—Al final he ganado yo —Kamui había aprovechado todo el revuelo para hacerse de la mercancía de la cafetería sin pagar ni un yen.

—Yo he visto a esas dos en otra parte —los tres miraron a Ugyu con intriga. ¿De verdad él las conocía?¿De dónde?—. Justamente de aquí —el folleto que les dio el pelinegro les dejó bastante contrariados. ¿Cómo podían ser esas dos las mismas que salían en el anuncio?¿Cuándo la industria de la música se encargaba de lanzar al estrellado a dos locas que tenían toda la pinta de ser unas sádicas?

—…Bueno…se llaman Sweet-Whip…Supongo que a partir de allí podemos deducir muchas otras cosas con respecto a su personalidad…—comentaba la castaña contrastando la foto con las reales—. ¿Cómo se fueron a inmiscuir con esas Idols? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo se desharán de ellas?

—Tu hermana está empezando a destruir todo el comedor…y esas dos no paran de lanzar cosas con sus látigos… Deberíamos irnos, ¿no? —sugería sabiamente Abuto—. Sin mencionar que esos dos han escapado por la ventana como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Vamos Soyo-chan, tenemos que darles su escarmiento a esas malditas escorias!¡Si se creen que pueden ensuciar el nombre de una chica están muy equivocados!¡Nos encargaremos de castrarlos y que no dejen evidencia de su existencia en este mundo! —la pelirroja salió corriendo a toda marcha, llevándose a rastras a su amiga. Un oscuro futuro se tamizaba sobre esos dos hombres.

—¿Está bien que los dejemos escapar, Chiaki?

—Descuida. No podrán escapar de nosotras aunque lo quieran o nuestro papi les cortará la cabeza…y me estoy refiriendo a la de allá abajo —añadía muy alegremente—. Mmm… Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—¿Me hablas a mí? —se auto-señalaba Tora. Ese par asintieron—. ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

—Solamente porque seas la sucesora de la Séptima Familia no deberías discriminar a las demás —la de cabello corto podría considerarse como la de la mirada más fría y calculadora de las dos—. Somos Chiaki y Chimie, las futuras jefas de la Sexta Familia. Nos conocimos hace años, pero tal parece que no nos recuerdas.

—¿Ustedes son esas gemelas?

—¡¿Cómo que "esas"?! —exclamaron a la par.

—Las recuerdo un poco diferentes… Con corte de hongo y siempre acompañadas de su escolta personal —estaba esforzándose por hacer memoria. Pero nada, no encajaba el perfil que tenía de ellas de niñas con lo que eran ahora.

—Creo que no suena mala idea a que nos transfiramos aquí, ¿verdad Chimie?

—Si los futuros jefes de la Segunda y Séptima Familia están aquí. Entonces todo será mucho más simple para nosotras —comentaba, mirando detenidamente a la castaña—. Les pisotearemos cuando menos se lo esperen y recuperaremos el prestigio perdido.

—¿Por qué no zanjan ese asunto de una buena vez por todas? —Kamui estaba frente a ese par de presuntuosas chicas con esa mirada que se moría de ganas por entrar en batalla—. No tengo inconveniente con pelear con mujeres si la situación lo requiere.

—Hace un buen rato que no tenemos un poco de acción —Abuto sonrió para esas dos—. Si no son capaces de terminar con los de abajo, no tienen derecho de alzar sus colmillos a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pretenden molestando a ese par? —preguntó Tora—. Bisha sería incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a una mujer, pero Okita dudo que sea de ese tipo…

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dijimos?

—Esos dos deben hacerse responsables por lo que nos hicieron.

—¿Y cuál fue su crimen? Porque se oyen como si les hubieran hecho lo peor del mundo —indicó el castaño para ese par.

—¡Nos vieron desnudas cuando entraron por error al baño de mujeres! —exclamaron en armonía absoluta—. Y de acuerdo al código de nuestra familia, cuando una mujer es vista desnuda por un hombre debe casarse con ella para no ensuciar su nombre ni el de todos los miembros de la familia.

—…Pero si igual ni vieron nada…—soltó Tora con una inocencia que rozaba el cinismo—. Y ya tienen dieciocho años…. Algunas cosas ya no crecen después de esa edad…

—¡¿Nos estás diciendo planas?!

—Yo únicamente digo que he visto tablas de planchar con más curvas que ustedes dos. Y seguramente fueron ellos dos los que se llevaron el chascarrillo de sus vidas —sonrió tiernamente, como quien no rompe ni un plato—. Pero nada que el dinero de su papi no pueda solucionar.

—¡Maldita mocosa!

Para hombres como ellos el haber podido escapar no sólo de dos obsesionadas con tendencias sádicas, sino de quienes que por algún motivo que no les quedaba del todo claro deseaban igualmente hacerles daño, representaba una gran victoria. Al menos por ese día vivirían.

Y por el momento se mantendrían bien ocultos en el gimnasio, dentro de la canasta donde estaban todos los balones de baloncesto. Allí solamente estaban ellos dos y un inmenso silencio.

—¿Por qué demonios han venido a buscarnos hasta Edo? —quería saber el rubio.

—Ellas son mucho más molestas que todos esos sujetos que enfrentamos —Okita no se movía demasiado porque prácticamente se encontraba tan apaleado que ya nada le respondía—. Las patadas de esa bruja realmente me han dolido.

—No recuerdo que hayamos entrado a espiarlas. Ni siquiera son mi tipo.

—Idiota, fueron ellas las que entraron al baño de hombres aprovechándose de que estábamos nosotros dos y había demasiado vapor —no es que fuera alguien muy curioso, pero le intrigaba saber por qué el comportamiento ya de por sí violento de Kagura se disipó a niveles estratosféricos.

—Te dije que no tenías que acercarte a ellas para llegar hasta su padre —le regañó. Incluso hasta impactó su cabeza contra la de él—. Les diste las señales equivocadas y me arrastraste en todo eso.

—Todo quedará solucionado cuando mandes a tus hombres a que les hagan una visita inesperada…y accidentalmente las hagan desaparecer del mapa…Y así mágicamente nuestros problemas serán resueltos —versaba el castaño como si de pelar una patata se tratara.

—No tengo la autoridad suficiente para mandar a matar a nadie aun —notificó—. Sabes, se me hace muy extraño… Soyo es una chica muy calmada, pero se le veía notoriamente enfada conmigo. ¿A qué se deberá?¿Fue por qué no cumplí mi promesa de comprarle ese panecillo que tanto le gusta?

—Olvidaba que eres medio idiota para estos temas —agregó, dándole un buen zape—. Por el momento será mejor que no nos metamos en su camino porque presiento que quieren degollarnos vivos…y colgar nuestras pieles en la chimenea de sus casas.

Las amenazas de esas dos gemelas se convirtieron en realidad cuando terminaron aterrizando en la clase de Tora y ahora eran unas alumnas más del complejo Gintama. Unas que antes de iniciadas las clases y durante la hora del receso no dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra a los dos hombres a los que habían venido a buscar desde tierras lejanas; y lo que hacía de esa situación algo todavía peor, era que todos los que tuvieran la mala suerte de meterse en su camino terminaban malheridos y temerosos. Porque Kagura tampoco se quedaba quieta y ahora había cambiado su objetivo de lucha por esas dos adineradas problemáticas.

Y como nadie tenía los pantalones para frenarlas, esas peleas diarias se convirtieron en una situación cotidiana que ya no impresionaba a nadie. Sí, se habían acostumbrado después de una semana; aunque también estaban los que querían que esa pesadilla concluyera.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle nada de nuevo a mi bebida!¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó después de clases y por alguna extraña razón que no quiero descubrir me duele todo de la cadera para abajo! —gritaba Bishamon mientras corría como si fuera el usuario de la akuma no mi de la luz.

—Tengo marcas extrañas en todo mi cuerpo…Y creo que he perdido la sensibilidad de mis manos —Okita también huía a la misma par que su amigo—. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber entrado a esa sala de videojuegos.

—¡Idiota, eso fue hace tres días! —le recordaba el rubio—. ¡Y estás lleno de manchas oscuras en todo tu cuello!

—¡Ustedes dos, no escaparán, tienen que hacerse responsables! —gritaban ese par de gemelas apartando a todo mundo con el uso de sus látigos—. ¡Ya que somos futuros marido y mujer podemos hacer eso, el otro y aquello!

—¡Ey malditas zorras, deténganse de una buena vez y dejen de corretear por toda la escuela!¡Yo misma me encargaré de meterles esta piña donde más les gusta para que dejen de estar como perras en celo! —sí, en efecto, Kagura era quien seguía los pasos de esas aguardentosas mujeres.

—Esto cada día se ha vuelto mucho más intenso —susurraba Abuto, asomando su cabeza desde la seguridad de su salón de clases.

—Kagura necesitará dos piñas, no sólo una —comentaba Tora con enorme seriedad—. ¿Debería irle a comprar otra?

—¡Ese no es el problema, idiota! —reprendía el castaño.

—Creo que deberíamos transferirnos de escuela —sugería Ugyu. Es que a ese punto la Preparatoria Industrial Yato comparado con donde estudiaba ahora, lucía como un lugar ameno para estudiar.

—Kamaho ha estado muy callado este día, ¿no? —indudablemente la castaña tenía razón. Y su comentario llevó a todos a mirar hacia adentro, justo donde el pelirrojo permanecía sentado con un par de sobres en su pupitre—. ¿Otra vez le han vuelto a dejar cartas de amor?

—Son de la misma persona —Abuto ya se había adelantado y tomó esos sobres entre manos. Todos tenían el mismo remitente—. Creo que su admiradora secreta no aceptará un rechazo como respuesta.

—"No existe nada más gratificante que conocer a un hombre que no sólo represente un reto a nivel intelectual, sino también a nivel sentimental y físico. Es por eso que no puedo darme por vencida solamente porque la tormenta ha empezado a convertirse en un desbocado tifón" —Tora había leído una de ellas y picada por la curiosidad, prosiguió con otra más—. "Puedo decir con toda certeza que nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que fuera tan varonil y apuesto como tú. Me inquieta saber la manera en que un chico tan apasionado en las peleas se desenvuelve dentro de una relación sentimental. De imaginármelo, mi alma y mi cuerpo se estremecen y ansían por el día en que podamos vernos en persona".

—Ha despertado las bajas pasiones de esa chica en muy pocos días y sin verse —miró al aludido, ese que seguía con su cara de estúpido y su boba sonrisa, atragantándose con el almuerzo de la castaña, y se preguntaba cómo esa cosa podía incitar a alguien a querer darle duro contra el muro.

—¿Por qué te estás comiendo mi comida de nuevo?¡Te compré todo lo que querías de camino aquí! Yo también tengo hambre y estoy en crecimiento.

—¿No has leído esta última, verdad? —cuestionaba el castaño al pelirrojo.

—En realidad no he leído ninguna.

—Le romperás su pequeño corazón de princesa si le dices cosas como esas a tu admiradora secreta —mascullaba burlonamente Abuto—. Parece que todo se volverá más ruidoso.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la oji violácea miraba la última carta, esa que a diferencia de las otras estaba perfumada y venía escrita en una hoja rosa—. "Hoy será el día en que nuestros caminos al fin se vuelvan uno"…¿Significa que vendrá a buscarlo?

—Creo que es más como… "Prepárate, porque hoy vendré por ti y te haré completamente mío quieras o no" —Abuto y su habilidad de leer entre líneas.

—Pero Kamaho no está preparado para una relación de ese tipo… Él apenas y puede cuidarse solo —decía Tora, mirando al que ahora se había quedado dormido—. Aunque ahora que sale el tema…¿Él realmente podría interesarse en el sexo opuesto?¿Qué clase de mujer podría ser de su interés? —tantas dudas existenciales y nadie que pudiera resolvérselas.

—Mmmm…. Una vez estuvo saliendo con alguien…

—¡¿…?!¡¿En serio…?! —Tora flipaba de colores ante la impactante noticia que el castaño le dio sin decir agua va—. ¿Cómo era ella?¿Qué clase de personalidad poseía?¿Cómo era su relación?

—Pues creo que era de su misma edad…Tenía buen cuerpo, y al igual que él le gustaba pelear… Podría decirse que podía llegar a ser un tanto sádica…Y en ocasiones sentía que cuando me miraba podía observar mi alma. Era una mujer inquietante.

—De modo que sí tiene experiencia en esas cosas…—murmuraba para sí misma—. _Admito que me da curiosidad ver cómo es teniendo una novia…Realmente no puedo imaginármelo de ese modo…_ —lo intentó. Pero no, su imaginación no daba para tanto.

La mirada de todos se enfocó sin excepción alguna en esa ostentosa limosina blanca que había aparcado frente a la escuela y de la cual descendió el copiloto con la clara intención de permitir que la persona que había viajado tan cómodamente hasta allí, descendiera. Incluso se apreciaba una alfombra roja extendiéndose hacia el interior de la escuela, como si deseara evitar que aquella joven tocara un suelo tan indigno para su persona.

Todos rumoreaban sobre quién podría ser y lo que estaba buscando en un sitio como ese. Pero ella se mantenía completamente estoica, ignorando sus miradillas y clavando esos ojos verde olivo en el horizonte, en ese camino que la conduciría hasta la entrada de la preparatoria.

El lacio y largo de su negra cabellera se movía con elegancia, y se embellecía con esos listones carmesí que sujetaban secciones laterales a su rostro. Y si eso no era suficiente, poseía una diadema por arriba de su recto flequillo; asimismo iba vestida con un bellísimo furisode negro con estampado de flores diversas, en combinación con un obi dorado y pequeños detalles que sólo engrandecían un ropaje que por sí solo ya es una delicia a la vista.

—Hago el largo viaje desde Kanagawa y terminó encontrándome contigo, Bishamon. Esto tiene que ser obra del destino —la joven se había detenido en el último escalón que la dejaría entrar a la Preparatoria Gintama; y justamente ahí, tumbado sobre el suelo, se postraba el rubio, tirado.

—…Haruyo…—se puso de pie, ignorando que daba mucha lástima.

—No estaba esperando encontrarte en un estado tan lamentable. ¿Acaso un adversario con el cual no has podido?

—Más bien unas locas que no logro quitarme de encima sin importar lo que haga —espetó.

—Y como contemplo que estás asistiendo a esta escuela, ¿podrías indicarme dónde puedo encontrar el salón de clases…? —no concluyó con su petición, porque sus esmeraldas se habían encontrado con quien menos estaba esperando encontrarse.

—No creas que escaparás tan fácilmente, Bisha. Esta tarde nos divertiremos mucho jugando a las escondidas —Chiaki ya había logrado mandar al piso al rubio y ahora lo usaba como una alfombra más— ¡Haruyo-chan! —el énfasis con el que decía el nombre de la pelinegra quedaba opacado con su acción; se había lanzado a los brazos de la oji verde—. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Edo?¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venías para que fuéramos a recogerte?¿Has estado bien?

—Llegué apenas hoy. Era demasiado repentino para avisarles —respondió, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios—. Y me encuentro perfectamente. Estoy a punto de disfrutar la primavera de mi juventud.

—Chimie estará feliz cuando sepa que estás de visita. Iremos de compras —alguien emanaba una felicidad infinita.

— _Sí, distráiganse con ella y déjennos en paz…¡Es más, llévatelas a Fukuouka o a la Antártida. ¡Yo mismo les pago los boletos!_

—Y como les estaba diciendo, el Renacimiento no es ningún festejo donde se arrojan tomates por tres días, sino un movimiento cultural y artístico que tuvo lugar hace muchos siglos atrás —eso era lo que Tora se encontraba diciéndole a ese trío de tontos que no pusieron atención a la clase de Artes mientras avanzaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

—Al fin nuestros caminos se han conectado —la atención de todos se postró en la oji verde. Sus palabras no tenían sentido para unos, pero cobraban todo un significado para otros más—. Es cosa del destino que nos hayamos encontrado tan prontamente, sin citas previas, Kamui.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿me estás diciendo que esa chica es la que ha mandado todas esas cartas al idiota de la perilla? —Abuto no daba crédito a lo que veía. Es que la tía en cuestión no estaba de mal ver; ¿qué tan buena suerte podía tener el mentecato ese?

—Lamento haberme comunicado contigo mediante un medio tan rústico y que hoy en día nadie utiliza. Pero lo clásico siempre es lo mejor —hizo a un lado a la peli rosa y caminó con firmeza hacia donde permanecía el pelirrojo—. Mi nombre es Haruyo. Y he venido hasta aquí para conocerte personalmente e invitarte a que te unas a mi familia —le miró fijamente. Kamui por su lado parecía un tanto interesado en su propuesta.

—¿Acaso eres miembro del Harusame?

—Soy la futura sucesora de la Quinta Familia, siendo exactos —dijo con un orgullo digno de un mafioso—. Te he investigado y contemplo que tienes un futuro prometedor. No creo que sea bueno que se desperdicie en un sitio como este…o cuidando a una niña que se niega a aceptar lo que es y se esconde tras las faldas de su padre.

—Oh, suenas a que tu familia es una de las más fuertes… Aunque yo escuché algo totalmente diferente —el pelirrojo le desafiaba con una sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada encendida. Una actitud que parecía estarle encantando a la pelinegra.

—Mi familia ha crecido mucho desde que ese balance de fuerzas fue establecido. Y te aseguro totalmente que no te arrepentirás de unirte a mí —alguien sabía perfectamente por dónde llegarle a cierto amante de las peleas—. Si me juras lealtad, yo misma me encargaré de que puedas llegar hasta el jefe que tú quieras para probar tu fuerza.

—Suena bastante tentador.

—Considera que si traicionas a uno de ellos, tu vida peligrará…—Bishamon no se iba a quedar con la boca cerrada—. Incluso cuando la Quinta y Sexta Familia se han unido para incrementar su poder, no significa que puedan hacerle competencia a las que están por arriba de ellas.

—Y dentro de la Séptima Familia tus posibilidades de confrontar al resto de los jefes, es mucho más grande —hablaba Tora.

—Dudo que haga muchos avances si se la vive cuidándote, Tora —era notable el desagrado que Haruyo sentía por la castaña. Y posiblemente esa enemistad iba más allá de pertenecer a diferentes familias—. Hazle un favor y déjalo venir conmigo… Te daré cincuenta de mis hombres más calificados a cambio de él. ¿Es un trato justo, no?

—Kamui trabaja para mi padre. Por ende, es el único que puede deshacerse de él cuando así lo desee —eso era cierto—. Además, las personas no son objetos por las cuales puedas negociar como si fueran fichas —estableció, con una mirada de pocos amigos. Esa que les daba a entender por qué le habían puesto el nombre de Tora—. Me rehúso totalmente. Así que te aconsejo que te marches inmediatamente de aquí, Haruyo.

—¿Es que estás satisfecho con eso, Kamui? —preguntó para el pelirrojo—. Todo lo que requieras será cumplido sin chisteo alguno dentro de mi familia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? La oferta es bastante tentadora, aunque te condenaría a no vivir demasiado tiempo si Housen-sama se entera.

—Deberíamos dejar que él decida. Después de todo, es su destino el que está en juego —sugería astutamente la oji verde—. Alguien como él sabrá determinar quién de las dos será una mejor líder.

—¿Por qué no arreglamos mejor esto de una buena vez por todas? —esa voz no formaba parte del círculo de charla. Pero no debían pasarla por alto—. Que cretinos como estos decidan, no tiene sentido. Son tan idiotas que cualquier opción les parece buena idea, aunque estén corriendo directamente hasta el matadero como gallinas sin cabeza —si para cojones, Kagura se pintaba sola y no le importaba meterse en una dispuesta de miembros de la mafia.

—Tú debes ser la hermanita de Kamui, Kagura-chan —expresaba Haruyo con una sonrisa—. También estás invitada a formar parte de mi familia.

—¿Acaso eres sorda?¿Es que todo ese cabello no te deja oír bien?¿O es que tu cerebro no recibe suficiente oxígeno porque ese bonito y costoso kimono está demasiado apretado? —tras su acercamiento, Soyo también hizo gala de presencia—. He dicho que decidamos esto de una buena vez.

—¿Qué es lo que propones? —lanzaba Chiaki.

—…Una competencia…—contestó, viendo a esas dos—. Quien salga victoriosa se quedará con estos tres buenos para nada que no hacen más que causarnos dolores de cabeza y que merecen ser castrados.

—¿Y si ustedes pierden? —Haruyo no aceptaría la derrota. Ella ya se visualizaba con la victoria en manos.

—Podrán llevárselos y hacer con ellos lo que se les venga en gana. Nosotras no las detendremos.

—¿Cuándo pasamos a ser meros objetos?¿Es que nadie piensa en el modo en que nos sentimos?¿Por qué se juegan nuestro futuro en algo tan azaroso? —Bishamon estaba en su derecho de repelar.

—¡¿Kagura-chan?!¡No deberías decir algo como eso! —para Tokugawa esa era una locura.

—Aceptamos gustosamente su reto, señoritas. Espero que sean mujeres de palabra —la pelinegra extendió su mano hacia Kagura y esta respondió con un gran apretón—. Que ganen las mejores.

—Las mujeres en verdad son criaturas aterradoras —esas fueron las palabras más sabias que Abuto nunca antes dijo.


	11. Lección 11

¡Buenas madrugadas! Sí, aparecí contra todo pronóstico. Y seguramente hubiera llegado antes, pero me fui a una expo de anime y me vicié de lo lindo comiendo como si no existiera mañana y apenas terminé de escribir :D Pero no tengo arrepentimientos, al contrario, tengo dangos con chocolate (owo)9 Pero dejando mis locuras a un lado y que prometí subir esto a las diez y no a las once y pico, espero disfruten del capítulo, al fin estamos viendo progresos, y bueno, creo que alguien ya mordió el anzuelo :D

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Más vale tarde que nunca. Además, es sábado, ¿quién se duerme temprano? Yo no XD Esta vez no apostaré nada, pero confío en el corazón de las cartas y deduzco que este capítulo te gustara y te hará escupir corazoncillos de tu boca. Y eso de los celos está en mente, ya tengo con quien y todo fríamente calculado :D

 ***Mi-chan.-** Los celos son hermosos hasta que terminan provocando violencia doméstica XD Pero Bisha y Sougo aguantan los golpecitos de sus mujeres. Abuto es el tío más sabio de todo el fic, porque ya hasta hizo un descubrimiento trascendental en el capítulo de ahorita lol

 **Lu89.-** Esta vez no te reirás tanto, pero puede que te dé un poco de azúcar en la sangre y quieras gritar por la ventana que el amor está en el aire XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Wii tengo una fan! Y créeme, ya tienen a alguien que las orientará hacia la victoria. Si, más personalidades únicas se avecinan.

 ***Guest.-** Qué bueno que te gustó. Como siempre, es un gusto ver tus iconitos.

 ***Anonymous.-** Dioni-chan para los amigos XD ¡Esos hombres no se tocan, bitches! Y sí, en efecto, he subido un capítulo en cuestión de horas :D

 ***Jugem.-** Ummm pues con tortura psicológica pueden ser muchas cosas. Y has la fecha no he puesto ninguna pareja que no acabe junta, por lo que no deberías preocuparte por ello; es más sobre el pasado de los personajes y experiencias. Tú también ten un bonito fin de semana y disfruta del cap.

 ***La Osa roja.-** Los chicos seguirán siendo objetos de aquí a que esta competencia termine XD Los celos siempre sacan lo peor de las personas.

 **Lección 11**

 **Frente a la tranquilidad de la tormenta**

Tras pactar una apuesta tan peligrosa donde el futuro de tres hombres estaba en juego, no podían permanecer quietas. Tenían que planear meticulosamente lo que harían a partir de ese momento y encontrar apoyo en alguien que tuviera amplios conocimientos sobre sus enemigas a vencer; en términos simples: requerían de una aliada que les guiara hacia el camino de la victoria.

Con eso en mente, las involucradas se reunieron en la casa más próxima y aguardaron a que la experta llegara. Incluso habían despejado la sala y ahora poseía toda la finta de una sala de juntas donde se discutiría el próximo golpe de estado.

—Escuché que tuvieron el suficiente valor para desafiar a las Doncellas del Harusame y que han pactado una gran apuesta con todas ellas —habló con fuerza la pelinegra, mirando a cada una de esas calladas chicas que permanecían sentadas sobre el suelo, escuchándole atentamente—. Les mentiría diciéndoles que esto será fácil y que podrán ganarles sin problemas. Pero la verdad dista demasiado de eso —aseveró, clavando sus doradas pupilas en cada una—. Sin embargo, si ponen todo su empeño y siguen todo el régimen que les daré, tendremos una oportunidad de hacerles morder el polvo.

—Yua-san, ¿de qué régimen está hablando? Creíamos que la competencia consistiría en una serie de eventos a superar —Soyo fue la primera en hablar. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre lo dicho.

—La competencia que las Doncellas han puesto, consiste en seis concursos… Cada uno de ellos, en teoría, evalúa los aspectos positivos que una mujer debe de tener para ser digna de convertirse en la esposa de un jefe de la mafia… Si quieren derrotarlas, tendrán que aprender cada uno de estos aspectos y perfeccionarlos en las dos semanas que tenemos.

—¡Capitán, permiso para hablar!

—Concedido.

—¿En qué consiste cada uno de estos concursos? —Kagura había aceptado todo, pero no cuestionó sobre algo tan importante.

—La futura esposa de un jefe de la mafia debe ser bella, grácil, atlética, fuerte, con prácticas culinarias impecables y debe saber cómo inspirar a las personas…—enumeró para las tres—. Y de acuerdo a cada cualidad, existe un concurso que dictaminará si está cualificada en dicho aspecto —se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala—. La mafia ama lo clásico, por lo que el medir la beldad de una mujer se hará a través de un concurso de kimonos tradicionales.

—No tengo ningún kimono —mencionaba la pelirroja.

—Yo tampoco tengo ninguno que me quede ya —le secundaba la castaña—. ¿Y qué hay sobre lo "grácil"?

—Una ceremonia de té… Una mujer debe saber preparar y servir un exquisito té a través de una ceremonia tradicional

—Yo le preparo el té a mi hermano todas las tardes… aunque no soy muy buena aún con eso —confesaba con cierta pena la pelinegra.

—Lo atlético será medido en una carrera de ocho kilómetros.

—¿Y la fuerza?¿Acaso nos van a poner a pelear o algo así? —preguntaba Tora con interés.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido es una competencia de vencidas. La gente no está muy de acuerdo en que pongamos a señoritas a golpearse salvajemente. Atenta contra los estándares feministas —alegaba Yua.

—Imagino que para la parte de buenas prácticas culinarias será un concurso de cocina donde podría establecerse un platillo —deducía Tokugawa.

—Justamente. Se hará una lista de posibles platillos a elaborar y la participante tendrá que elegir el que mejor se acomode a sus habilidades…Entre más complicado sea de preparar, mejor puntaje tendrá.

—Pero tengo mis dudas sobre el último punto —intervenía la castaña. Y también sus dos amigas se sentían igual con respecto a ello.

—Los talentos de las personas pueden llegar a inspirar a las personas que son testigos de estos… Es más un evento donde se expone el mejor talento de alguien… Como tocar un instrumento o bailar.

—Pues suenan bastante razonables esas competencias —agregaba Soyo felizmente. No lucía tan duro el camino hasta la victoria.

—El problema será la mesa de jueces. Ellos decidirán el ritmo de todo… Porque no sólo será el puntaje que puedan ganar, sino quién de las dos partes pueda llegar a comprarles —sí, el mundo de la mafia no era un sitio para gallinas o personas sin recursos—. Consideren que ellas intentarán chantajear a los jueces y comprarles sus favores.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos…—la pelinegra intercambió mirada con esas dos que se habían echado la soga al cuello en un momento de inconciencia y arrebato.

—En lo que tenemos que enfocarnos ahora es en su entrenamiento. En las condiciones que están ahora esas tres usarán sus cadáveres para limpiar sus costosas casas —Yua sacó tres fotografías, las colocó en el pizarrón que estaba detrás y les colocó un número por debajo—. Kagura, tú eres la que más corre de las tres y simultáneamente, la que mayor fuerza física posee… Tu itinerario consistirá en correr diariamente al menos diez kilómetros para aumentar tu resistencia y mejorar tu musculatura.

—¡Entendido!

—Lo harás después de clases —le indicó—. Tu meta será alcanzar a Okita, quien estará amarrado a la parte trasera de un vehículo en movimiento. De esta manera correrás y podrás obtener la recompensa de golpearle tanto como quieras si llegas a alcanzar la motocicleta antes de que la distancia establecida sea corrida.

—Lo apalearé tanto que cuando me vea se orine del miedo —ya hasta sus puños estaban saboreándose ese mágico momento lleno de sufrimiento para el castaño.

—Soyo, eres la más tranquila de las tres, y a la vez, la que más tiene pinta de embonar mejor dentro de un kimono. Por lo que tú aprenderás a moverte y a lucir elegantemente kimonos tradicionales —su dedo índice señaló la fotografía de una joven blonda—. Practicarás la preparación y servida de té, teniendo a mi joven ama como tu jueza. Ella es alguien muy estricta en ese aspecto y únicamente consume el mejor té tradicional.

—¡¿Q-Qué…yo qué?! —todavía ni pasaba y ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa—. ¿E-Ella es…la hermana mayor de Bisha-san?

—Exactamente —la pelinegra tenía un gran reto entre manos—. Si ella te instruye, entonces podrás superar este reto.

—Vamos Soyo-chan, tienes que demostrarle lo buena que eres —le animaba la pelirroja—. Tenemos que ganar y hacer que esas feas hurracas se traguen sus palabras.

—¿Quiere decir que yo…entraré al concurso de cocina…y al de talentos? —Tora hubiera preferido otros tópicos y a otra persona en esa fotografía.

—Tora-sama, usted se encuentra en la media de las otras cuatro categorías. Y atendiendo a que la conozco de más tiempo que sus dos amigas, estoy segura de que podrá hacerlo —la pelinegra englobó en un círculo la fotografía de cierto chico, uno que no era para nada conocido para Soyo y Kagura—. Yoshio-sama es alguien que posee un paladar refinado, por lo que no cualquier cosa satisface sus papilas gustativas. También es una persona culta con apreciación a las artes y derivados… Si logra ganar su aprobación tanto con su comida y talento, nos quedaremos con esos dos puntos.

—…Yo solamente sé cocinar pucheros…y carezco de gracia alguna —no había nada de malo en llorar y hacerse bolita en el suelo.

—Iniciaremos el lunes, por lo que pueden disfrutar de su fin de semana —al menos era comprensiva con ellas—. Pero mentalícense, porque va a ser el infierno.

—Este...Yua, ¿podrías? ¿No sé, quitarme estas esposas…? Están empezándome a dejar marcas —Bishamon estaba al fondo del cuarto, completamente envuelto en esas cadenas de hierro. Y la misma suertecita caía en Okita.

—¿Cómo que me vas a amarrar a una moto?¿Crees que soy un animal? —por un lado lo iba diciendo y por otro se quedó totalmente callado. Nadie objeta nada cuando se tiene un rifle a escasos centímetros de tu sien—. Igual me gusta el aire fresco y pasear por las tardes.

—Ustedes son los premios de la competencia. Es mi deber custodiarlos en todo momento para que ninguna de las dos partes quiera hacerles algo.

—Pero si eres tú la que nos tiene cautivos…—decía el blondo—. Aunque estando así esas dos locas no nos han hecho nada en horas —sonreía, ampliamente, con una felicidad que estaba haciéndolo llorar—. Al fin puedo sentirme tranquilo.

—Puede practicar con Kamui-dono antes de servirle algún platillo a Yoshio-sama —sugería Yua para quien continuaba en el piso en estado fetal.

—…Lo consideraré… _Ese tonto de Yoshio es un alzado que siempre tiene quejas de la comida. Nunca nada le gusta y no estoy segura si en dos semanas lograré cocinar algo decente…_ —suspiró y se puso de pie—. _Pero no tengo otra opción, porque yo misma decidí meterme en la competencia por no dejar que Haruyo se llevara a Kamui._

—Por el momento me retiro. Y descuiden, me llevaré a estos dos para que no estén causando más riñas indebidas —Yua se fue de la habitación, arrastrando a ese par como si fueran dos llantas de neumáticos.

—Kagura-chan, Tora-chan, ¿están seguras de todo esto? Todavía podemos desistir de la idea.

—Soyo, ¿realmente quieres dejar que esa tres se salgan con las suyas? —le cuestionó con seriedad, mirándole sin despiste alguno—. Ellas se la viven ofendiéndonos a diario y se creen que por tener dinero e influencias pueden tomar lo que quieren y mandarnos… Yo no aceptaré algo como eso. No pienso salir huyendo.

—Yo…en realidad…—mordió su labio inferior y agachó la mirada. Fue entonces cuando recordó ese momento, ese instante en que conoció a esas gemelas por primera vez y entonces volvió a sentir esa incomodidad. No, ella no quería que esas dos continuaran molestando ni a Okita ni a Bishamon—. Quiero que dejen en paz a los chicos.

—…Yo en verdad quiero ver el rostro de frustración en Haruyo, para variar —miró a esas dos y después depositó su atención en la pantalla de su celular—. Nos conocemos desde que somos pequeñas, aun cuando ella es dos años mayor que yo… Nunca fuimos precisamente unidas y yo siempre traté de llevarme bien con ella. Sin embargo, nunca le simpaticé…—guardó su teléfono y dio un largo suspiro—. Ella es muy competitiva y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y eso incluye a los chicos.

—Y ahora está detrás de Kamui-san —susurraba Tokugawa.

—Pues no sé qué fue lo que le vio a mi idiota hermano… Su cara de afeminado tal vez —indicaba burlonamente la pelirroja. Y en poco rato se echaron a reír por tal descriptiva—. Bueno, si me lo preguntas, lo mejor que podrían hacer es quitarte a ese latoso de encima… Hasta donde he visto eres tú la que siempre está cuidando a ese trío de idiotas —allí estaba de nuevo su mal hábito de picarse la nariz.

—Recuerdo que mencionaste que son algo así como tus…guardaespaldas o algo parecido.

—Bien, es algo complicado de explicar —si bien sabía que esas dos se hacían a la idea de lo que pasaba con ella y todas esas personalidades tan polémicas, no les había contado nada sobre sus verdaderos orígenes—. _No puedo decirle que se han metido con las princesitas de la mafia y que ellas podrían quererse vengar de ellas por meterse en su camino y no querer darles lo que quieren…_

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Tora-chan… Sé que no nos has contado sobre ti no porque no quieras, sino porque es mejor de esa manera —Soyo le miró, ofertándole una sonrisa reconfortante—. Debe ser difícil pertenecer a un mundo tan diferente —sí, esa era la palabra correcta.

—Yo…Bueno, no solamente yo, sino también esas tres y Bisha venimos de familias de la mafia… Nuestros padres son personas peligrosas e indeseables en todo el país…—confesó al fin, sin tener el valor a verlas. Sabía que en nombre de la mafia se habían efectuado muchos atrancos y crimines imperdonables. Y aunque directamente ella no haya tenido que ver, con el simple hecho de pertenecer a ese oscuro mundo, ya la vinculaban con toda esa porquería.

—¡Eso es realmente genial! ¡Soyo-chan, tenemos a una amiga que pertenece a la mafia!¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Podremos romper todas las normas que queramos y nadie nos dirá absolutamente nada —gritó con una emoción que dejó totalmente boquiabierta a la castaña. Es que nadie debería estar respondiendo de una manera como esa a una noticia de tal magnitud.

—Kagura-chan, ¿qué pensará Tora-chan si te pones de esa manera? Nos ha confesado esto con enorme seriedad y quiere que entendamos el riesgo de que nos llevemos con ella.

—Pero Soyo-chan, debe ser genial. Seguramente ha visto muchas cosas y puede comer todo lo que quiera con tronar los dedos.

—¿No se van a alejar y dejar de hablarme?¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que es peligroso estar a mi alrededor y que pueden ser atacadas por otras familias para meterse conmigo?

—Bien, siempre hay gente que está metiéndose con nosotras… A Soyo-chan de vez en cuando la buscan sujetos malos que quieren usarla para dañar a su hermano y derrocarle… Gracias a mi estúpido hermano, muchos de esos idiotas vienen a buscar pelea conmigo —indicaba la pelirroja con una calma abrumadora.

—No es que nos guste ese estilo de vida, pero nos hemos acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo —Soyo se cruzó de brazos y le miró con cierta diversión—. Y siempre contamos con personas que nos socorran…La Preparatoria Gintama es un reto, hasta para la mafia.

—…Soyo…Kagura…—estaba conmovida por sus palabras y por el hecho de que no le tuvieran miedo y desearan alejarse de ella. Ese era su peor temor, el motivo por el que intentaba ser tan discreta con su vida privada; y ahora que se había expuesto tal cual, se sentía tan ligera y feliz. No estaba esperándose que pudiera conservar su amistad después de contarles la verdad—…No dejaré que ninguno de ellos les haga daño…—no estaba acostumbrada a estrechar a las personas entre brazos, pero no pudo resistirse a abrazar conjuntamente a esas dos y comprobar por sí misma que lo que estaba pasando era real—… _Al final tenías razón…Realmente existían personas que no huirían de mí…Estoy segura de que te hubiera encantado conocerlas, mamá…_

—Vayamos todas a comer helado —sugería Kagura con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

El lunes llegó, llenó de motivaciones y a la vez, nerviosismo y presiones. Era el día en que el entrenamiento comandado por Yua se pondría en marcha, poniendo a prueba la destreza y resistencia de esas muchachitas. Sí, las tres sabían que no sería fácil y que tendrían que poner todo su empeño o terminarían con una derrota avasalladora que devastaría su ego como mujeres.

Mientras Kagura y Tora habían abandonado las instalaciones escolares tras el toque de salida, Soyo permanecía en la escuela, aguardando por cierta persona dentro del club de astronomía.

— _Estoy muy ansiosa… Ni siquiera pude dormir durante la noche y en las clases me quedé completamente dormida… Y ahora no dejo de mirar la hora…_ —parecía un león enjaulado que ya no sabe para dónde más caminar—. _Ella puede llegar en cualquier momento_ —miró hacia la puerta y no escuchaba ni un solo paso. Estaba completamente sola y la desesperación parecía estarse convirtiendo en su gran amiga.

Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas en cuanto vio la puerta abrirse y dejar tras de sí, a quien de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su mentora en el arte de la ceremonia del té.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Miwa, y soy la hermana mayor de Bisha, un gusto en conocerte —Soyo clavó su atención en la recién llegada y entendió rápidamente que lo bien parecido era cosa de familia.

Ese azul pastel de sus pupilas le recordaba por momentos al que el hermano menor poseía. Incluso gozaban del mismo tono de piel y ese aire refrescante que lograba captar la atención de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

El rubio cenizo de su larga cabellera en capas, el fleco lateral que adornaba su frente y esa bonita trenza en doble corona, eran aspectos físicos que en ella lucían maravillosamente bien. Incluso iba vestida con un inmaculado kimono blanco con grabados en azul rey.

En efecto, la mujer que tenía parada bajo el umbral era una muñeca viviente que opacaría a cualquier otra mujer.

—¡Soy Tokugawa Soyo! —entre su pequeña crisis terminó presentándose de manera precipitada y elevando de más su tono de voz.

—Yua me había dicho que me haría cargo de una pequeña jovencita que le quedaría de maravilla los kimonos. Y tal vez haya tenido razón —se había acercado a ella en unos cuantos pasos y examinaba entre sus manos una de las puntas de su cabellera—. Una mujer de cabello largo y bien cuidado, es capaz de lucir impecable con un bello kimono.

— _Esta persona es realmente…muy hermosa… Incluso huele como las rosas…Ella es la hermana de Bisha-san…_

—No estés tan nerviosa. No muerdo —dijo con una sonrisilla en sus labios—. Mi tonto hermano me ha puesto al tanto de lo que ha pasado. Y me sabe realmente mal que tres chicas tengan que encargarse de salvarles el pellejo.

—B-Bisha-san, no ha tenido la culpa…Él…es demasiado amable con las chicas…Y por eso…

—Me enfadaría que fuera de otra manera —remarcó tras haber tomado asiento—. Aunque también debería aprender a poner límites.

—Esas chicas son bastante persistentes.

—Los motivos de esas tres los conozco de sobra, pero… me gustaría saber los que te mueven a ti a hacer todo esto —Soyo sabía que esa cuestión llegaría tarde o temprano. Es que simplemente no podía decirle que le gustaba su hermano y que no deseaba verle con una loca encima; pensaría que era una celosa que no sabía controlarse.

—Bisha-san es mi amigo… Él me salvó hace un tiempo de un grupo de malhechores… Nunca pude devolverle el favor hasta ahora…—y eso era una verdad innegable—. A nadie le gusta ser acosado. De modo que…

—¿Te gusta mi hermano no es verdad? —el rostro de la pelinegra se volvió rojo de golpe, como si el mañana no existiera—. He investigado un poco sobre ti antes de venir para acá… Y resulta un tanto irónico que alguien que pertenece al bando de los buenos haya podido interesarse en alguien que vive del lado oscuro de la ley.

—Su hermano no es una mala persona… Aun cuando es miembro de la mafia, él no va lastimando gente, ni intimidando a otros… Él es alguien que cuida de sus amigos, que se divierte con cosas simples, que puede hacer cosas normales como el resto… Bisha-san es un buen chico y estoy segura de que no soy la única que lo ve de ese modo —no supo cómo fue que se armó del valor necesario para decir todo eso acerca del rubio. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecha con su pequeño logro.

—Intenté hace años hacerlo desistir de que tomara el papel de sucesor de la familia y que me lo dejara a mí…Le conozco mejor que nadie y sé que aún con lo mucho que le gusta pelear, él será infeliz cuando esté en la cima —mencionó con una mirada un tanto apagada, como si por un breve instante el desazón la consumiera—. Pero él no quiso… Dijo que soportaría la carga y que se encargaría de usar ese poder para causas que no le hicieran arrepentirse de nada —Soyo guardó silencio. Lo que estaba contándole era sumamente personal y no estaba esperando oírlo de ella; pero le alegraba que ella compartiera ese secreto con ella—. Aunque una acción tan noble como esa siempre traerá problemas… ¿Aun así quieres seguir involucrándote con él?

—Con menos razón puedo darle la espalda… Ni a él, ni a Tora… Los dos están luchando con algo que no quieren ser, pero no pueden evitar…—estableció con firmeza, con una mirada cargada de decisión. No estaba mintiendo y Miwa lo supo sin dificultad—. Estoy segura que si esos dos se quedan solos, entonces en verdad estarán en peligro.

La mesa del comedor se encontraba atestada de diversos alimentos. Se apreciaba desde verduras a frutas y condimentos que no sabían que existían siquiera. Incluso se hallaban pastas, tabletas de chocolate, botes de helado, galletas y un sinfín de productos; era como si alguien hubiera ido al centro comercial y llenara el carrito de las compras con lo primero que encontraron en las estanterías.

Y bien podría ser el caso si se consideraba que había sido Tora la que había llegado de repente con el mundo de bolsas de papel entre manos mientras tenía la amabilidad de pedir prestada la cocina para que pudiera practicar sus artes culinarias.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? La casa podría explotar en cualquier momento —advertía Abuto para quien tenía un libro de cocina en manos mientras echaba un paquete de espagueti al agua hirviendo.

—Solamente estoy poniendo pasta en agua caliente. No es para tanto —añadió sin despegar la vista del recetario—. Según esto ahora tengo que preparar la salsa de tomate. Y después poner la carne molida en un recipiente para agregarle especias y sal.

—Si la casa se incendia, será tu culpa, idiota —Kamui había encontrado algo que comerse por lo que estaba sentado a la mesa, engulléndolo—. ¡Ey, escucha lo que te digo y deja de comer!

—Tienes que elegir los mejores tomates para la salsa. No puedes tomarlos al azar —¿quién lo diría? Ugyu sabía cocinar y se encontraba vigilando lo que hacía la castaña; hasta un mandil llevaba puesto.

—Pero para mí todos lucen igual…

—La textura, el olor y el color son diferentes. Un tomate maduro luce completamente distinto a uno que apenas está llegando a su punto —la castaña sentía que le hablaban en otro idioma.

—¿Realmente te estás pensando la oferta de esa tal Haruyo? —preguntó ya con cierta seriedad al pelirrojo.

—Mmm… Pues suena bastante divertida su propuesta —añadió, viendo a Abuto—. Podría renunciar con Housen-san y formar parte de la Quinta Familia. No tendría que esperar más tiempo para enfrentarme a los jefes.

—¿Si sabes que esa mujer te quiere en su familia porque le gustas, verdad?

—A mí sólo me interesa derrotar a su padre —sí, bueno, no es como si esperaran escuchar otra respuesta—. Además, se presentó como si nada. Como si nos conociéramos de algún lado.

—Pues ella jura que se han visto antes —exponía la castaña mientras metía sus manos en un balde lleno de carne molida y la batía con énfasis.

—Lo recordaría de ser así —Kamui se estiró y se cruzó de piernas.

—No te imagino convirtiéndote en el futuro jefe de la Quinta Familia del Harusame —espetaba Abuto con burla.

—Pues podría ser una pequeña posibilidad —Tora había terminado con su tarea y ahora se enjuagaba las manos—. Los sucesores de las familias generalmente buscan a personas adineradas o de sus propios medios para comprometerse. O en otros casos, los padres hacen acuerdo con personajes que sean de su interés y que a la vez, afiancen negocios o cosas por el estilo.

—¿No se casan entre sucesores? —curioseaba el castaño.

—No ha ocurrido hasta este momento —respondió—. Y creo que se debe más que nada porque si eso llegara a pasar, ambas familias se disolverían y quedarían como una sola… Una que tendría mucho más poder que las demás y eso no es precisamente sinónimo de algo bueno.

—¿Por lo que si el padre de esa niña aprobara su capricho, este idiota terminaría casándose con ella?

—Muchos matrimonios que han ocurrido en la mafia no han sido consensuales…—movía suavemente el espagueti para evitar que se pegara en el fondo de la cazuela—. La gran mayoría han sido decididos por el sucesor que ha obligado a la otra parte a contraer nupcias…

—¿Seguro que te quieres casar con una loca como esa?

—Kamaho es demasiado joven para pensar en eso —interrumpió la castaña, viendo de soslayo a Abuto.

—Ahora que sacas el tema a flote… De esas dos queda bastante claro, pero…¿por qué razón tú has metido las manos en todo esto? Con ofertarle información a este idiota de alguno de los Shiseijou lo hubieras hecho olvidarse de esa propuesta.

—…Haruyo no es más que una chica caprichosa que siempre consigue lo que quiere… Estoy harta de su actitud y de lo superior que se cree… No permitiré que gane en esta ocasión y se salga con la suya —sí, en cierto modo era cuestión de orgullo, de esos roces del pasado que seguían presentes.

—¿No será más que extrañaras lidiar con el cabeza de perilla?

—¡¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?! —allá fue a dar un sartén en el rostro del castaño. La violencia doméstica se hizo presente—. Por…supuesto que no…Ustedes son sumamente molestos y tengo que estarlos vigilando en todo momento… ¿Quién querría gente como ustedes cerca?

—Ohhh…—Abuto sonreía por motivos que la castaña no conocía, pero temía enormemente.

—…Es el deber de una sucesora el mantener a los miembros de su familia resguardados de las garras de las demás… Es pura lógica —mencionó, mirando a ese par que claramente se estaban riendo en silencio de ella.

—Significa entonces…¿qué estamos dentro? —para Kamui no pasó por alto lo que sus palabras implicaban. Ella ya los estaba nombrando miembros oficiales de la Séptima Familia.

— _M-Maldita sea… Lo que acabo de decir me ha condenado sola…_ —era demasiado tarde para tragarse sus palabras—. Este…Digamos que es algo como que temporal… Mientras trabajan, ya saben, para mi padre y todo eso…—les rehuía la mirada, no quería encararles porque estaría en problemas.

—¿Es un sí o un no? —impaciencia era lo que experimentaba el pelirrojo.

— _Si le digo que sí, estaré en aprietos y deberé dar muchas explicaciones a los miembros de la familia…Pero si no le doy la respuesta que quiere, es capaz de no respetar la competencia y largarse con Haruyo. Y yo no quiero eso suceda_ —detuvo sus pensamientos en cuanto notó que algo no estaba nada bien con la manera en que estaba viendo la situación—. _Él, Abuto y Ugyu han estado conmigo durante todo este tiempo…Me han tratado como una persona normal y corriente. Incluso su manera de "usarme" es para atraer enemigos y pelear contra ellos…Kamui convenció a mi padre para que pudiera ir a la escuela y por eso, ellos fueron transferidos…Aun cuando mi padre los obligó a trabajar para él y les dio la molesta tarea de cuidarme, realmente no se han quejado. Y aunque han pasado cosas demasiado locas, nos hemos divertido. Incluso ahora estamos aquí los cuatro, reunidos, como si fuéramos grandes amigos… Yo no quiero que eso cambie… Yo…me he malacostumbrado a tenerlos a mi lado y no me gustaría que ellos estuvieran con otra familia… No quiero enfrentarme a ninguno de ellos en el futuro…Especialmente a Kamui…_ —¿en qué momento se volvió tan arraigada a esos tres muchachos?¿Por qué no podía tolerar la idea de que les alejaran de su lado o que el pelirrojo permaneciera con Haruyo y no con ella? Ella los había conocido primero, tenía el derecho de quedárselos y no cedérselos a cualquiera que se apareciera en su camino—…Es un sí…


	12. Lección 12

Esto de tener mucho hype por Gintama está provocando que escriba como una maniática XD Pero bueno, es lo que pasa cuando mis ideas empiezan a conectar y mi oscuro ser decide meter su cuchara. Haciendo eso a un lado, estoy segura de que ustedes estarán felices por leer nueva actualización; aunque me temo que al final se estarán haciendo muchas preguntas sobre lo que realmente está ocurriendo aquí y lo que irá acaeciendo de ahora en adelante :D Bueno, les dejo que se hagan bolas solitas. Lo sé, soy una persona muy mala :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Estoy a la expectativa de qué pensarás cuando termines de leer esto. Y también veré si eres capaz de leer entre líneas una clara insinuación que puse para cierta personita XD Miwa es todo un personaje, no te dejes engañar por su suave personalidad jajajaja.n

 ***Guest.-** Ojalá este también sea de tu grado. Tiene mucho misterio.

 ***Mi-cha.-** Abuto es el personaje que seguramente haga y siga haciendo los descubrimientos de la trama XD Vamos, que no se le escapa nada al tío. Y todos cambian de opinión si se les amenaza con un rifle.

 ***Jugem.-** Pues aquí lo tienes XD Creo que causará un poco de impacto en ti y te haga re-evalular la manera poco ortodoxa en que Kamui quiere conseguir sus objetivos.

 ***Lu89.-** Me hace mucha ilusión escuchar/leer que mi historia ha llegado a convertirse en una de tus favoritas :') Deja el entrenamiento, lo que se avecina ahora XD –creando líos en sus historias desde hace ocho años-.

 ***Anonymous.-** Yua es bien padre, Abuto la tendrá difícil si es que quiere conquistarla y más ahora que tendrá tentaciones de por medio :D Y sobre lo de Kamui y la Séptima Familia, todo será respondido en este capítulo. Aunque habrá más dudas.

 ***Mitsuki.-** El único que no ha de estarse divirtiendo con todo ese asunto es Okita XD Pero bueno, el amor a veces duele, ¿no? Soyo es una buena persona y se preocupa por sus dos amigos mafiosos; y claramente tiene toda la razón. Y Miwa, ella es muy particular, ya sabrás por qué lo digo lol

 **Lección 12**

 **No huyas de la realidad que está frente a ti**

Sabía de antemano que pondría un semblante estoico en cuanto tratara con él ese tema tan escabroso. Sin embargo, no había tenido otra elección; tenía que confrontarlo si quería obtener su permiso y así, cumplir con la palabra que ofertó sin pensárselo muy lógicamente. Debía enfrentar las consecuencias de sus desplantes y simultáneamente, negociar con su padre para obtener la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

—¿A qué debo una petición tan repentina como esta, Tora? —el hombre le observaba, analizando cada uno de sus gestos faciales, desde la comodidad de su asiento. Ella había ido a verle a su despacho privado donde podrían hablar sin interrupciones.

—…Yo he decidido que formen parte de la familia por capricho mío…—las cosas como eran. No sabía mentir bien frente a él cuando se ponía tan severo—. Pero sé que no tengo la autorización necesaria para hacerlo. Y por ello he venido a pedírtelo, padre.

—Te recuerdo que ese muchacho quiere cortarle la cabeza a tu padre —le conmemoró—. ¿Piensas meter a una amenaza como esa a la familia?

—Si lo consideraras como eso, no le hubieras obligado a vigilarme durante todo este tiempo —ella conocía a su padre y lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser; aun como era, no le pondría a alguien que representara una amenaza para ella y la familia—. Por lo que no creo que lo veas del todo así.

—Así que has estado analizando a tu padre —sonrió a medias y su mirada parecía haber vibrado por unos cuantos segundos—. Ya vas pensando más como una sucesora que como una niña de preparatoria.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?

—Más allá de que estén cualificados para unirse a la familia, ¿tú estás preparada para manejarlos? —interrogó con una seriedad caladora—. Lo que hagan los subordinados, esté ligado o no a las peticiones de hechas por su superior, recaen inmediatamente sobre el jefe… Si ellos llegan a cometer un error o a crear un gran disturbio dentro o fuera de nuestra familia, la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti y tendrás que pagar por ello.

—Lo sé perfectamente —conocía las reglas de la casa, entendía cómo debía jugar para mantenerse con vida y también estaba al tanto de los riesgos que implicaba meter a alguien que se guía por su instinto y hace nula atención a peticiones externas—. Yo daré la cara si ellos llegan a atentar contra alguna de nuestras reglas.

—Me gustaría saber cómo fue que esos muchachos te hicieron cambiar de este modo, pero sé que es inútil preguntártelo —estaba un tanto sorprendido por su cambio de actitud. Ella nunca había mostrado interés por la familia o por agregar nuevos miembros a la misma; Tora estaba actuando de esa manera por ese grupo de salvajes y no sabía si verlo como algo que aplaudir o temer.

—Me convertiré en el próximo cabecilla de la familia, lo quiera o no, así que por lo menos quiero contar con gente de confianza a mi lado cuando ese día llegue —si no podía rehuir de su maldición, ¿por qué no hallar una manera de solventar el amargo camino?

—¿Es que mis actuales subordinados no cumplen tus estándares?

—Yo no dije eso —estipuló sin titubeo alguno—. Pero quiero a gente que esté a mi lado por quien soy y no por el lugar que he sido obligada a ocupar por tradición.

—En verdad estás haciendo que me sienta orgulloso de ti, hija —se carcajeó con estruendo, como quien ha disfrutado del mejor chiste del mundo—. Si tanto deseas a esos chiquillos para que sean tus subordinados, adelante…—se levantó y se encaminó hacia ella. Incluso había colocado sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros—. De ahora en adelante ya no requerirás mi aprobación para reclutar más miembros… Considéralo como una prueba que tendrás que superar y que ofertará sus resultados con el paso del tiempo.

—Si ese es el caso, les permitiré el acceso en este momento a la casa.

No era la primera vez que entraban a esa lujosa mansión, pero sí era la primera ocasión en que lo hacían de la manera correcta, sin despertar sospechas y como futuros miembros de la Séptima Familia del Harusame. Prácticamente podía respirarse el aire de compañerismo hacia ellos por parte de los que vivían dentro de los humildes aposentos de Housen.

Mientras Ugyu y Abuto se replanteaban seriamente si estaban haciendo lo correcto en no salir corriendo de allí y olvidarse de todo lo referente a esa familia, Kamui sonreía con ahínco, con un entusiasmo desbordante y prácticamente se le veía como pez en el agua. ¿Es que él había nacido para pertenecer a un mundo tan peligroso movido por sus instintos de lucha o simplemente su naturaleza se amoldaba a ese lúgubre mundo?

Los tres se detuvieron en cuanto se encontraron a esa jovencita. Ella se limitó a indicarles que debían seguirle hasta la segunda planta y fue entonces que descubrieron que su plática tendría lugar en la habitación de la castaña.

—¿Este es tu cuarto? Luce más femenino de lo que imaginaba —fue el comentario alentador de Abuto en cuanto vio todo con lujo de detalle—. Tu obsesión por los pandas es hilarante —es que había un peluche gigante sobre la cama de Tora y muchos más de diversos tamaños en la alfombra central del lugar.

—Creo que nadie te respetaría si supieran que duermes en un sitio como este —Kamui se había sentado en la orilla de la cama y mantenía su atención en esa pizarra blanca que estaba junto a la ventana—. Admito que me has sorprendido por haber obtenido la aprobación de tu estricto padre.

—Digamos que estaba feliz por ver que su querida hija actuar como una mafiosa —decía con burla, pero claramente no le daba gracia—. Antes de convertirse en miembros oficiales deben escuchar una aburrida plática sobre las normas de la familia y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Va a ser muy larga esta plática?¿Puedo ir por algo de comer antes de que la clase comience?¿Puedo usar tu panda como asiento?

—Sí, será larga… Mandaré por alguien para que nos traiga de comer… ¡Y no, no puedes usar al Señor Kotaru como puff, Kamaho!

—¿Le has puesto nombre a tu oso gigante? Creo que eres más niña de lo que pensaba que eras —Abuto se reía descaradamente, en su cara. Pero su comentario recibió la Jump en su sien; un bárbaro menos con el cual reñir.

—Como les iba diciendo —tosió para captar la atención de Ugyu y Kamui—. Como bien saben, el Harusame estaba conformado por doce familias originalmente, pero con el paso del tiempo solamente lograron preservarse siete… El resto o se disolvieron o se unieron a las sobrevivientes —empezó a escribir sobre el pizarrón una secuencia numérica que iba del uno al siete—. Las familias se diferencian por su número y color… Es decir, los miembros están obligados a portar una especie de "uniforme" que les identifique ante las demás… La primera familia ocupa el color blanco, la segunda el amarillo, la tercera el morado, la cuarta el verde, la quinta el rojo, la sexta el naranja y la séptima el azul.

—Se puede deducir por norma que cada familia debe identificarse ante las demás en todo momento, ¿no? —Abuto al fin había regresado del inconsciente.

—Una de las normativas del Harusame es identificarse siempre ante las demás familias. Por eso se establecieron números y colores para cada una —ahora había colocado fotografías bajo cada número—. En la Primera Familia tenemos a Shirei, un valiente general y que a la vez es el más veterano de todos los jefes. Para la segunda está Pluto Batou, el espadachín más fuerte de todo el Harusame y que ha sido apodado por todos como el Rey de la Espada de la Estrella…—Kamui parecía ensanchar más su sonrisa ante el nombrar de un hombre tan prometedor—. Uranus Hankai es el líder de la tercera división, considerado como el maestro de las tretas y aunque el número de integrantes de su familia es bastante pequeño comparado con el resto, es un enemigo peligroso —y si las palabras no eran suficientes para advertir, su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear—. En la cuarta familia tenemos a Neptune Shoukaku, un gorila orgulloso de su fuerza e instintos de lucha —aparentemente esos tres resultarían un verdadero reto—. En la Quinta estamos frente a Kujaku Hime Kada, una mujer calculadora y manipuladora que tiene la fama de torturar a quienes le desobedecen —expresó, devolviendo su atención en los miembros restantes—. En la Sexta hay todo un personaje… Su nombre es Elizabeth y lo que hay debajo de ese traje es un verdadero enigma; aunque por algo le han denominado como el "Diablo Blanco"… Y bueno, ya conocen al jefe de la Séptima Familia.

—Mira cómo has dejado de emocionado a este estúpido —le recriminaba el castaño—. Esta que se sale de sí mismo de que ha comprobado que los jefes del Harusame son peces gordos.

—No es mi culpa que se haya caído de chiquito y haya quedado así, Abuto —añadió la castaña en su defensa—. Ahora enfoquémonos en los próximos jefazos…—colocó unas fotografías más, dejando un espacio bajo la primera familia—. Bishamon fue el elegido para liderar a la Segunda Familia y está de más decir que es fuerte —ese rubiecito se había mantenido ecuánime pese a las provocaciones que el pelirrojo le ofertaba constantemente—. Fudo, el mayor de tres hermanos, está por la Tercera Familia y es un sujeto que tiene mala fama entre los sucesores por ser especialmente sádico y poco ortodoxo con sus subordinados y enemigos; él es alguien con quien no se debe jugar.

—Tiene una pinta de psicópata que flipas —disertaba el castaño al mirar cuidadosamente la fotografía de semejante marginado social.

—En la cuarta tenemos a Yoshio… Es un genio para los negocios y al ser tan buen estratega, ha logrado vencer a numerosos enemigos sin malgastar energía y recursos. Sin embargo, aunque lo vean así de tranquilo y bonito, no dudará en sacarles el corazón con su naginata… Y bueno, ya conocen a las locas de la Quinta y Sexta Familia, por lo que no merece que ni las menciones.

—Oye, ¿pero no te has olvidado del sucesor de la Primera Familia? —a Abuto no se le escapaba nada.

—Es que no lo puse porque todavía no se ha decidido quién será el sucesor —informó, provocando confusión en todos—. Al actual jefe no le sobrevive ningún hijo consanguíneo, por lo que durante años él se ha hecho cargo de toda la familia… Mi padre me comentó que tiene dos prospectos para que sean sus sucesores, pero todavía no ha tomado la decisión.

—Podrías participar para el papel —decía cómicamente el castaño.

—Ahora hablaremos sobre las normas que todos los miembros del Harusame deben respetar a rajatabla o serán asesinados —la chica llamó la atención de todos tras el ligero golpe de su mano contra la pizarra—. 1.- La traición es inadmisible. Una vez jurada lealtad a una familia, no puede formar parte de otra a menos que el jefe muera o el grupo se disuelva por completo.

—¿Te das cuenta que en cuanto entremos tendremos un bonito collar en el cuello? Nos cortarán hasta los cojones si llegamos repentinamente con intenciones de claudicar.

—2.-Los miembros de cada familia deberán identificarse con el resto para que no existan los malos entendidos… 3.- La manera en que cada familia se mantenga, crezca, prospere, no deberá chocar o perjudicar a la de las demás.

—Nada de meterse en los negocios de las demás. Ha quedado fuerte y claro —Abuto, el único que era partícipe de la plática. Kamui se encontraba tumbado sobre el Señor Kotaro; si tenía pelotas para adueñarse de la cama de su futura jefecita.

—4.-Las riñas internas entre familias deberán resolverse mediante arreglos que no siembren la violencia excesiva o el deceso de miembros.

—Bastante civilizados y razonables para ser mafiosos —canturreó el mayor de todos.

—Con todo esto solamente me queda claro que no puedo asesinar a ninguno de ellos sin tener a todo el Harusame sobre mí —expresó Kamui un tanto pensativo, como si intentara encontrar un modo para resolver tal predicamento—. Bueno, tendré que conformarme por el momento con derrotarlos a todos.

—¿Estás segura de que lo quieres en tu familia? Ni yo lo recomendaría para eso. Todavía puedes echarlo.

—Bien, ya es demasiado tarde para retractarme…Ya he hecho las reservaciones y la ceremonia tendrá lugar este fin de semana —suspiró cansadamente.

—¿Ceremonia? —los tres parecían tener el mismo cuestionamiento.

—…Y ahora que lo pienso, también tenemos que ir a comprar ropa…

Nunca pensó que el camino del té resultaría ser un sendero demasiado curveado y peligroso, donde se requería más que voluntad y habilidad para lograr recorrerlo. Tampoco se imaginó a sí misma dedicando horas enteras en aprender el uso correcto de los doce utensilios empleados para la ceremonia del té o que tendría como tarea diaria estudiar sobre la historia del mismo y empaparse de toda la sabiduría y aprendizaje que se escondía tras un evento que para muchos no era demasiado significativo.

Y entre todo ese martirio, también tenía que pulir sus habilidades para caminar por los pasillos con ese ostentoso y pesado kimono que apuradamente la dejaba respirar; y que la rubia le hubiera colocado un par de enciclopedias en la cabeza para mejorar su andar, no era muy beneficioso para ella. No cuando la pelinegra era tan torpe que terminaba cayéndose antes de siquiera completar un recorrido.

—¡L-Lo…Lo siento! —ya no sabía cuántas veces llevaba disculpándose, pero no eran las suficientes para redimir su manques.

—Por hoy demos terminado el entrenamiento, Soyo-chan —dijo Miwa, viendo a la joven que yacía botada sobre el piso con esos libros desparramados a sus costados—. Te has esforzado mucho en esta semana.

—Pero no lo suficiente… El té todavía no me queda y se me olvidan los pasos a seguir para servirlo…Mis arreglos asustan a la gente y me tropiezo a cada momento…—empezaba a creer que la decisión de Yua sobre ella estaba errada.

—Dominar esta clase de cosas toma su tiempo, por lo que no deberías sentirte mal por ello —había decidido tomar asiento a su lado. Dentro de ese dojo solamente se encontraban ellas dos y los sonidos de la naturaleza que se filtraban desde el jardín.

—…Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a las demás…—no es como si no se vieran, pero en la escuela ninguna deseaba hablar sobre los traumas psicológicos que el entrenamiento de Yua les estaba provocando.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, Kagura-chan ya es capaz de recorrer esa distancia en buen tiempo y en más de una ocasión ha logrado alcanzar al chico-señuelo.

—Eso significa que debe estar muy feliz —Tokugawa sabía que parte de la dicha en la vida de su amiga nacía a través del maltrato psicológico y físico hacia Okita.

—Tora sigue ampliando su gala de platillos, aunque todos sencillos —finalizó su informe.

—Todas están esforzándose mucho —si sus dos amigas continuaban luchando, ella no tenía por qué deprimirse.

—Miwa, ¿dónde demonios has dejado mi colección de botellas de salsa picante?

Soyo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el blondo se encontraba dentro de la residencia en esos momentos. Aunque eso era insustancial cuando sus pupilas se enfocaron en él de manera semi automática en el instante en que entró y dirigió su voz hacia su hermana mayor.

—¡….! —una chica de su edad no estaba preparada para lo que estaba viendo. ¿Es que no había suficiente ropa limpia como para que le dieran una a ese muchacho que recién había salido de la ducha?¿Es que se sentía cómodo yendo por allí solamente con ese pans y una toalla alrededor del cuello? —. ¡¿Bi…Bisha…Bisha-san?! —ahora le quedaba claro que la ropa no se le veía bien sólo porque sí. Sí, ese chico había aprendido a ejercitarse muy bien porque no existía nada en ese abdomen que no fuera perfección.

—¡Idiota, ponte una maldita camisa! —la rubia le arrojó una de las enciclopedias en su bello rostro. La pelinegra estaba fuera de combate—. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho a la pobre Soyo-chan! —la tenía en brazos totalmente desmayada y con la cara roja.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada. Solamente vine a preguntar por mi colección —reiteró.

—Claramente tiré toda esa basura y el resto de tus tontas colecciones —ya que trataban el tema.

—Regalaré toda tu ropa, joyas y perfumes a la primera persona que pase por la casa —amenazó.

—¡Pues yo le mostraré tus fotografías vergonzosas de niño a Soyo-chan y le contaré esas anécdotas que no quieres que nadie sepa!

—¿Ah sí? Pues le hablaré a todas tus amigas para que vengan a visitarte y vean que sigues tan solterona como hace tres años atrás, y que no te has casado porque nadie aguanta tu carácter.

—¿Quieres que le hable a Chiaki, no es verdad?¿Quieres que convenza a papá para que te obligue a casarte con ella? —y Bishamon decidió sabiamente no decir nada más.

Nunca antes habían abandonado la ciudad que les vio nacer, pero no se sentían inquietos por su alrededor, por esas miradas y cuchicheos que empezaron a rodearles tras descender de la oscura limusina. No, esos hombres derrochaban seguridad y tenían el suficiente coraje como para no intimidarse con tan poca cosa.

Mientras caminaban, pudieron notar a sus costados, la presencia de exquisitos jardines que eran cuidados con enorme esmero, así como árboles de ciruelo que no volverían a florecer hasta la siguiente primavera. No obstante, lo que captaba la mirada de esos tres, era lo que estaba a unos metros de distancia y que representaba el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la afamada ceremonia de la que tanto les habló la castaña.

La pagoda de madera que les daba la bienvenida contaba con ocho niveles y una fachada magnifica que conservaba sus glorias pasadas, convirtiéndole en un patrimonio de la humanidad. Era una construcción antigua y aparentemente, muy respetada por el mundo de la mafia, hasta el punto de servir como punto de encuentro entre familias cuando la situación lo requiriera.

—Hemos llegado —Tora permanecía frente a esos tres, mientras los dos sujetos que custodiaban la entrada al lugar abrían las puertas para ella y sus acompañantes—. Sinceramente no imaginaba que esa clase de ropas les fueran a lucir tan bien —ninguno de esos hombres iba con sus atuendos escolares; ahora llevaban ropajes orientales que extrañamente les quedaban como anillo al dedo.

—¿Realmente había necesidad de viajar hasta Osaka para hacer una ceremonia? —es que Abuto no creía en una locura como esa.

—Son excentricidades de los viejos, no te quejes conmigo —entraron si mayor titubeo y encontraron inmediatamente la recepción—. Iré a registrarnos, por lo que no se muevan de aquí, ¿entendido?¿Quedó claro, Kamaho? —la chica se fue rogándole al cielo para que no cometieran ninguna tontería.

—Parece un sitio sumamente concurrido —el castaño miraba con disimulo su alrededor. Gente ascendía y descendía por las escaleras centrales y muchas otras miraban lo que ocurría desde pisos superiores—. Me siento como una rata de laboratorio con la que recién van a experimentar.

—Esto sólo demuestra la influencia del Harusame, Abuto —Kamui deslizó sus celestes pupilas a la entrada. Gente conocida se vislumbró—. Bishamon.

—Al parecer te han ganado en llegar —había alguien más acompañándole—. Mi nombre es Miwa y soy la hermana mayor de este rebelde sin causa.

—Ignoren lo que dice, está loca.

—De modo que ustedes han venido a la ceremonia para afiliarse a la Séptima Familia —expresó con cierta emoción la rubia—. Sigo pensando que es exagerado venir hasta aquí solamente para intercambiar copas de sake y oír un discurso aburrido de un viejo en decadencia.

—Las tradiciones de los ancianos, ya sabes —hablaba Bisha—. Es de ese modo en que la mafia afianza lazos de hermandad.

—Todo ha sido idea de este idiota cabeza de perilla —Abuto señalaba al sonriente pelirrojo que por alguna razón se encontraba intercambiando aún un "suave" apretón de manos con el hermano menor.

—Aunque lo bueno de esa ceremonia, es que después hay una celebración que dura toda la noche —alguien era amante de las fiestas y no tenía miedo por expresárselo al mundo.

—¿Y te sigues preguntando por qué ningún hombre se quiere casar contigo? —el rubio era valiente, pero su hermana mayor sabía usar muy bien las proyecciones de judo para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

—Eso ha sido realmente formidable, señorita. Si no le molesta, haga lo mismo con mi estúpido acompañante —le aplaudía Abuto a Miwa.

—Oh, creo que todavía no nos hemos presentado —al diablo que estuviera pisoteando al futuro jefe de la familia, ella era una tía de modales impecables y estaba platicando muy amenamente con el castaño.

—…Bisha, te sugiero que pidas una habitación para ti mismo. La necesitarás —fue el consejo que Tora le dio en cuanto regresó y miró en el estado en el que se encontraba.

La susodicha ceremonia no tendría lugar hasta dentro de cuatro horas más, por lo que había tiempo de sobra para recorrer el lugar tras haberse instalado en su habitación. Incluso les habían llevado servicio al cuarto para que pudieran llenarse la tripa tanto como quisieran.

—¿Estás seguro de que te quieres quedar ahí botado, Ugyu? —interrogó por última vez el castaño para quien estaba recostado sobre su cama, dándoles la espalda.

—Déjalo, Abuto. Al parecer le ha dado dolor de estómago después de que supo que lo que estaba comiéndose era hígado de pato.

—Sólo a él se le ocurre comerse eso —suspiró y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta y salir. Tanto él como el pelirrojo querían conocer todo el lugar—. Nada de buscar pelea o no la contaremos.

—Sabes Abuto, he estado pensando últimamente en algo.

—Me sorprendo de que hagas algo como eso —sus habitaciones se encontraban en la segunda planta, por lo que se dirigirían hacia las escaleras para continuar ascendiendo—. Y bien, ¿cuál es la estupidez que ha cruzado por tu cabeza ahora?

—…Que no sería mala idea hacerme un día del control de la Séptima Familia —las pupilas de su interlocutor se expandieron ante lo que implicaba un caprichito como ese. Es que sabía que estaba loco pero ya estaba renovándose a sí mismo—. Al ser un simple subordinado nunca tendré oportunidades reales para poder enfrentarme a los demás jefes, porque su autoridad estará sobre la mía… Estaré limitado.

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿te estás escuchando?¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?¿Entiendes lo que es ser un suicida?¿Y cómo demonios pretendes hacer algo como eso? —ambos se habían detenido en media escalinata, observándose mutuamente, leyéndose entre líneas no dichas—…Corrijo la pregunta… ¿Cómo esperas que él lo considere siquiera? —estaba sudando y no era él quien iba a realizar semejante plan.

—…Lo que a Housen le interesa es el poder. Las personas débiles no le sirven y tampoco las considera siquiera —subió dos escalones, deteniéndose una vez más—. Él está en busca de una persona que entienda su manera de ver las cosas y que cuente con lo necesario para mantener lo que con tanto esmero se esforzó en crear.

—Ey viejo, ¿es que planeas convertirte en el hombre más fuerte de todo el Harusame? Esa es una ambición digna de un maldito suicida.

—Haré lo que sea necesario con tal de obtener mi objetivo, Abuto —sonreía discretamente, pero con ese sabor de ambición saboreándose en sus labios—. Si hago que la Séptima Familia se vuelva la más fuerte y temida, entonces todo lo demás vendrá solo.

— _No dudo de sus agallas y carencia de escrúpulos para conseguir lo que quiere. Sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que su obsesión con el Harusame está dada por algo mucho más que probarse a sí mismo que puede llegar a ser el más fuerte de todos… ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando por la cabeza de este chico?_

—Pero si es…

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo por aquí?¿No se supone que solamente aparece cuando alguno de los jefes le llama? —preguntas como esas y exclamaciones de sorpresa, fueron rápidamente multiplicándose por todo el lugar, provocando el desconcierto de quienes apenas estaban familiarizándose con el lugar y las personas que allí se encontraban.

El tacón de sus botas marrón creaba eco sobre cada escalón que iban tocando. El azabache de su uniforme escolar resaltaba la corbata roja que pendía de su cuello, ayudando a resaltar el blanco de su desabrochada gabardina.

No había rostro que admirar porque este se mantenía totalmente resguardado detrás de aquella máscara de zorro de colores negros y carmesí; ni siquiera la tonalidad de sus pupilas podría apreciarse a través de los orificios creados para la visión de su poseedora.

Su cabello, que palidecía a la pureza del algodón, había sido sujeto en una coleta alta, ondeándose de acá para allá conforme su poseedora se movía. Su piel poseía la tonalidad de alguien que jamás se ha expuesto a las inclemencias del sol, y su esbelta figura hacía de ella una criatura particularmente frágil pero llamativa.

—¿Por qué has vuelto a aparecer en nuestro camino…? —¿a quién estaba dirigiendo sus palabras? Porque a simple vista parecía haber iniciado un monólogo interno que nadie llegaría a comprender jamás.

¿Quién era? Eso dejó de interesarle a esos dos en cuanto se percataron de las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer. De esa que en un simple parpadeo había desenvainado ese par de espadas y no había tenido miramiento alguno en dirigirlas hacia ellos; logrando destruir el piso bajo sus pies en un intento fallido por tajarles en pedacitos.

Aun cuando pensaban que iba por los dos, todo se esclareció cuando se separaron y ella se limitó únicamente a seguir a uno; al mismo que atacaría sin tregua ni descanso hasta ensartar el peligroso filo de sus katana en su endeble cuerpo.

—¿Esta es la bienvenida que recibo tras unirme al Harusame? —Kamui limpió la delgada línea de sangre que corría por su mejilla derecha, esa que fue creada en el instante en que ese objeto filoso estuvo tan próximo a su persona—. Creo que podría acostumbrarme.

—No permitiré que tú te unas al Harusame…—para Kamui el mayor desconcierto que experimentaba con esa mujer eran sus palabras. Esas que le estaban indicando que ella lo conocía y sabía mejor que nadie la razón por la que estaba allí.

—Lamento decirte esto, pero ya me encargué de convencer a las personas correctas para ello —no se dejó perturbar por su palabrería. Si quería pelear, él se la daría.

—…Kamui, si prometes desaparecer de la vida de Tora para siempre, te daré la información que tanto ansías obtener…Esa que te ha traído hasta aquí…


	13. Lección 13

¿Qué tal su inicio de semana? Yo me la he pasado gozando de lo lindo del clima y meditando que ya alcancé en número de capítulos a mi otro fic de Gintama XD Y creo que con este capítulo les dejaré bastante impactadas. Que no se pierda esa bonita costumbre de dejar a los lectores en ascuas y con un mini infarto en camino lol Gracias por leer esta loca historia y darle un espacio dentro de su kokoro =D Ahora flipen de colores.

 ***I Love Okikagu.-** Te estás volviendo la número 1 en comentar XD Sí, tenía que meter a Eli en algún punto de la historia. Y bueno, Soyo disfruta de su entrenamiento, Kagura golpea a Okita todo lo que quiere y Tora, bueno, ella está aprendiendo a cocinar jajaja. Digamos que obtienes una pista sobre Kamui, pero te surgirán más dudas y el final te dejaré de ocho… Y bueno, tú sí captaste esa indirecta de que nuestro sádico está dispuesto a casarse con Tora para obtener lo que quiere…Aunque la indirecta era de Abuto, pero no la pillaste jejeje.

 ***Anonymous.-** Ese Abuto tiene suerte aunque no lo creas. ¿Y ya lo viste de joven? Tía, no estaba de mal ver y los años le pagaron factura muy feo XD Y también hoy te quedarás sin palabras.

 ***Guest.-** De seguro esta vez tus caritas tendrán más impacto cuando acabes de leer.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Bisha ha crecido sano y fuerte, y Soyo estaba allí admirando lo bien que cuidaron a su sexy rubiocito. Algún día todo eso será suyo(?) XD ¿Y qué te puedo decir? Hoy el corazón te latirá a mil.

 ***Jugem.-** Creo que continuarás revaluando el significado de la vida hasta nuevo aviso XD Prepara tu body para lo que se avecina.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Los mafiosos y sus excentricidades, ya sabes. Y bueno, esa respuesta la tendrás en cuanto leas, aunque no sé si estés satisfecha con eso solamente XD

 ***Lu89.-** Este capítulo no promete risas, es un tanto serio, embebido en misterio, intriga y un ataque seguro al corazón XD Pero me gusta darle emoción a sus vidas (owo)9 Y se hace lo que se puede cuando se presenta la oportunidad, como sucede ahora con mis dos fics :D Qué alegría que te hayan hechizado. Es un enorme placer saber eso.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Gracias a ti por leerme y tomarte tu tiempo de comentar jeje. Tengo una imaginación hiperactiva y siempre trato de mejorar mi narrativa n_n Y sí, fue bueno ver a esas tres celosas marcando territorio jajaja. Aunque quizás una ya haya puesto unos límites bien fijos :D Y gracias por darle Fav a mi fic /3.

 **Lección 13**

 **Sólo quiero un poco más de ese calor que tenemos ahora**

¿Cómo es que ella podía saberlo?¿De qué manera pudo enterarse o deducirlo siquiera? A nadie más le había hablado sobre ello; era un secreto profundamente guardado que reservaba para su persona y nadie más. Aunque tal vez, lo más desconcertante de todo, es que estaba ofreciéndole un conocimiento como ese a través del cumplimiento de una petición demasiado simple.

No obstante, debía despabilar, tenía que enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y no estar meditando sobre ella y lo que sabía de él, o terminaría gravemente herido.

Evadir era lo que momentáneamente podía hacer al carecer de un arma que pudiera servirle de escudo y modo de ataque. Sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo soportaría valiéndose exclusivamente de sus envidiables reflejos y carencia de miedo hacia el peligro?

—Ni siquiera deberías estar jugando a esto… No deberías meterte a la boca de un lobo tan feroz…—mencionó para él, intensificando sus ansias por hacerle escarmentar.

—…¿Un cascabel? —¿había pasado un sonido como ese por alto por la intensidad de la batalla o era la primera vez que ese curioso objeto empezaba a resonar?¿Dónde se supone que lo llevaba oculto?—… _Por alguna razón es como si ese sonido fuera…notoriamente familiar…¿Pero dónde se supone que lo he escuchado antes?_

Gustaba de caminar por aquel pequeño camino de piedras de río mientras el sol brillaba desde lo alto, llenándolo todo con su calidez y poco a poco vislumbraba la enorme puerta de madera que nunca permanecía desprotegida; esa que siempre contaba con dos guardias que solamente a él le dejaban pasar sin cuestionarle los motivos por los que había venido.

Recorrió el intrincado sendero de lustrosos pasillos de madera y atravesó más de una puerta de papel hasta que finalmente llegó a esa habitación especial. La única que contaba con una salida al jardín de la casa y que tenía a una residente particular; esa misma que siempre le recibía con entusiasmo.

—Para un pequeño como tú es peligroso transitar por las calles sin un adulto que te acompañe. Y más si traes contigo a tu pequeña hermana —dijo la mujer de inmediato en cuanto le vio. Él se mantuvo callado mientras su compañerita de viaje se asomaba desde su hombro, con ese chupete en su boca—. No me gustaría preocupar aún más a tu madre.

—Descuide, ella está bien —comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Soy un chico fuerte y puedo encargarme de las compras y de cuidar a mi hermanita.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero sigues siendo únicamente un niño que no debería tener una carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros —él estaba acostumbrado a sus palabras. Desde que le conoció y supo lo que pasaba en su casa ella no dejaba de mostrar su preocupación; ¿es que todas las madres poseían un instinto protector como el de esa mujer?

—Estaremos bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó para su hermana; esta simplemente emitió unos pequeños sonidos cercanos a una adorable carcajada.

—Toma asiento —le invitó a sentarse a su lado, justo sobre el acolchonado cojín carmesí que permanecía vacío; ¿a dónde se había ido la persona que siempre estaba a su lado?—. Mira lo bonitos que se ven los ciruelos.

—¡Han florecido al fin! —exclamó entusiasta, clavando sus celestes pupilas en la hermosa vista que tenía del jardín exterior.

El rosáceo intenso y casi apasionado de cada florecilla se había multiplicado esplendorosamente en cada ramita, en cada bifurcación de los árboles que tapizaban estratégicamente todo el jardín; transformándose en un espectáculo sublime que no muchos tienen el privilegio de apreciar. Era como si en ese momento no existiera más que esa panorámica, ese escenario perfumado de tan agradable y característica esencia. Sí, era como si al fin pudiera percibirse la verdadera fuerza de la primavera.

—¿Sabías que todas las flores y árboles poseen un significado? —le preguntó. Él podía sentir su atención sobre su persona, aguardando por su respuesta.

—¿En serio? Yo creía que eran plantas y nada más —su simpleza al contestar orilló a que ella riera un poco.

—No, no. En este mundo existe un significado para absolutamente todo lo que nos rodea… Nada existe sin razón ni motivo… Incluso esas flores de ciruelo están allí para hacernos entender mejor esta vida y darnos fuerzas para continuar.

—¿En qué sentido? —curioseaba, mirándole desde el rabillo del ojo.

—Este árbol representa la alegría fugaz, la inocencia misma de la juventud…Eso que en ocasiones se pierde con el tiempo y las amargas experiencias —le observó, obsequiándole una de esas entrañables sonrisas que siempre guardaba para él y su hermana—. Sus hermosas flores son el símbolo del triunfo de la primavera sobre el inclemente invierno… Son el claro ejemplo de que la virtud puede perseverar y vencer ante cualquier dificultad.

—Mmm… Suena muy confuso de entender…—era un niño después de todo y esos complicados conceptos sobre la vida todavía le quedaban grandes.

—No es necesario que lo comprendas aún. Conforme vayas creciendo te darás cuenta de lo efímero que puede ser todo…

—¿Y no se aburre de estar todo el tiempo aquí encerrada? —había desatado a su hermana y ahora la tenía en brazos, viéndole con curiosidad; esa pelirroja intentaba coger sus mechones de cabello.

—Hay muchas cosas divertidas por hacer aquí. Además, nunca estoy sola en realidad… Siempre estoy rodeada de gente —expresó—. ¿Puedo cargarla? —pidió amablemente.

—Claro… Aunque tiende a llorar mucho cuando alguien extraño la toma en brazos —sí, en efecto se puso a sollozar, pero ella sabía cómo manejar una situación como esa—. Ha parado.

—A tu hermana le gusta ser mimada —su dedo índice había sido atrapado por la manita de esa encantadora nena—. Es tan bonita… Cuando crezca será una belleza, así como su madre.

—Papá no lo admite, pero ella se parece mucho a nuestra madre.

—Tú también tienes rasgos de ella… Ambos tienen mucho de Kouka. Y no hablo solamente por el parentesco físico —se veía tan natural sosteniendo en brazos a su hermana que por un breve instante era como si ella fuera la verdadera madre de esa criatura—. Yo cuidaré de la pequeña Kagura para que puedas ir a jugar.

—Pero…

—Es la responsabilidad de un adulto vigilar de los más pequeños… Y es obligación de los niños jugar y ser solamente eso, niños —era una orden después de todo, pero estaba tan dulcificada que parecía un simple consejo a tomar.

—…Mmm…—calló y estrechó sus manos entre sí.

—¿Volvieron a pelearse? —preguntó divertida—. Siempre se les pasa el enfado rápido. No tienes que preocuparte por nada… Mira, ella te está buscando para que hagan las pases y puedan irse a jugar.

Allí estaba, parada bajo uno de esos árboles de ciruelo, con ese pequeño y dorado cascabel atado a su muñeca derecha gracias a ese brillante listón rojo. Incluso estaba acostumbrado a no ver su rostro, sino esa curiosa máscara de zorro.

—Iremos juntos a disculparnos —habló, extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Las travesuras son solamente eso.

—¿Segura que no me darás un golpe en la cabeza como la vez pasada? —con cierta mesura se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia quien le esperaba con su mano tendida—. Pegas muy duro. No abuses porque eres la mayor.

—No necesitas temer de mí —aseguró, tomando su mano entre la de ella. Era momento de caminar, siguiendo el sendero de los árboles de ciruelo—. Yo estoy aquí para protegerlos. Para impedir que algo malo les suceda a ustedes y a la señora.

—Siempre hay mucha gente a su alrededor… Siempre que vengo hay un montón de personas y todos parecen querer verla —relató, mirando a quien le conducía tranquilamente—. Ella cuida de mí y Kagura cuando venimos. Incluso nos habla de mamá y papá.

—La señora es sumamente amable. Ella es tan cálida como el sol, pero a la vez también es como una mariposa.

—¿Una mariposa?¿Por qué? —cuestionó con enorme interés—. Aunque las mariposas son bonitas…Y ella lo es también.

—Las mariposas atrapan nuestra atención por sus colores vívidos y belleza. Y sin darnos cuenta, son capaces de aportarnos una alegría simple pero placentera, por lo que instintivamente deseamos verlas, tenerlas en nuestras vidas en todo momento… Pero cegados por ese capricho, somos incapaces de comprender lo quebradizas y perecederas que son.

Abrió sus ojos al presente, a lo que se había convertido su alrededor y descubrió con estupefacción el carmesí bajo sus pies y lo cerca que estuvo de experimentar la muerte. Y también, entendió lo que había prologado su línea de vida mientras él se había distanciado de ese mundo.

Sus manos se habían aferrado con una fiereza casi instintiva al lacerante acero, disminuyendo su ímpetu y evitando así que esa peligrosa punta alcanzará su objetivo. Pero, ¿era justo el precio que debía pagar para mantener con vida a quien no pudo contenerse de seguirle el juego?¿Es que podría seguir manteniéndose allí de pie, entre ella, él y esa espada que todavía quería alcanzarlo?

—No sé quién seas, pero no permitiré que dañes a nadie que sea importante para mí —aun cuando el dolor le pedía a gritos que soltara la espada, su convicción y principios la mantenían firme con su resolución—. Primero tendrás que quitarme de en medio —espetó con una mirada que no invitaba a confusiones. Ella cumpliría con su palabra y aquella misteriosa mujer lo supo de inmediato.

—Yo lo lamento…—su disculpa se oía cargada de sinceridad y verdadero arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué?—…Mi espada no existe para dañarle —retiró su arma, con cuidado, obligándole a la castaña a liberarla—. Yo en verdad… No era esta mi intención —la sangre de esa muchacha había teñido la filosa hoja de su arma, el suelo y las manos de quien decidió peligrosamente intervenir para salvar a quien había dado caza.

—Ungh…—el ardor, la dolencia y esa desagradable sensación por las cortadas que ahora poseían la palma de sus manos estaba haciendo sus estragos; llevándole casi de inmediato a buscar un modo para evitar que la hemorragia continuara.

—¡Tora! —el rubio había reaccionado al fin, acercándose hasta donde su amiga se encontraba. Y sin más, desgarró su gabardina para vendar provisionalmente las manos laceradas de la castaña—. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estabas pensando?!¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido una estupidez como esa?!¡Pudo haberte asesinado! —ella no dijo nada en su defensa porque estaba en todo lo correcto. Y él también se resignó a que sólo podía quejarse de su actitud porque la conocía y sabía cómo era ella.

—Espero que te des cuenta de lo que has hecho. No te irás de aquí sin recibir tu castigo —Miwa estaba a un costado de la peli blanca, con esa peligrosa y larga aguja a milímetros de su yugular.

—Idiota, ¿pero qué rayos te sucedió?¿Por qué te has quedado completamente paralizado en medio de una batalla? —amonestó con rigor el castaño a quien apenas había logrado reaccionar del todo—. Mira lo que has ocasionado.

— _¿Qué fue todo eso…?¿Por qué pareciera como si la conociera de hace tiempo atrás…?¿Y quién se supone que era esa mujer que me trataba tan familiarmente?_ —tenía demasiadas dudas sobre la extraña que quería matarle, sobre lo que había visto y no sabía si considerarlo como recuerdos o no. Nunca antes se sintió tan patidifuso como en ese preciso instante—. ¿Cómo fue que…? —se miró a sí mismo, contemplándose íntegro y entonces la vio a ella, sentada sobre el suelo mientras los gestos de malestar arruinaban su rostro—. Está…—ahora lo recordó. Tora intervino en su pelea y había sostenido esa espada para que no atravesara su pecho, ignorando su ineficiente fuerza, pero valiéndose de un coraje que afloraba solamente cuando era necesario—. _¿Por qué lo ha hecho?_ —desde que la conoció solamente la había visualizado como una chiquilla chiqueada y sobreprotegida que los soportaba porque no podía hacer nada para cambiar la resolución de su padre sobre ella y su futuro; después entendió que tenía agallas suficientes para encararle y exponerle su punto de vista sin temor alguno, y que no se cortaba en lo más mínimo en tratar de corregir sus malos pasos. Luego estaba esa yo actual que había intervino para protegerlo aun cuando debía saber mejor que nadie que si continuaba a su lado era por mera conveniencia. Sí, le desconcertaba demasiado y no podía entender cómo alguien como ella deseaba conservar a una persona tan peligrosa y desagradable como él a su lado.

—Ey, ¿estás bien?¿No te hizo nada más? —su voz lo sacó de su bucle de pensamientos y le hizo nuevamente sentir difuso—. Bueno, creo que estás completo —expuso con un suspirillo—. Admito que estoy sorprendida de que en esta ocasión no hayas iniciado la riña.

—Preocúpate más lo que te ha pasado que por él, idiota —Bishamon no tenía reparo alguno en jalar su mejilla tan fuertemente que estaba haciendo que la castaña le quisiera pegar para que se detuviera.

—…No…—fue su seco monosílabo ante la clara preocupación de Tora.

—¿Quién se supone que era ella? —Abuto deseaba saber algo tan sustancial como eso y aprovecharía el momento en que esa peli blanca se retiró, permitiendo que el ambiente se aligerara un poco.

—Su nombre es Yomi —Miwa parecía ser la única que conocía la identidad de esa muchacha—. Pero hablemos sobre esto en un lugar más privado.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de la rubia, no perdieron más el tiempo y se dirigieron hasta los aposentos de Tora, encargándose de cerrar bien la puerta.

—Ya que pronto formarán parte de la familia de Tora, pueden escuchar sobre lo que voy a hablarles —todos como bien pudieron quedaron repartidos en la recámara. Aunque Tora se encontraba enfrentándose al alcohol y si no gritaba era porque Bishamon le había metido una manzana en la boca—. Dentro del Harusame existe un número elevado de individuos que poseen habilidades temibles que los convierten en asesinos natos; dentro de estos se incluyen claramente a los jefes de familia —puso su atención en quien se había vuelto el objetivo de ese día—. Pero incluso dentro de esta clase de personas existe la élite.

—Una vez mi padre me contó que existía una pequeña célula donde los miembros más calificados para las batallas se reunían y conformaban una pequeña sociedad que se regía por las leyes de nuestro mundo, pero tenían el privilegio de formar parte sin unirse a ninguna familia…—Tora al fin había terminado con su suplicio, aunque eso no significaba que no experimentara molestias.

—Ellos fueron llamados como Rinbou —Miwa volvió a tomar el curso de la plática, conduciéndola del mejor modo posible—. Y prácticamente viven en las sombras del Harusame, encargándose del trabajo sucio de cada familia.

—¿Son algo así como los asesinos a sueldo que se encargan de exterminar a los potenciales enemigos del Harusame? —deducía Abuto.

—Ellos son empleados para eliminar a los jefes de la mafia que intentan atacar al Harusame —dijo—. Aun cuando nuestra fuerza es prácticamente absoluta, hay otras asociaciones que pueden ser igual de letales si se les deja crecer demasiado… Este país siempre ha estado en la mira de diversos grupos de la mafia. Es una lucha constante que sigue hasta nuestros días.

—¿Entonces qué significó lo que acaba de pasar?¿Por qué esa tal Yomi se iría sobre Kamui? —Bishamon no era el único que tenía esas dos preguntas en la cabeza.

—Está rotundamente prohibido que algún jefe de familia use el poder del Rinbou para atacar a otros miembros o para su uso personal. Por lo que puedo decir sin duda a equivocarme que los motivos que le llevaron a hacer eso han sido meramente personales —otra vez enfocaba al callado pelirrojo y este sintió su curiosa mirada en él—. Es completamente inútil preguntarte por si la conoces, porque en parte podría ser de ese modo pero no serías capaz de asociarla con ella por el uso de esa máscara.

—¿Y está permitido que usen máscaras?

—Todos los miembros del Rinbou emplean máscaras, Tora… Trabajan para el Harusame y este tiene toda la información sobre ellos, por si intentaran traicionarnos. Y en cambio, se les da autonomía y libertad; y esto solamente es posible ocultando su rostro cuando trabajan para que cuando terminen, puedan tener una vida ordinaria.

—Eso suena condenadamente peligroso…—musitaba el castaño. Todos compartían su misma opinión.

—Pasaré el reporte para que este altercado sea castigado —estipulaba la hermana mayor—. Sé más cuidadoso la próxima vez… No puedes seguir exponiéndola de ese modo.

—Hermana, hora de irnos —ya estaba encargándose de empujar a la mayor fuera de la habitación—. Ellos ya son grandecitos para entender estas cosas. Mejor vamos a que te presente algunos hombres.

—Estoy a nada de mandarle una foto vergonzosa a Soyo-chan —espetaba al tiempo que era arrastrada sin compasión alguna.

—Nos vemos después —Abuto fue el tercero en abandonar la habitación. Ahora únicamente quedaba un gran silencio y dos individuos que miraban en dirección contraria.

—Kamaho, ¿estás seguro de que no la conoces y le hiciste algo que le provocara esas ganas de matarte? —Tora sabía que él no respondería, pero igual no perdía nada en cuestionarla.

—A este punto…ya no estoy seguro de ello —su mirada se veía escandalosamente calmada, como si hubiera perdido el brillo que usualmente poseía—. Pareciera como si de momento la recordara de algún lugar, pero después creo que esa posibilidad es absurda.

—Si te golpeo duramente la cabeza, tal vez puedas recordar mejor —expresó con cierta burla. La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan seria con él—. ¿Qué sucede? —mientras permanecía sentada al borde de su cama, Kamui permanecía de pie, frente a ella.

—Haciendo esta clase de cosas solamente harás que el resto de las familias te miren con inferioridad —Tora alzó su mirada hacia él, examinando los escasos gestos faciales que ese hombre tenía—. Un jefe está para inspirar respeto y temor en quien lo mire. No está para salvar a sus subordinados cuando estén aprietos; un jefe no debería condonar la debilidad.

—Soy una chica voluble que no le gusta la mafia o este mundo. No esperes demasiado de mí.

—¿Es esta clase de actitud la que inspirará a tus subordinados y le permitirán apoyarte? —se burló.

—Les pagaré bien y tendrán muchas prestaciones. Y de vez en cuando les daré discursos motivacionales para que se sientan útiles y queridos en mi empresa —decía con una seriedad casi cómica. El pelirrojo se limitó a gesticular algo cercano a una sonrisa—. _Está actuando muy raro. ¿Acaso ha quedado en shock por esa muchacha? No, él no es de este tipo de personas…_ Kamui.

—¿Qué?¿Ya te has arrepentido de todo esto?

—No, no es eso —no estaba completamente segura de preguntar, pero se armaría de valor—. Kamui, ¿por qué deseas tanto vencer a los jefes del Harusame? Yo…no entiendo tu obsesión con volverte más fuerte ni tampoco esa felicidad que nace en ti cada vez que enfrentas a alguien que está a tu nivel o que incluso es mucho mejor que tú… Pero no todo gira alrededor de eso, ¿cierto?

La miró fijamente, intentando pensar por qué de todas las personas debía ser ella la que estuviera cuestionándole sobre su estilo y percepción de vida. También sentía interés por verla tan interesada en el porqué de sus objetivos.

Esa chica le despertaba una curiosidad innecesaria y desconcertante.

—¿Qué si la respuesta es sí?

—No sucede nada en particular —indicó con tranquilidad—. Pero la gente no se esfuerza tanto por cosas tan superficiales que puede conseguir por medios más simples.

Se sintió un poco enfadado ante su conclusión, porque en cierto modo ella tenía la razón y eso le alteraba un tanto la cordura. Luego estaba ese ápice de culpa en cuanto veía sus manos totalmente envueltas en albos vendajes.

—¿Cuándo tomarás el lugar de tu padre? —el cambio radical de tema significaba que su premisa estaba en lo correcto y que él no iba a hablar sobre ello.

—Teóricamente puedo tener acceso a él cuando cumpla los dieciocho. Pero eso ya quedará en la elección de mi padre…Jefes tan jóvenes no es una decisión prudente —únicamente dos años la separaban de perder por completo su libertad y ser encadenada a ese horrible mundo del cual deseaba salir corriendo.

—Será una espera larga.

—¿Cómo que larga? ¡Si soy yo la que la va a pasar peor! —exclamó con un par de venitas saltándole en la frente—. ¿Me estás escuchando Kamaho?

—Te debo una.

—¿Ah? —ladeó su cabeza, dejándole claro que solamente se la vivía diciéndole cosas que la trastocaban—. ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

—Aun cuando te entrometiste en mi pelea, sabiendo que eso me molesta…me salvaste —Tora guardó silencio y le dejó continuar—. Soy una persona que no le gusta deberle favores a nadie.

—Con que no cometas ningún disparate o te pongas a pelear con otro miembro de las familias sin razón aparente… Con el simple hecho de que hagas caso de mis advertencias y peticiones ocasionales, es suficiente para mí —es lo único que quería de ese chico. Así ambos se aseguraban de continuar con sus cabezas en su sitio.

—…No te aseguro nada, pero podría intentarlo…

—Al menos te lo pensarás. Supongo que puede ser un avance —le sonrió con naturalidad. Al parecer su resolución le había puesto de buen humor.

—Tengo hambre.

—Pues ya somos dos. Así que vayamos al restaurante que está en el último piso… Hay buffet todos los días.

Apenas y habían llegado al último piso cuando ese acompañante suyo se apartó rápidamente de su lado; al parecer la gran variedad de platillos de los que disponía el buffet le llamaban con una fuerza casi sobrehumana que no podía resistirse y tenía que irse a servir en la brevedad posible.

Tora suspiró y se resignó a dirigirse hacia una mesa desocupada. Aguardaría a que el pelirrojo regresara con todo lo que se iba a engullir para irse a servir y poder silenciar su estómago.

— _Hay muchas personas aquí y por algún motivo no dejan de mirar a Kamui… Creo que ha causado una conmoción después de lo que ocurrió abajo. Espero que esto no llegue a oídos de mi padre._

—Oh, pero miren quién ha decidido dar su cara en este sitio al fin —el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó ante esa gruesa voz, ante esas carmesí pupilas que estaban mirándole con una comicidad grotesca—. Escuché que has traído a tres hombres para que se unan a tu familia…y al parecer a uno casi lo asesina uno de los miembros del Rinbou.

—¿Desde cuándo lo que haga o deje de hacer le importa al sucesor de la Tercera Familia?

Él estaba parado del otro lado de la mesa, con esa aura que era lo suficientemente intimidante para convertir a todos a su alrededor en personas cuidadosas que no quisieran chocar contra él ni por error. Porque no sólo era tan alto que rozaba los dos metros con facilidad, sino que su cuerpo mostraba sin esfuerzo alguno los frutos de ejercitarse diariamente.

Llevaba una camisa negra, entallada y de mangas largas. Sus pantalones militares y botas cafés todo terreno parecían haber nacido para ser portadas por él; y ese mundo de piercings que invadían su ceja derecha, sus dos orejas, nariz y labio inferior de su boca, era la cereza del pastel de su particular look.

El tono purpura de su corta cabellera y ese fleco lateral cubriendo la mitad de su rostro eran suficientes para dotarlo de un aspecto temible y que no atraería a ninguna mujer.

—Es el prestigio de Harusame el que está en juego con la elección de nuevos miembros…y más cuando se tiene una sucesora tan débil y mediocre como tú —hace años atrás, cuando era más pequeña y él se aparecía en su camino, le provocaba esconderse detrás de su padre o quien tuviera a su lado; pero ahora estaba allí, sola y sin una espalda en la cual apoyarse.

—Si decidí meterlos es porque considero que su talento no debe ser desperdiciado —ya no le temía como antes, pero eso no quería decir que no deseaba mantener una distancia entre ambos.

—¿Y no se supone que esos talentosos prospectos deberían estar a tu lado? En teoría la función de los que están debajo de nosotros es servirnos y estar a nuestra disposición —su prepotencia únicamente era equivalente con su nula compasión y sus deseos de grandeza.

—La gente que trabaja para nosotros no son perros, ni herramientas, ni objetos descartables como tú los ves —él torció el entrecejo. Se había enfado por el descaro en que se dirigió hacia su persona; no toleraría que una cobarde como ella le echara en cara nada.

—No quieras pasarte de lista por ser la hija de Housen o podría salirte muy caro.

Su amenaza antecedió a su explosiva reacción. No obstante, el bermellón de sus pupilas vibró ante esos impasibles zafiros que lo observaban con satisfacción, como si quisieran trasmitirle un mensaje simple y consistente.

El puño que había dirigido hacia la indefensa chica se encontraba atrapado en la mano del pelirrojo, impidiéndole llegar a su preciada presa. ¿Cómo es que ese crío podía equipararle en fuerza?¿Por qué estaba haciendo parecer tan simple el hecho de contener su poderío?

—Oh, el niño sabe defenderse —le sonrió con satisfacción. ¿Quién lo diría? Había hallado a alguien inesperadamente interesante.

—¡K-Kamui! —Tora demoró en reaccionar y ponerse de pie. El pelirrojo la había salvado—. _¿Cómo fue que llegó tan de repente? Lo que me sorprende es que ha podido parar el puñetazo de Fudo… Él…en verdad es increíble._

—No logré escuchar totalmente, pero al parecer has insinuado que no soy apto para estar aquí —esa dulce voz era jodidamente engañosa y el peli morado lo supo en cuanto vio cómo esa amigable sonrisa se ensanchaba más y esos ojos emanaban una peligrosa locura.

—Tienes una buena mirada, muchacho. Me agradas —alguien como él podía oler a los de su especie. Kamui cumplía con las expectativas—. ¿Por qué no juras lealtad a mi familia? Si te unes y decides trabajar para mí, podrás divertirte tanto como quieras…¿Qué me dices?

—Él no se irá contigo, Fuda —ambos miraron automáticamente a quien les habló con un tono severo y prácticamente, intransigente.

—Bueno, creo que eso responde a tus preguntas, chico punk —siseaba el oji azul con enorme diversión.

—Podrías arrepentirte de rechazar mi espléndida oferta, sheeta.

—Eso no sucederá —establecía la castaña—. Porque Kamui se convertirá no sólo en mi mano derecha, sino también en mi futuro compañero… Lo he elegido para que sea el siguiente jefe de la Séptima Familia del Harusame…


	14. Lección 14

Estas ya no son horas para estar escribiendo o actualizando, pero son pequeñeces que no interesan XD Por ahora solamente me queda decir que cuando la mala suerte aparece, no se suele ir tan fácilmente y creo que ahora sí se armara la gorda :D

 ***Guest.-** Has recuperado tu puesto de ser la primera en comentar XD Quedarás igual de impactada que Tora.

 ***Anonymous.-** Tal vez vuelvas a quedarte del mismo modo lol

 ***Lu89.-** Lamento informarte que continuaré jugando con tus feelings y te dejaré muchas dudas, pero al menos ya sabrás la identidad de otro de los miembros del Shiseijou; pero ya no sé si eso sea bueno o malo XD

 ***Mi-chan.-** Ya me tomé mi descanso, aunque no lo creas XD Pero la hiperactividad me da. Aunque descuida, este fin no me verán pista por aquí jajajaja.

 ***Jugem.-** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo que promete terminar de derretir lo que queda de tu cerebrito :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** Jajajaja Cuando me da el hype escribo mucho, hasta que ya no se me ocurre nada. En mi caso, les conviene que no deje de escribir, porque cuando eso pasa, cosas malas ocurren XD. Sólo ve mis otros fics cuándo fue la última vez que actualicé.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Y esperemos que con este capítulo sigas igual de picadita (owo)9 ¿Qué decir? Se vienen cosas buenas, como celos y problemas. Aunque eso sí, de momento Kamui es propiedad de Tora lol

 ***La Osa Roja.-** Sí, la intriga las matará a todas, yo lo sé XD Oye qué alegría es leer un comentario tuyo bien escrito y muy legible. Debes robarte seguido la computadora, que el celular no te hace justicia.

 **Lección 14**

 **Si hablamos demasiado, la verdad se vuelve borrosa**

Ambos habían entendido a la perfección el contexto de sus palabras. Ambos eran incapaces de mirar algo que no fuera ella mientras se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que sucedería en cuanto el silencio creado entre los tres se desquebrajara por completo.

Él tenía sus motivos para permanecer en la Séptima Familia y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para poder acceder a un puesto más grande que ser un mero subordinado o la mano derecha del futuro jefe. Incluso en sus planes estaba ella como el medio más directo y eficiente para ostentar un puesto privilegiado. ¿Pero cuándo se imaginó que esa oportunidad se presentaría tan prontamente y sin tener que hacer absolutamente nada?

Aunque cuando se ponía a pensarlo fríamente, ¿cuál era la razón por la cual ella había proclamado un enunciado como ese?¿Por qué alguien que solamente deseaba distanciarse de la mafia estaba encargándose de asegurar un futuro para la misma? Y sobre todo eso, ¿por qué lo había elegido a él cuando las opciones abundaban?

—¿Q-Qué has dicho…? —bisbiseó Fuda, como si no diera crédito a lo que había dejado en ascuas a todos los que estaban en ese comedor.

—Que será mi compañero, el futuro líder de mi familia —no había ni pizca de tambaleo en su resolución y eso estaba mosqueando al peli morado—. No hay manera de que puedas competir contra lo que yo le ofrezco.

—Te has ganado una derrota aplastante —decía Kamui sin apartar la mirada del ofuscado y confundido hombre—. En unos años veremos si continúas ladrando del mismo modo.

—En verdad no sabes lo que estás haciendo, Tora —gruñó con creciente cólera—. Vas a lamentar haberlo elegido a él.

—Tú eres el único que está tomando malas decisiones aquí, Fuda —volvió a tomar asiento con una serenidad abrumadora—. Te pediré cortésmente que te retires. Quisiera comer en santa paz —su petición fue respondida con un tremendo golpe a la mesa y la retirada de ese volátil chico.

—¿Ahora que te has autoproclamado como mi dueña sin consultármelo, me explicarás lo que está pasando aquí? —él no era idiota e irremediablemente cuestionaría sobre un comportamiento tan contrastante—. Creo que no soy el único que guarda un preciado secreto, ¿no? —jaló una silla hacia él y le hizo compañía.

—¿Te lo dije no? Los matrimonios dentro de la mafia no suelen ser consensuales y más que eso parecen arreglos que benefician a las dos partes —sus manos sujetaban con delicadeza una servilleta, empezando hacerle dobleces al azar—. Hace meses atrás, antes de que los conociera, se llevó a cabo una reunión entre los miembros importantes del Harusame y se trataron varios temas importantes. Pero uno de ellos fue precisamente los arreglos maritales…—torció sus labios en una mueca de desagrado creciente—. Yoshio y Foda son los sucesores de mayor edad de todos nosotros. Han cumplido los veinte este año y eso significa que pronto podrían convertirse en los jefes actuales de sus familias… Eso tendría que valerme un verdadero comino si no fuera por lo que esos idiotas propusieron —hizo una pauta y miró de reojo a quien le escuchaba atentamente—. Mientras Yoshio sugirió a Haruyo dentro de sus prospectos para futura esposa, Fuda me eligió a mí… Y no precisamente porque le guste, sino porque desea hacerse del poder de mi padre, desaparecer a la Séptima Familia y figurarse como el grupo más fuerte de todo el Harusame.

—De modo que hiciste todo esto para que él se quedara sin opciones y tuviera que resignarse a ser el jefe de su pequeña charca —bueno, ahora comprendía la impulsividad de momento y no podía criticarle por querer encontrar un modo de salir del apuro—. Pero no luce como alguien que desistirá tan fácilmente.

—Lo mencioné antes, ¿no? —insistió—. La gente que está en la mafia toma lo que quiere cuando lo desea… Yo no seré un objeto que pasará a manos de alguien por arreglos —le sabía mal lo que había hecho en un acto de desesperación pero no podía retractarse ahora—. Te pido una enorme disculpa por arrastrarte en mi egoísmo. Pero no pude pensar con claridad teniéndolo aquí… Considera esto como una medida temporal. Así que por favor, ayúdame. Te recompensaré, lo prometo —le rogó y él vio esa nítida desesperanza en su violáceo mirar.

—Puedo mantener la farsa, si eso es lo que quieres —una sonrisa se hizo presente en los labios de la castaña—. Pero no creo que tu padre acepte esto.

—No sé qué tan juicioso pueda llegar a ser. De hecho, nunca ha mencionado nada sobre un futuro prospecto para mí —sí, cayendo en cuenta él jamás sacó ese tema a flote. Quizá porque todavía la veía como una niña—. Aunque lo que queda claro es que no estará satisfecho con un futuro yerno debilucho y sin prestigio.

—Acabo de detener en seco a uno de los futuros jefes del Hasurame. Hasta ese punk se sorprendió —alardeó con comicidad.

—Si logras quitarle la corona a uno de los Shiseijou estoy seguro de que te verá con buenos ojos —ya iba a ir por ellos de todos modos, ¿no?

—Pensaba derrotarlos de todo modo, por diversión.

—¿Realmente estás de acuerdo con esto?

—Eres la única que lo está dudando pese a que fuiste quien lo comenzó todo —en efecto, él estaba en lo cierto y ahora se sentía ridícula de que su convicción empezara a perderse.

—Bueno, es que prácticamente te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres…

—Al fin estás aprendiendo a hacer las cosas como la mafia —ironizaba con esa sonrisa tan amplia como la del desquiciante gato de Cheshire.

—Eso no ha respondido mis preguntas.

—Ambos ganaremos algo de todo esto —llevó sus codos hasta la superficie de la mesa, recargando su rostro sobre sus manos que se habían entrelazo entre sí—. Tú, una libertad provisional pero consistente. Yo, la posibilidad de encontrar a cierta persona.

— _¿Está buscando a alguien?¿Qué tan importante podría ser como para tomarse tantas molestias?_ —perdió su mirada en esos celestes ojos que por un momento parecían haberse decidido sincerarse con ella—. _Nadie nunca dijo que es correcto usar a otra persona por interés propio, sin embargo…cuando la desesperación se instala en las personas esto parece darse de una manera natural y moral…_ Podría decirse que hemos pactado un trato.

—Uno donde nos hemos condenado a permanecer el uno al lado del otro hasta ver nuestros objetivos completados —extendió su mano derecha hacia ella, dejándole claro lo que pretendía.

—Creo que no pudiste decirlo de mejor modo —estrechó su mano con la de él, con suavidad porque de ejercer demasiada fuerza terminaría contrayendo su rostro en una señal de sufrimiento—. Me iré mentalizando de una vez, porque en cuanto llegue a casa mi padre va a armármela en grande y tal vez se desate la siguiente guerra mundial.

—Ey, ya nos hemos enterado de la noticia… En hora buena —eso de que los rumores viajan muy rápido era tan cierto. Porque solamente eso explicaría el porqué de esos tres frente a su mesa, arrojándoles confeti y chiflando con esas espanta suegras en la boca.

—Tora, no imaginaba que tenías esa clase de relación con Kamui —agregaba con dramatismo la rubia. Hasta había sacado su pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas que no derramaba—. Así que realmente entraste a la competencia para reafirmar tu posesión sobre él… Haces que Miwa se sienta tan orgullosa de ti.

—No, e-espera…Lo están malinterpretando…

—Nunca imaginaría que alguien como tú sería capaz de lograr una conquista semi decente. Pensaba que morirías solo como un perro mientras todos te sacaban vuelta… En cierto modo haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti, idiota —porque Abuto no podía faltar con sus jocosos comentarios—. Bueno, todavía tiene la apariencia y constitución de una cría, pero puede que con los años florezca como mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres darme a entender con eso?¿Estás insinuando que solamente te parezco chica de nombre y apariencia superficial?¿Y cómo que puede que florezca?¿Quieres que te rebaje el sueldo tan pronto? —amenazó deliberadamente y el castaño con toda la sabiduría que la edad le aportaba, calló.

—Quiero estar ahí cuando tu padre discuta este tema contigo —Bishamon tampoco se quedaba atrás en lo cotillo y mete aire—. Y descuida, ya le he comunicado a Soyo y Kagura sobre la noticia —sí, el cabrón mandó un par de mensajes a esas dos buenas amigas suyas, por lo que su celular empezó a sonar sin compasión.

—"Tora-chan, no sé qué decir en situaciones como estas, pero te deseo el mejor de los éxitos de ahora en adelante en tu nueva relación. No olvides que somos amigas y que me encantaría ser la dama de honor cuando llegue el ansiado día" —los buenos deseos de la pelinegra herían el frágil corazón de la castaña—. "Estoy segura de que fue el idiota de mi hermano quien te obligó a aceptar algo como eso, pero descuida, siempre podemos desaparecerlo para que vuelvas a ser una mujer libre. Así que resiste hasta que nos veamos y no encargues Kamahos, que con él tenemos es más que suficiente" —con eso no sabía si reír, llorar o las dos—. _Gracias a todos ellos esto que pudo haberse controlado se ha convertido en una verdadera pesadilla._

—¿Se imaginan pequeños Kamui o Toras corriendo por la casa, haciendo travesuras y llenando todo de alegría? —Miwa llevó a Bisha y a Abuto a imaginarse un escenario como ese. Lo peor es que podían concebirlo sin peligro alguno.

—¡Dejen de imaginarse cosas innecesarias! —les gritó con el rostro rojo de la pena—. ¡Y tú, podrías decirle algo y no estarte atragantando con lo que te has servido!

No sólo era fin de semana y lo tenía completamente libre sin el papeleo que siempre se acumulaba en la semana gracias a los trabajos que debía revisar o los exámenes que tenía que corregir, sino que también contaba con un par de manos extras que harían de las tareas de limpieza de fin de mes algo mucho más llevadero y agradable. Aunque tal vez se había fiado mucho de las habilidades de ese par de adolescentes; porque si bien estaban sacando cosas innecesarias, también estaban sacando cajas que no debían ser llevadas hasta el bote de basura.

Por fortuna logró salvar esa caja y meterla de vuelta a la casa.

—Pensé que querías sacar toda la basura, calvito —se quejaba Kagura mientras miraba sin mucho interés a su padre mientras colocaba esa mohecida caja sobre la mesa de la sala.

—Aquí guardó cosas importantes. Por lo que no podía deshacerme de ella —ya se encontraba sacando todo lo que su desnaturalizada hija estuvo a punto de botar.

—¿Un álbum fotográfico? —preguntaba con interés la pelinegra en cuanto el hombre dejó a la vista tan intrigante cosa—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Por supuesto —se lo entregó a Soyo y esta parecía muy interesada en verlo desde el inicio—. Ahí estamos mi esposa y yo saliendo del hospital con Kamui… Era tan pequeño y lloraba con suma facilidad por lo que su madre siempre lo estaba cargando.

—Se le ve realmente adorable.

—Diría más bien que ahí lucía menos niña de como luce ahora —decía por lo bajo cierta hermanita menor—. Al menos antes tenía un poco más de gracia, no que ahora es un desperdicio… Y después de los treinta se va a quedar calvo como cierto pelado que conozco.

—Esta fue la primera vez que fue al dentista. Se le picó por haber comida muchas golosinas… Fue realmente difícil hacer que se quedara quieto.

—Aquí fueron a la playa —señalaba la pelinegra un par de fotos adelante—. Incluso construyeron un castillo de arena.

—Pareciera como si antes el cabeza de pino además de tener más pelo en su cabeza, hubiera tenido más dinero y pudiera darse lujos como ir a la playa o a Disne***** —balbuceaba la pelirroja, como si estuviera diciéndoselo para ella misma y no para que la oyeran esos dos.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es ella? No aparece en las otras fotos —la mirada de padre e hija se depositaron en la fotografía en cuestión; allí se observaba a un Kamui de dos años siendo cargado en brazos por una hermosa mujer mientras él sonreía adorablemente.

—Es una vieja amiga de mi esposa. Se conocían desde que iban en primaria y siempre fueron muy unidas —relataba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Incluso su mirada parecía haberse suavizado—. Solía visitarnos muy seguido y Kamui se llevaba muy bien con ella.

—Mmm…¿Por qué no la recuerdo? —preguntó su hija.

—Eras muy pequeña en ese entonces, por lo que es normal que no la conmemores —pasó un par de hojas dentro del álbum hasta que encontró lo que tanto buscaba—. Mira, tú también eras su adoración y te mimaba mucho.

—¡Oh, mira Soyo-chan, desde que nací ya estaba destinada a ser hermosa! —exclamó con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas brillantes.

—Se notaba que los quería mucho a los dos —comentó con plena seguridad la amiga de la pelirroja—. ¿Y ella no sale en alguna foto con sus hijos o así?

—Juraba que había unas por aquí. Aunque conociendo a mi esposa debió de haberlas guardado tan bien que dudo encontrarlas —por más que escarbara dentro de la caja lo único que sacaba eran viejos juguetes infantiles, otras fotos familiares y más cosas que no requería de momento.

—Mira, mira, esto es bastante bonito —para los agudos ojos de Kagura no había pasado por alto ese pequeño conejo blanco tejido a crochet y que curiosamente llevaba una diminuta capa azul alrededor de su cuello; era como si fuera un adorable superhéroe.

—Es adorable, Kagura-chan —esas dos estaban fascinadas por ese pequeño objeto que cabía en la palma de su mano—. Se vería muy bien colgando de tu mochila.

—Tenía rato que no veía ese conejo —Umibouzu se encontraba removiendo viejas escenas de su pasado—. No creo que sea buena idea que te lo quedes, Kagura.

—¿Por qué? Si nadie lo usa y estaba abandonado —se quejó con infantilismo. Ella lo quería y punto.

—Bueno, porque tiene dueño.

—¿Y de quién se supone que es?

—De tu hermano —esas dos se miraron con creciente sorpresa y devolvieron su atención en él. Tenía que estarles jugando una bromita—. Un día llegó con él y nos lo enseñó a tu madre y a mí… Nos dijo que se lo había regalado su nueva amiga… Se le veía muy feliz por ello.

—Pues estoy segura de que si se lo enseñaras ahorita mismo ni siquiera lo recordaría y terminaría tirándolo por el escusado —bueno, su hija tenía razón. Una cosa era el adorable Kamui de hace años atrás y el que era ahora.

—Está bien, puedes quedártelo pero no vayas a perderlo o tu papi tendrá que castigarte y dejarte un mes sin mesada.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo cuidaré muy bien —alguien era muy feliz con algo tan simple.

¿Por cuántos años miró ese mundo de bambúes mientras transitaba por un sendero sinuoso que no hacía más que adentrarse en tan escabroso y peligroso monte?¿Por qué la suavidad del viento frío de la noche no estremecía siquiera su ser?¿Es que ni la enorme luna ni ese manto de estrellas le harían levantar su mirada hacia el oscurecido cielo?

¿Siempre se había sentido de esa manera cuando llegaba hasta esa oscura y enorme cueva que le conducía hasta el subsuelo?¿Por qué hasta el graznido de todos esos cuervos le parecían melodiosa música, como si le dieran el aliento necesario para seguir avanzando?

Sin miedo ni recato, entró y pronto vislumbró las antorchas que reposaban a los costados de las paredes, haciendo su travesía menos oscura, pero no por ello más agradable.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido abandonar este sitio, Yomi. ¿Entonces por qué has desobedecido sus órdenes? —ella se detuvo en cuanto se percató de que la persona que menos deseaba que la viera, estaba allí, clavando esa desagradable mirada en su persona.

—Tuve trabajo que hacer —dijo, sacando de entre sus bolsillos aquel sobre con dinero—. Es lo único que sé hacer para subsistir en este mundo.

—Saben que su misión primordial es permanecer aquí y encargarse de los curiosos —reiteró, sin miramiento. Con esa hosquedad que tanto le caracterizaba—. Además, si haces demasiado ruido allá afuera, comenzarán a sospechar.

—Lo sé perfectamente. No soy estúpida Oboro —respondió secamente.

—Por ahora será mejor que entres y te encargues de mantenerlo ocupado. Ha estado bastante aburrido desde que sus nuevos juguetes se rompieron y no quiero que vaya a dirigirse a la ciudad. Sería contraproducente —le indicó antes de avanzar en sentido contrario a la peli blanca.

—Me encargaré de que eso no suceda.

—Intenta no ser asesinada en el proceso.

Yomi siguió hasta vislumbrar la luz artificial de aquellas grandes farolas colgantes; esas que se repartían por todo el inmenso techo creado por la naturaleza y que se encargaban de alumbrar todo el jardín externo del palacio que había sido construido apartado de la vista del hombre; ese que debía permanecer en las entrañas de la tierra resguardando secretos que debían perderse en el olvido.

Las plantas que crecían naturalmente sobre el suelo fértil y húmedo de la cueva conformaban un jardín natural, exuberante y que no requería demasiados cuidados. También estaba una escalinata que llevaba directamente hasta donde ese fastuoso palacio se postraba.

Pero ella no requería ir hasta las enormes puertas. Para ella era más que suficiente con avanzar un par de metros después de haber ascendido por el último escalón.

—Esta vez te han durado mucho menos que la vez anterior —espetó para la persona que se mantenía sentada sobre el suelo, dándole la espalda; se le notaba bastante concentrado mientras dibujaba quién sabe qué cosa con tiza de colores.

—Yomi, creí que demorarías más en volver —mencionó el chico. Desde ese ángulo se apreciaba su gabardina negra y una cabellera tenuemente rizada con la misma coloración.

—Los asesinatos son algo que no deben llevar demasiado tiempo.

—Eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Mi padre me lo ha dicho innumerables veces —sus manos parecían estar completamente vendadas, como si desearan esconder alguna herida indeseable—. Pero, incluso hacer algo como eso siempre es aburrido, ¿no?

—Nací y fui criada para ser una asesina eficiente.

—¿No te gustaría hacer algo por ti misma para variar? Es decir, ¿no tienes ninguna clase de deseo en estos momentos?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Está claro que no —respondió a la brevedad posible—. ¿Es que acaso tú tienes uno? —examinó con notoria curiosidad.

—¿Es que acaso también se te prohibió experimentar cualquier clase de deseo?

—No has respondido a lo que te he cuestionado.

—El mundo allá afuera es muy divertido y brillante, Yomi —expresó con humor—. Hay personas tan interesantes como los Shiseijou que gozan de privilegios únicos… Aunque también están los sucesores de cada familia.

—¿Insinúas que quieres salir de aquí y ver ese mundo con tus propios ojos?

—No necesito salir de aquí para verlos. Yo puedo hacer que ellos vengan a verme cuando así lo desee —se puso de pie, dejando ver su pantalón azul marino y esas botas cafés que le calzaban. Incluso aunque se le veía delgado, parecía ejercitarse lo suficiente para no lucir mal en esos ropajes que le quedaban relativamente holgados—. Pero me pregunto qué tendré que hacer para que la persona que tiene el otro, aparezca ante mí —lo que pendía de su mano derecha era un pequeño peluche color crema, con la apariencia de un conejo con un diminuto moño rosa en su oreja izquierda.

—¿D-De dónde has sacado eso?

—Eso es lo que menos importa, Yomi —estipuló mientras se giraba hacia ella.

Su camina blanca de vestir se encontraba desfajada mientras la carmesí corbata que llevaba puesta se había aflojado tenuemente mientras numerosos vendajes le cubrían desde su pecho hasta su cuello. Aunque lo más llamativo de su calmo y atractivo rostro no era esa pupila intensamente dorada, sino ese albo parche que cubría el ojo izquierdo del pelinegro y le ocultaba sin razón aparente.

— _Ryu, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando hacer?_

Aquella importante ceremonia había salido bien pese a los percances vividos con cierto molesto sucesor que le había llevado a ejecutar medidas drásticas para salvar momentáneamente su pellejo. Y aunque no deseaba regresar a casa hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo y prepararse para lo que se vendría después de que dejara a sus acompañantes en casa y se dirigiera a la suya.

Y sin importar cuantas veces practicó los posibles escenarios que podrían desarrollarse con su padre, no estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que estaba aguardándole tras abrir las puertas de su casa. Sin embargo, no podía escapar; por lo que tomó una gran bocanada de aire, entró y se direccionó de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba su padre en esos momentos.

—Padre, antes de que lo escuches de otra persona, tengo algo muy importante que decirte así que escúchame atenta…—sí, en efecto había encontrado a su padre, pero no estaba solo en su despacho. Estaba bien acompañado por el padre de cierto amigo suyo.

—Muestra mejores modales, Tora —le llamó la atención su progenitor.

—Ah, lo siento mucho, en verdad —se disculpó innumerables veces—. Batou-san, muy buenas noches.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Tora. Has crecido bastante —el hombre dirigió su atención hacia la recién llegada. Y aun con su seriedad le ofertó una sonrisa.

—Es bueno tenerle de vuelta en Edo —lo era más por nada porque ahora tenía a su viejo amigo de vuelta—. _Me pregunto dónde estará Bisha en este momento._

—Escuché que inscribiste a tu hijo en la misma escuela que Tora —comentaba casual, Housen.

—Creo que la Preparatoria Gintama es de lo más popular. Incluso las sucesoras de la Quinta y Sexta Familia se han inscrito allí.

— _No, esa no es popularidad. Esas son ganas de molestarnos a todos._

—Sabes Tora, le estaba pidiendo opinión a tu padre.

—¿Sobre qué? Si se puede saber.

—Sobre Bisha. Ya estoy poniéndome viejo y los deberes de jefe están empezando a causar estragos en mi salud —indicó con cierta broma—. Ya ha cumplido la edad mínima para hacerse cargo.

—Le dije que es una grandiosa noticia. Ese chico siempre mostró madera de líder y tiene actitudes para tomar tu puesto —decía confiadamente el peli gris—. Aunque sabes que requerirá de alguien que le apoye.

—Él ya tiene a Yua. Ella es genial y sabe poner a todos en cintura… _Hasta a su propio hijo, Batou-san._

—Yo estaba pensando en otra clase de apoyo —habló el padre del rubio y la castaña se confundió un poco—. Estaba pensando en que ya era hora de conseguirle una prometida a mi hijo.

—¡¿….?! —la pobre se había ahogado con su propia saliva. Primero ella y ahora su mejor amigo estaba en ese aprieto y lo peor es que no lo sabía y no podía defenderse—. Él puede hacerlo sin una mujer a su lado.

—Es lo mismo que le dije a mi esposa, pero ella es demasiado necia y prácticamente me amenazó con su revólver para que le hiciera caso —¿violencia doméstica, dónde?—. Por eso vine a ver a tu padre para pedirle consejo sobre quién era mejor prospecto.

— _Eso significa que ya tiene candidatas…¿Cómo demonios hará Bisha para zafarse del embrollo?¿Por qué tenemos la misma mala suerte? Esperen, tengo que saber quiénes son las posibles prometidas…_ ¿Y a quién tiene en mente? Yo soy su mejor amiga, lo conozco tan bien como la palma de mi mano que puedo darle una opinión muy profesional y acertada.

—No creo que haya problema porque seguramente las conoces a todas —le entregó las fotografías y la castaña miró la primera con el semblante del grito.

— _¡Maldita Chiaki, se ha salido con la suya y ha postulado para futura esposa de Bisha!¡Está siendo considerada por ambos padres y seguramente lo sabe y está retorciéndose de felicidad mientras tira billetes desde la ventana de su cuarto!_ —ahora contemplaba la segunda candidata y su rostro se puso azul—. _¡¿Qué hace uno de los miembros del Shiseijou en la lista?!¡A ella solamente le interesa cortar personas…literalmente hablando! No me los imagino siendo una familia feliz y trayendo rubiecitos a este mundo_ —tenía esperanza de que la última fuera mejor que las anteriores—. ¿Por…Por qué estoy yo entre las candidatas? —preguntó por mero trámite a la vez que el alma se le escapa del cuerpo.

—Mi esposa fue quien te eligió.

—Bueno, nuestras familias tienen un convenio mutuo. No sería mala idea consolidarlo a través de un matrimonio arreglado —la castaña ya no sabía qué le daba más miedo, que esos dos estuvieran de acuerdo en casarla con su amigo de la infancia o que debía decirle que ella ya estaba "reservada" para otro hombre.

—M-Me encantaría tomarles la palabra. Pero lo que pasa es que…yo ya tomé mi decisión sobre quién será mi pareja, así que…tengo que rechazar su oferta, Batou-san.

—¿Cómo que ya has elegido quién será tu pareja, Tora? —ese tono no lo había escuchado desde que se escapó de casa por tres días y le dio la regañada de su vida. Y es que incluso su mirada parecía estarla atravesando sin piedad, como cuchillas recién afiladas.

—L-Lo que escuchaste…Que ya tomé mi decisión sobre quién será tu…futuro yerno…—a los toros había que mirarles de frente, aunque le dieran miedo—. Debes respetar los deseos de tu hija.

—¿De quién se trata?¿De qué familia es?¿O es que tiene algún cargo en la política o el comercio?

—No pertenece a ninguna familia, no aún…Tampoco tiene influencias en la política ni nada parecido —el hombre torció el ceño, con molestia. No estaba gustándole nada de nada su futuro yerno—. Pero es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, decidido, con nervios de acero y probará su gallardía y fuerza derrotando a los actuales Shiseijou —tenía que sacar a relucir los atributos positivos del muchacho—. Y también es bien parecido y en cierto modo tiene su carisma propio…

—Hasta que no lo conozca personalmente, no lo aprobaré —dictaminó como el tirano que podía llegar a ser—. Aunque si derrota a los Shiseijou podría reconsiderarlo. Incluso si no tiene dinero o prestigio.

—¿Es que eso no es ideal, Housen? —intervenía Pluto—. Dejemos todo en manos del destino y que una batalla lo decida todo, como en los viejos tiempos —le sugería animadamente a su viejo amigo—. Si el chico que ha elegido Tora logra vencer, entonces no tendré más que quitarla de la lista de candidatas.

—¿Estás seguro de ello? Yo estaba dispuesto a apoyarte si te inclinabas por mi hija.

—Dejemos que esto sea justo, Housen.

— _¡¿De dónde le ven lo justo a esto?!¡En realidad no están haciéndonos ningún favor!¡Bisha, tienes que saber de esto pero ya!_

—Muy bien entonces…—miró a su hija con humor recompuesto y una amplia sonrisa—. Veremos si tu chico logra derrotar a todos los Shiseijou… No olvides que Bishamon es uno de ellos y odia perder una pelea.


	15. Lección 15

¡Buenas tardes mis bellas criaturas!¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que a mí no, pero a la actualización de este fic, sí XD Así que vengo a reportarme y a decirles que ya superamos los 100 comentarios, por lo que merece una celebración épica sin precedentes(?). Bueno, no tanto así, pero si darles las gracias por siempre apoyar cada capítulo y manifestarse siempre sin falta :') Lloraría de lo conmovida que estoy, pero mi oscuro y frío corazón no me lo permite, de modo que haré lo único que puedo hacer bajo estas circunstancias lol Mitsuki, como tú fuiste el review número cien, te dedico este capítulo con pizca de OkiKagu, insinuaciones comprometedoras de Bisha xD y celos de Tora; disfrútalo.

 ***OkiKagu.-** Pronto sabrás quién es otro de los miembros del Shiseijou, aunque posiblemente te imagines de quién podría tratarse por lo que dice Bisha. Y sí, he amarrado a esos dos con un matrimonio de conveniencia XD El AbuMiwa está presente baby(?). Y a ver cómo quedas después de este capítulo.

 ***Mitsuki.-** No puedo decirte si esa chica es o no quien busca Kamui, pero de que tiene relación con él, la tiene. Y pobre Bisha, le va a llover sobre mojado. Si supieran lo que planeo para el siguiente capítulo –ríe malévolamente-.

 ***Mi-chan.-** ¿Qué te puedo decir? Papi Housen es celoso y protector, y creo que con este capítulo queda claro que cuando conozca a su yerno lo sacará a patadas jajajajaja.

 ***Lu89.-** Oh sí, Bisha está dentro de las altas esferas. Soyo tiene todo un partidazo como potencial novio XD Se está sacando la lotería.

 ***Guest.-** Y la cosa solamente avanza para mejor.

 ***Jugem.-** Todos queremos ver pequeños de las parejas que han sido visualizándose hasta este momento XD No sé si llegaré a poner eso en este fic, pero al menos en el otro sí :D Haré mis maldades jojojo. Y por cierto, se repitió tu comentario, fu muy curioso XD

 ***MMonster.-** Ya no supe si te llegó mi contestación por MP, pero por si las dudas, escribo aquí XD Sí, parece telenovela mexicana pero da cierta gracia y creo que hasta queda con Gintama... Y Tora, bueno, ella sólo es vista como un medio para hacerse del poder de la Séptima Familia...Y con referencia a Ryu (imagino que a él te refieres con el amigo de Kamui), ya te irás enterando más sobre él en esta actualización.

 **Lección 15**

 **Luchando contra este ya decidido mundo**

—Dime qué fue lo que hice para merecer todo esto —preguntó con la mirada perdida mientras se mantenía completamente inmóvil, tumbado sobre el piso de madera.

—No lo sé. ¿Haber nacido dentro de la mafia?¿Ser popular entre las mujeres? —respondía ella, tirada a un costado de él.

—Pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada de eso.

—Lo segundo sí —dijo, con la mirada puesta en el techo—. Tienes que perder tu pelea contra Kamaho, Bisha.

—Pero si lo hago me obligarán a casarme con la obsesionada de Chiaki o la yandere en potencia —y vaya que tenía motivos para quejarse de sobra—. Y si tengo que elegir, prefiero mil veces quedarme contigo.

—Bisha, somos amigos de la infancia… Y sé que dicen que los amigos de la infancia son amantes en potencia —mencionó, viéndole de soslayo—. ¿Pero te imaginas a ti mismo tomándome de la mano mientras caminamos por el parque y nos decimos cosas cursis entre nosotros?¿Te ves haciendo bromas tontas sobre nuestras citas o pasar eventos como San Valentín o Navidad a solas mientras nuestras miradas se pierden y nos acercamos lentamente para besarnos?

—Ciertamente no puedo concebir algo como eso… Si bien nos conocemos desde que nacimos, no tenemos esa clase de conexión —suspiró con resignación—. Pero si no hago algo estaré en unos meses contrayendo nupcias, teniéndote a ti de testigo.

—Haz lo mismo que yo —sugirió. El blondo volteó a verla y parecía estárselo meditando.

—Pero no tengo a nadie en mente para eso… A cualquiera que se lo diga se lo tomaría a mal o me daría un buen golpe —y ciertamente así sería—. No todos son como Kamui.

—Bueno, es que en realidad quiere unirse al Harusame por motivos personales y le conviene tener una buena posición —eso llamó la atención del rubio—. Lo único que sé es que busca a una persona, pero ni idea de quién sea.

—Tienes que ser importante como para acceder a un matrimonio arreglado con alguien que apenas conoce.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo —dio media vuelta, quedando pecho tierra—. ¿Y no podrías decirle a tus padres que ya encontraste una candidata que te gusta?

—Sabrán que les estoy mintiendo.

—¿Y quién dijo que sería mentira? —Bishamon le miraba con confusión—. Dile que la elegida es una compañera tuya de clases —su sonrisa se amplió y él temió por preguntarle—. Estoy hablando de Soyo. De Soyo —el rubio se sobresaltó ante sus palabras—. ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?

—Ella no accedería a algo como eso… No es de esa clase de chica y tampoco quiero que tenga que ver con mi estúpida familia —la castaña se quedó pensativa ante su reacción y palabras.

—Sabes, de un tiempo para acá me he estado preguntando esto… ¿Soyo te gusta? —el silencio se sembró entre ambos—. ¡Que me contestes he dicho! —después de haber estado esperando por quince minutos por su respuesta no le quedó más remedio que arrojarle el teléfono en la cara.

—¡Auch! Eso me dolió.

—Tú tienes la culpa.

—No te contesté porque no lo sé —la castaña le miró como la Santa Inquisición a las brujas—. Es una chica simpática, alegre, amable, buena amiga, lista y también es bonita.

—¿Entonces significa que te importa de un modo u otro, no?

—¿Por qué estás preguntando sobre este tema tan de repente? —sí, porque una cosa es que le diera opciones para salir de su apuro y otra cosa diferente a que le mencionara a la pelinegra tan insistentemente.

—Me preocupa que ella esté malinterpretando tu amabilidad y tú no te des cuenta de que te mira con ojos que no son de amistad —confesó sin mirarle a ver—. Es algo que ocurre frecuentemente con las mujeres que están a tu alrededor.

—Algo por estilo me dijo Okita hace tiempo...

—Pues tiene toda la razón —suspiró—. Si no sientes nada, entonces deja de ser tan atento... Usualmente las mujeres que te atraen las ignoras...Es un hábito muy raro en ti.

—Me siento psicoanalizado por ti —ironizaba con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Sobre qué? —no sabía a qué se refería.

—Sobre Kamui y tú.

—¿Él qué? —seguía sin coger el rumbo de su conversación.

—¿No sientes ningún interés por él? —lanzó con una normalidad abrumadora—. Te la vives prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos. Lo has metido a tu familia y ahora es tu prometido...

—Ambos estamos haciendo todo esto por conveniencia. Así que solamente existe eso.

—¿Completamente segura de ello?

—¿Por qué suenas como si lo dudaras? —devolvió con enojo.

—Bueno, las acciones hablan...y los encaprichamientos también —¿por qué se estaba riendo en su cara tras decirle eso?¿Por qué parecía que él sabía algo más que ella apenas y podía imaginarse?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó con voz fuerte y contundente—. ¡Kamaho es Kamaho y nada más!

—¿Ahora qué fue lo que dijiste eh? —no había pasado ni media hora desde que entró a ese dojo y ese par se encontraban rodando por el suelo mientras continuaban con su riña verbal—. ¿Qué te dije sobre tu comportamiento con las chicas, Bishaho? —por un lado lo iba diciendo y por otro ya se encontraba pateando a su hermano para que dejara en paz a Tora.

—Que conste que te iba ganando —estaba en su esquina de dolor. Alguien quería dejarle sin herencia—. Sé que te preocupa mi estúpido hermano y su futuro matrimonio, pero debes dejar que aprenda a lidiar con sus problemas él solo —expresaba la rubia para la despeinada chica—. Entiendo que es difícil hacerlo, pero recuerda cómo te maltrataba cuando eran pequeños... Siempre encontraba modos de hacerte llorar. No había día que no lo hiciera.

—No recuerdo nada de eso —intentó con todas sus fuerzas evocar aquellas memorias. Pero nada; hasta donde conmemoraba siempre se habían llevado súper bien y él la protegía en todo momento.

—Eras bastante pequeña. No me sorprende que sólo tengas una buena perspectiva de mi hermano.

—¡Oye, que yo nunca la maltrataba!

—Le pusiste una rana en la cabeza... La asustabas por los pasillos de la casa poniéndote una máscara de payaso... Y no recordemos esa vez que la empujaste en su torta de cumpleaños —y la lista seguía y seguía. Alguien sufrió de un caso severo de bullying a una tierna edad.

— _Sé que mi memoria no es precisamente una joya, pero estoy segura de que recordaría semejante cantidad de abuso infantil... Entonces, ¿por qué no evoco nada de eso? ¿Será que en verdad era demasiado pequeña?_ —no era del tipo de persona que añorara el pasado porque este había tenido tragos amargos. Sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre esos tiempos, sobre ese amigo abusivo que ahora era la galantería andante.

—Tora, ¿qué te parece si te quedas a comer con toda la familia? A mi madre le encantaría verte.

—Me gustaría, pero debo ir a casa de Kamaho. Tengo que seguir practicando o no cocinaré nada decente.

—Todavía tienes tus manos heridas. No deberías participar en esa competencia —sugirió con preocupación.

—En realidad ya no me duelen —automáticamente llevó sus manos hacia su espalda, como previniendo por si la rubia quería examinadas de cerca—. Así que me retiro. Nos vemos después y piensa en lo que te dije Bisha... En TODO —remarcó mientras sonreía cálidamente.

—Sus malos hábitos no cambian —expresó con un suspiro, Miwa—. Si no ibas a cumplir tu promesa, no la hubieras aceptado desde un inicio —señaló con severidad, clavando su mirada en quién me daba la espalda.

No era la primera vez que ellos esperaban a que saliera de determinados lugares, por lo que no le sorprendía al ver que faltaba cierto individuo; y es que ya ni siquiera tenía necesidad de preguntar, porque Abuto y Ugyu siempre terminaban llevándole a donde ese pelirrojo terminaba yéndose en un hábito de minimizar su aburrimiento.

El escenario que siempre envolvía al pelirrojo no variaba mucho de un día a otro. Porque prácticamente siempre se trataba de él en medio de un grupo de chicos caídos que probaron a primera mano su fuerza bruta; y claro, siempre estaban los espectadores que tomaban vídeos de la masacre, los asustados que no querían ser los siguientes y los que querían medir fuerza con él. Aunque ese día había un grupo diferente; se trataba de unas cuantas chicas que cuchicheaban quién sabe qué cosas a la vez que miraban a Kamui y tomaban fotos sin discreción alguna.

—¿Estás segura que quieres esta clase de vida? —cuestionó sin voltearle a ver—. Si los amarran para toda la vida, esto que ves será el pan de cada día —Abuto comentó para la abstraída chica que estaba contando a cuántos había vencido el oji azul.

—Nunca dije que el compromiso fuera en serio —remarcó—. Si he de casarme, al menos quiero que esa persona me interese y sea mutuo.

—Tienes una mentalidad muy soñadora para formar parte de la mafia —ella sabía que estaba pidiendo un deseo imposible; si tenía suerte se casaría con un conocido o alguien que le cayera bien.

—Cuesta creer que pueda ser popular con las mujeres.

—Más allá de su estupidez y que solamente piense en pelear, las mujeres lo ven con cierto encanto —agregaba el castaño. Aunque a él también le costaba asimilar una verdad como esa.

—Mmm... —depositó su atención en Kamui y odiaba admitirlo pero más allá de esa tosca y casi psicópata personalidad, el chico era bien parecido, poseía un cuerpo atlético y aunque esa sonrisa engañosa le molestaba, parecía encantarles a las jovencitas que lo veían muy emocionadas—. _Pareciera como el chico que pudiera llegar a cualquier chica si finge un poco de amabilidad y buenas intenciones, y eso no es precisamente agradable de saber... Aunque tampoco sé qué demonios estoy haciendo mirando tan atentamente a ese tonto como ese grupo de bobas que ya hasta se acercaron a conversar con él... Como si tuviera tema que sacar; no con esa cabeza de huevo que tiene._

—¿Por qué luces como si te estuvieras divirtiendo con la desgracia ajena?

—Porque lo estoy haciendo —indicó y de nuevo el silencio se implantó entre ambos—. ¿Es que se piensa que tengo todo su tiempo o qué? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer y él está ahí fingiendo que sabe de lo que hablan esas chicas.

—Tal vez nuestro idiota está empezando a madurar hasta el punto de darse cuenta de que existe algo más que las peleas y la comida —agregó con una felicidad sincera—. Al fin podrá dejarme en paz y se entretendrá con alguna de esas tipas.

—Resígnate de una buena vez a que estarás pegado a él.

—¿Por qué vacías todo tu odio en mí? Si sientes celos y no te gusta que tu hombre sea acechado por otras, ve y marca territorio.

—¡Primero Bisha y ahora tú! —al diablo que gritara a todo pulmón. Ya empezaba a fastidiarse de la misma cantaleta—. Los dos son unos idiotas y alucinan cosas... ¡Y tú Kamaho, vámonos de una buena vez o te quedas sin comer!

Había tantas cosas que maldecía y odiaba de su vida en ese preciso momento. Y una de ellas, la más trascendental hasta ahora, era que se había convertido en la motivación perfecta para que aquella pelirroja fuera capaz de recorrer esos diez kilómetros en tiempo récord sin despeinarse siquiera. ¿Cuánto más podría tolerar?¿Por qué no intentaba escapar siquiera? Posiblemente todo se debía a que su custodia era una mujer peligrosa y legalmente armada.

—Llevas buen ritmo, Kagura —elogiaba la peli negra desde su motocicleta; ella era la que paseaba al desafortunado castaño por toda la ciudad sin reparo alguno.

—Si antes ya eras una marimacha, ahora podrías entrar sin problema alguno a un concurso de fisicoculturista y obtendrías el primer puesto sin esfuerzo... No dudo que hasta saques tu propio programa y revista titulada "Cómo volverse el más macho de toda la cuadra en cinco días".

—¡Maldito cabeza de coco, deja que te atrape y exprime tu dura cabeza sobre la acera!¡Golpearé ese rostro de princesa estreñida que tienes! —ahora estaba más motivada que hace unos segundos atrás. Ya casi estaba en modo turbo y el asfalto literalmente echaba fuego tras su paso.

—O eres demasiado estúpido o en verdad que no conoces otra manera para que esa niña esté al pendiente de ti —Yua estaba burlándose de Okita; lo supo en cuanto vio esa sonrisa asomarse por sus labios. Ella estaba en todo—. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón o es que he herido tu orgullo de princesa malcriada?

—Por tu propio bien te sugiero que mantengas estas cadenas bien firmes o lo lamentarás —amenazó sin sutileza. Incluso su mirada no hacía reparo en ocultar las ansias que tenía de golpearla.

—No podrías hacerme nada aunque lo quisieras —estaba confiada de sus habilidades y tenía motivos para hacerlo—. ¿Es que todos los críos son incapaces de llamar la atención de la chica que le gusta si no es metiéndose con ella?

—Jamás tendría interés en una china plana buena para nada que patea peor que una mula y cada día se vuelve más hombre que yo.

—Las chicas siempre demoramos en florecer y cuando lo hacemos dejamos a todos con la boca abierta... Tal vez para cuando llegue ese día ya esté al lado de alguien más —lo decía con una naturalidad que al castaño le cabreaba—. ¿Se te ha arrugado la sien?¿Quieres llorar?

—Maldita zorra.

Sougo sintió el abrupto paro en todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué se había detenido de esa manera tan violenta?¿Es que iba a continuar metiéndose con él?

—No digan nada —ordenó Yua para ambos que ni sabían qué era lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué está pasando? —cuestionó Sougo a Kagura en un tono que ella oyera nada más.

—Un auto nos ha cruzado el paso.

La puerta lateral del vehículo se abrió casi silenciosamente, dejando ver a su propietario. Alguien que no parecía ser del agrado de la peli negra hasta el punto de hacerla bajar de su motocicleta e interponerse en el campo visual del muchacho.

—Fuda-sama —saludó con cortesía—. Qué grata sorpresa.

—Fui a visitar a Bishamon para hablar con él. Pero no estaba en casa —relató, mirando a la joven sin perderle detalle—. Y mientras iba de regreso te reconocí y decidí acercarme para preguntar por él.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, mi joven amo tuvo que salir con su padre por asuntos de negocios. Por lo que regresará por la noche o mañana a más tardar.

—Veo que estás bastante entretenida —no lo decía por hacer más platica, sino porque parecía saber muy bien a que se dedicaba por las tardes.

— _¿Por qué tengo el mal presentimiento de que nos lo hemos cruzado porque él así lo ha deseado? De todos los sucesores tenía que encontrarme justamente con él..._

—Tu cara y color de pelo me son sumamente familiares. ¿Será que nos hemos visto antes? —él ya le había sacado vuelta a Yua para llegar hasta donde Kagura se encontraba—. Porque parece ser que vi a alguien muy parecido a ti este fin de semana.

—No me estés comparando con cualquier idiota que se te cruza en el camino, gigantón —gesticuló una mueca de disgusto total. Podía imaginarse a quién se refería.

—Sé muy bien que tienes un hermano mayor, Kagura-chan —el mal presentimiento de Yua se convirtió en temo—. Y sabes, ese cabeza de perilla no solamente me hizo quedar mal, sino también se atrevió a quitarme algo que me pertenecía.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando —negó una vez más.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir mintiéndome, niña? —esa no fue más que una pregunta engañosa, una advertencia muy a su estilo que siempre venía antes de at estar un buen golpe—. No creas que por ser una niña te tendré compasión.

Los reflejos de Kagura eran buenos, pero él era mejor peleador y tenía una fuerza espantosa. Le quedó claro cuando fue incapaz de esquivar aquella patada directo a su estómago; esa misma que la mandó dos metros lejos de su presencia.

—No me gustan las zorras mentirosas. Así que te haré hablar como es debido —su sonrisa se ensanchó, su mirada se clavó en quien apenas y podía ponerse de pie. Le emocionaba tanto ver a su presa amedrentada y sin posibilidad de levantarse—. Oh, eres ruda. Pero eso no va a servirte conmigo.

Fuda no iba a detenerse con lo que había hecho. Él todavía deseaba seguir lastimado ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo hasta que clamara por piedad; pero eso era algo que no sucedería nunca, no cuando la pelirroja no agachaba la cabeza ante nadie. Ni siquiera un futuro jefe de la mafia la haría mansa.

Su puño se quedó a centímetros del estupefacto rostro de Kagura, incapaz de destrozar lo que estaba tan próximo. Y sin importar lo mucho que lo moviera no atendía a su petición; no era él quien había tomado la decisión, sino que había sido obligado por el agarre de cierto sádico chico.

Vio de reojo a su agresor y encontró la absoluta calma en esas pupilas carmesí. Y si ese era el sentimiento que le transmitía, ¿por qué tenía ese punzante sentimiento de alerta?

—Te dije que nada bueno pasaría en cuanto me quitaras esas cadenas —habló con un tono escalofriantemente plano, como si el haber dislocado el hombro de Fuda no significara nada.

—Ugh... ¡Maldito seas!¡No creas que te saldrás con la tuya Okita! Ni siquiera siendo uno de los Shiseijou estás exento de ser castigado por lo que has hecho —gritó gutural. Más que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos le pesaba que su orgullo y dignidad hubieran sido mancillado de esa manera; ¿es que cómo se atrevían a burlarse de su persona? Él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Cuando quieras puedo dislocarte el otro hombro para que estén a la moda ambos —Sougó le sonrió de manera sádica. Había alguien más que él que disfrutaba de torturar a otros.

—Haré que tu cabeza caiga y se la mandaré en una caja a esa estúpida zorra a la que has salvado.

—Yo prometo esparcir cada una de tus extremidades por todo Edo, maldito emo incomprendido —cualquiera se asustaría ante la mafia, pero él disfrutaba de esa adrenalina, de ese peligro que lo acercaba cada vez más a una funesta e inevitable muerte.

—Más vale que duermas con un ojo abierto... Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría ocurrir un accidente —fue su leyenda de despedida, su manera particular de decirle que ya podía darse por muerto.

—Admitiré que los tienes bien puestos, Okita. Pero eso no quita que él vendrá a matarte —comentó Yua en cuanto el auto del mafioso no fue más que una silueta borrosa en la distancia.

—Ey, idiota, nadie te dijo que metieras tu hocico en donde no te llaman —Kagura se había puesto como fiera y ahora estaba pateando al castaño—. Pude haberme hecho cargo de él.

—Se nota. Especialmente en la parte en que te mandó a volar de un golpe —detuvo su patada justo antes de que impactara en el costado de su cara—. Tus habilidades no son suficiente para enfrentarte a ninguno de ellos...

Ella lo maldecía en silencio tanto como le era posible. Le odiaba por haberle salvado, por haberla hecho ver cómo una cría indefensa que requiere un protector; le aborrecía por ser más fuerte que ella y haber solucionado su problema en un santiamén. Pero lo que más le sacaba de quicio era que en una parte muy dentro de ella, estuviera agradecida por su acción.

—¿Cómo piensas sobrevivir a esto?

—Tengo mis contactos —agregó Sougo con una amplia sonrisa—. Cuando muchos tienen el mismo enemigo en común es fácil hacerse de aliados.

Era la quinta vez que intentaba hacer esos afamados rollos de sushi y lo único que obtenía era un tubo amorfo del cual desbordaba arroz por los laterales; y ya ni quería imaginarse el sabor que tendría. Aunque lo peor podría ser que no soportaba demasiado tiempo esas tareas sin que sus manos le reclamaran al respecto. Si no practicaba lo suficiente barrerían con ella en la competencia y perjudicaría el puntaje final.

Así que con una actitud renovada llegó a casa y continúo con la ardua labor de seguir puliendo sus escasos dotes culinarios, logrando que todos en la gran casa se asombraran y no supieran qué decir o qué hacer. Incluso el mismo Housen estaba estupefacto por lo que veía.

—¿Pero qué te ha picado? —su padre estaba en la cocina visualizando a su pequeña que no dejaba de moldear bolas de arroz entre sus manos.

—Me preparo para ser una esposa ejemplar —decía sin perder el ritmo y la concentración—. Una esposa debe cocinarle a su marido, ¿no? —inquiría—. Mamá siempre lo hacía contigo, así que yo también deseó hacerlo —optaría por esa mentira para que no sospechara de la verdad. Gracias a que todos los implicados prometieron no decirle nada a sus padres, la cosa estaba más o menos bien.

—Dudo que alguien como él merezca tantas atenciones. Se engulle cualquier cosa —los celos de padre siempre tan presentes.

—Tú podrías probar mis bolas de arroz y decirme qué te parecen —había terminado y deseaba un veredicto; su padre dudó pero al final terminó accediendo y probando las amorfas creaciones de Tora—. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Por qué pican tanto? —ya había corrido a servirse un vaso con agua.

—Le puse mucho wasabi para que le diera sabor.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no todos soportan la misma cantidad de picante que tú, Tora. No vuelvas a ponerle eso a nada.

—Tal vez por eso esos tres salieron corriendo al baño después de que probaran mi sopa de miso...

—A este paso asesinarás a alguien...

—Oye padre, ¿cómo era mamá? Es decir, como persona —dejó a un lado la cocina y miró detenidamente a su progenitor—. Los recuerdos que tengo sobre ella son sumamente borrosos. Por lo que me gustaría saber más.

—Era una mujer amable, paciente, alegre, sencillamente alguien que una vez que la conoces te es imposible de olvidar —los labios de Tora se expandieron en una gran sonrisa ante su descriptiva—. Todos en la familia la querían y siempre estaba yendo de acá para allá. Especialmente cuando llegaba la hora de comer y quería prepararte algo que disfrutaras.

—Sí, su comida siempre era deliciosa.

—Eras su adoración, Tora —él la observaba y pensaba en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

—Gracias por contarme de ella —agradeció con sinceridad. Nada le daba más dicha que saber sobre su madre—. Por cierto, vi que había un auto estacionado en la entrada cuando llegué...¿Alguna visita importante?

—Ven conmigo, te presentaré con alguien.

Abandonaron la cocina y en automático se dirigieron hacia la sala. Allí se encontraba alguien esperándoles de pie y con la suficiente curiosidad como para no quitarles la mirada de encima. ¿Quién era ese joven pelinegro?¿Qué es lo que podría requerir de ella y su padre?¿Y por qué motivo llevaba aquel albo parche?¿Es que había perdido el ojo o poseía una herida que le desagradara que la gente viera?

—Ella es mi hija, Tora —le presentó ante el desconocido—. Él es Ryu y ha venido a pedirte que le permitas unirse a tu futura familia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso...? —le observó bastante confundida.

—Tú misma mostraste iniciativa por seleccionar a los miembros que estarán a tu lado cuando tomes mi lugar, ¿no? —la castaña había cavado su propia tumba y ahora sabía que estaba hundiéndose más y más—. Pues al parecer tal resolución se extendió mucho más rápido de lo pensé.

—Yo... —debía pensar un modo de hacerle desistir de la idea al chico.

—Sé que debe estar dudando sobre mí. Especialmente porque no me conoce y desconoce mis habilidades —mencionó tras acercarse un poco a ellos—. Déjeme demostrar mi valía y mi fidelidad.

—No hay necesidad de eso —es que el chico hasta le había dado una reverencia y todo—. Yo la verdad es que no estaba esperando a que hubiera alguien que quisiera unirse...

—Estoy seguro de que no soy el único que desea formar parte de su familia —aseguró—. Por eso he venido personalmente para verla y que me dé una oportunidad.

— _¿Qué haré? Si lo rechazo mi padre empezará a sospechar de que todo fue una mentira y entonces tendré problemas serios... Pero tampoco conozco a este chico de ninguna parte y sería imprudente meter lo a la familia solamente porque sí... ¿Esto es lo que me gano por estar tejiendo mentira tras mentira, no?_

—¿Qué es lo que responderás? —su padre estaba interesado en saber su resolución.

—Como has dicho, necesito conocer tus habilidades y saber si me serás fiel de ahora en adelante. Por lo que tendré que ponerte a prueba —indicó con una seriedad atípica en ella.

—Dígame lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bueno, lo que debes hacer no es tan complicado como crees —habló la castaña—. De momento me conformo con saber sobre ti... La confianza se gana con la convivencia casual de las personas. Si apruebas esa primera etapa, podemos medir tus habilidades.

—Eres bastante suave con él —recriminaba el padre.

—Yo tengo mis propios métodos para hacer las cosas.

—Su razonamiento es bastante válido, Tora-san —elogiaba el oji dorado—. Espero no aburrirla con mi presencia.

—Los dejaré entonces —Housen no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la idea de su hija. Así que no tenía nada más que hacer con ellos.

—¿Qué tal si empezamos por lo que esconde ese parche? —no pudo resistirse—. ¿Una vieja herida, una fea cicatriz?

—Tora-san, es muy curiosa —agregó con una tenue sonrisa—. En realidad no escondo algo tan emocionante como eso... Aunque tampoco me gusta mostrarlo a todos —ella suspiró con resignación—. Pero puedo hacer una excepción por esta ocasión —retiró el parche con cierto cuidado y expuso ante ella su pequeño secreto.

—...Son hermosos... —lo había dicho por impulso. Pero no podía evitarlo; para ella el dorado y el azul cielo combinaban hermosamente en esa poco inusual heterocromía—. No deberías ocultar algo como eso...

—B-Bien...Gracias... —cada palabra sonaba mucho más baja que la anterior. Alguien estaba cohibido por un cumplido tan relativamente simple—. Nadie...me había dicho antes algo como eso... Generalmente la gente piensa que es raro o desagradable.

—Pues tienen mal gusto porque no saben lo que dicen.

—Es muy amable de su parte decir algo como eso.

—Primero, es la verdad. Segundo, deja de hablarme de usted... Haces que me sienta vieja y es incómodo —pidió casi como un ruego—. Solamente dime Tora.

—Sería una falta de respeto...

—Tú sólo hazlo y ya. Nadie se morirá si no usas honoríficos.

—Lo haré cuando sea digno de ser un miembro de su familia —ella se resignó. Ese chico era más obstinado que ella.

—¿Te llamas Ryu, verdad? —él asintió—. Vamos, te mostraré la casa y dónde puedes quedarte.


	16. Lección 16

¡Buenas noches casi madrugadas! Oh sí, están sorprendidas, yo lo sé. Pero no existe mucha magia detrás de todo esto, ya que el capítulo que leyeron hace rato lo escribí en el móvil en mis horas libres durante el trabajo XD Y este ya estaba medio comenzado, por lo que solamente restaba terminarlo (owo)9 Este capítulo tiene muchas revelaciones de principio a fin, pero está en ustedes leer entre líneas y descubrirlo(?). Y ya sin más, lean, disfruten y amen los besos accidentales producidos por tus cabrones amigos lol

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Ya no me extrañes, porque ya regresé con un sensual y salvaje capítulo XD ¿Verdad que el AbuMiwa pega? Eso era lo que quería que vieras entre líneas cuando te dije que a ver si lo cachabas jajaja. Y cualquiera bloquearía sus recuerdos tras eso… Y a ver qué opinas de Ryu tras leer jojo.

 ***Lu89.-** Gracias por las felicitaciones y bueno, Soyo ahora será una mujer feliz XD

 ***Guest.-** Muchas gracias pequeña XD

 ***Mi-chan.-** Sí, Fuda merecía sufrir lol Y sí, qué viva el OkiKagu; va lento pero seguro XD Se aman, sólo que no se atreven a confesárselo aún… Y sobre Kamaho y Ryu, creo que su relación quedará medio establecida a partir de este punto lol

 ***Mitsuki.-** Síi, te sacaste la lotería XD Fuiste al envidia de todas, yo lo sé. Pobre Tora, con lo que le sale ahora Abuto jajajaja. Y creo que quedarás impaktada con todo el capítulo. Quedarás como Soyo(?).

 ***Jugem.-** Ya veremos si se presta la situación para eso XD Recuerda que llevo dos fics, en uno debe haber lima-limón y críos lol y el otro sólo críos o mención de los mismos; no sé, soy tan indecisa…Y sobre Ryu, creo que está empezando a hacerlo bien desde ya jajajaja.

 ***Anonymous.-** *-* Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y bonitas palabras, se aprecian enormemente. Y ya verás lo que pasará, quedarás en shock :').

 **Lección 16**

 **Hay tanto que no se puede ver a simple vista**

El crepúsculo iba pareciendo conforme el reino de la noche iba ganando terreno y las pequeñas estrellas empezaban a brillar con su tímida pero constante luz. Incluso podía sentir la suavidad del viento mecer sus cabellos, acariciar sus mejillas y empaparle con esa fragancia inconfundible que siempre tenía los jardines de la casa. Se sentía viva, con la luna de testigo mientras corría despreocupadamente sobre el caminillo empinado que le llevaba hasta uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

Sus pupilas admiraban con enorme entusiasmo lo alto y frondoso que se había vuelto ese cerezo, y lo orgulloso que se encontraba de mostrarles a todos el candor y belleza inigualable de sus rosadas flores, de esos encantos de la naturaleza que parecían brillar con luz propia en esa noche de luna nueva.

Pero al igual que en ocasiones pasadas, allí estaba, sentado, viéndolo todo desde la rama más alta, como si ansiara por un momento tocar el cielo.

—Yo también quisiera subir y ver todo desde arriba —hizo un mohín tan infantil que quien estaba tan por encima de ella no pudo evitar inflar el pecho de lo orgulloso que estaba.

—Aún eres demasiado pequeña —señaló con cierta burla—. Tal vez cuando tengas mi edad puedas hacerlo. Pero tampoco aseguro nada —y la castaña suspiró tendidamente.

—Creceré y podré subirme a ese árbol para ver todo el jardín y la ciudad —aseguró muy confiadamente. Incluso su mirada no destilaba duda alguna—. De modo que disfruta mientras puedes.

—Deberías hacer cosas de acuerdo a tu edad —el pequeño había bajado ágilmente desde su posición y ahora estaba frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en sus labios—. Además, eres una niña y no deberías estar haciendo esta clase de cosas —cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y la miró atentamente.

—Eso es discriminación —señaló.

—Este árbol está aislado de los demás, pese a que es muy bonito.

—Mi madre lo sembró aquí antes de que yo naciera... Dijo algo sobre que este árbol pero no lo recuerdo bien —confesó.

—¿Recuerdas que al final no logramos ganar nada en el tiro al blanco del festival de verano de este año?

—Yo solamente quería esa peineta... —señaló con cierta depresión.

—¿Adivina quién fue más tarde por la revancha? —cuestionó con una pizca de autocomplacencia.

—Mmm... ¿Tú?

—¿Por qué tienes cara de que no me crees? —torció el entrecejo y bufó.

—Pues tú dijiste que no querías regresar nunca más a ese puesto. Y pues te creí.

—Al final volví y obtuve mi revancha —ella ciertamente estaba curiosa al respecto—. Y gané.

—¿Eso significa que tienes ese grandioso robot que hacía ruidos épicos y hasta tenía lucecitas? —le comían las ansias por ver el juguete soñado.

—Umm... Lamentablemente para ese momento ya se lo habían llevado —expresó, evadiendo esos violáceos ojos—. Así que sólo me pudieron dar el segundo premio...y dudo que a mí me sirva. De modo que... —de su bolsillo sacó aquella llamativa y preciosa horquilla de mariposa; esa que era de un tono azul tan sublime, como el que solamente el cielo despejado posee.

—Es...lo que intenté ganar por horas —era imposible para ella esconder su emoción por tener ese ansiado premio entre sus manos, a su alcance, lista para ser usada en cualquier momento—. ¿De verdad puedo quedármela? —indagó con enorme duda. Él simplemente rió por lo bajo ante el modo tan particular en que respondió ante algo tan simple.

—¿Qué se supone que haga yo con una cosa como esa? —sí, ese era su particular modo de decirle que podía quedársela.

—¡Muchas gracias, la cuidaré siempre, lo prometo! —exclamó con una sonrisa cargada de sincera felicidad.

—No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo por algo tan común.

—Eso es porque…—dijo, extendiendo el broche hacia él, dejándole al nivel de sus ojos—…posee el mismo color que tus ojos... Por eso esta horquilla es tan bonita...

Había pasado miles de veces frente a ese solitario cerezo y nunca antes le había removido ningún recuerdo de su infancia. ¿Entonces por qué conmemoró tal acontecimiento justamente ahora?

— _¿Cuándo se supone que pasó eso? Además, ¿quién era el que estaba allí conmigo y me dio esa horquilla...? Lo único que tengo claro sobre ese chico...es el tono de sus ojos... Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, Bisha siempre estaba subido en ese árbol... Entonces, ¿fue él quien me regaló la horquilla?_ —pero entonces pensó en algo mucho más cuestionable que eso—. ¿Y dónde se supone que dejé ese regalo? Si supone que era importante debo tenerlo en algún lado...¿no?

-¿Tanto te ha afectado lo de hacer miembro de tu familia al idiota de la perilla que ya estás hablando sola?

—Abuto, ¿qué opinas del nuevo? —ambos habían salido al jardín trasero de la casa para cambiar de aires y ahora estaban parados tranquilamente a metros de ese árbol que no florecería hasta la primavera siguiente.

—Es un sujeto extraño... —mejor adjetivo no pudo encontrar—. Luce bastante tranquilo y servicial. ¿Pero no son de esos de los que hay que cuidarse? Nunca sabes si no están planeando clavarle sus filosos colmillos en tu garganta.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Más bien eres tú la que parece confiar rápidamente. Y eso no es nada bueno en el mundo en el que vives —él tenía razón, pero ella no podía ser tan objetiva de la noche a la mañana.

—Es la culpa de mi padre por no dejarme relacionar con otras personas —y en cierto punto era así—. Mira lo que me pasó por confiar en ustedes...

—¿Y por qué este árbol está sembrado aquí solo?

—Fue idea de mi madre ponerlo aquí... Creo que quería que ambos creciéramos al mismo tiempo —deseaba recordar todo el trasfondo de ese cerezo y ella pero era imposible—. Tiene la misma edad que yo.

—Así que es un árbol viejo —masculló y ella le dio una buena patada—. A todo esto, no he visto a tu madre hasta el momento.

—...Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años en un accidente automovilístico... —expresó en un tono escandalosamente plano y desinteresado; él tenía que cambiar el tema ya, no deseaba tentar su suerte.

—¿Te enteraste que el cabeza de coco golpeó a ese inflado de Fuda? —los chismes corrían veloces.

—Es lo que escuché... Aunque lo que realmente me sorprende es que lo haya hecho para defender a Kagura...

—¿De qué te sorprendes?¿Es que eres ciega o qué? —ahí estaba la segunda patada directo a su epigastrio—. Maldita, deja de golpearme.

—Deja de ofenderme.

—Como decía... Ese chiquillo es más obvio que nada. Pero como está rodeado de mocosos, nadie se da cuenta de nada.

—Deja de enredarme y hacerte el listo.

—Se metió porque adora meterse en peleas con adversarios fuertes —la versión 2.0 de Kamui pero en castaño—. Y porque le gusta la china.

—¿Tú también vas a denominarla así? Te recuerdo que es la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

—¿Quién dijo que ese tarado era mi mejor amigo?

—Entonces, ¿Ugyu lo es?

—Tampoco.

—Debe ser triste no tener mejores amigos, Abubaka.

—¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme de esa manera!

—Había oído que hay chicos que les gusta molestar a la niña que les gusta para llamar su atención, pero...lo de Okita está en otro nivel... De hecho es perturbador...

—Las relaciones interpersonales siempre son así...de peligrosas.

—A todo esto...¿dónde está Kamaho?

Era la primera vez que miraban a ese par sentados tranquilamente frente a un gran televisor mientras devoraban cantidades casi industriales de frituras y bebidas gaseosas. Desde que les vieron juntos no había día u hora en la que no estuvieran peleándose y armando un escándalo; pero ahora estaban tan en paz mientras presionaban botones a gran velocidad en un intento de liberar el combo más efectivo dentro de aquella batalla virtual de videojuego.

Desde su punto de vista no comprendían las mentes de tan simples hombres. Pero por alguna razón continuaban allí, sentadas al fondo mientras ellos seguían jugando sin siquiera mirarlas

—De sólo mirar su hueca cabeza de huevo me dan ganas de ir a romperla como si fuera una piñata —la pelirroja todavía guardaba la espinita de lo que Sougo había hecho el día de ayer y se sentía tan incómoda hasta el punto de querer ser más agresiva con él.

—Kagura-chan, no puedes hacerle eso. Al menos no por el momento —Soyo siempre tan comprensiva—. Debes agradecerle apropiadamente que te haya salvado de ese sujeto malo.

—A mí no se me alteraron los hormonas después de que un rubiecito ricachón, bien parecido y popular me salvara el pellejo —le recordó por si se le había pasado—. Ese hombre tiene el atractivo sexual de un caracol retorciéndose con sal.

—¡No digas esas cosas tan bochornosas!¡No son ciertas! —y por si las moscas, ya le había tapado la boca a su querida amiga. Si sería cabrona.

—Eres un idiota, pero reconozco que a mí también me hubiera gustado darle una buena paliza a ese idiota de Fuda —Bishamon había cambiado el juego. Ahora era el turno de uno de carreras—. Pero probablemente ahora se dedicará a cazarte.

—Me ahorrará tiempo y esfuerzo —señaló y el blondo solamente suspiró—. Mi meta siempre fue vencer a los sucesores de los jefes...

—Sí, no olvido el mágico momento en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron —ironizó—. Hubiera sido mejor que un auto me atropellara.

—Aunque ahora el de los problemas serás tú... Después de todo, estoy afiliado con tu familia.

—Cállate que mi padre se enteró y me ha dado una buena reprimenda.

—A todo esto...¿por qué razón las invitaste? —y si no quedaba claro miraba despectivamente a las "intrusas".

—Soyo viene a diario a mi casa porque Miwa la cita aquí para lo de su entrenamiento —le refrescó por si se le había olvidado—. Y Kagura me preguntó si podía venir porque dijo que quería patear tu gordo trasero.

—Ya nos cansamos de verlos jugar todo el día. Así que dennos esos malditos controles ahora mismo —demandaba la pelirroja que estaba literalmente sobre la espalda de Sougo; a alguien no le molestaba emplearlo de tapete personal.

—Kagura-chan, Okita-san no está respirando.

—Déjalo. A veces le pasa —decía el rubio con cinismo.

—Vamos Soyo-chan, toma el control de Busha y juguemos un poco —ella ya se había adueñado del que tenía Sougo.

—No creo que... —ella no era tan descarada como su amiga.

—Vamos, es divertido —Bishamon le había cedido su control a la pelinegra—. Si no sabes cómo usarlo, puedo explicarte que hace cada botón.

—Yo...es la primera vez que juego algo como esto.

—Es muy sencillo —le invitó a sentarse a un lado de él. Y Soyo como bien pudo se acercó y tomó su lugar.

—Este botón sirve para acelerar. Es recomendable usarlo cuando la carrera inicia para sacarle ventaja a los demás corredores —ella miró el botón que le señalaba y luego clavaba su atención en su rostro; empezaba a creer que ese chico le alteraba el juicio más de lo que debería.

—Ya te he explicado lo que hace cada botón. Por lo que no deberías tener problema —ella puso una cara de susto. No había escuchado nada de lo que dijo—. ¿Acaso te sientes mal? Tienes la cara roja.

Y el rostro de Soyo se puso todavía más carmesí en cuanto sintió su frente chocando suavemente contra la de Bisha en su intento por medir su temperatura corporal y ver si no estaba afiebrada.

— _¡Bi...Bi...Bi...Bisha-san está demasiado cerca de mí! P-Puedo...sentir su respiración sobre mi rostro..._ —teniéndolo tan cerca le resultaba imposible controlar los latidos de su corazón o ese estúpido deseo de saber si esos labios sabían tan bien como se veían; tenía que alejarlo si quería conservar su cordura.

Se paralizó por completo en cuanto sintió ese blando y cálido contacto sobre sus labios, estremeciéndole por completo, imposibilitándole de reaccionar, de siquiera pensar en un modo de romper ese instante que no estaba de acuerdo en atender al paso del tiempo.

En ese breve instante que duró ese beso, el mundo entero pareció convertirse en algo insustancial e insípido.

—¡Y-Yo...!¡Yo lo siento, lo siento, de verdad que lo siento! —vociferaba el rubio mientras miraba estupefacto a la chica que había besado por culpa de quienes habían aprovechado el momento para empinarlos y que ocurriera tan vergonzoso hecho—. ¡Yo no quise ponerte en un predicamento como este! En verdad que no sé cómo disculparme... —era la primera vez que le veía tan nervioso y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una situación. Era como si lidiar con esa clase de situaciones no se le dieran bien.

—N-N-N...No tienes que decir n-nada... No...ha sido tu culpa... Todo fue un accidente acusado por Kagura-chan y Okita-san —y vaya que estaban disfrutando mirando cómo sufrían. De todas las cosas que podían tener en común ese par de salvajes, tenía que ser el meterse con ellos—. _Yo en verdad...terminé besando a Bisha-san... Aunque fuera por accidente pero en verdad pasó. Y saberlo hace que me sienta realmente avergonzada_ —ahora no podía mirar al muchacho porque el rostro le ardía y sentía el deber de esconderlo detrás de sus dos manos—. No...No debe preocuparse Bisha-san. Yo no le diré de esto a nadie.

—Solamente dime algo... Dime que no fue el primero... —rogaba el rubio.

—Lamento...decirlo pero...ha sido mi primer beso.

—¡Yo de verdad lo lamento! Sé que no puedo remediar lo que hice, pero al menos puedo hacer pagar al culpable... —era un hecho, Bishamon se encontraba ahora sacudiendo al castaño con todas sus fuerzas posibles mientras lo maldecía y lo golpeaba sin piedad alguna contra el piso.

—¡Idiota pero no fui el único! ¡¿Por qué demonios no golpe a la china también eh?!

—¡Tú fuiste el culpable de todo esto y te aguantas!

—Soyo-chan, ¿qué se siente haber besado al fin al chico que te trae cacheteando la banqueta? —ahí estaba Kagura metiendo su cuchara, haciendo que el pobre corazón de su amiga sufriera de taquicardia.

—¡Kagura-chan! —estaba tan bipolar que lo único que quería era irse de allí porque cada vez que miraba a Bishamon recordaba el beso.

—Estos jóvenes que son incapaces de resistirse a las tentaciones...Jojojo...Deja todo en las manos de la vieja Kagura y verás cómo lograras amarrar a ese rubiecito para ti…Jojojo…Será todo tuyo antes de que llegue el verano.

—¡Kagura-chan!

Había estado esperando ese día con enorme entusiasmo, como si fuera lo único que pudiera darle una alegría verdadera y duradera dentro de la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida entera desde que cavó su tumba ella misma. Y es que no siempre se podía dejar a un lado la escuela y los tediosos deberes para incursionarse en un viaje fuera de la ciudad en compañía de todos sus compañeros de clase; una travesía que les permitiría estar lejos de todos los problemas y preocupaciones.

Tras una corta travesía llegó al punto de encuentro, observando los camiones que se encargarían de trasportarles. Y claro, también estaban las típicas riñas que nunca podían faltar en los estudiantes de la Preparatoria Gintama.

—¿No crees que has empacado muchas cosas? Traes más maletas que nosotros cuatro juntos —fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Abuto en cuanto la vio descender de su coche y el tipo del afro llevaba todas las maletas hasta el autobús—. Nada más nos iremos por tres días.

—Aunque nos vayamos de viaje escolar, tengo que seguir practicando porque regresaremos el domingo y el lunes por la tarde la competencia dará inicio —y sí, todavía llevaba una mochila a cuestas—. Además, estuve informándome sobre esta clase de eventos y todo lo necesario para hacer de ello una experiencia inolvidable.

—¿Y él también vendrá? —Ugyu señaló al pelinegro que se bastaba con una maleta deportiva y su casual tranquilidad.

—Dice que también quiere experimentar la vida escolar —expresó mientras notaba que tanto Kamui como Abuto únicamente llevaban una mísera mochila—. ¿Van a estar bien con eso nada más? Al menos traen mudas de ropa, ¿cierto?

—Todo está perfectamente empaquetado —del castaño podía creérselo, pero de cierto pelirrojo como que no.

—¿Por qué dudo de la veracidad de tus palabras?

—Bien, panda de escandalosos e inadaptados sociales, ha llegado la hora de que suban al autobús que les corresponde —la voz del profesor Gintoki hizo eco en todo el lugar gracias al megáfono que llevaba consigo—. Ya que la directora se ha gastado todo el presupuesto en tabaco y prostitutos, todos tendrán que hacer una cooperación voluntaria para las casetas y la gasolina… Y como son muchos y hay pocos camiones, tendremos que meter a dos clases por vehículo, así que elijan a su pareja y no olviden dejar sus manos a la vista de todos; no queremos que se repita lo del año pasado cuando encontramos a Shinpachi-kun llorando en el baño del camión mientras todos nos preguntábamos por qué estaba desnudo y con ese palo dentro de su ***.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que estar contándoles eso a todos, eh?!¡Ya les dije que fue un accidente!

—Y todos aquellos acosadores, pedófilos y gente enferma que debería estar encerrada y no conviviendo con seres humanos, tienen que venir en el camión de los profesores. No deseamos que el incidente del año pasado se repita… Todavía no nos recuperamos de haber visto a ese estúpido gorila bailando en los pastizales mientras usaba esas panties rosadas con estampado de fresas…

—¡Ya les dije que mi ropa se encogió de que la lave muchas veces!¡Yo en ningún momento me escabullí a la habitación de Otae-san para robar su lencería y llevármela conmigo para atesorarla como el bien más preciado que podría llegar a tener! —exclamaba Kondo con enorme orgullo, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera equivalente a obtener la paz mundial—. ¡Todos los hombres tenemos sueños!¡Todos queremos tocar ese cielo al que los dioses nos permitieron acceder desde que el hombre descubrió para que servía su **** y la mujer supo cómo despertarlo!¡Es por eso que…!

—Bien, ahora que Kondo ha decidido irse por su propia cuenta a casa, prosigamos que llegaremos tarde al desayuno gratis que nos ofrecerá el hostal.

—¡¿Cómo que se ha ido por su cuenta?!¡Si claramente he visto cómo mi hermana lo ha golpeado hasta que no ha quedado más que una masa censurada!¡He visto carne molida con mejor apariencia que él! —gritaba Shimura con todas sus fuerzas mientras observaba el futuro oscuro del cual era víctima el gorila—. Si bien se lo merece…¡¿no creen que es un poco exagerado?!¡¿No creen que se las ha ido un poco la olla como para meterlo en ese costal mientras le echan gasolina y le prenden fuego?!¡¿Por qué están usando su desgracia para asar bombones?!¡¿Es que nadie va a detener este obvio delito?!

—¿Son normal esta clase de cosas? —preguntaba Ryu mientras miraba que ahora se encontraban armando una parrillada con ternera y toda la cosa.

—El día que no actúen de esa manera empezaré a preocuparme —comentaba Abuto a la vez que ascendía primero al autobús; quería un buen puesto junto a la ventana.

—Ya te irás acostumbrado a todos ellos —Tora fue la siguiente en subir. Y pronto el resto hizo lo mismo—. Tengo una pregunta…¿por qué hemos terminado sentándonos hasta atrás?¿Y por qué motivo todos nos han sacado vuelta? —al menos no podían quejarse de no tener espacio; allí estaban los cinco hasta atrás, justo donde los baches se sienten peor.

—Te recuerdo que te juntas con los más problemáticos de la escuela. Así que es normal que esto pase —decía el castaño para quien había terminado en medio de todos esos tíos que daban mala espina.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que el camión ya arrancó y en unas horas llegaremos a nuestro destino —y ya que hacía hambre nada mejor que sacar unas papas fritas con sabor a camarón—. Por cierto Kamaho, ¿qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio?

—Y por serlo, te lo estoy preguntando —para el pelirrojo era difícil quedarse completamente quieto por más de diez minutos, por lo que allí estaba en el pasillo del camión mientras esos tres grandulones de su clase estaban riñendo con él como bien podían—. ¿No puedes dejar de meterte en problemas aunque sea por unos minutos?¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que a Okita?

—Te estás demorando en esposarlo y demostrarle quién manda de los dos… Enséñale quién va a llevar el dinero a casa.

—Abuto, ¿por qué demonios tus palabras parece que tienen una connotación s*****?¿Qué clase de relación crees que tenemos?¿Acaso estás reflejando tus deseos inconscientemente?

—Tal vez estas te funcionen. Son resistentes —Ugyu estaba entregándole un juego de cadenas a la castaña y hasta traía un regalo extra.

—¿Por qué me has dado un fuete también?¿Por qué presiento que están haciendo todo esto porque quieren cobrarse sus abusos? —cada día ese grupito se superaban a sí mismos. Es que era hilarante el modo en que se les venían las ideas a la cabeza—. _¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a este viaje teniéndolos de compañeros?_

—Uy, creo que alguien quiere morir demasiado joven —Tora puso su mirada en la otra personita que se había puesto de pie y sus pupilas se dilataron como platos soperos.

—Deberías atender a la petición que te ha dado Tora-san —sus palabras no eran el problema en sí, sino que le hubiera sujetado del brazo para impedir que le atestara el tiro de gracia al último que quedaba de pie.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en seguir sus aburridas indicaciones —espetó, zafándose del agarre del pelinegro—. Pero ya que has cortado mi diversión, ¿por qué no me entretienes un poco? —se volteó hacia él, clavándole la mirada—. Tengo entendido que quieres unirte, ¿pero tienes lo necesario para ello?

—¿Es que quieres probarme? —cuestionó con una sosiego abrumador. Nada parecía perturbarle; y posiblemente esa personalidad incordiaba un poco al pelirrojo—. Tengo entendido que eres muy fuerte y habilidoso para tu edad, por lo que en términos simples, eres un buen elemento para la familia… Y como dije anteriormente, si requiero mostrar mis habilidades para buscar la aprobación de Tora-san, lo haré.

—Oh, así que sabes ladrar —ya que Ryu había aceptado, ¿por qué no continuar?—. Solamente no vayas a salir llorando.

—Eso no sucederá.

Kamui fue el primero en lanzar el primer golpe directo a una zona blanda que le proporcionara una ventaja efectiva. Sin embargo, su contrincante no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente; él sabía cómo bloquear una ofensiva tan tosca y marcada. Y esa simple acción empezó a dibujar una sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo.

El pasillo que tenían era insuficiente para maniobrar adecuadamente dentro de su batalla. Por lo que no tuvieron reparo en invadir por momentos los asientos vacíos o aquellos que contaban con pasajeros que optaban por moverse y no quedar en medio de esa batalla.

Él estaba consciente de su potencial, de las numerosas victorias que se sumaban a su historial y de los enemigos que se había echado encima por su personalidad problemática y por ser amante de las peleas callejeras. Y si bien toda experiencia estaba rindiendo frutos, no parecía ser suficiente para marcar una diferencia abrumadora entre ambos, no cuando el sujeto que tenía frente a él, evadía y le devolvía sus agresiones tan fácilmente.

Con ropas estropeadas, con las respiraciones entre cortadas y sofocadas, ese par se miraban firmemente, sin perder detalle del otro mientras limpiaban las gotas de sangre que habían escapado de la comisura de sus labios.

—Debo de aplaudirte. No me he encontrado a muchos que puedan estar a mi nivel —Kamui retiró su oscura chaqueta y le importó un bledo que su trenza se hubiera deshecho en medio del trajineo—. Creo que puede ser divertido pelear contigo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Kamui —el gesto que sus labios dibujaba era pequeño pero consistente como para clasificarlo como una sonrisa que le mostraba que estaba disfrutando de su encuentro. Incluso esa ambarina pupila parecía chispear con emoción.

—Aunque solamente puede haber un vencedor —fue por unos breves instantes en que esa sensación le recorrió toda la médula, esa misma que le mandaba una alerta silenciosa de que podría estar tentando al sujeto equivocado; esa que vio reflejada cuando contempló su ambarina pupila dilatarse en cuanto hubo terminado de hablar.

—Ryu, detente. No te comportes del mismo modo que él —Tora había estado aguardando el momento en que esos dos se quedaran quietos—. No necesito a dos revoltosos. Ya con uno me es suficiente.

—L-Lo lamento… No era mi intención darle problemas innecesarios —dirigió sus palabras y atención hacia la castaña, hacia esa muchachita que se había puesto de pie y no le daba un buen veredicto a su acción.

—Al menos admite que el muchacho sabe pelear. De que te será útil, lo será —Abuto sonrió ladinamente ante el espectáculo que contempló; sabía que Kamui ahora no dejaría de provocar al chiquillo con tal de continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente.

—Ese no es un consuelo.

—Fui imprudente y me dejé arrastrar por el momento, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar…

Sus disculpas no fue lo único que captó por completo la mirada de la muchacha. Lo que en verdad la había dejado completamente patidifusa había sido lo que él había hecho para intentar remediar su mal comportamiento.

Había sujetado su mano derecha con delicadeza, como si temiera lastimarla ante su contacto. Y entonces, cuando la tuvo a la altura de su rostro, depositó en ella un suave pero consistente beso como muestra de su profundo y sincero arrepentimiento.


	17. Lección 17

¿Aún se acuerdan de mí, de esos días en que los torturaba con tres capítulos seguidos? XD Pues he vuelto, pero ahora con menos. Sí, soy como una vendedora de drogas que ahora solamente les da un sobrecito para que sobrevivan por semanas :'D Pero yendo a tema, les diré que intenté que el episodio fuera decente y sin ninguna locura, pero todo se fue al garete XD Aunque presiento que les gustará lo que podría ocurrir de ahora en adelante considerando las circunstancias y cómo terminaron cada una de nuestras parejitas. Pero eso ya me contarán ustedes lol Antes de irme, agradecer a Nagisa Sato por agregar a favoritos tanto esta historia como la otra que tengo =D.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Si te dijera de quién se tratara, se rompería el encanto XD Y continúa el maltrato hacia Abuto, pero ya es algo cotidiano en mi fic. Y sí, nada como el amor entre BishaSoyo y el OkiKagu, que van lentos pero seguros…Oh el buen Ryu, es adorable ese pequeño. Y descuida, ya sabrás qué pasó, aunque posiblemente desees la continuación pronto jojojo.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Créeme que también ansío ver el día en que Kagura y Okita destapen sus sentimientos, pero por ahora los haré pasar tiempo de calidad juntos XD Kamui tiene rivales hasta por debajo de las piedras(?) Jajaja Bueno, teóricamente hablando su verdadero real sí podría ser Ryu…Fuda solamente está allí jodiendo e_e

 ***Guest.-** OwO Todo un privilegio ser de tus escritoras favoritas! Muchas gracias :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** Ciertamente solamente les falta un beso a esos dos para ir a la par con las otras dos parejas. ¡Sé que todos comen ansías por ese mágico momento! Soy el misterio andante jajajaja Y sobre lo otro, pues podría ser cualquiera XD Tenemos a tres chicos con ojos azules~

 ***Jugem.-** Es que los críos de las parejas siempre despiertan ternura. Eso sí, en el otro fic saldrán y todo OwO9 ¡Ya tengo todo fríamente calculado! Y bueno, aquí se me hace que haré algo parecido… Y sí, pobre Tora y su mami :'( Le he dado un pasado trágico a la pobre…De hecho siempre hago eso con mis protagonistas Un_n Y créeme, ahora todos se arrepentirán de haberse ido de viaje escolar XD

 ***Anonymous.-** Pues ese dúo dinámico tendrá problemas en este capítulo por estar "demasiado" cerca XD Y Soyo la gozará de lo lindo, y no sé si lo mismo para Tora. Oh, se vienen momentos hermosos y zukulentos.

 ***Guest.-** Pues aquí tienes tu continuación :D

 **Lección 17**

 **La retirada no es una opción en nuestras vidas**

No pudo controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ni mucho menos el acto reflejo de halar su mano hacia ella en un intento por sofocar la sensación que todavía le cosquilleaba y había llevado a que su corazón experimentara una efímera pero consistente taquicardia.

Lo peor del asunto es que él se mantenía totalmente calmado, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan vulnerable a esa clase de atenciones? Posiblemente porque nunca antes le habían demostrado tal caballerosidad.

—R-R-Ryu…no necesitas disculparte…—al fin se sentía como ella de misma de nuevo—. Solamente no le sigas el juego y todo estará bien.

—Lo he prometido, por lo que no faltaré a mi palabra —decía a la vez que retomaba su asiento con toda la calma.

—¿Y ahora qué te sucede, Kamaho? —reprochaba la castaña a quien le estaba ofertando una de sus miradas más intimidantes.

—No debiste meterte en medio de mi pelea. La estaba disfrutando —le indicó, sin bajar la intensidad en sus pupilas; ella se sintió un poco sobrecogida, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Pues lamento escuchar eso, pero no siempre podrás hacer lo que se te plazca —estipuló, elevando su tono de voz—. Además, es estúpido y peligroso tener una riña en un vehículo en movimiento.

—Solamente no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino, ¿entendiste, Tora? —la castaña se sintió extraña, no por lo que demandaba sin tacto alguno, sino por escucharle llamarle por su nombre. ¿Lo había hecho anteriormente o era la primera vez?

—Mientras tu camino no se meta con el mío, no creo que tengas problema alguno —añadió.

—No comprendo tu fascinación por llevarme siempre la contraria —decía a la vez que volvía a ponerse su chaqueta y se encaminaba hacia su lugar—. Deberías comportarte más como la sucesora que eres.

—Y tú como el supuesto futuro líder de la Séptima Familia —bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Ahora estaba cabreada por su estúpido comportamiento—. _¿Por qué tiene que ser de este modo? A este paso no dudará demasiado dentro de Harusame y todos querrán asesinarlo… ¿Y quién hace un berrinche como ese solamente porque una pelea ha sido detenida?¿Es que piensa comportarse siempre así? Sencillamente no entiendo qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de ese hombre._

—Ey, ¿soy el único que siente que el ambiente se ha enviciado un poco? —cuestionaba Abuto para todos. Es que la castaña estaba molesta ante la desobediencia de Kamui y este lo estaba también por haberle quitado su nuevo juguete—. Ey, ¿alguien quiere cambiar de asiento conmigo?

El autobús de Kamui y asociados había sido el último en arribar. No obstante, todas las miradas dentro del vehículo se dirigieron hacia la multitud que se había formado en el estacionamiento, allí donde uno de los profesores se había convertido en el centro de atención. Y aunque no lo entendieron a la primera, todo quedó claro en cuanto observaron el enorme letrero que les recibía varios metros delante de donde el resto de sus compañeros de escuela estaban.

—Ginpachi-sensei, ¿de verdad hemos llegado al lugar correcto? —cuestionaba valientemente Shimura en cuanto notó que la imagen del folleto no se parecía en nada a lo que estaban viendo en ese preciso momento; es que eran como la noche y el día—. Este sitio parece como si hubiera sido abandonado por la sociedad.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Claro que este es el sitio correcto! —hablaba el peli plateado mientras chupaba una piruleta de menta—. Les dijimos que los traeríamos a pasar unos maravillosos días en Hiroshima, ¿no?

—Sí, bueno, ahí pone… "Campamento de Entrenamiento Jigoku. Ubicado a las afueras de Hiroshima" ¡Y eso no significa que estemos en Hiroshima! De hecho, ¡¿por qué demonios hemos venido a dar a este sitio cuando nos prometieron un viaje escolar por la ciudad?! —la chillona y estrepitosa voz del pelinegro estaba agujereando los oídos de Sakata.

—Deja eso, Shipanchi-kun… ¿Es que no ves lo que ponen las letras pequeñas? Claramente no dice que estemos en Hiroshima —Kagura señalaba lo que estaba abajo—. "Nos encargaremos de convertir a sus bastardos inadaptados y conflictivos estudiantes en personas socialmente aceptadas o les pagaremos el doble de lo que ha invertido en la inscripción".

—Y tampoco se olviden de leer eso otro —indicaba el amante de los dulces—. "Cualquier persona que sea sorprendida gritando, llorando, clamando por piedad o llamando a las trabajadoras sociales por maltrato físico, mental y emocional se le considerará como un soplón y será apedreado por el resto de los miembros de este nada clandestino campamento"… Así que nada de estar quejándose ni ser chivatos.

—¡¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hemos venido a dar al peor lugar existente?!¡¿Por qué siento que todos esos cuervos están esperando para sacarnos los ojos cuando estemos dormidos?!¡¿Alguien más además de mí escuchó esos gritos de desesperación?! ¡Era como si estuvieran descuartizando a alguien! —no era el único que notaba la particular atmósfera de todo el lugar, pero sí era la única persona que se ponía a aullar como nena llorona mientras daba de vueltas alrededor del profesor—. ¡¿Y quién es ese pequeño hombrecito enmascarado que va manejando un triciclo al tiempo que dice que "que comience el juego"?!¡¿En qué momento nos convertimos en un film de terror?!¡¿Eso significa que seré el primero en morir?!

—Este lugar es mucho más seguro de lo que ustedes se imaginan, chicos —alegaba Gintoki para esa bola de desconfiados. Aunque el hecho de que tras sus espaldas se contemplara un escenario donde hasta los árboles lucían macabros y se seguían escuchando sonidos paranormales, no ayudaba a que fuera muy creíble—. Aquí podrán respirar aire puro cada día, nadar desnudos en las aguas cristalinas de los estanques cercanos, pescar, reforzar sus relaciones interpersonales y si tienen suerte…podrán dejar de ser patéticos vírgenes que solamente se la pasan pegados al culo de su hermana mayor.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me están viendo todos?!¡¿Es que eso es lo único que les preocupa?! —Shimura nunca dejaba de ser atacado por nadie.

—Mmm…El nombre de este sitio me suena, pero no logró recordarlo —Tora y compañía al fin habían descendido del camión y ahora se encontraban cerca del arguende.

—Hasta nuestra antigua escuela luce más acogedora que este lugar —Abuto tenía un horrible presentimiento.

—Y descuiden, regresaremos por los que queden vivos el domingo por la tarde. Así que esfuércense, hagan sentir orgullos a Ginpachi-sensei y hagan lo que mejor saben hacer…—lo peor no eran sus palabras, sino el que estuviera diciéndoselos todo eso desde el interior del autobús de profesores a la vez que éste se alejaba rápidamente de donde estaban junto con el resto del transporte. Sí, habían sido abandonados a su suerte en medio de quién sabe dónde.

—…Se han deshecho de todos nosotros…Literalmente nos han convertido en carne de matadero…—por primera vez el de gafas no estaba exagerando en vano.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos, Kagura-chan? —es que Soyo en cierto modo estaba asustada porque todo su alrededor no le daba buena espina—. Es como si en cualquier momento pudiera salirnos un asesino serial entre los arbustos y masacrarnos a todos. No creo estar ni física ni mentalmente preparada para ello

—¡¿Y quién demonios se supone que lo esté?! —hablaba una vez más Shimura.

—Si ese es el caso, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pegarle fuertemente en sus b**** y no podrá moverse en un buen rato —para Kagura esos grandes problemas tenían soluciones simples.

—¿Ya intentaste llamarle a Yua o a alguien de tu familia? —cuestionaba Okita para el blondo que hasta hace unos momentos había estado usando su teléfono móvil.

—Sí, pero todo resultó inútil… No hay cobertura…Es como si estuviéramos en un área a la que le han bloqueado cualquier tipo de comunicación —es que era su primer viaje escolar y le salían con reverenda mentada.

—¡Ya recordé lo que se decía de este lugar! —la exclamación de Tora captó la mirada y curiosidad de todos. Al parecer querían saber al respecto—. Escuché que este campamento se especializa en corregir a la mala hierba de la sociedad a través de medidas correctivas que actualmente están completamente prohibidas por los daños colaterales que pueden experimentar los sujetos tras ser dados de alta… Y al parecer eso de que estaba ubicado fuera del radar policíaco y que contaba con un aire "gótico surrealista" era muy cierto.

—¡No lo digas como si estuvieras maravillada por haber venido a dar aquí! —le regañaba Abuto tras darle un coscorrón—. No creo que lleve ese nombre solamente para darle caché.

—No sé ustedes, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es escapar de aquí —todos parecían apoyar al fin una idea dada por Kondo.

—Me temo que esa petición no puede ser aceptada, joven estudiante de la Preparatoria Gintama —aquella voz masculina provenía desde sus espaldas, logrando alertarles a todos—. Creo que no hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos —les sonrió con una malicia palpable—. Mi nombre es Sada-Sada y soy el director de este campamento.

—Ah, pues nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad chicos? —mascullaba con nerviosismo el gorila.

—Sí, sí, que tengo que llegar a ver la telenovela de las cinco —argumentaba Sougo—. No puedo continuar mi vida sin saber quién es el padre de Alejandro.

—Está claro que es Octavio, idiota… Rose solamente lo amó a él —alegaba Bishamon.

—Ey, maricones, ¿desde cuándo ven esa ridícula novela? —Kagura los miraba con asco total—. Obviamente Alejandro es hijo de Rose y Marco, producto de aquella aventura que vivieron en ese pasional verano escolar.

—Como les iba diciendo —tosió para captar de nuevo la atención de todos—. A partir de ahora serán miembros del prestigioso Campamento Jigoku —y eso no le daba alegría a nadie—. Aquí podrán realizar numerosas actividades que sacarán lo mejor de todos ustedes. Vivirán momentos inolvidables y contarán con comida gourmet y habitaciones de lujo —ahora el panorama lucía mucho más prometedor; tal vez habían juzgado el lugar muy rápido—. Aunque claro, hay normas que no deben ser quebrantadas o serán castigados.

—¿Cuándo podremos ir a nuestras habitaciones?¿Y es que hay restaurante? —preguntaba Otae con suma curiosidad—. Espero haya un spa porque mi piel se ha maltratado mucho por el viaje.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer es caminar todo derecho, cruzando nuestro letrero y llegarán hasta el campamento —les motivaba el castaño—. Justamente ahora serán recibidos por un espléndido desayuno mientras les explico el reglamento y esas pequeñeces.

Animados por la promesa de buena comida, atendieron a su petición y comenzaron a movilizarse por el inclinado sendero. Y mientras todo eran divertidas pláticas y especulaciones sobre lo bien que la pasarían esos días, la realidad rápidamente se fue mostrada ante ellos.

La fachada de aquella casa victoriana estaba enormemente descuidada hasta el punto de que la pintura estaba cayéndose, la madera lucía hinchada e incluso las ventanas que no tenían cristal alguno. Y lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más sombrío a la propiedad era lo alta que estaba la hierba y las ratas que se asomaban de vez en cuando para mirarles.

Y si estaban buscando ese ansiado banquete de bienvenida, lo encontraron en aquel par de mesas repletas de comida que recordaban a lo que daban en las cárceles más clandestinas de todo el país. Hasta los cocineros que estaban aguardando a que se zamparan sus creaciones tenían finta de haberse escapado de algún penal cercano.

—Vamos, no sean tímidos. No se contengan y prueben lo que nuestros chefs estrella les han hecho para este día —invitaba Sada-Sada a esos muchachos que se habían quedado bien quietecitos.

—Eso luce mucho peor que lo que prepara mi hermana —y eso no era consuelo para Shinpachi—. Existen maneras más dignas y menos dolorosas para morir.

—Ey, ¿eso no se parece a un…brazo humano? —es que a Hijikata le quedaba más que claro que el platillo que tenía en frente era todo menos pata de cerdo con ensalada.

—Vamos Toshi, no seas tan quisquilloso. Solamente tiene una apariencia extraña, pero el sabor es de otro mundo —Kondo ya estaba comiéndose algo que en apariencia podría ser visto como un filete semi cocido—. Está un poco chicloso, pero nada que estos fuertes dientes no pue…—ya no dijo nada más. Había caído al suelo mientras la boca se le llenaba de espuma y comenzaba a convulsionar; claramente esa comida estaba envenenada.

—Van a asesinarnos…Van a cargarse a todos…—recitaba Shinpachi con pánico—. Esto era a lo que se refería el profesor con "vendremos por los que sobrevivan"…¡¿Es qué la escuela ha planeado el asesinado de todos sus estudiantes?!

—Mientras comen, les hablaré sobre las normas de nuestro bello campamento —Sada-Sada se posicionó entre los cocineros y alzó su timbre de voz—. Los celulares y demás electrodomésticos están prohibidos, por los que serán decomisados y devueltos hasta el momento en que se marchen —por aquí lo iba diciendo y por acá ya se los habían robado ágilmente a todos—. Deben respetar las horas en que serán servidos el desayuno, la comida y la cena… Todos podrán ocupar los baños siempre y cuando sean ordenados —continúo—. Queda estrictamente prohibido escapar o pedir por ayuda a la policía; dichas acciones desencadenarán en un castigo.

—Disculpe, ¿y si llegara a intentar fugarme, cuál sería mi castigo? —Kondo estaba de vuelta entre los vivos.

—Tendría que amarrarte totalmente desnudo mientras te sumergimos en un estanque lleno de pirañas amazónicas para después hacer que camines arrastrándote por todo el campamento mientras tus compañeros te golpean con látigos recubiertos de hiedra venenosa.

—¿Los baños son mixtos o individuales?

—Individuales.

—Una cosa más, ¿el desayuno a qué hora se sirve?

—¡¿Pero qué demonios significan esas preguntas, eh?!¡¿Por qué estás tomando nota como si estuviéramos en la escuela?! —increpaba Shinpachi una y otra vez—. ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que van a matarnos aquí?!

—Y ahora que ha quedado claro todo, formemos los equipos del Survival Game —pronunció seriamente Sada-Sada; hasta fuegos artificiales salían detrás de su persona.

—E-Espere…¡¿Survival qué?!¡¿Y el puñetero campamento?!¡¿De qué ha servido dar las normas cuando vas a hacer lo que se te da la gana?! —gritaba el de gafas una vez más.

—Que comience el juego.

¿Es que todo no había sido más que un sueño desagradable del cual era mejor despertarse?¿Es que ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse por ese maniático hombre y sus retorcidas ideas?¿Por qué aunque estaban dentro de una acogedora y bonita cabaña no se sentían ni por asomo seguros? Posiblemente parte de ese presentimiento se debía a que no solamente sus ropas habían sido cambiadas sin que pudieran darse cuenta, sino que ahora llevaban consigo un número impreso en su camiseta y contaban con una sorpresa adicional.

—Lo peor no es que nos hayan cambiado de ropa y usemos esta especie de vestimentas mamelucos…sino que…—Tora miró su muñeca izquierda y después la derecha del pelirrojo— nos hayan esposado con alguien más.

—Vaya que nos han logrado engañar… Hasta nos durmieron para hacer esto posible —agregaba Kamui con una sonrisa divertida. Él no parecía muy perturbado por todo el asunto.

—Tu asco no puede ser más grande que el mío —Kagura estaba intentando arrancarle el brazo a Okita para ya no estar esposada a él—. ¡Maldito, deja que te corte el brazo para que pueda ser libre!

—Pelear no va a traerles nada bueno —suspiraba Bishamon. Él estaba sentado tranquilamente—. Debemos encontrar un modo para quitárnoslas.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Así que Kagura-chan, intenta contener tus deseos asesinos hacia Okita-san por el momento. Igual no contamos con un objeto filoso para cortarle el antebrazo.

—Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es buscar por toda la habitación por si hubieran dejado la llave. Que lo dudo, pero no perdemos nada buscando —era una idea simple que por alguna extraña razón concluyó con sólo Soyo, ella y Bishamon buscando; el pelirrojo había decidido echarse una siesta y los otros dos estaban mordiéndose el uno al otro producto de estar tan cerca y no poder evitarlo—. Salgamos de este maldito sitio de una buena vez por todas.

La perilla de la puerta se cayó tras el primer movimiento ejecutado. Al parecer tendrían que recurrir a métodos más barbáricos para salir; para eso estaban esos tres hombres que lograron tirarla tras una patada colectiva.

—Al fin sirvió de algo su maldito salvajismo —expresaba la pelirroja, hurgándose la nariz usando la mano del castaño.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo maldita china? —al diablo la caballerosidad, ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella con su mano.

—¡Maldito, deja de usar mi hermosa mano para hacer algo tan asqueroso!¡Tus virus de cabeza de coco van a infectarme!

—Chicos…creo que debemos preocuparnos más por esto…—Tora llamó a todos a que miraran lo que estaba más allá de la puerta recién tumbada—. ¿Dónde demonios estamos ahora?

Nunca se imaginarían que existirían personas que tuvieran el descabellado pensamiento de mandar a construir una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada, en medio de un frondoso, peligroso, escabroso y húmedo bosque. Aunque lo peor era que ellos habían sido dejados en un sitio como ese con las posibilidades de sobrevivencia en menos del 1%.

—Ahora me queda claro eso de Survival Game —comentaba el blondo mirando en todas direcciones. No había ningún camino perceptible—. Nos han refundido hasta lo más hondo… Si bien tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir, de nada servirá si no encontramos comida.

—Danos por muertos… Aquí hay dos que comen más de lo que podríamos conseguir en este bosque —decía desesperanzada la castaña.

—Miren, encontré esto —Tokugawa tenía en sus manos una nota de papel que no demoró en leer para todos—. "Esta cabaña les brindará un cálido techo y una protección casi segura contra las bestias que viven en este bosque. También podrán encontrar tres cobertores, utensilios de sobrevivencia y un mapa con las coordenadas exactas de dónde se encuentra el campamento. De modo que deberán esmerarse en regresar o no les será entregada la llave de sus esposas y simultáneamente, los daremos por muertos".

—Eso no me hizo sentir más tranquilo —siseaba el rubio con muchas ganas de destrozar ese maldito papel—. Cuando salga de aquí me encargaré de mandar a quemar este sitio.

—Como salimos muy temprano, no tuve tiempo para desayunar —las tripas de Kagura comenzaban a chillar muy estruendosamente; es que todos las oían sin dificultad alguna.

—Pues primero tendremos que buscar algo que comer.

—Hay que investigar por los alrededores —proponía la oji violeta a sus cinco acompañantes.

Abandonaron su refugio y se incursionaron en aquel bosque desconocido con la mentalidad de encontrar algo que pudieran comerse y que no resultara ser mortalmente tóxico; y eso era sumamente complicado considerando que ninguno de los seis sabía identificar los alimentos comestibles de los que no.

Fue de ese modo en que terminaron con un montón de moras, fresillas y zetas. Era su banquete de la tarde y que disfrutarían como nunca antes en sus vidas.

—¿No creen que debimos lavarlas? —Soyo siempre tan correcta.

—No encontramos ningún río por la cercanía y tampoco podíamos transportar todo esto por más tiempo —Bishamon estaba comiéndose un champiñón con enorme apetito.

—Menos mal que apartamos lo nuestro o ya no tendríamos nada —susurraba Tora tras mirar de reojo a ese par de hermanos; ellos solos se habían engullido la mitad de su botín—. No estoy segura que podamos seguir alimentándolos.

—Siempre podemos deshacernos de los dos mientras duermen —Okita sonreía alegre y maniáticamente de pensarlo. En verdad que quería hacerlo—. Hagámoslo hoy mismo cuando caigan rendidos.

—Oigan…creo que comenzará a llover —la pelinegra miraba esas pequeñas y frías gotas de lluvia sobre la palma de su mano—. Deberíamos regresar a la cabaña antes de que nos agarre el agua.

Lo que había comenzado siendo una llovizna cualquiera se transformó en cuestión de segundos en un indomable monzón que estaba dificultándoles el movilizarse a cada uno de ellos. El suelo que pisaban estaba volviéndose traicionero, tan resbaladizo que un paso en falso y les llevaría a caer; y que la luz del día estuviera desvaneciéndose ante la caída de la noche no estaba ayudándoles en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás seguro de que el camino correcto es por aquí? —interrogaba el castaño a Bishamon que era el que se encargaba de guiarlos.

—Por supuesto. Yo mismo marqué los árboles por los que pasamos —señaló uno de esos troncos que tenía un lazo amarillo amarrado a su diámetro.

—Bisha, ve más lento —advertía la castaña para quien iba corriendo muy rápido y no estaba prestando demasiada atención a que alguien apenas podía seguir el paso—. ¡Soyo!

—…Ungh…Y-Yo…lo siento…—había tropezado con una raíz salida y ahora estaba en el lodoso piso, con un dolor en su rodilla izquierda y toda su ropa completamente sucia.

—Debería ser yo el que te pidiera disculpas, Soyo —se había agachado frente a la caída jovencita, ayudándole a levantarse. Incluso ahora se encargaba de ser su apoyo porque no podía pisar bien sin emitir un quejido de dolor.

—N-No se preocupe…Yo puedo…caminar sola —es que entre el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y recordar el beso accidental que se dieron, pues ni su corazón ni su cordura estaban nada bien—. En verdad no tiene que hacer esto.

—Ya te dije que dejes de hablarme de usted. Me haces sentir más viejo —le dijo con cierta seriedad—. Solamente dime Bisha y ya.

—Es que…

—Hazlo o te llevaré cargando en brazos hasta la cabaña —si eso era una amenaza para él, a ella bien podrían encantarle hasta el punto en que estaba pensándose en no tutearlo hasta nuevo aviso.

—…B-Bisha…—con tartamudeos y enorme esfuerzo logró arrebatarle el honorífico a su nombre—. _¡Sería muy vergonzoso que él me llevara de ese modo y más frente a todos ellos!_

—Más te vale que no te caigas porque no pienso detenerme… Te arrastraré todo el camino, china.

—Me sorprende que aún no te hayas caído para revolcarte en toda la mugre que hay. Eso es lo que los cerdos como tú hacen cada vez que ven tierra con agua.

—Miren, ya casi hemos llegado —a Tora de momento le importaba llegar.

—Bien, hemos salteado ese problema, ¿pero ahora? —ahí estaban los seis, parados a la entrada, sobre la puerta que tumbaron y con duda latente—. Estamos empapados y sucios… Si entramos ahora todo será un asco —Bishamon tenía una idea en mente, pero era problemática por un factor: había chicas en el grupo.

—Todo es tan simple como quitarnos esto que llevamos encima y usar las cobijas que dejaron para nosotros —es que Okita hablaba por formalismo porque ya se encontraba quitándose toda la ropa, importándole un bledo las maldiciones de Kagura y que hubieran dos féminas más—. Si no hacemos esto pescaremos un resfriado y será mucho peor —alguien ya estaba en boxers—. ¿No piensan lo mismo ustedes dos?

—¡Maldito, ¿por qué te has desvestido?!¡Ahora ya no podré casarme de blanco!¡¿Ahora cómo borro la asquerosa imagen de ti con tus miserias?!¡Devuélveme mi inocencia! —vociferaba la pelirroja siendo incapaz de dejar de patear a ese pobre hombre sobre todo su cuerpecito—. ¡Ponte tu maldita ropa ahora mismo!

—Odio aceptarlo, pero él tiene razón —suspiraba el rubio—. No me molesta quedarme solamente en ropa interior, sin embargo…—sus celestes pupilas enfocaron a cierta pelinegra que estaba mirando en otra dirección desde que escuchó la propuesta de Sougo.

—Es mejor eso a que todos terminemos enfermos, siendo devorados por los osos —a Kamui tampoco se le dificultó maniobrar para terminar solamente con sus boxers. Hasta estaba usando el resto de su ropa para terminar de secar su mojado cabello—. ¿A ti también te da pena? —nada como burlarse de cierta mocosa que había cerrado los ojos en cuanto él quedó con tan poca ropa.

—¡Obviamente no! —y por si tenía dudas, ya estaba viéndolo muy fijamente. Pero tal vez su error fue bajar su mirada más allá de sus clavículas y darse cuenta de que ciertamente el ejercicio era capaz de hacer maravillas en los cuerpos de los chicos de su edad—. _¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?!¡¿Por qué estoy analizándolo como si fuera un pedazo de carne?!¡Nadie debería tener un cuerpo como ese a su edad!_

—Te has puesto roja~ —¿por qué no cobrarse lo de la mañana en el autobús ahora mismo?

—¡Tengo fiebre, fiebre! —le deletreó.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa tú también Soyo o de verdad te enfermarás —sugería el rubio para cierta chica que ahora enfocaba a su amiga que por alguna razón desconocida llevaba puesto el bañador escolar debajo de su ropa de reclusa.

—Es que yo… _¡No puedo hacer algo como eso frente a Kamui-san, Okita-san o Bisha! No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán cuando vean mi ropa interior…Es demasiado vergonzoso que moriría en ese preciso momento._

—Vamos Soyo-chan, no seas penosa. Verás que después de un rato te acostumbras —escuchar la voz de su querida amiga no era un consuelo, sino una amenaza real que la llevó a experimentar el verdadero miedo—. ¡Listo! —alguien tenía mucha osadía, carencia de desfachatez y poseía las habilidades de un mago profesional, porque solamente de ese modo se podría explicar cómo fue posible que Kagura le quitara la ropa a su amiga sin que ella moviera un músculo.

—…Pandas…—mencionaba Tora en cuanto contempló la ropa interior rosa con adorable estampado que llevaba puesta la cohibida y roja pelinegra—. ¿Dónde la has comprado? Yo siempre he querido una así —es que ella llevaba una camisa sin mangas y un bóxer femenino como prendas interiores.

—No sé de qué te cubres o apenas, si igualmente estás tan plana como la china…A hombres como nosotros no nos interesan las lolis como ustedes tres —el gracioso comentario del castaño le costó una patada en los bajos por parte de Kagura y Tora; ellas dos eran una combinación explosiva.

—Vamos, vamos, no le hagas caso a Sougo. Él siempre es un idiota y dice cosas como esas a todas las mujeres que conoce —expresaba para Tokugawa—. Mira a Tora, se muere de ganas de comprarse algo como lo que traes puesto.

—Gracias —mencionó con timidez, dándole la espalda al rubio. Es que tampoco soportaría volverlo a ver como aquella vez; ya no sabía si sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo o verse como una persona que estaba empezando a ganarse un pase al infierno por tener pensamientos impuros con ese hombre—. ¡ _Soyo, contrólate!_

—Ahora pasemos antes de que nos dé una buena tuberculosis a todos —propuso Bishamon para cada uno de sus amigos.


	18. Lección 18

¿Alguien quería drama?¿Alguien deseaba la actualización de este fic? Espero que estén preparadas para lo que se avecina XD Solamente diré que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, no sé, siempre me enternece pensar en Kamui cuando era un pequeño e inocente niño. Pero ya me darán sus opiniones ustedes cuando terminen y se queden impactadas : ) Lo sé, soy terrible.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Ese campamento es algo más que inusual XD ¡Más bien es el infierno terrenal! Es que en sí toda la idea surgió a partir de mis remembranzas de Saw y no pude evitar poner una referencia clara sobre él lol Y vas a querer matar por saber cómo continuará el episodio de este día :'3 Yo lo sé.

 ***Guest.-** Y este capítulo te hará escupir corazoncitos y arcoíris de lo cute que está XD

 ***Lu89.-** No sé si tu comentario es el de Guest o qué XD Creo que FF nos está troleando a todos.

 ***Jugem.-** XD Hablaba de Blood and Roses pequeña criatura, mi otro fanfiction de KamuixOC. Y sí, nada como hermosos recuerdos creados en un viaje escolar del averno XD Las esposas molan, lo sé~

 ***Guest.-** Jajaja Creo que todas murieron con esas partes finales.

 ***Anonymous.-** Por ahora nos reservamos la suculencia, pero en cambio tenemos un flashback muy interesante y más dudas jojojo.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Por si estabas extrañando el fic, pues helo aquí, con intriga y momentos hermosamente dolorosos…Y sí, Ryu es el rival prometido, aunque creo que después de este capítulo agregarás a alguien más a la lista XD

 ***Catanoe.-** Es que les he mal acostumbrado XD Pero piensa en que tengo un fic que no he actualizado por más de cinco meses y otros desde hace dos. Piensa en esas pobres almas y siéntete mejor…Mis historias siempre toman rumbos tras rumbos, es algo normal; lo hago porque si no me aburro de mi propia historia por lo predecible que puede llegar a ser jajaja. Y descuida, Kamui es prácticamente el que más habla en este capítulo.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Jajaja yo también pensé algo por el estilo XD Pero por ahora decidí inundarlos con momentos tiernos que irremediablemente se volverán dolorosos cuando los contrasten con el presente. Lo sé, soy perversa :D

 ***Mitsuki.-** Y con este capítulo reafirmo ser el misterio andante (?). Y justamente son esos tres mencionados, aunque con lo que vas a leer todo podría aclararse o empeorar, ya me dirás.

 **Lección 18**

 **Pero seguimos avanzando sin pronunciar lo que queremos decir**

No entendía por qué debía vestirse de esa manera tan restrictiva cuando solamente era un niño, un simple infante que no se preocupaba por las apariencias ni lo que la gente pensara sobre su manera de vestir. Pero parecía que su opinión no pesaba lo suficiente para sus padres, para esos que iban un par de metros por delante de él mientras llevaban de la mano a quien no solamente disfrutaba del paseo matutino, sino también de esas bonitas ropas que portaba.

Sin embargo, no podía objetar abiertamente, no cuando la hermosa y cálida sonrisa de su madre se asomaba por sus labios y se la dedicaba tranquilamente. Ella sabía muy bien cómo mantenerle tranquilo y cooperativo.

—Sé que no te gusta vestir esa clase de ropas, pero iremos a una comida formal y debes estar presentable —decía amablemente la mujer a la vez que se acercaba a su pequeño y le tomaba de la mano aun cuando él no gustaba mucho de ello por lo reservado que solía ser para las muestras de afecto.

—He ido miles de veces a esa casa a comer…y nunca he tenido que usar esto —no podía existir algo más divino que su hijo portando un pequeño smoking negro de vestir.

—Eso es porque hoy es una ocasión especial —agregó.

—¿Y qué se supone que se celebra?

—Oh, ¿acaso ya lo has olvidado? —preguntó con una risita burlona—. Si no dejabas de mencionarlo todos los días… Decías que comerías un delicioso pastel y mucha comida hasta reventar —le recordaba animosamente. El pelirrojo simplemente miró en otra dirección, sonrojándose por la pena—. Eres un completo glotón.

—¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!¡Regalos, regalos, Kagura quiere regalos! —tarareaba felizmente la pequeña que no era difícil que captara la atención de todos.

—Papi te comprará algo cuando sea tu cumpleaños, Kagura —le decía Kankou a su pequeña descendiente—. Así que debes ser paciente porque Papi te traerá algo realmente alucinante.

—¡Sí, sí, ya quiero que llegue mi cumpleaños! Celebrémoslo mañana.

—Todavía falta mucho para noviembre —explicaba Kouka—. Pero podríamos comprar un pequeño pastel para todos.

—Oh, los que venden cerca de la estación saben muy bien —apoyaba la noción el pelinegro.

—Pero compremos ese que trae muchas fresas y cerezas.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? Tú siempre elijes el de chocolate —curioseaba el padre.

—Hace unos días pasamos por allí mi hermano y yo, y él se quedó viendo ese pastel largo rato mientras sus ojos brillaban como estrellas —exponía con una sonrisita encantadora—. Así que compremos ese para que lo pruebe.

—¡Kagura, no tienes que estar contándoles eso! —exclamó claramente apenado—. Era un secreto entre los dos —replicó.

Conocía perfectamente todo lo que le rodeaba con lujo de detalle. Desde ese serpenteante camino que llevaba hasta el jardín trasero, hasta la gran escalinata que iba directo a la puerta principal; también reconocía al personal que trabaja allí y que ocasionalmente le daban una que otra golosina sin que nadie se enterara.

También reconocía a la mujer que esperaba por ellos a la entrada de su hogar con esa sonrisa que nunca faltaba en sus labios. Sí, esa misma que siempre vestía elegantemente con hermosos y coloridos kimonos que le sentaban espléndidamente bien.

—Han llegado bastante temprano —fueron las palabras con las que les recibió—. Pero vamos, pasen, no se queden ahí parados… Tienen que probar todo lo que se ha preparado para este día.

—Vamos Tsubaki, no alientes los malos hábitos de estos dos —y por eso se refería a ese par de hijos suyos que ya habían entrado a enorme velocidad en busca del banquete prometido.

—Son solamente niños y necesitan comer adecuadamente para crecer sanos y fuertes —expresó con una tranquilidad abrumadora—. Ustedes deberían seguir su ejemplo.

El interior de la casa lucía mucho más arreglado y elegante que de costumbre. Inclusive habían coloridos globos llenos de helio en cada esquina y un mundo de serpentina, sin mencionar la mesa de regalos y el gran letrero que deseaba un feliz cumpleaños.

Pero lo único que les interesaba era la comida.

—No sé qué sea esto con exactitud, pero sabe muy bien —Kamui tenía un plato lleno de bocadillos y estaba probándolos sin pena alguna.

—Esto es muy bonito que no quiero comerlo —alegaba Kagura con unos pastelillos de flor de cerezo entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Ey ustedes, tengan mejores modales —su madre había aparecido en compañía de Tsubaki. Mientras ella les regañaba con la mirada la otra les daba su completa aprobación—. Ahora sé quién los ha estado maleducando. No solamente se trata de mi esposo.

—Kankou es quien ha tenido la mayor parte de la culpa —señalaba al progenitor.

—Mejor vayan a darle su regalo —extendió hacia ellos esa caja de papel azul pastel con un moño blanco—. Y Kagura, no vayas a decir de qué se trata. Debe ser una sorpresa.

—Sí mami —ambos se dirigieron hacia el único lugar en el que podrían encontrarle.

Habían visto ese coche de madera a escala tantas veces que no les extrañaba que ahora se encontrara pintado de un color totalmente diferente a como lo vieron la última vez. Tampoco era raro ver a su propietario trepado en él mientras ajustaba esa gorra de aviador y se ponía sus googles.

—¿Y ahora qué estás pensando hacer? —preguntaba Kamui con el regalo entre sus manos porque su hermana ya se encontraba intentando montarse en el vehículo.

—Estaba dando una vuelta. ¿Te llevo? —invitaba con serenidad. Ya hasta se encontraba haciendo avanzar su juguete gracias a los pedales que tenía y permitían a su coche desplazarse—. ¿Y eso que traes contigo? —es que el pelirrojo se encontraba caminando a la par de ese medio de transporte.

—Una bomba.

—Pues deberíamos ponerla en alguna de las guaridas de los malos para que haga kaboom. Es mero sentido común —decía viendo de soslayo al oji azul—. Así la ciudad sería más segura.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, tonta —le regañó. Y si eso no bastaba se encontraba haciendo un fuerte cerillito sobre su cabeza.

—…Eso me duele —alegaba con un par de lagrimillas escurriéndosele por las mejillas—. ¡Los héroes no deben herir a las personas! Se supone que deben salvarlas y protegerlas.

—¡Que no soy un héroe! Ya te he dicho que no me llames así —y ahí estaba de nuevo mancillando su cabeza.

—Pero… Pero…—sus insistencias eran pagadas con un jalón de sus mofletes—. Tú dijiste que eras un héroe justiciero.

—Nunca dije algo como eso —alegaba Kamui siguiendo con su jueguito de maltrato.

—Vas a hacerla llorar de nuevo, hermano.

—No lloraré —estipulaba la otra—. No hasta que lo haga él —es que ella también podía devolverle el castigo; allí estaban halándose los cachetes.

—…Debe ser doloroso —menos mal que Kagura mantenía distancia.

Tras el cese de su pequeña riña, al fin había la suficiente paz como para que la cumpleañera pudiera empezar a abrir su presente.

—Le quedó más bonita de lo que imaginé —sus brillosos ojos de Kagura veían con lujo de detalle la bufanda con pompones rosa pastel que descansaba entre las manos de la niña. Incluso había unos guantes a juego; sin duda un conjunto encantador.

—Ahora mi atuendo está completo… Ahora sí podré emprender el viaje y no tendré que preocuparme por el frío del invierno —al diablo que no combinara con lo que llevaba puesto. Ella ya se había enrollado la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y hasta usaba esos guantes.

—Ni siquiera hace frío en estos momentos —parlaba el pelirrojo. La chiquilla simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos del corredor de su casa—. Serás el hazmerreír con esa combinación tan loca de ropa.

—La moda es insustancial, niño —agregó sin mirarlo a ver. Los tres caminaban tranquilamente con dirección al salón principal—. Una mujer solamente necesita una bonita sonrisa y una personalidad alegre para conquistar a las personas… O eso es lo que siempre dice mamá.

—Solamente eres una niña. Una muy rara que se comporta más como un niño que otra cosa.

—Las mujeres siempre demoramos en florecer… Pero cuando eso pasa todos se quedan pasmados —alegaba con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios—. Aunque tú nunca lo comprenderías. Los héroes no entienden de cosas como esas.

—¡Que no soy un héroe! —le gritó a todo pulmón.

—Eres un héroe modesto…Eso siempre genera mucho carisma a tu alrededor.

—Oh, pero si aquí está la bonita damita —las quejas de Kamui debían reservarse para otro momento. Habían sido encontrados por personas que les resultaban desconocidos a ese par—. Mira lo que te hemos traído por tu cumpleaños. Estoy seguro de que te encantará.

—Gracias —gratificó con esa enorme caja entre brazos—. Aunque no era necesario porque ya me han obsequiado algo muy genial.

—¿Y eso sería? —quería saber la pareja del trajeado hombre que le dio semejante caja.

—Esta bufanda y este par de guantes —los mostró con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿A qué son geniales verdad? Son muy suaves y calientitos.

—Una muchachita de tu clase social no debería usar prendas hechas con materiales tan corrientes.

—Lo que nosotros te hemos comprado es de mejor calidad. Ropa de marca.

—¡La ropa que teje mami no es de mala calidad, es muy bonita y hecha con mucho amor! —claramente Kagura no iba a permitir que infravaloraran el trabajo de su mamá—. ¡Discúlpate!

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tienes que calmarte —Kamui mantenía sujeta a su hermanita antes de que se lanzara contra esos dos habladores.

—No debería juntarse con gente más civilizada y menos corriente.

—Como dije, a mí ya me dieron mi regalo de cumpleaños… No requiero nada más, así que muchas gracias pero no voy a aceptarlo —colocó la caja sobre el suelo y simplemente continúo avanzando como si nada hubiera ocurrido—. Mi madre siempre me hace ropa a mano, con esos materiales tan corrientes que a ustedes tanto les desagradan.

Ninguno de los adultos que les vieron llegar hasta el salón principal se sorprendieron de la combinación tan llamativa que llevaba la festejada. Es que para muchos podía ser contemplado como un crimen a la moda, pero ella simplemente se fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

—El rosado siempre queda con cualquier otro tono —acarició el rostro de su pequeña. Para ella lucía muy presentable—. Pero creo que te verías mejor sin esa gorra.

—Papá me la dio por mis buenas notas —decía muy orgullosa—. Por eso no me la quito en ningún momento.

—Lo sé, hasta duermes con ella —pero como era su madre tenía derechos, como el quitársela sin pedirle autorización—. No olvides lo que le prometiste a tu padre.

—N-No…quiero hacerlo… No si ellos están aquí —agachó su mirada, sonrojándose levemente—. Es vergonzoso… Se burlarán.

—No seas tan negativa.

—Pero…

—Ya está todo listo, por lo que debes prepararte y hacer lo mejor que puedas.

—No vayan a grabar nada ni a tomar fotografías… No quiero que este momento sea recordado por nadie —pedía la niña mirando detenidamente a su progenitora.

—Me sorprende que seas tan tímida para esta clase de cosas cuando puedes ir por allí montada en ese vehículo mientras le gritas a todo mundo que el héroe justiciero ha llegado a la ciudad.

—Son cosas muy diferentes, madre —aseguraba seriamente—. Alguien tiene que hacer la propaganda para que el gran héroe se dé a conocer y la gente vaya a pedirle ayuda.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme de esa manera!¡Y no sigas haciendo eso más!

—Deberías ser más considerada con Kamui. Él no es un héroe, porque es muy joven para serlo.

—Los héroes no tienen edad… Sé es un héroe o no sé es. Así de simple —aseveró, cruzándose de brazos—. Él patea el trasero de los chicos malos para proteger a niñas indefensas como Kagura.

—¿Qué te he dicho de que uses la violencia para solucionar los problemas, eh? —era evidente que Kankou escucharía todo—. Deja de exponer a tu preciosa hermana —nada como corregir a su descendencia allí mismo a través de un golpe en la cabeza.

—Papá, eso ha dolido —es que hasta tenía un chichón bien hecho—. Ellos son los que se meten con nosotros. Alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

—Hablaremos de todo esto cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Soplona —su enfadosa mirada se enfocó en quien se le había ido la lengua de más.

—Bueno, no debiste de haber contado eso si sabías lo que pasaría.

—Lo siento —se disculpaba tanto para el pelirrojo como para su madre.

Todos los invitados se habían desplazado hacia otra habitación. Al parecer estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo un pequeño espectáculo, algo así como una muestra de agradecimiento para todos los que habían decidido acompañarles ese día.

Allí donde habían llegado solamente existía ese lustroso y elegante piano de cola. Y frente a él se encontraban Tsubaki y su retoño.

—Me siento orgullosa de presentarles a mi pequeña. Quien les dará su mejor interpretación para agradecerles su presencia en este día tan especial —tomó asiento, deslizando sus delgados dedos hasta las teclas del piano.

—¡E-Espero que lo disfruten! —habló rápidamente por la pena y su propia torpeza al estar en frente de tanta gente que no despegaba su atención de ella.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba las exquisitas notas que nacían entre cada toque que esos habilidosos dedos propinaban en perfecta sincronía. Él estaba acostumbrado a esas armoniosas melodías, sin embargo, no lo estaba a esa voz, a esos vocablos que abandonaban incesantemente los labios de quien estaba tiñendo de un nuevo color todo el ambiente.

"Podré ir a cualquier lugar con todo lo que aprendí de ti.

Te demostraré que puedo cumplir mi sueño de llegar a ser feliz

Aún si estoy separada de todos, no importa lo lejos que sea, naceré de nuevo cada día sólo para poder estar con todos.

Dando vueltas y vueltas, el tiempo siempre cambia.

No puedo recordar lo que pasó al principio, pero si me esfuerzo y cierro mis ojos, puedo oír a alguien riendo y por alguna razón, ahora es mi tesoro más preciado…"

Sí, era un timbre infantil, propio de su edad, pero simultáneamente era cálido y delicado. Era sencillamente encantador.

—De modo que ha heredado tus dotes artísticos, Tsubaki —elogiaba la pelirroja a quien ahora estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles mientras su hija se escondía detrás de ella—. Tienes una bonita voz.

—N-No es para tanto —susurraba, asomando su cabeza con cierta mesura—. Lo hago porque a papá y a mamá le gusta que cante.

—Kagura quiere cantar así también, mami —le pedía.

—Seguramente lo harás bien —le apoyaba la cohibida chica—. ¿Y tú qué me ves? Si vas a burlarte, hazlo ya.

—Mmm… No lo has hecho…tan mal —aseveraba, viendo hacia su izquierda—. Tu voz es más o menos decente.

—Ves, hasta a Kamui le ha gustado tu interpretación.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Vamos, no seas tan orgulloso Kamui —le decía su madre con una sonrisa un tanto burlona—. Los hombres deben ser honestos con las chicas o únicamente recibirán su desprecio… Debes aprender de tu padre.

—No creo que él sea tan penoso como su padre —mencionaba Tsubaki viendo a la pelirroja—. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que le costó pedirte que salieran? Y cómo olvidar la cara que puso cuando te vio por primera vez —ambas féminas rieron descaradamente en presencia del aludido. Es que recordar todo eso era bastante cómico—. El pobre era un manojo de nervios por donde quiera que lo vieras.

—¡Ey, no estén hablando de mí en mi cara, desvergonzadas!

—Se le ve tan seguro de sí mismo pero al final es muy tímido cuando de mujeres se trata —una cualidad que a Kouka le resultaba bastante llamativa y enternecedora.

—Esperemos que su hijo no haya heredado eso —decía la otra muy campante. Y de nuevo las risas se hicieron presentes—. Aunque a su edad es algo adorable.

—¡Yo no soy tímido ni nada parecido!

—Los hombres sentimentales son los mejores —le apoyaba esa pequeña mientras le ofrecía la señal de victoria—. Usted puede.

—Vayamos al jardín. Seguramente él ya haya llegado —sugería el pelirrojo para esas dos niñas.

Para ellas era sumamente aburrido verlos tumbados sobre el piso mientras intentaban mostrarse el uno al otro quién de los dos poseía mucha más fuerza a través de un concurso de vencidas. Y es que prácticamente hacían lo mismo cada vez que se veían.

—Hermano, quiero ir a los juegos inflables —decía una Kagura que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, ensuciando su bonito vestido blanco.

—Los hombres a su edad solamente tienen esta clase de cosas en su cabeza, Kagura —añadía quien permanecía a su lado en la misma posición—. Están tratando de establecer quién es el alfa y el beta dentro de la manada.

—Las niñas como ustedes jamás lo entenderían —el segundo niño tenía sus celestes pupilas en su contrincante. Ambos sonreían con ahínco a la vez que apretaban fuertemente sus dientes como señal de que estaban ejerciendo mayor fuerza; ninguno quería perder—. Has mejorado desde la última vez que nos encontramos, Kamui. Pero no lograrás tenerla fácil.

—Veo que tú también te has vuelto un poco más fuerte —halagó el pelirrojo—. Esta derrota romperá nuestra serie de empates.

—Si yo te gano harás todo lo que te ordene por un día entero.

—Perfecto —sonrió con emoción—. Pero si tú pierdes harás mis deberes escolares por un mes entero.

—Es un trato justo —ahora estaba más motivado que hace unos segundos atrás—. Oye, me enteré de la nueva.

—¿De qué hablas, Bisha? —preguntó para el rubio.

—De que tendrás un nuevo hermanito o una nueva hermanita —comentaba sin despegar su atención del chico—. Me lo contó Tsubaki-san.

—Sí, sí, mami nos dará un nuevo hermanito —Kagura estaba más que dichosa por la noticia—. Ya quiero conocerlo.

—Yo también quiero un hermanito o una hermanita.

—Ser hija única es lo mejor —hablaba el rubio sin error a equivocarse—. Los hermanos mayores o menores son un dolor de cabeza. Yo sé lo que te digo.

—Pero si tuviera uno todo sería más divertido.

—Ya tienes a Kamui y a Kagura para entretenerte. Incluso yo vengo seguido a verte.

—No es lo mismo…—dijo con desanimo total.

—Vendremos los tres a jugar contigo, aunque seas una niña llorona con tendencias de marimacho —la cría ignoró los insultos y se enfocó únicamente en lo que interesaba y eso le provocó esbozar una gran sonrisa.

—Los tres te asustaremos con máscaras de payaso alrededor de toda la casa hasta que te escondas —esa era una promesa que ella no deseaba que cumplieran—. Será sumamente emocionante.

—¡Odio los payasos!¡Y también a las ranas, a los escarabajos, a las sanguijuelas y a las babosas marinas! —es que ya estaba de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos de que quería ponerse a lloriquear de recordar todos esos episodios.

—¿Qué tanto le has metido en la mochila?

—No me mires de esa manera cuando a ti también te divierte jugar con ella —le aclaró—. Fuiste el de la idea de la rana. Y también la de esconder esas serpientes de goma en su ropero.

—Recuerdo que su cara fue muy divertida —ese par de descarados habían dejado de enfrentarse y ahora reían a sus anchas de recordar todas sus maldades.

—Mami dice que cuando un niño molesta a una niña lo único que quiere hacer es llamar su atención. Que lo hacen porque les gusta y son tan tontos que no encuentran otro modo para demostrárselo —Kagura con sus comentarios oportunos.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Tienen la cara roja… Son como manzanas.

—Tu hermana está diciendo cosas muy raras, Kamui —criticaba el rubio señalando a la inocente niña con un tenue carmesí en sus mejillas—. Nosotros solamente le enseñamos a que sea fuerte para que otros chicos no se metan con ella. ¿Verdad?

—Lo hacemos porque es una llorona sin remedio —estipulaba el otro viendo de reojo a su compañero de travesuras—. Las niñas son asquerosas.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre ellos, ¿cuál sería tu decisión? —miraba a la extrañada chica. Y ella por su lado observaba a esos dos que parpadeaban entre confundidos e incrédulos.

—Mmm…—parecía estar pensando demasiado en su respuesta, como si en verdad quisiera elegir sabiamente, considerando cada pequeño aspecto—. Creo que...elegiría a…—¿no era ridículo que no quisieran escuchar su respuesta pero simultáneamente sí? Posiblemente habían decidido tomar esa prueba como la manera de romper su empate—. ¡Escojo a Yohei!

—¡¿Ah…?! —ambos se sobresaltaron no únicamente por su inesperada respuesta, sino también por ver a esa castaña salir corriendo a su dirección, trasladándose entre ellos para abrazar a quien había aparecido en último momento con una impecable sonrisa en sus labios.

—Viniste. Cumpliste con tu palabra —se apartó de su lado, sonriéndole. Esas violáceas pupilas danzaban de felicidad.

—¿Cómo podría perderme tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Tora?

Claramente era un sueño, pero, ¿era real?¿No se trataba de una recreación perfectamente elaborada por su inconsciente a causa de la continua convivencia con esa chica? Tal vez se trataba de un montaje, de una manera para rellenar esos oscuros vacíos que existían dentro de su memoria desde que su madre desapareció de su vida.

Lo quería creer de esa manera, porque de considerarlo como una realidad existirían demasiados cabos por atar; demasiadas contrariedades que no estaba dispuesto a desenmarañar.

En su cabeza, ambos se habían conocido en el presente. Algo así como un viejo lazo del pasado era una coincidencia inaceptable que no consideraba ni siquiera cuando todo lo soñado resultaba tan cómicamente realista.

La chica que dormía plácidamente, ignorando las circunstancias y usando su hombro como una almohada temporal, no podía ser la misma con la que había estado soñando. Eran dos versiones que nunca podrían encajar la una sobre la otra.


	19. Lección 19

¡Buenas tardes gente bonita! ¿Adivinen quién amaneció inspirada para este fic y terminó de escribir? Pues yo XD Diré que para ser un capítulo está lleno de demasiadas cosas, como misterios, dudas existenciales, confesiones, un momento que han deseado contemplar desde hace tiempo y bueno, un cuestionamiento que hará que sus corazoncitos estallen. En fin, esto es un holocausto literal :D Sin más, disfrútenlo~

 ***Guest.-** Y este te va a volver loca XD

 ***Jugem.-** Y te quedarás con las ganas de lo que le sigue OwO9

 ***Mi-chan.-** Pues existen razones para que ninguno recuerde que fueron amigos de la infancia. Uno está justificado por la edad, pero hay dos que se sabrá el porqué conforme avance más la historia :D

 ***Anonymous.-** Jajaja Un colocho lol Al menos con este capítulo no sufrirás…mucho.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Oh sí, esos cuatro son amigos de la infancia :'D Pasaron varios años juntos, haciendo maldades y esa clase de cosas. Y me temo que seguiré jugando con tu corazón; pero descuida, siempre lo hago con todos mis lectores en cada historia :D

 ***Lu89.-** Y el hype se prolongará con esta actualización. Yo sé lo que te digo.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Muchas preguntas interesantes pero ninguna te la puedo responder sin hacerte mega spoiler XD Así que tendrás que ser paciente y esperar chorrocientos miles de capítulos para saberlo :D Y lo de Tora recargada sobre el hombro de Kamaho será lo menos impactante que leerás este día XD

 **Lección 19**

 **Aunque ha sido por poco tiempo, ha dejado una huella en nosotros**

—¿Alguien más que no puede conciliar bien el sueño? —el problema no era el cuestionamiento en sí, sino quien lo estaba ejecutando.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de quien está a tu lado —decía por la pelinegra que prácticamente se había dejado caer sobre el regazo del rubio, como si estuviera cómodamente en su cama y no en medio de la nada únicamente con una manta encima.

—Bueno, podríamos lucir como esos dos —Kamui deslizó sus pupilas hacia su hermana y compañía. Si bien ambos estaban profundamente dormidos estaban en una posición muy extraña en donde cada uno se encontraba jalándose las mejillas mientras permanecían totalmente dormidos—. Sí que son raros.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió con cierto disimulo al notar que su amiga estaba muy tranquila descansando sin inmutarse por nada—. Tiene el sueño pesado por lo que dudo que despierte con nuestro cuchicheo.

—Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte —él seguía pensando que todo no era más que un sueño, que no se conocían de años atrás; sin embargo, su propia curiosidad le podía más.

—¿Sobre qué sería?

—¿Nos conocemos de antes? —no despegó su atención del rubio. No porque quería ver hasta la más minúscula de sus reacciones.

—¿A qué viene un cuestionamiento tan repentino como ese, Kamui? —responder con otra pregunta era un juego sucio.

—Solamente responde sí o no —exigió en un tono calmado pero engañoso.

—Lo haré si tú primero contestas a mi interrogante —estableció firmemente.

—…Acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño…y en él salen tanto tú…como ella —fue breve pero lo suficientemente conciso como para dejarle las cosas claras.

—Vivimos por rumbos cercanos, por lo que era muy viable que nos topáramos alguna vez… Especialmente con lo problemático que solía ser —exponía el blondo para un no muy convencido pelirrojo.

—…Bishamon…—sentía que estaba insultando a su inteligencia y perspicacia. No iba a tolerarle que estuviera jugando con él ni sacándole excusas baratas.

—Tsk…Te has cabreado de verdad —aunque pudiera parecer preocupado por volatizar el genio de Kamui, no sonaba en lo más mínimo angustiado por ello—. En efecto, nos conocemos desde hace varios años atrás…cuando éramos solamente unos niños.

¿No era una respuesta clara y seria lo que deseaba escuchar de sus labios? Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se le veía totalmente arrepentido por su osadía y curiosidad?¿Cuál era su afán en seguir negándoselo a sí mismo?

—No lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? —sí, probablemente ese era el caso. ¿Pero por qué no lo conmemoraba?

—Sí es así, ¿cómo es que tú sí? —necesitaba saberlo.

—Yo…no conozco las razones por las cuales tú no conmemoras nada, Kamui —dictaminó con franqueza indiscutible—. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, no me reconociste y prácticamente me hiciste a un lado… De tu hermana es normal, ella era la más pequeña de nosotros cuatro y esas memorias deben ser borrosas por eso mismo.

—¿Y…? —inconscientemente su atención se fue en quien ignoraba de lo que estaban hablando.

—Ella no recuerda prácticamente nada de ese tiempo. De modo que fue como si apenas te conociera por primera vez cuando Housen-san te dio la tarea de cuidarla —estableció con seriedad mirando a ambos—. Pero no creo que importe demasiado si conmemoras o no lo que vivimos en ese tiempo. Éramos simples niños después de todo.

—No sé qué es lo más extraño aquí. Que tú recuerdes todo o que nosotros tres no tengamos ni la más mínima idea sobre todo lo que pasó hace años atrás.

—¿Cuál es tu asunto pendiente que tienes con tu pasado, Kamui? —porque él también poseía sus propias dudas hacia el pelirrojo. Lo conocía después de todo y sabía que solamente un motivo de enorme peso lo haría actuar del modo en que lo había estado viniendo haciendo hasta ahora.

—Ninguno en realidad.

—Eres muy malo mintiendo y más frente a alguien que te conoce tanto como yo —sonrió con autocomplacencia y eso mosqueó a Kamui por completo—. Si me lo cuentas prometo echarte una mano.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —espetó reacio.

—Porque no tienes otra elección —alegó a su favor—. Y solamente un completo estúpido pelearía una batalla que no puede vencer estando solo.

—Oh, parece que continúas siendo tan molesto como antes —siseó con una burlesca sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tú solías ser encantador y más simpático cuando eras un crío, pero te has echado a perder con el paso de los años —comentaba alegre y cínicamente—. Y bien, ¿cuál ha sido la verdadera razón por la cual has decidido unirte al Harusame?¿Qué es lo que buscas con semejante misión suicida?

El problema no radicaba en el tiempo que había estado durmiendo tan plácidamente, sino en la posición en la que terminó despertando. ¿Y es que cómo se supone que terminó recargando su cabeza contra el hombro del pelirrojo?¿Por qué habían terminado tan pegados el uno del otro cuando antes de dormir existía una distancia prudente entre ambos?¿Cómo es que él seguía en el mundo de los sueños sin preocupación alguna?

Aunque tal vez esa angustia debía de pasar a segundo término en cuanto colocó por error su mirada en quienes no debía en el instante menos oportuno. ¿Es que tan jodida mala suerte poseía?¿Por qué tenía que haberse convertido en testigo de semejante revelación?

Por lo poco que conocía a ese sujeto podía jurar que no podía vérsele ni remotamente apacible ni con la baja guardia por buenas razones. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba tan tranquilo cuando el rostro de su amiga le usaba de almohada y balbuceaba ocasionalmente algún nombre?¿Qué le motivaba a sonreír con discreción mientras en cierta manera su mano libre jugueteaba con su cabello, como si sintiera curiosidad sobre su largo real? Y sobre todas las cosas, nunca pensó que él llevara a cabo un acto tan descarado y enternecedor como ese.

Ese beso robado fue dulce, infantil, pero tan cálido que reflejaba indiscutiblemente lo que ese chico en verdad le profesaba a la pelirroja.

—Y-Yo… Yo no he visto nada… No, nada. De hecho creo que sigo dormida. Sí, muy, muy dormida —espetaba con nerviosismo la castaña mientras volvía a acurrucarse contra la pared y se tapaba muy bien. Al diablo que ya fuera tiempo de pararse, era hora de seguir roncando—. _¡La ha besado! Ha aprovechado que está dormida para hacerlo… No sé si considerarlo como un acto romántico y valiente o tacharlo de oportunista_ —aun cuando no continuaba mirando a Okita experimentar su mirada asesina en su persona. Prácticamente podía sentir cómo era atravesada por centenares de agujas—. _¡Ahora que me ha descubierto viéndolo hacer algo tan vergonzoso que mancharía su imagen de sádico consumado si alguien más lo supiera, seguramente me atormentará, me chantajeará y hasta puede que quiera tirarme de algún peñasco cercano!_

—Ey tú —Sougo estaba dirigiéndose a ella, no quedaba duda. ¿Es que existía sentido en fingir que estaba dormida?

—Ah, yo, este… Buenos días —aparentar demencia era una opción—. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Te noto relajado y muy fresco, como las lechugas después de que son regadas.

—Espero que estés consciente de cómo será tu vida de ahora en adelante si se te ocurre siquiera insinuar lo que has visto.

—Tora no es una soplona… Yo guardaré este importante secreto hasta mis últimos días —es que la mirada de psicópata empedernido del castaño más esa aura que emanaba espíritus demoníacos no le estaban dejando demasiadas opciones.

—Además, es lo mejor… Guardar secretos mutuos es una manera efectiva de que nadie vaya de soplón —la oji violácea no entendía de qué hablaba.

—Yo…no recuerdo haberte dicho ningún secreto mío.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo divertido—. No fui yo quien se durmió ciñendo el brazo de cierto pelirrojo idiota como si fuera un peluche… Ni la que se siente atraída por ese bueno para nada —la primera confesión casi le hizo pegar un chillido de vergüenza. Lo segundo la dejó como a una obra de Picasso: abstracta e inconfundible.

—¡Por supuesto que no es así! ¡Tal vez lo primero sí, pero lo segundo definitivamente NO! —aunque parecía estar gritando, hablaba en un tono tan bajo que era como un susurro para Okita. Claramente no quería despertar a Kamui ni al resto.

—Si estás tan segura de eso, entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos una prueba? —alguien era jodidamente perverso y embustero.

—¿Qué…clase de prueba? —cuestionó, tragando saliva con pesadez—. Porque claramente voy a probar que tu conclusión está equivocada.

—Es algo muy simple.

—Escucho —ahora estaba infundada de coraje y determinación, probaría su valía ahora mismo.

—…Bésalo…

—Sí, lo besa…—calló en seco en cuanto procesó lo que le dijo y entonces cayó de nuevo en una crisis nerviosa—. ¡Que yo qué!

—Es la manera más efectiva que tienes para comprobar si te sientes atraída o no por él —alguien estaba sonriendo muy perversamente. Es que Maquiavelo se quedaba corto a su lado—. ¿O es que la pequeña hija de papi tiene miedo?¿A qué le sacas? —mencionó burlonamente—. En vez de llamarte Tora debieron de haberte puesto Koneko.

—Yo no tengo miedo —no es que fuera tan orgullosa, pero no le gustaba ese tonito de superioridad que él tenía—. Voy a hacerlo.

—Quiero verlo.

Dicen que las palabras muchas veces se esfuman en cuanto llega el momento de concretarlas en hechos. Y tal vez eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella cuando se las apañó para colocarse frente al pelirrojo y contemplar ese durmiente rostro.

— _Lo único que tienes que hacer es acertarte y besarlo…rápidamente…Y entonces habremos ganado y Okita tendrá que tragarse toda su palabrería…_ —se decía a sí misma, intentando echarse porras—. _No tengo que preocuparme, porque en la actualidad los besos están sobrevalorados…La gente se besa todos los días sin darle demasiada importancia. Es como un apretón de manos._

—…Deja de estar pensándolo tanto y solamente hazlo o despertaré a todos~ —cabrón era un adjetivo que estaba muy corto para Sougo.

—No me presiones cabeza de huevo —sus pupilas examinaban que ese hombre continuara bien dormido y después se desplazaron hacia el área de conflicto—. _Hazlo pronto para que todo termine pronto._

Fue acercándose poco a poco, con cautela y sintiendo extrañamente que los latidos de su corazón empezaban lentamente a acelerarse, como si quisieran advertirle de algo en concreto. Luego estaba el hecho de que esa ígnea respiración estaba provocándole cosquillas en sus mejillas. Y también parecía tener problemas con observar ese rostro durmiente; es que era la primera vez que se encontraba examinándolo con tanto detalle que se sentía ridícula por hacerlo.

—… _Tonta, ¿qué estás haciendo? Deja de estarlo mirando…Queda claro que es semi apuesto, pero es lo único bueno que tiene..._

Aunque eran milímetros lo que separaban sus labios, sentía que era una distancia mucho mayor, más infranqueable y que requeriría una dosis más grande para lograr su objetivo. ¿Pero serviría de algo que escapara ahora? Estaba tan cerca de lograrlo que sería patético.

Lo había obtenido. Consiguió ese efímero pero consistente toque entre sus labios y los de él en el último momento. Sin embargo, ¿no se supone que debería sentirse aliviada y con la seguridad necesaria para echarle en cara a Okita que había estado errado? Si era así, ¿por qué ahora se sentía cargada de contrariedad?

—Lo has hecho… Aunque tu cara está roja como un tomate —alguien estaba satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo desde primera fila—. Creo que no hay necesidad de que lo repita.

—T-Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Cómo podría fijarme en un bárbaro como este que lo único resaltable que tiene es ser excelente peleador? Es arrogante, un cretino en ocasiones, un troglodita, siempre está insultando a su hermana menor, no deja de buscar pelea, se la vive ignorando a las personas y sus opiniones… Tampoco es muy inteligente que digamos…—es que no quería aceptarlo. No deseaba considerar la posibilidad de que ese chico pudiera despertarle atracción física y ya ni hablar de sentimientos.

—Pues para conocer muy bien sus defectos todavía continúas involucrándote con él —es que tenía toda la jodida razón y ella no podía debatirla.

—Ambos estamos usándonos mutuamente por nuestro propio beneficio —era un punto remarcable—. Estamos en una especie de cooperativa. Nuestro trato está basado totalmente en asuntos laborales.

—Pues tal vez sea el caso de él, pero el tuyo ya está difiriendo mucho de eso…—es que ni siquiera podía ocultar esa sonrisa que se ensanchaba más y más en sus labios—. Ahora vive dentro del mismo calvario existencial que yo por descubrir que te has fijado en un pelirrojo cansino, problemático, inútil e insoportable y no puedes hacer nada por cambiar tu patética situación.

—¡¿Lo has hecho para arrastrarme dentro del mismo hoyo de desesperación?!¡¿Qué clase de enfermiza mente tienes como para volverme a fuerzas tu compañera de sufrimiento?!...Deberías haberte quedado solo dentro de ese infierno…

—No me iba permitir ser el único que se hundiera… Tenía que arrastrar a alguien conmigo.

—…Eres un maldito… ¡Pero nunca lo admitiré, nunca!

—¿Segura? —claro, ¿cómo no se imaginaba que él iba a tomar una fotografía cuando se encontrara cumpliendo la apuesta del muchacho? Obviamente lo haría y le extorsionaría.

—Si lo admito, no le enviarás esa foto a nadie, ¿verdad?

—No te escucho~

—…Lo haré hasta que tú lo admitas también… Recuerda que no eres el único que sabe jugar apropiadamente —es que ella también había hecho unas capturas magistrales. La tía podía dedicarse a la fotografía el resto de su vida y no se moriría de hambre—. Si vamos a condenarnos, hagámoslo bien.

—Tsk… Maldita embustera…Te elogiaré por haber tenido el valor de devolvérmela —sus miradas llenas de veneno y odio se estrellaron, creando una batalla cósmica de luz.

—Vamos, acéptalo y lo haré con gusto —el chico frunció el ceño porque sabía que tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones; los dos estaban con un cuchillo pegado a la yugular.

—Bien, la china sin atractivo sexual…me despierta cierto interés de aspecto no amistoso…

—¿Por qué lo has explicado innecesariamente tan tedioso?¿No tienes los pantalones para decirlo abiertamente cabeza de coco?

—Ahora dilo tú —es que se sentía sucio con admitir semejante incómoda verdad. Casi podría irse de allí a hacerse el hitokiri.

—Bueno, el Kamaho promueve en mí cierto atractivo físico. Nada emocional —comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tú también has usado palabrería innecesaria.

—Cállate que ya suficiente he tenido con esto.

¿Es que nadie pensaba despertarse en esa habitación? Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Kagura en cuanto se percató que era la única que había abierto los ojos y se daba cuenta de que seguramente ya pasaba de medio día y a nadie le importaba.

Aunque ahora que lo meditaba no era tan malo. De ese modo podía llenar de garabatos el rostro de Okita y fotografiarle para usarlo después para vengarse de él. Y aprovechando que estaba sola, no dudó en llevar su móvil hasta donde estaba su hermano.

— _Mi idiota hermano está dormido tan confiado mientras recarga su cabeza contra la de Tora, como si fueran una parejita feliz que está disfrutando de su aventura en las montañas_ —un click por aquí y otro por allá. Es que era oro puro lo que estaba presenciando—. _Incluso parece como si fueran a besarse en cualquier momento…Me encargaré de imprimir esta imagen y pegarla por toda la escuela_ —pero su maravilla no concluía ahí. No, por supuesto que no. La verdad es que girarse hasta donde estaba su amiga fue lo mejor que pudo hacer—. _Soyo-chan, esa es la actitud…Lo estás haciendo magníficamente bien para lograr que Bisha muerda el anzuelo_ —¿por qué no fotografiarles ya que estaba tan motivada?—. _Cuando todas en la escuela van esto se morirán de la envidia. Estoy segura de que te volverás muy popular, Soyo-chan._

—Umm…¿Qué sucede?¿Dónde estamos? —la pelinegra estaba despertándose con una somnolencia que intentaba arrancar de sus parpados mientras restregaba sus ojos. Aunque todo el sueño se le esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta dónde estaba durmiendo—. ¡Bi…! —ella misma tapó su boca ante el grito escandaloso que estuvo a punto de hacer.

—Dime, ¿qué se siente dormir en las piernas de tu hombre, Soyo-chan? —que Kagura le saliera con eso no lograba mejorar la taquicardia de Tokugawa—. Ahora ya eres toda una adulta.

—¡Kagura-chan, no digas eso! Mejor dicho, no le menciones esto a nadie —rogaba con vehemencia—. Tiene que ser nuestro secreto.

—Pero Soyo-chan, hasta les he tomado fotos juntos —y que se las enseñara todas solamente estaba provocándole el soponcio a la oji castaña.

—¡Bórralas! —espetó lo más bajito que le fue posible.

—¿Segura que quieres que lo haga? —tres segundos después ya se encontraban compartiendo sus fotografías a través de bluethoot.

—…Realmente tiene el sueño pesado —Soyo hablaba por el rubio que permanecía imperturbable. Y es que hasta le parecía más atractivo cuando dormía; en definitiva esa apariencia debería ser ilegal.

—¿Por qué no le tomas una foto así y la guardas de fondo de pantalla? —la pelirroja, la mala influencia le llamaban—. Será nuestro pequeño secretito. Nadie tiene que enterarse.

—Es que hacer eso sería muy…—su mente y moral le decían que no debía, pero sus manos ya se encontraban enfocando al rubio desde el mejor ángulo posible—. B-Bueno, un par de fotos no van a hacerle daño a nadie…

—Por cierto, ¿no se supone que nos habían quitado nuestros teléfonos? —a bueno hora le llegó el razonamiento a la pelinegra.

—Bisha se encargó de esconderlos cuando intentaron quitárnoslos —indicaba.

—Oh, es cierto —mencionó tranquilamente—. Ahora que los veo, en verdad lucen como si fueran pareja —ahora las dos miraban vilmente a Kamui y Tora.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Soyo-chan?

—¿Qué deberíamos estar usando nuestros móviles para pedir ayuda en vez de estar gastando la batería sacando fotos de todos nosotros en tan vergonzosas condiciones?

—No, eso no —le aclaraba—. Que les pintemos caras graciosas como al idiota que tengo al lado.

—Eso sería grosero, Kagura-chan —le regañó—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor hacemos algo como esto? —es que lo que proponía la pelirroja poseía menos maldad que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Oh, oh sí, eso está mucho mejor —Soyo había tenido el descaro y la habilidad para lograr que ahora ese par estrecharan sus manos esposadas. Hasta los había acomodado para que se recargaran mejor el uno en el otro.

—Ahora sí lucen como una verdadera parejita —alguien estaba tan orgullosa de su tarea que no dudó en inmortalizarla en numerosas fotografías—. Ahora a cubrirlos bien para que no les dé frío.

—Eres toda una genio, Soyo-chan —es que esas dos juntas eran un peligro para la sociedad.

Ese sonoro sonido que destrozaba el silencio de la habitación no era más que el de sus estómagos gritándoles que se morían de hambre y que más les valía alimentarlos en la brevedad posible. Y es que ninguno de esos seis adolescentes se habían despertado en todo el día y ahora miraban con incredulidad que el cielo se había vuelto anaranjado y todavía permanecieran en el mismo sitio en el que se quedaron dormidos la noche anterior; solamente que más despeinados y con torceduras musculares por la mala posición que retuvieron por tantas horas.

—¡Jajajajaja!¡Mira tu estúpida cara, mírala, está llena de dibujos obscenos! ¡Combina de maravilla con tu horrible persona!

—Al menos no luzco como un furby defectuoso al que han tirado por el escusado y le ha pasado una demoledora encima…—expresaba el castaño para quien indudablemente no poseía el pelo más glamuroso en ese momento.

—Yo en verdad lamento haberte usado de almohada —se disculpó innumerables veces Soyo para quien estaba estirándose e intentaba desentumirse.

—Creo que todos quedamos en una mala posición, así que no hay problema —indicó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Y no puedo creer que nos quedáramos tan dormidos como para que despertáramos tan tarde… Somos unos completos perezosos.

—Tal vez se debió a todo el estrés que vivimos el día de ayer después de enterarnos de lo que era en realidad este campamento.

—Sí, podría ser… Aunque ahora tenemos que buscar de nuevo comida. Estoy hambriento.

—Ya despierta de una buena vez, Kamaho —por si las palabras fallaban ya se encontraba zangoloteando al pobre—. Tenemos que ir a buscar comida.

—Mmm…¿Ya amaneció? —al fin abrió los ojos.

—Ya prácticamente ha anochecido de nuevo —le decía. Aunque a él poco o nada le importaba eso.

—¿Por qué estamos tan juntos? —a buena hora le nacía lo observador.

—Porque mientras dormíamos terminamos así —lo cual era cierto—. No pienses cosas que no, Kamaho. No es como si quisiera estar tan pegada a ti… Además, las esposas no nos dejan mucho margen para estar separados —otra cuestión que era verídica.

—Eso explicaba por qué apestaba a esa cosa hostigosa.

—¡¿Cómo que apestaba?! ¡Se llama perfume y huele muy bien, Kamaho inculto y sin sentido de lo estético! —¿cómo se atrevía a malograr la fragancia que usaba a diario?

—Pues tienes muy mal gusto para los perfumes —volvió a remarcárselo.

—Tampoco es como si tú olieras muy bien que digamos…—callada no se iba a quedar—. Te obsequiaré un perfume para tu cumpleaños para que huelas dignamente y dejes de apestar a sudor.

—Mejor cómprate uno tú, que lo necesitas más~

—Ya están discutiendo de nuevo —versaba Bishamon sin dejar de ver a ese par.

—Dicen que del odio al amor solamente hay un paso…—ambos miraban ahora a Okita y Kagura que estaban golpeándose mutuamente a la vez que rodaban por todo el piso; las esposas no eran impedimento para ellos.

—¿Por qué somos los únicos que no tenemos esa clase de riñas?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto —¿por qué hasta apenas estaban pensando en ello?

—Creo que somos un poco más maduros que estos cuatro —era una opción, bastante viable.

—Dentro de un grupo siempre debe de haber personas que mantengan el orden y se encarguen de cuidar al resto. Y creo que somos nosotros —Soyo era una muchacha tranquila que a diferencia de Kagura y Tora no solía meterse en riñas verbales o físicas. Ciertamente era la calma entre esas dos.

—Pero estos idiotas son demasiado difíciles de mantener a raya.

—Son nuestros amigos, así que no debería preocuparnos un detalle como ese.

—Es un gran detalle, agrego.

—Además, estoy segura que en el fondo cada uno se preocupa por el otro.

—¿Qué te hace ser tan optimista al respecto?

—Esto —es que la pelinegra tuvo sus momentos de paparazzi y logró perpetuar los momentos más entrañables de esos cuatro. Sí, en esas fotografías apreció a los escandalosos luciendo enternecedores mientras dormían juntos—. Si tan sólo se vieran.

—Les daría algo —ambos rieron a la par por imaginarse la manera en que reaccionarían—. Por cierto… Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Soyo.

—¿Umm?¿Qué sería eso?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?


	20. Lección 20

No, no me he olvidado de esta historia XD Era sólo que no sabía cómo plasmar mis ideas; pero el problema se solucionó y aquí estoy, para hacerles explotar de nuevo la cabeza :') Pero sé que en el fondo me extrañaron y quieren más de nuestro bello Kamaho.

 ***Lu89.-** Esto te dejará impactada XD

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Oh sí, el beso fue lo mejor. ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya quería que eso pasara y no se me ocurrió mejor manera. Y la pobre Tora sigue hundiéndose en el infierno jajaja Kamaho siempre está para sorprendernos y esta vez no será la excepción.

 ***Guest.-** Seguramente este capítulo será de tu agrado.

 ***Anonymous.-** Y si vieras lo que pasó con esa cita XD Pobre Soyo~

 ***Mi-chan.-** Sí, todos deberían ser fotógrafos profesionales lol Pero ahora ya nos estamos poniendo de nuevo serios.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Creo que entre este capítulo y el de B&R te quedarás en ese ataúd por una larga temporada XD Tu corazón estará más roto que necesitará pegamento del bueno para unirlo. ¿Alguien llamó a la AngstQueen?

 **Lección 20**

 **No ocultes tus sentimientos para que no termines perdiéndolos**

—¿Continúa lamentándose dentro del baño? —fue la pregunta que emergió de la boca de Tora en cuanto entró a su habitación y contempló que solamente estaba la pelirroja tumbada en la alfombra mientras devoraba esas tiras de carne seca que tanto amaba.

—No deja de lloriquear desde que fuimos encontradas y sacadas de ese campamento del terror —relataba Kagura sin desatender su tarea de alimentarse—. Ya le dije que no ha sido la gran cosa. Que a cualquiera le pasa…Que al ser su primera vez posiblemente no lo resistiría y acabaría llorando en la esquina de la habitación.

—Bueno, prácticamente le dijo que no a Bisha y después se desmayó…Y al recordarlo, comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra la pared —se sentó sobre su cama, dejándose caer en su gigantesco panda de peluche—. Pero me sorprende que él la haya invitado a salir…

—¿Lo crees? Tal vez ese beso que se dieron animó un poco las cosas —mencionaba burlonamente, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡¿Se besaron?!¡¿Cuándo?! —es que no estaba informada sobre ese acontecimiento.

—Cuando Bisha estaba enseñándole a jugar…Aunque podría decirse que le di "un empujoncito".

—Así que hiciste de la tuya —ahora no podía mirar a esa chica sin recordar que cierto castaño aprovechó para besarla cuando estaba dormida. Lo peor es que estaba en esa misma condición; sabía que se iría al infierno—. ¿Y tú no tienes interés por ningún chico en especial?

—A mí esas cosas me tienen sin cuidado… El amor es para las adolescentes hormonales que no dejan de gritar a los cuatro vientos que quieren a un hombre detallista, cariñoso y atractivo como Kazehaya —estipulaba con firmeza—. Los hombres de verdad tienen pelo en el pecho y ahí abajo.

—Bien, al menos eres sincera…Pero tus gustos me hacen sentir inquieta.

—¿Y está bien que nos quedemos en tu casa? —preguntaba la oji azul para quien continuaba recostada—. Después de que Mu-chan nos encontró, nos trajo directamente aquí.

—No hay problema. Mi habitación es suficientemente grande para las tres y con ese torrencial clima era imposible que llegáramos hasta donde viven —estipulaba con una sonrisilla—. Será la primera vez que haga una pijamada.

—¿No sueles invitar a tus amigas ricachonas a pasar los fines de semana contigo mientras cenan caviar y beben cerveza sin alcohol? —allí estaba su mala manía de hurgarse la nariz.

—Mi único amigo dentro de mi mundo de "ricachones" es Bisha y nunca aceptaría a tener una pijamada conmigo…Además, sería raro, siendo él chico.

—Deja que crezcas un poco más y verás cómo querrá venirse a quedar a tu cuarto tantas noches como le sea posible —soltó cínicamente.

—¿Por qué presiento que estamos hablando de diferentes quedadas nocturnas?

—Tora-chan, lamento haber demorado tanto y haber teñido la bañera con mi sangre —al fin la pelinegra había salido del tocador, pero continuaba con los ojos vidriosos y el fluido nasal a todo lo que daba—. Tora-chan, Kagura-chan, ¡lo rechacé! Le dije que no y ahora debe pensar que no me interesa. Y se irá a buscar a alguien más que sí le haga caso —ya estaba de rodillas contra el suelo, sollozándose y maldiciéndose.

—Sí, todos escuchamos tu no rotundo —mascullaron las dos.

—Me tomó por sorpresa y me puse demasiado nerviosa…y terminé diciéndole que no cuando quería decirle que sí. Soy tan patética…—ahora un oso panda se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

—Solamente dile que ha sido un error y que en verdad quisiste aceptar su propuesta.

—Invítalo a salir tú y problema arreglado —sugería Kagura sin pena alguna.

—Yo no soy como ustedes dos que pueden decirle cualquier cosa a los chicos que les gustan —mencionaba sin despegar su mirada de esas dos.

—Espera un momento, Soyo-chan. ¿Cómo que hablamos como si nada con los chicos que nos gustan?¿Quién demonios podría atraernos en esa miserable y sucia escuela? Está claro que el noviazgo de Tora es más falso que el título de docencia de Gin-chan o el cabello que creció repentinamente en la calva cabeza de mi papi…Y una mujer como yo no se conformaría con los poco hombres que me rodean.

—Pero sí está claro que las dos se sienten atraídas por Kamui-san y Okita-san —mientras ella sonreía primorosamente, ese par tenían el semblante de alguien que ya ha visto demasiadas cosas en internet.

—¡Claro que no!¡Jamás podría fijarme en un idiota como ese! No tiene ningún atractivo sexual ni físico. Es un pedazo de basura apestoso que solamente me sirve para patear y golpear… ¡Su horripilante cara de niña, su espantosa personalidad, su desquiciante manía de entrar al salón de clases para dispararme balas de pintura, todo lo que lo conforma me produce náuseas…! Preferiría mil veces tirarme a un abismo repleto de agujas venenosas y cucarachas antes de admitir que ese marica me llama la atención.

—Espera un momento…

—Lo has admitido —concluía Tora con tremendo impacto. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja razonó lo que había soltado por impulso—. Ahora es ella la que está estrellando su cabeza contra el piso.

—¡No, claro que no, yo no he dicho absolutamente nada!¡Son ustedes las que están imaginándose cosas! —ahora se movía por toda la habitación como la protagonista del Exorcista; es que la faltaba poco para girar la cabeza y empezar a vomitar.

—Vamos Kagura-chan, no creo que haya nada de malo en aceptar que te gusta Okita-san —Tokugawa tan comprensiva—. Pudiste haberte fijado en Shinpachi-kun.

—Pudiste estar fijadita por Kondo —secundaba la castaña.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!¡Él no me gusta, no, no, no, no, no! —gritaba a todo pulmón mientras continuaba rodando por todas partes—. Y si Tora-chan dice que está picada por mi estúpido y anormal hermano, juro que me tiraré desde su balcón —había pasado de ser hiperactiva a ponerse a llorar. Estaba demasiado volátil.

—…Lamentablemente…ese es el caso…

—¡Soyo-chan, suéltame, suéltame en este preciso momento!¡No vale la pena que siga viviendo esta vida!¡Primero tú rechazas a tu amor platónico, luego Tora-chan admite que le gusta el imbécil que tengo de hermano, después me entero que cancelaron mi telenovela favorita y ahora ambas piensan que me gusta el maldito de Okita! —es que si no estaba aventándose desde el balcón es porque esas dos estaban sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Déjenme morir ahora, háganlo por piedad!

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos todas, ¿qué te parece Kagura-chan?

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —es que la condenada tenía una fuerza tremenda que estaba costándoles enorme trabajo mantenerla lejos de la ventana.

—Muchas situaciones se superan cuando te haces consciente de ellas. Por lo que admitirlo probablemente hará que se esfume con el tiempo —fue el sabio consejo expresado por la castaña—. A mí tampoco me hace feliz tener que admitir que el Kamaho me interesa, pero creo que no gano nada si sigo mintiéndome a mí misma.

—Tora-chan, eres tan madura —le elogiaba la oji castaña.

— _La verdad es que después de lo que pasó, ya no importa…_ —todavía seguía maldiciendo a Sougo por ello.

—…Maldito sádico…—chasqueó la lengua con notable furia. Sin embargo, ya estaba serenada—. Tenemos gustos realmente inmundos…Cambiémonos de escuela y asunto arreglado.

—Mejor hay que transferirlos a ellos —opinaba Tora.

—Bien, ahora que todas nos hemos sincerado. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos de esta pijamada una reunión de chicas para buscar soluciones?

—¿Soluciones? —dijeron ambas que no entendían qué era lo que pretendía su amiga.

—A ninguna chica le gusta retirarse de la batalla sin siquiera dar la pelea, ¿verdad? —seguían sin cacharle el hilo a sus palabras—. Una mujer siempre querrá que el chico que le gusta la mire solamente a ella. Y obviamente eso aplica también en ustedes dos —allí estaba la recompuesta jovencita yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación—. Es por eso que tendremos que armar una estrategia para todas ustedes. Así podrán acercarse a ese par.

—¿Pero qué cojones te pasa, Soyo-chan?¿De dónde estás sacando toda esta mierda?¿Acaso el haber rechazado a tu hombre te ha dañado de esa manera?¿Quieres que te llevemos con el psicólogo?

—Creo que juntarse con Miwa ya está acarreando consecuencias…de las gordas…

—Por lo que primero empezaremos con Kagura-chan —Soyo miraba con cierta malicia a su queridísima amiga—. Eres muy bonita y estoy segura de que si quitamos esas feas gafas lucirás mucho mejor.

—Y si deja de usar el pans bajo el uniforme, seguramente agregará puntos extras —porque Tora también estaba uniéndose a la faena.

—Estoy segura que con eso lograremos que Okita-san te mire de la manera que quieres.

— _Si supieran que ya lo hace…Aunque puede que todo este cambio lo motivé a abrir el pico y dejar de actuar como un cobarde_ —es que se moría de ganas de compartir tan trascendental información con ellas.

—¿Y qué haremos con Tora-chan? Siento que Kamui-san es demasiado complicado para estos temas —la pelinegra miraba a la única que podría iluminar su vida en ese momento—. Kagura-chan, ¿alguna idea de cómo llegar al corazón de tu hermano?

—Primero tendríamos que cerciorarnos de que tiene un corazón —siseaba la pelirroja con enorme socarronería—. Porque empiezo a creer que lo que tiene es un cubo de hielo. Algo así como un Iceberg.

—Kagura-chan, estoy segura de que tiene su corazoncito…muy en el fondo, pero lo tiene —soltaba Tokugawa—. Pero indudablemente se ve como un reto.

—Que lo atragante con comida a diario, que le deje hacer todo lo que quiera a la hora que le plazca y que le lleve muchos enemigos fuertes…—una idea bastante burda pero que extrañamente sonaba demasiado realista.

—Mmm…¿Y si le haces comida casera? No sé, podrían quedar para estudiar juntos, después comer lo que tú misma preparaste y de paso ver una película romántica mientras están completamente a solas en la sala de su casa —es que Soyo ya estaba armando todo el escenario clásico de las películas de amor.

—Te dije que quemaras toda su colección de Candy Candy.

—Lo hice, pero todavía le quedaba la de Kimi ni Todoke —decía con enorme pesar la oji violácea.

—Estoy segura que eso podría funcionar.

—No, de ninguna manera lo hará —establecieron seriamente sus dos interlocutoras.

—Para esta clase de casos siempre tenemos esto —ambas muchachas palidecieron en cuanto Soyo sacó la artillería pesada: un mundo de mangas shoujo que lucían tan repulsivamente tiernos, románticos, brillosos y empapados de azúcar.

—¡Que alguien nos ayude!

Estaba acostumbrada a la glotonería de su hermano menor, pero contemplar a alguien que gozaba del mismo apetito la había dejado totalmente perpleja que no podía apartar la mirada de todo lo que ese muchacho se engullía sin siquiera terminar de masticar apropiadamente. Luego estaba el tercer acompañante que por alguna razón que no quería conocer, estaba leyendo una revista de cómo hacer "nudos" mientras jugaba con un par de esposas en su dedo índice.

Esos tres que habían sido traídos a casa por Yua desde aquel campamento de la muerte, no habían hecho más que ducharse, cambiarse y sentarse a la mesa a cenar tranquilamente. Podían verse como simples adolescentes, pero que error más grave era ese.

—Me sorprende que hubieran sobrevivido una noche entera en medio del bosque, considerando cómo son y que no tenían nada que comer —hablaba Miwa para esos tres que ahora estaban con el postre—. Bueno, sería vergonzoso que miembros de la mafia murieran tan fácilmente, ¿no?

—Me pregunto si el resto habrá llegado con bien a casa —es que solamente ellos fueron socorridos. El resto de la clase era un misterio—. Solamente nos sacaron a nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no, también me encargué de ese chico llamado Ryu y de Abuto —comentaba la blonda con una sonrisilla—. Personalmente los lleve hasta sus casas.

—¿Y por qué demonios no hiciste lo mismo con TU hermano? —se quejaba Bishamon—. Y ahora que lo noto, ¿desde cuándo te mensajeas tanto con alguien? Si ni amigas tienes.

—También me enteré de que fuiste rechazado por Soyo-chan —es que sí era perversa y de ángel solamente tenía la cara—. Seguramente encontró a un mejor prospecto. Y no puedo culparla… Fijarse en rubios de ojos azules ya es demasiado mainstream. Lo que buscan las mujeres en la actualidad son chicos que no tengan un rostro más femenino que ellas. Lo digo con ánimos de ofender —el blondo sintió esa cuchillada atravesándole el cuerpo por completo—. Los chicos suelen ser idiotas cuando se piensan que tienen a la mujer comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—¡¿Quién demonios te lo dijo?! —gritoneó.

—Eso es lo que menos importa mi pequeño hermano —expresó—. Lo que interesa ahora es sanar tu orgullo. Mira que siendo un maldito Don Juan te han mandado al averno.

—¡Que no soy nada de eso!

—Bisha, pero si el verano pasado saliste con al menos tres chicas. ¿Y no mencionaste que antes de mudarte para acá habías terminado con una novia? —Sougo se veía mejor calladito—. Además de ninfómana, mitómano.

—¡Maldito bastardo, yo no soy nada de eso! —al diablo la buena etiqueta, había atravesado medio comedor para empezar a ahorcar al castaño—. Voy a hacerle un favor al mundo y te desapareceré aquí mismo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no tienes la misma edad que nosotros? —Kamui al fin estaba lleno y ya estaba prestando atención a su mundo circundante.

—Ah, sí, sé que debería estar en tu grupo…Pero alguien…¡Y con alguien me estoy refiriendo a mi buena para nada hermana, se le hizo gracioso falsificar mi acta de nacimiento y cambiarle la fecha…! Por eso me mandaron al grupo de tu hermana sin importar lo que les dije a los profesores.

—¿Pero es más divertido no? —la rubia reía cínicamente—. Hubieras visto la gracia que le hizo a papá y a mamá cuando les dije que estabas en primero de preparatoria.

—¡Maldito bruja!

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el castaño para cierto impaciente pelirrojo que se había puesto de pie y se disponía a abandonar el comedor.

—Estoy aburrido, así que daré una vuelta —salió sin dar más explicaciones. Para su fortuna o desgracia, la casa de Bishamon era lo suficientemente grande como para dar una buena caminata—. _Todavía no sé si ha sido una buena idea o no el confiar en él. Pero supongo que no tenía más remedio. Si ella no recuerda nada, entonces no hay manera de que pueda serme de ayuda por el momento_ —había llegado hasta aquel jardín zen donde lo único que predominaba era la arena, la grava y las rocas. En verdad que no resultaba ser un paisaje demasiado atractivo, aunque al menos la lluvia se había detenido—. _El pelado claramente no ha hecho más que engañarnos durante todos estos años_ —torció su entrecejo. Incluso esa calma mirada se había convertido en algo tan helado que podría llegar a herir—. _Pero necesito una prueba de que eso realmente ocurrió…_

—¿Y qué es lo que podría traerte por aquí? Son muy raras tus visitas —tras haber escuchado la ajena voz acercándose hasta donde se encontraba, no demoró en reaccionar y hallar el mejor lugar para esconderse: justo abajo del corredor de madera, junto con toda esa arena.

—¿Pero de qué hablas, Batou? Siempre suelo venir a visitarles —uno de ellos ya había sido identificado. Aunque, ¿quién era su acompañante?

—De unos años para acá tus visitas se volvieron menos frecuentes, hasta que solamente dabas la cara en las reuniones de fin de año —agregaba Pluto, viendo de soslayo a su invitado y camarada.

—Sabes que mi salud es delicada y lamentablemente no ha mejorado en estos últimos años —indicaba con cierta seriedad.

—La mala hierba no muere fácilmente —alegaba el otro con una risotada.

—Eso significa que ambos viviremos por mucho tiempo más.

—Escuché que eres el favorito para convertirte en el sucesor de la Primera Familia —en cierto modo se le escuchaba feliz por eso.

—Son meros rumores. No creo ser lo suficientemente digno para un puesto como ese.

—Vamos, vamos, deja de ser tan reprimido, Utsuro.

Ese nombre. ¿Lo había escuchado de alguna otra parte? Él tenía claro que no era así, que era la primera vez que lo oía y sin embargo, sentía muy dentro de sí que no era de ese modo. ¿Entonces?

—¿Cómo está tu esposa y tus adorables hijas?

—Muy bien. Las tres son cada día más hermosas —expresaba con enorme orgullo, Pluto—. Y mi hijo está haciéndolo muy bien. Pronto podría retirarme.

—Todavía eres demasiado joven para estar pensando en cosas como esas. Mira a Housen, él todavía se mantiene a la cabeza de la Séptima Familia.

—Bueno, es que su hija es muy joven todavía para tomar su lugar.

—Debió de haber sido difícil para él criar completamente solo a Tora después del accidente automovilístico que se llevó la vida de Tsubaki-san —mencionaba el castaño con cierta pesadumbre en su voz.

—Sí, la noticia fue demasiado para Tora. Pero siendo tan pequeña y unida a ella, era comprensible que eso pudiera ocurrir después de que se enterara de que falleció…

—Me pregunto si está bien que las cosas continúen de ese modo. Siento que no es justo que alguien viva con un enorme hueco en sus recuerdos…Sería como matar a una parte de ti sin siquiera saberlo —murmuró.

—Housen jamás se atrevería a mencionar ese tema frente a ella —aseveraba Batou con absoluta seguridad—. Para él es mejor que Tora no recuerde lo que ocurrió con su madre.

Él sabía que la castaña no conmemoraba prácticamente nada de su infancia y en cierto modo pensaba que se debía a algo que ocurre con frecuencia al ir creciendo. Sin embargo, ¿qué se supone que debía pensar ahora que escuchaba a esos dos hombres hablando tan sueltamente del tema?¿Qué es lo que había pasado en realidad para que nadie quisiera revelar aquel secreto?¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que existía algo más girando alrededor de la muerte de la madre de Tora?

— _Bisha dijo que ella no evocaba absolutamente nada y que por eso no me reconoció hasta que terminé trabajando para su padre. Sin embargo, nunca mencionó el motivo de ello… Y al parecer la causa está relaciona con su madre._

—Aunque a diferencia de ese entonces, cuenta con un par de camaradas. Que no solamente se encargan de protegerla, sino de hacerle compañía —hablaba nuevamente el padre de Bishamon—. Aunque cosas como esas no pueden más que hacerme sentir que el mundo es bastante irónico en ocasiones.

—¿Por qué lo mencionas?

—Porque justamente el hijo mayor de Kankou-san y Kouka-san es quien está trabajando con ella.

—¿En serio? —en verdad sonaba completamente sorprendido.

—Sí, yo también puse ese mismo gesto que tú cuando me enteré de ello por el mismo Housen.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre de su madre?¿En qué momento se supone que suprimió todos los recuerdos que compartió con ella hasta el punto de hacer de su rostro y voz algo sumamente borroso?¿Por qué todo lo que se venía a su mente en ese instante eran esos recuerdos que no le habían atormentado desde hace años?¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso su inconsciente cuando en cierto modo quería tener esos recuerdos como el testigo de que en algún instante esa mujer existió en su vida?

Entonces recordó que había sido en gran medida porque no había sido capaz de protegerle. Porque ni sus fuerzas ni lo que podía ofrecer eran suficientes para hacerla mejorar. Que lo único que encontró fue la desesperación, una gran pared que nunca pudo escalar y el abandono de la persona que más debía de apoyarle bajo tales circunstancias.

—… _Fue ese día…cuando la vi por última vez…Después de que escapé de casa y regresé…lo único que encontré fue su tumba… No obstante, ella no pudo haberme mentido. Estoy seguro de que lo que dijo era verdad. Sólo que…_

Gustaba entrar por esa habitación desde el jardín trasero porque nadie se percataba de su presencia más que la persona que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí dentro; misma que nunca lo echaría y que le permitiría quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario. No obstante, esta vez la situación era totalmente diferente; no estaba allí para planear alguna fechoría, para sorprenderle o para pasar el rato, sino más bien para recluirse del resto del mundo exterior.

—¿Nuevamente te has vuelto a pelear con tu padre, Kamui? —le cuestionó sin enfado alguno. En cierto modo lucía preocupada y él podía darse una idea del porqué.

—…Es un completo idiota…Aun cuando dice que está haciendo algo por salvar a mamá, no ocurre nada diferente… Ella cada vez está peor…—dijo cabizbajo, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas tras haberse sentado.

—¿Te ha golpeado, cierto? —se aproximó a él, sentándose a un costado suyo.

—Sus golpecitos de niña no me duelen —inquirió. Ella vio los moretones y raspones que tenía el niño en todo su cuerpo; lo estropeada que se encontraba su ropa era lo de menos.

—Tendré que llamarle la atención cuando lo vuelva a ver —llevó su mano hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo, acariciándola con suavidad—. Un padre no debería levantar su mano contra su propio hijo.

—Mamá va a salvarse, ¿verdad? La enfermedad que tiene no es grave, ¿cierto? —estaba prácticamente rogando para que la respuesta fuera un sí.

—La enfermedad que tu madre tiene, es grave pero no incurable —fue su respuesta. Una que satisfizo por completo a Kamui.

—¡Esa es una noticia excelente! —se había puesto de pie, mirando con enorme felicidad a la castaña.

—Ella sobrevivirá indudablemente.

—…Tsubaki-san…nunca te lo he preguntado, pero, ¿por qué siempre te encuentras en este cuarto? Es muy raro verte afuera y hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitas.

—Mi cuerpo es innecesariamente delicado…Demasiado enfermizo —estableció mirando sus dos manos—. Sin importar lo mucho que me cuide cuando salgo de aquí, siempre termino en cama —sonrió fugazmente, como si fuera el modo en que ella aprendió a resignarse—. Por eso permanezco aquí…

—Es como si fuera una jaula…Como si ese hombre hubiera construido todo este sitio para mantenerte encerrada, para que solamente él pudiera verte…

—O para que pudiera salvarme —agregó—. Si no fuera por sus cuidados y atenciones, estoy segura de que mi vida se hubiera esfumado hace tiempo atrás.

—No diga cosas como esas —pedía con un gesto doloroso en su rostro—. Mamá te aprecia mucho…y también…

—Nunca has sido bueno exteriorizando tus sentimientos, inclusive cuando se te da terrible mentir —mencionó para el infante que se ruborizó un poco—. Y eso te vuelve bastante lindo.

—¡No soy lindo!

—Mi hija piensa que sí, aunque lo niegue.

—Ella solamente se la vive molestándome con esas tonterías de "héroe" y cuanta cosa rara —se quejaba abiertamente.

—Ciertamente se ha ensañado con eso —río un poco ante las "quejas" de ese niño—. Kamui, hay dos cosas que quiero que hagas antes de que te vayas de aquí.

—¿Cuáles serían?

—…Recuerda Kamui, una madre siempre hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para cuidar de su familia. Siempre antepondrá el bienestar de sus hijos al suyo.

—Eso…lo sé de antemano —le fue imposible no acordarse de su querida madre, de lo tanto que se esforzaba por sonreírle siempre y tratarlo tan amorosamente como le fuera posible—. Cualquier madre haría algo como eso…

—Y segundo… Espero un día puedas ofertarle mis más sinceras disculpas a Tora. Ojalá pueda perdonar a su egoísta y desconsiderada madre…

Ahora que recordaba ese instante con nitidez, con una claridad prácticamente asfixiante, logró entender esas últimas líneas y eso le conllevó a sentirse totalmente inquieto. Era como si ella estuviera anticipándose a su escabroso e inevitable futuro.

¿Realmente su muerte había sido un mero accidente?


	21. Lección 21

¡Buenas noches! Sí, un milagro ocurrió este domingo 15 de mayo. Porque solamente eso justificaría que apareciera para actualizar esta historia XD Pero dejando ese rollo, disfruten y sufran con esas pobres tres chicas. Se vienen cosas buenas :V

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Y creo que continuarás riéndote un poco con todo lo que pasará XD No te quedará duda sobre quién es el padre de Bisha cuando acabes de leer. Y tengo el presentimiento de que esperarás con muchas ansias la continuación.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Si vieras lo que le espera a la pobre Soyo. Roguemos porque no se nos desmaye lol La confesión de sus intereses amorosos es lo de menos; con lo que se les viene, van a arrepentirse de muchas cosas ajajajaja.

 ***Lu89.-** XD Sí, noté algo raro cuando leí tu primer comentario. Pobre Soyo, ahora no sé si dará más pasos hacia atrás o dejará atrás a las demás. Hay tantos giros locos en esta trama :v Se nos vienen cosas zukulenthas.

 **Guest.-** Espero te guste este también :D

 ***Mi-chan.-** Nuestras heroínas están creciendo :'D Y se preparan para conquistar a sus hombres con una mano ayuda que hubieran preferido no pedir.

 ***Jugem.-** Créeme, la pobre Tora todavía puede tocar más fondo XD Este capítulo lo prueba. Más bien esas pobres almas fueron condenadas y creo que hay alguien más que se unirá a su infierno… Miwa nos traerá alegría a todas :D

 ***Anonymous.-** Pues ya no comas ansias, que ya lo tienes.

 ***Guest.-** Aquí tienes tu continuación lol

 ***Melgamonster.-** Es que hay que canonizar lo ya canonizado XD Pobre Soyo, hay que tenerle paciencia y más con lo que le espera… Siento que sería raro que ese trío hablara sobre chicas. Creo que todavía no llega ese importante momento a sus vidas jajajaja.

 **Lección 21**

 **Y te das cuenta de que no tienes escapatoria**

—¿Estás cómodo allá abajo? —cuestionaba el rubio para quien permanecía todavía tumbado bajo el piso de madera, importándole nada que sus vestimentas estuvieran empapadas de agua y llenas de lodo.

—¿Quién era el hombre que vino a visitar a tu padre? —salió de su escondite. Se sentó a la orilla del lustroso piso, dejando caer toda su humedad en la madera.

—No sabía que tuvieras tan malos hábitos, Kamui.

—Solamente responde —exigió sin amabilidad alguna.

—Se llama Utsuro —dijo tras colocarse a un costado del pelirrojo. Él también veía el patio sin demasiado interés—. Es un viejo amigo de mi padre de hace varios años… Aunque debería decir que es un sujeto que ha sabido codearse con los jefes del Harusame.

—¿Y en qué beneficia a los cabecillas?

—Estás demasiado curioso —criticó—. Y aquí no es sitio para estar hablando sobre temas como esos —el que empezara a moverse era indicativo de que él debía seguirle si quería obtener respuestas.

Bishamon no permitiría que el entierrado muchacho entrara a su habitación sin que antes se diera una buena ducha y llevara un cambio nuevo de ropa encima. Al menos fueron dos condiciones simples que el pelirrojo cumplió sin chistear y en un tiempo récord.

—¿Por qué demonios estás encerrándonos, eh? Tu hermana pensará que somos gays y estamos haciendo cosas indebidas aquí adentro —se quejaba Sougo desde la cama del rubio. Alguien estaba muy cómodo que hasta estaba leyendo un comic mientras comía papas fritas.

—Que estés de ese modo en _mi cama_ es más sospechoso que yo cerrando la puerta y cubriendo la ventana —las palabras no le bastaban así que se encontraba zarandeando al pobre castaño—. Y tú también pon atención, maldito sádico.

—Yo puedo hacer dos cosas simultáneamente.

—¡No creo que puedas hacerlo si te duermes, imbécil! —el muy cabrón ya se había puesto hasta su antifaz y había hecho de la cama del rubio, la suya—. Como sea. No me importara enterrar tu cadáver después —desistió de Okita y se enfocó en su otro visitante.

—¿Y bien?¿Por qué tanto misterio? —es que ahora su curiosidad había llegado al pico máximo—. ¿Tan peligroso es ese hombre?

—Primero dime por qué razón quieres saber sobre él...Dentro de tus motivos para unirte al Harusame no figuraba alguien así —ambos estaban sentados en el suelo alfombrado, cara a cara.

—Podría decirse que es algo instintivo —una justificación aplicable para un tipo tan salvaje como lo era Kamui.

—Típico de un idiota como tú —suspiró y se resignó—. Mi padre conoció a Utsuro hace más de veinte años atrás, por Housen-san y Tsubaki-san…—eso no le dejaba nada claro al oji azul y él lo supo. Era el momento de caer en detalles—. Él es el hermano mayor de la madre de Tora. De modo que son familia.

—¿Su…tío? —estaba esperándose cualquier cosa, pero no eso.

—No es algo que sea del conocimiento de todos —indicó—. Utsuro solía ser visto mucho dentro de la Séptima Familia, cuando su hermana todavía estaba con vida. Pero después de su muerte, él se apartó y su contacto con todos se hizo mucho más limitado… Dijo que no soportaba estar rodeado del ambiente que le arrebató a su querida hermana menor.

—¿Cómo es que…Tsubaki murió? —Bishamon estaba sorprendido por su cuestionamiento e interés.

—Te lo diré. No quiero que vayas a preguntárselo a Tora —alguien era bastante sobreprotector—. En un accidente de auto… Ella iba a encontrarse con Housen-san esa noche. Sin embargo, el clima era tormentoso… Una lluvia terrible asolaba la ciudad y los accidentes estaban a la orden del día… El suyo fue uno de los tantos que ocurrieron… Falleció al instante.

—…Algo no…encaja…—murmuró. Pero el rubio le escuchó claramente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello? —ahora era él quien soltaba las interrogaciones—. ¿Qué es lo que está cruzando por tu cabeza?

—No es nada.

—Dudo que sea cierto —estipuló—. No eres de los que suelte palabrería solamente porque sí. De modo que cuéntamelo… Prometí ayudarte con tu investigación y para ello necesito saberlo todo.

—Eres bastante sofocante —sonrió burlonamente. Su osadía tuvo como pago un fuerte cabezazo—. Maldita cabeza dura que tienes.

—La tuya pese a lo hueca que está, sirve de algo —ahora ambos estaban más calmados y con un chichón encima.

—¿Realmente dentro del Harusame las muertes pueden ser vistas como meros "accidentes"? —no era una incógnita como tal, sino más bien una afirmación disfrazada.

—Ciertamente cualquier miembro importante de alguna familia que muera, levantaría sospechas —al parecer el castaño estaba atento a su charla—. De modo que estás insinuando que alguien estuvo detrás de su muerte y se aprovechó de las condiciones climáticas para no levantar sospecha alguna…¿No es verdad?

—Teóricamente existe un código de conducta que impide atentar contra la vida de los cabecillas. Y si esto llegara a suceder, sería bajo circunstancias específicas…

—Bisha, ¿realmente crees que alguien respete plenamente una estupidez como esa? —Sougo estaba en lo cierto; ambos muchachos lo sabían—. Existen tantas razones para cargarse a un jefe de familia que la gente se puede poner muy creativa.

—Y ciertamente encargándose de alguien cercano y querido, es una buena manera de golpear bajo —sentenciaba el rubio con seriedad—. Si remotamente ese fuera el caso, ¿quiénes serían nuestros sospechosos? Housen-san tiene enemigos hasta debajo de las piedras.

—Tiene que ser alguien con suficiente poder e influencia. Una persona astuta y muy paciente —la mente maquiavélica del oji carmín al fin rendiría sus frutos—. Si un personaje como ese existe, en verdad será muy divertido cazarle.

—Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas por haber golpeado al maldito de Fudo —recriminaba Bisha.

—Oh, hablas de ese rarito —es que Kamui apenas y lo recordaba—. No es la gran cosa… Lo haré papilla la próxima vez que me encuentre con él.

—Es un milagro que sus cabezas continúen en su lugar.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos entonces? —quién lo diría. Okita se apuntaba. Aunque seguramente lo hacía por la promesa de toparse con tíos fuertes y peligrosos.

—Buscar información con los adultos es impensable. Sería demasiado sospechoso y nos meteríamos en problemas.

—Tu hermana —fue la sugerencia de Kamui.

—¿Por qué mi hermana? —Bishamon arqueó su ceja con una mezcla de duda existencial, incredulidad y negación.

—Es buena obteniendo datos. Y siempre se entera de las cosas de un modo u otro —es que Sougo había sido víctima de ella en muchas ocasiones—. Es buena haciendo su trabajo de hermana mayor metiche.

—Aunque se lo dijera ella no aceptará…Va a pedirnos algo a cambio y dudo que eso nos guste.

—Hay algo que seguramente la convenza de ayudarnos —el pelirrojo parecía saber algo que ellos no.

—Llegarle al precio es muy difícil, casi imposible —si por algo era su hermana mayor—. De modo que estoy intrigado al respecto.

—Es bastante simple en realidad —la cuestión no era que estaba mostrándoles la pantalla de un celular, sino lo que había en ella. Después de todo, una conversación por mensaje no tendría relevancia alguna si no se considerara el contenido de la plática y los implicados.

—Eso sí que no estaba esperándolo —chifló el castaño con un anonadamiento palpable.

—No…otra vez…

—Por accidente tomé este celular en vez del mío. Y ya que estaba aburrido decidí curiosear —a alguien le importaba un bledo la privacidad de los demás—. Esperaba que tuviera mejores gustos.

—A ella siempre le han gustado mayores —decía con lamento el rubio—. Sabía que había puesto el ojo en él, pero no pensé que…hasta este punto.

—Estoy seguro que si le damos lo que quiere nos obedecerá sin chistear.

—Si solamente tienes la cara de idiota, chino —los elogios de Sougo eran magistrales—. Tengo una botella de cloroformo que podemos usar. Y conozco un buen sitio donde podemos llevarlo e impedir que huya por un par de días hasta que tu hermana esté satisfecha —sonreía tan macabramente que hacía ver a Slenderman como un adorable oso de peluche.

—No voy a preguntarte por qué motivos tienes cloroformo en tu casa. Pero voy a mantener a Kagura lejos de ti o a cualquier otro ser vivo —Bishamon tenía que reevaluar sus amistades. Que hasta para un mafioso como él no era muy bueno tener a un psicópata como Okita Sougo a su lado—. Dudo que llegue a perdonarnos por lo que vamos a hacerle.

—Él lo verá como un regalo adelantado de Navidad —agregaba vilmente el castaño—. Ningún hombre desaprovecharía la oportunidad para pasar un momento divertido…Algunas cosas si no se usan se echan a perder y se caen.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te ves tan inocente diciendo algo tan obsceno?! ¡Está claro que "eso" no se caerá por falta de uso!

—No lo sabrás hasta que sea demasiado tarde, Bisha —complementaba—. Pero puedes comprarte un repuesto en cualquier s**shop… Hay muchas cosas interesantes. Después de todo, fue allí donde compré este bonito látigo que todavía no he utilizado —y sí, tenía ese "juguetito" entre sus manos.

—Aléjala de tu hermana —demandaba el rubio para el pelirrojo—. Más bien dicho, nosotros somos los que deberíamos apartarnos de él.

—¿Qué hora creen que es?¿Por qué no se duermen de una buena vez por todas? —hablando del diablo.

—Deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar —se quejaba el hermano menor—. Y apenas son las seis de la tarde.

—¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? —curioseaba Okita con una sonrisa pervertida. Él y sus razonamientos lascivos.

—Tengo que asistir a una reunión de chicas —esos tres no se enteraban de nada—. Tengo que ir a poner a tres lindas chicas en forma para la cacería que se avecina —seguían en las mismas—. No sé ni para qué me molesto con todos ustedes…. Ojalá se mueran vírgenes y sólo mujeres celulíticas se fijen en ustedes.

—Antes de que te vayas, queremos que nos eches la mano en algo —Bishamon se encargó de explicarle el tema a grandes rasgos y la rubia lo comprendió todo.

—¿Y qué es lo que gano con todo esto? Porque en verdad que suena un verdadero dolor de cabeza —obviamente no iba a acceder solamente porque sí.

—Pues verás…Tenemos para ofrecerte —Okita ya estaba parado a su lado, susurrándole quién sabe qué cosa al oído. Lo que fuera que estuviera diciéndole, era del agrado de la rubia porque una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios; una que se volvía mucho más ancha conforme seguía hablando y haciendo extraños movimientos con su mano—…También podrás hacer eso…No hay límite de tiempo ni restricciones, de modo que…

—¿En verdad puedes lograr eso? —asombro era lo que destilaba sus cuerdas vocales.

—Por supuesto. Es un trabajo garantizado.

—Me has convencido, Sou-kun —ya hasta estaba cerniendo su mano con la de él—. En cuanto tenga mi paga me pondré a trabajar arduamente.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo, Miwa-chan.

—El honor es todo mío.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta de su habitación, con la mano sobre la perilla y escuchando todo el ruido que esas adolescentes provocaban. Sin embargo, aspiró aire y se armó de valor; abrió y se encontró con un escenario que había migrado de su imaginación hasta el presente.

Sabía que de las tres, la única que procuraba su apariencia era Soyo. De allí le continuaba Tora y hasta el final, Kagura. Por lo que se hacía a la idea de lo complicado que resultaba ser su actual tarea; pero si nadie lo hacía, ¿quién más tomaría un trabajo como ese? Su orgullo estaba en juego.

Le bastó lanzar un silbido para captar la atención de las muchachas.

—Esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginé —Miwa observó cómo el rostro de la pelirroja le recordaba a Eso cuando salía del alcantarillado para llevarse a un niño—. Pero ya he llegado y todo saldrá bien.

—Lamento haber hecho que vinieras tan repentinamente —Tora miró a su amiga con cierta pena.

—F-Fui yo quien le pidió a Tora-chan que te hablara —Tokugawa confesó solita.

—¡Más feliz no pudieron haberme hecho! —allí estaba con su instinto de hermana mayor a flote, abrazándolas y medio ahogándoles en el proceso—. Me encargaré de dejarlas impecables para que todos las miren mañana en la escuela.

—Yo estoy bien como luzco actualmente —la castaña iba a salva su pellejo.

—Tú eres la que más ayuda necesita.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —no se consideraba una belleza arrebatadora, pero tampoco era fea.

—Tu hombre es un idiota y no parece que puedas atraparlo por métodos tradicionales.

—¡¿Cómo que mi "hombre"?! —le gritó a todo pulmón.

—Luego tenemos al sádico pervertido de Kagura-chan —miró con desolación a esa futura víctima—. Que no dudará en ponerle hacer bondage para satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

—¿Qué demonios es "bondaje"?

—Es Bondage, Kagura-chan —corregía la pelinegra—. Es lo que Sa-chan practica a diario cuando ve al profesor.

—Oh, la cosa con las cuerdas —decía con una inocencia increíble—. Parece que lo disfruta.

—Ya veo, ya veo, son chicas de mente abierta. Eso me gusta mucho —sonreía jactanciosa la rubia—. Siendo el caso, pronto darán el siguiente paso y podrán ser vistas como mujeres completas y plenas… Pero consideren que la primera vez puede ser muy decepcionante. Especialmente si es con un chico sin experiencia.

—¿La escuchaste, Soyo-chan? Pronto podremos ser mujeres de verdad y esos idiotas se arrepentirán de todo lo que han dicho sobre nosotras.

—Así es, Kagura-chan —Tora veía a ese trío riéndose y luciendo muy dichosas.

— _Ellas no se han dado cuenta de lo que realmente habla Miwa…Ambas parten hablan de temas completamente opuestos… Creo que no ha sido una buena idea haberla convocado a ella._

—Primero enfoquémonos en ti, Kagura-chan —ya estaba limpiándole la cara pintarrajeada a la pelirroja—. Hora de decirle adiós a las gafas —efectivamente esas cosas eran ya un recuerdo vago. Se había encargado de romperlas en su cara—. Mañana llevarás uniforme escolar como cualquier otra señorita. Reprimirás tus instintos asesinos. Y arreglaremos tu cabello para que esté impecable.

—¿Puedo decir malas palabras?¿Puedo golpear en los h***** a ese maldito sádico?

—No, no puedes —reprendió—. Lo que estamos buscando es confundirle. Y para lograrlo, tendrás que comportarte anti-tú… Tu nueva conducta lo dejará perplejo, le hará sentir interés por el cambio repentino que has experimentado…y lentamente caerá en la trampa.

—Odio decirlo, pero tiene sentido —apoyaba Tora.

—En tu caso, Soyo-chan. Lo mejor será que levantemos un poco tu falda… La usas demasiado larga. Y tampoco hay necesidad de llevar esos suéteres sosos —la pelinegra tragó saliva lentamente; sentía el peligro—. Eres demasiado tímida y reservada. Y esas actitudes no provocan muchas reacciones en mi idiota hermano —continúo—. Por lo que a partir de mañana serás tú quien le pise los pasos.

—¡¿Q-Qué…quieres decir con eso?!

—Que tendrás que ser más atrevida —le señaló con una sonrisa—. Ve, habla con él. Toma la iniciativa. Incluso puedes tomarle del brazo o robarle un beso… Intimídalo y lo tendrás huyendo de ti, pero pensando en ti… Las mujeres así lo vuelven loco aunque no lo admita.

—¡Y-Yo…!¡Yo no puedo hacer algo como eso! —de imaginárselo, ya estaba con la cara roja y con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho.

—Solamente debes armarte de valor… Piensa que lo rechazaste y debes aclararle el mal entendido. También considera lo popular que es y que hay muchas zorras que quieren salir con él y hacerle eso, el otro y el aquello —con amigas como Kagura, ¿quién necesitaba enemigas?—. Los hombres son desagradecidos. Si en su casa no les dan lo que quieren, se van a buscarlo a otra parte. ¿Quieres que alguien más se estrene al rubiecito?¿Es que no quieres darle…el trato que se merece?

— _¡Es idéntica a Miwa…! ¡Tienen la misma jodida manera de ver la vida…!_

—Kagura-chan tiene mucha razón —puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la angustiada muchacha—. No existe nada de malo en tomar la iniciativa… Mi madre lo hizo hace años atrás y ahora es la ama y señora de una de las grandes familias de la mafia… Tú también puedes llegar así de lejos.

—Ya si no quieres casarte, de mínimo puedes disfrutar de las mieles de la adolescencia —tan seria y tierna que se veía a veces la oji azul. Vaya fachada tan bien trabajada.

—¡Kagura-chan!¡¿Pero…qué estás diciendo?! —ya no podía estar más roja.

—¿Es que acaso no quieres que él sea tu novio? —preguntó cándidamente su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

—Y-Yo…La verdad es que…—y ante la presión social, terminó estallando en un ruidoso "sí".

—¿Ves?¿No es tan difícil admitirlo? —ahí estaba Miwa sobando su espalda. La pobre estaba con la respiración cortada.

— _Ya hasta tengo miedo de que va a decirme a mí_ —para la castaña era mejor huir de la escena aprovechando que estaban entretenidas con Tokugawa.

—Tú no eras a ninguna parte, Tora —la rubia ya había pescado a la pobre—. Tú estás como en el limbo.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Que no eres totalmente agresiva, pero tampoco eres una pera en dulce.

—Yo no estoy buscando nada con el Kamaho. Estoy perfectamente bien como están las cosas actualmente —ella no iba por allí con esas ridículas fantasías de adolescente que va en busca del amor sincero y quiere tener una pareja—. Así que…

—¿Segura? —la voz de Miwa sonaba como la de muchas malas consciencias que llevan a las personas a realizar estupidez y media—. Bueno, igualmente él no sufrirá. Digo, hasta tiene un séquito de fans en la red que le darán todo lo que quiera a manos llenas —por si la castaña tenía dudas. La rubia había colgado una foto del pelirrojo en una cuenta de internet que ella misma había creado; había un montón de comentarios sobre lo bien que lucía ese joven y también estaban las clásicas preguntas comprometedoras.

—No me importa —se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda—. Él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

—Sabía que no serías un hueso fácil de roer. Y por eso siempre existen los plan B —¿en qué instante se apropió de su teléfono móvil?¿A quién le había mensajeado?¿Por qué sonreía tan descaradamente?¿Qué era ese profundo miedo que la estaba llevando a querer arrebatarle su celular?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

—Me lo agradecerás mañana cuando estés frente a la escuela.

Con esa pijamada había quedado una cosa muy clara: nadie se oponía a las órdenes de Miwa o pagaba las consecuencias con creces. Cada una de esas chicas lo vivió en diferentes niveles y ahora no eran más que mansos corderos bajo la tutela de esa simpática tirana.

El temido día llegó. Y eso significaba que pronto tendrían que sobrevivir en el mundo exterior con sus renovadas apariencias y personalidades.

—Debo decir que estoy complacida con lo que he hecho —la rubia estaba parada fuera de la entrada de la Preparatoria Gintama, admirando a las que recién habían descendido del coche. Y que estuvieran tan calladas solamente era sinónimo de todo lo que intentaban callar.

Kagura no usaba más esas grotescas gafas. Ahora sus hermosos ojos azules podían ser apreciados magníficamente. Hasta llevaba el pelo suelto, perfectamente peinado y sedoso. Y que usara su uniforme como cualquier otra damita, le daba puntos extras.

Soyo se veía bien como veces anteriores. Sólo que en esta ocasión su falda atendía al largo que llevaban el resto de sus compañeras de clase; y que llevara su cabello sujeto en una alta cola de cabello le daba mucho más glamour.

Tora por su parte había tenido que despedirse de su cotidiana coleta para llevar su pelo completamente suelto mientras podía oler esa fragancia que le había echado la rubia en su nuca y muñecas. Pero lo peor es que no llevaba el uniforme de todos los días, sino un blusón blanco con leggins negros y zapatos de piso.

—Un momento como este debe guardarse para futuras generaciones —una fotografía no mataría a nadie. Bueno, tal vez a ellas tres.

—Alguien por favor mátenme —suplicaba Kagura con esa sonrisa que había tenido que practicar durante toda la noche y que ahora parecía habérsele quedado permanentemente en sus labios.

—Pero primero terminen conmigo —rogaba Tora mientras temía por lo peor.

—E-Esto está demasiado corto —es que juraba que las miradas de los hormonales chicos iban hacia sus curveadas piernas; podía sentir cómo la desnudaban con la mirada.

—Es momento de que apliquen lo que practicamos en la noche —nada como un empujoncito por parte de la rubia para esas dos que se negaban a entrar a la escuela—. Y no se preocupen por la competencia con esas chicas. Yo misma les he pedido que la pospongan hasta mañana —¿no era la amabilidad encarnada?

—¿A-A dónde vas? —es que sus dos amigas ya se habían ido y la rubia tenía las mismas intenciones.

—No quiero hacer mal tercio.

—¿Cómo que mal tercio…? —que alguien le dijera que no era lo que estaba imaginándose.

—Me lo vas a agradecer —le guiñó el ojo y subió al vehículo, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

—Ummm… Así que era cierto —el cuerpo de Tora se erizó como el de un gato al que le han echado agua fría encima en cuanto escuchó esa voz detrás de ella. Era imposible no reconocerla.

—K…K…—se giró con lentitud, con pavor. Todavía existía la esperanza de que no se tratara de la misma persona. Sin embargo, cuando le confrontó, encontró esa sonrisa despreocupada y esas pupilas celestes. Efectivamente se trataba de Kamui.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas sido tú quien envió el mensaje. Pero al verte, creo que es viable —que se burlara de ella era una de sus preocupaciones más insignificantes.

—…Dime que no te invité a salir… _¡Dime que Miwa no tuvo el descaro de llegar tan lejos!_ —había que aferrarse a la última esperanza a como diera lugar.

—Lo hiciste.

11


	22. Lección 22

¿Qué pasará?¿Qué misterio habrá? Puede ser mi gran noche (8) Jajaja Ok, ya me calmo XD La verdad es que este capítulo fue interesante de escribir y creo que es como la pauta para que la delgada línea de amistad sea cruzada :D O al menos el drama se avecina :D Sé que lo disfrutarán muchísimo y que gritarán como fangirl….Y pues nada, sean felices y ámenme más(?).

 ***Guest.-** Este capítulo es lo que le sigue a genial :D

 ***Lu89.-** Espero más vocabulario de tu parte en esta actualización jajajaja.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Después de este capítulo me deberás un chocolate porque serás tan inmensamente feliz :D Y pues sobre la conversación, lo sabrás más adelante jajaja.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Esos dos la verdad es que obtuvieron un trauma y casi les pasa algo terrible jajajaja. Oh nuestra pequeña Tora, y el Kamaho.

 ***Anonymous.-** Oh muchas gracias por tus cumplidos. Siempre procuro en la medida posible que los personajes no sean muy OoC y que todo quede bien explicado XD

 ***Mitsuki.-** Miwa es un peligro para la sociedad XD Es la Moka de este AU la verdad. Y sí, Utsuro es tío de Tora y bueno, sabemos que su presencia no es sinónimo de nada bueno. Y la verdad es que Tora ya valió XD

 ***Jugem.-** Créeme que todo se convirtió en un caos emocional XD El único que le faltó lucirse fue a Kamaho, pero vamos, él es así. Y sobre Utsuro, ya se irá viendo qué onda con él.

 ***Melgamonster.-** Dormir es para débiles querida :D Y si bien no obtendrás respuestas, al menos tendrás una gran pieza para gritar y patalear como Fangirl jajajaja Casi al mismo nivel que en el de BloodRoses jajajaja.

 **Lección 22**

 **Todo lo bueno y todo lo malo están en un solo lugar**

—Ya te he explicado que todo ha sido un malentendido. Y que ha sido Miwa la que te ha enviado ese mensaje y no yo —se había expresado cuidadosamente ante el pelirrojo. Tenía que hacerlo si no deseaba que ese hombre pensara cosas que no aun cuando eran posiblemente ciertas.

—Igual no me apetece entrar a clases hoy —¿le había escuchado siquiera? Porque juraba que él solamente había estado pensando en sus prioridades y nada más.

—Pero si ya te has saltado clases la semana pasada —le recordó.

—Es una semana nueva —una justificación típica de él.

—¿A dónde vas? —el muchacho dio media vuelta, llevando sus manos hasta sus bolsillos a la vez que comenzaba a caminar.

—A cualquier otro sitio —¿había venido a verle solamente para hacerla enfadar por lo de la cita para después largarse? Bueno, considerando cómo era, resultaría una opción—. Y tú vendrás también —se detuvo, observándole de soslayo.

—Pero si ya te dije que…

—Debes cumplir tus promesas —ahora le quedaba claro. Le había dejado leer el mensaje que supuestamente le envió y hasta el final, ponía el gancho perfecto para que él aceptara.

—…De modo que se trata de esto… "Si accedes a mi petición, toda la comida será gratis"…¿Por qué demonios eres tan atascado? —podría echarse a llorar por la manera tan patética en que la rubia había logrado manipular al pelirrojo para sus caprichos personales—. Además, en una cita se supone que ambas partes comparten gastos.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¿Es que acaso no has tenido citas nunca antes? —no era la indicada para cuestionar, pero no importaba.

—Unas cuantas —una revelación que Tora no esperaba escuchar.

—¿En serio? —ladeó su cabeza denotando su estupefacción—. Si es así, entonces ya sabes lo que debes de hacer.

—Sí…Por eso dejaré que pagues por todo~ —todo iba perfectamente bien hasta antes de su afirmación. En ese momento le resultó imposible no mirar con extrañeza infinita a Kamui; es que no podía explicarse tantas cosas. ¿Es que él era esa clase de chico que abusa de la gentileza de las chicas que se prendan por su persona?¿Ese era su modus operandi?¿Así eran las citas modernas?¿Es que no tenía una pizca de desfachatez y sentido común?¿Qué demonios ocurría con los hombres de la actualidad?

—¡¿Ahh…?!¡¿Pero qué has dicho?! —obviamente iba a quejarse—. Eso es abusivo.

—¿Abusivo? —inquirió—. Ella era quien quiso pagar por todo —aclaraba con una sonrisilla—. Igualmente a los lugares que suelo ir no son caros —volvió a avanzar. Ella se quedó totalmente desconcertada; había momentos en que Kamui la dejaba sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Dentro de su salón el parloteo no terminaba y mucho menos ante la ausencia del profesor de la primera clase. Y es que era la primera vez que contemplaban a esas dos muchachitas vestidas de tal manera; mientras una se veía tierna y recatada, la otra lucía arrebatadora y bastante madura para su edad física. Eran dos mundos contrastantes que estaban causando polémicas y una larga lista de hipótesis.

Esos dos chicos se miraron confundidos antes de dirigir su humanidad hasta donde se sentaban. Ya era cotidiano ir a hablar con ellas antes de que el timbre de entrada sonara; aunque los motivos ahora diferían de los de días anteriores.

—¿Acaso te has caído de tu hamaca y te has pegado tan duro en la cabeza que se te ha olvidado la mitad de tu uniforme?¿Crees que por lucir remotamente parecida a una chica podrás conquistar a alguien? Nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido para tragarse una actuación tan barata —espetaba Sougo para quien permanecía sentada tranquilamente en su pupitre con una revista en manos. O no lo había escuchado o aprendió el oscuro arte de la paciencia, porque no le dedicó ni una mirada—. Ey, maldita china, te estoy hablando.

—Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo, Okita-kun? —el primer problema fue lo dulce de su voz; lo segundo la amabilidad con la que se dirigió hacia él. Lo tercero, que le llamara sin insultos y de manera educada. La cuarta y la que rompió por completo al castaño, fue esa adorable sonrisa que le dedicaba.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué le has hecho a la china de mierda? —retrocedió un par de pasos, con el semblante azul y un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el espinazo.

—Vamos, no seas bromista —habló con normalidad la pelirroja—. Soy Kagura. Así que no seas bobito y deja de fingir como si no me reconocieras.

—La china que yo conozco no actuaría…como una persona normal… Estaría insultándome y golpeándome, no sonriéndome de esa manera…tan aterradora —¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Que alguien se lo explicara. Porque claramente esa chiquilla no era la misma tía a la que disfrutaba molestar diariamente.

—Okita-kun, las mujeres solemos madurar mucho más rápido que ustedes los chicos. Por lo que es normal que de la noche a la mañana ocurran cambios como estos —se cruzó de piernas con sofisticación, meneando con suavidad su cabellera—. Deberías seguir mis pasos.

—… _¡¿Pero quién diantres es esta pelirroja?!¡¿Es que acaso tenía una hermana gemela normal?!¡¿Se trata de un caso de abducción?! No me digan que esto ha pasado por haber consumido esa mierda de carne seca durante todos estos años… Sobre todo, ¿es reversible?¿Ella seguirá comportándose de esa manera para siempre…?_ —Sougo tragó saliva con dificultad como si ésta le perforara la garganta a la vez que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de quien ahora hablaba cordialmente con el resto de las chicas de la clase; ¿desde cuándo a ella le interesaban los tópicos sobre chicos, maquillaje y moda?¿Por qué había hasta idiotas que parecían babear por ella como si estuvieran frente a una tía maja y agradable? Que alguien le despertara de la pesadilla.

—Soyo, ¿podrías decirme qué fue lo que le ha pasado a Kagura? Está un poco rara este día…—sus celestes pupilas se enfocaron en la pelinegra. En esa que permanecía sentada, mirando el panorama que le ofrecía su ventana—. ¿Soyo? —era curioso, pero sentía que estaba siendo ignorado magistralmente por la chica.

—Oh, Bisha, eres tú —¿y ese timbre tan plano y desinteresado?¿Y la sonrisa que le ofrecía día a día?

—Ah sí, soy yo…—se sentía un tanto incómodo ante la indiferencia de Tokugawa. Es que ahora estaba con su atención en el pizarrón—. ¿Te ocurre algo…? Te siento un poco diferente.

—Nada en particular.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto —le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, con una pequeña pero marcada sonrisa. Una que no se parecía a las que usualmente empleaba; ¿ella era capaz de mostrar un gesto como ese? Es que hasta parecía pícaro.

—Y sobre lo que dije la vez anterior…

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Sobre salir —indicó. Ahora estaba viéndolo fijamente—. No me molestaría en lo más mínimo que saliéramos. Es más, podríamos hacerlo hoy mismo saliendo de clases —pánico mezclado con incredulidad, curiosidad y un no sé qué fueron las sensaciones que le embargaron; dejándole con un mutismo que iba acompañado de una mirada curiosa que se deslizó hasta su regazo, hasta esa postura que dejaba ver la albina piel de Soyo.

— _¡¿Pero qué rayos estás viendo, Bishamon?!¡Tiene catorce jodidos años!¡Es prácticamente pedofilia!_ —sacudió su cabeza y enfrió cualquier pensamiento desaventurado. Tenía que controlarse o ella pensaría que él era un pervertido cuando no era el caso—…Suena a buena idea…

—Y si tanto te gustan, puedo usar falda para ti —él se quedó hecho piedra por completo. Lo había cachado y ahora le insinuaba que le daría gusto.

—¡No!¡N-No es lo que estás pensando! Es solamente que se me hace muy extraño que lleves la falda tan corta…—tartamudeó un poco pero se recompuso—. Lleva lo que quieras… Hasta de botarga si gustas —aparentemente a quien tenía frente a él era Tokugawa Soyo, pero a la vez no. Estaba en conflicto interno—. _¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?¿Está jugando conmigo?¿Por qué actúa tan…atrevida cuando es tan reservada y tímida?...Su nueva actitud podría convertirse en un inconveniente para mí…_

Esos dos hombres no eran los únicos que estaban pasándolas negras. Tora estaba experimentado un comportamiento tan azaroso por parte del pelirrojo que estaba haciendo que navegara por el mar de la incertidumbre. Aunque había sido ella misma la que terminó siguiéndole en vez de entrar a clases.

Frente a ella tenía esa copa de helado con galletas y crema batida. Comía con cierta tranquilidad. Kamui por su parte estaba repitiendo el plato fuerte a la vez que la camarera le traía su delicioso perfait de fresa y chocolate.

— _¿Por qué he terminado yendo tras él? De no haberlo hecho ahora estaría en clases viendo cómo reaccionaban Bisha y Okita ante las nuevas actitudes de Kagura y Soyo_ —es que la respuesta de ese par superaba sus expectativas—. _Y en cambio estoy aquí, comiendo un costoso helado y haciendo cálculos de lo que tendré que pagar para cuando pida la cuenta…_ —suspiró tras haber terminado su copa.

—Pensaba que terminarías entrando a clases —ella también lo supuso erróneamente de ese modo.

—Supongo que quiero saber cómo se siente "irse de pinta" —fue su excusa barata que hasta alguien como el pelirrojo se podría tragar—. Pero esto no es muy diferente de lo que solemos hacer de vez en cuando por las tardes.

—¿Sabes lo que es un arcade?

—En teoría sí.

—Hay uno frente a este restaurante. Cruzando la calle —gracias a los amplios ventanales del restaurante familiar, ella podía cerciorarse de la veracidad de sus palabras—. Las mañanas se pasan más rápido allí.

—Quiero ir —sonrió por inercia. Hasta su mirada parecía haberse iluminado ante la idea—. Termina de comer para que podamos entrar.

Al diablo lo que tuvo que pagar del desayuno colectivo. Lo que ahora captaba todo su interés era el luminoso letrero que daba la bienvenida a todos los que gustaran de pasar horas de diversión entre un montón de maquinitas.

Y gracias a los conocimientos del pelirrojo pronto se halló con una cubetita llena de fichas para poder echar andar cualquier atracción que le llamara la atención.

—Hay muchísimos —para Tora ese mundo era desconocido pero sumamente atractivo. Había tantas cosas que quería probar pero no estaba segura si le alcanzaría el tiempo o el dinero para ello—. Ese de golpear el topo luce bien para comenzar.

—Si tus reflejos son lo suficientemente buenos podrás golpearlos todas las veces. Y al hacerlo obtendrás tickets que puedes cambiar por premios —el pelirrojo ya estaba parado frente a una de las dos máquinas de golpeo. Hasta tenía el mazo en su mano derecha.

—Oh sí, recuerdo que vi un montón de cosas cuando cambiaba mi dinero por fichas —tal vez era producto de estar por primera vez en un sitio como ése o su nula experiencia en sitios tan "mundanos y normales", pero ella parecía tener el deseo de llevarse a casa un premio—. Quiero ese peluche de oso panda gótico.

—Ya tienes suficientes de esas cosas, ¿no crees?

—Nunca son suficientes —afirmó con convicción irrevocable—. ¿Tú no quieres nada?

—No me interesa algo en particular.

—¿Qué tal la pistola para gotcha? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. Con eso podrías darle unos buenos golpes a Okita y dejarlo todo teñido de rosa —el simple planteamiento llenaba el rostro de Kamui con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Eso suena bastante bien.

La competencia entre ambos dio inicio, dejando claro que poseían los reflejos suficientes para no dejar que ningún pequeño topo regresara a su hoyo sin haber recibido su merecido golpe. Y simultáneamente llamaban la atención de quienes estaban en el arcade por el simple hecho de que la tira de tickets no dejaba de salir; parecía que estaban muy decididos de no irse a casa sin su premio.

—Obtendré más que tú.

—Deberías poner más atención a tus objetivos en vez de estar desafiándome, Kamaho —decía Tora para quien continuaba con la mirada centrada en esos topos que ahora emergían de sus túneles con mayor rapidez.

—¿Temes perder contra mí?

—Por supuesto que no —estaba segura que podía competir a su nivel y ganarle—. Barreré el piso contigo.

La hora del receso había empezado hace nada, pero ese par continuaban tumbados sobre el piso de la azotea de la escuela, viendo las nubes pasar mientras parecían hacerles gestos donde se burlaban de su desdicha. Era como si hubieran ido a dar a un mundo alterno; uno del cual deseaban escapar lo más rápidamente posible.

¿Y si solamente les estaban haciendo una mala broma?¿Venganza tal vez?¿Un experimento donde ellos eran los conejillos de indias?¿Una apuesta?¿Un castigo?¿O tal vez alguien las amenazó para que se comportaran de esa manera?

—…Debes admitirlo Sougo…Kagura siendo amable y buena persona, es agradable…Hasta se ha hecho de más amigos —mencionaba Bishamon con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca—. No es tan grave como para que tengas esa cara de estreñido.

—Habla por ti, imbécil —le arremetió con un poderoso codazo—. Me enferma verla…Me enferma escucharla…Me nausea esa maldita sonrisa… Me va a volver loco si continúa comportándose de esa manera…—sus globos oculares literalmente palpitaban y ansiaban salirse de sus cuencas oculares.

—Tú siempre le señalaste que no era para nada femenina. Y ahora es la representación vívida de ello.

—Yo jamás dije eso.

—Se lo has echado en cara desde que los conozco… No existe minuto en que no se lo recalces. Hasta le envías mensajes de texto insultándole —nada como un buen amigo para recordarle sus estupideces.

—¿Y qué hay sobre ti, eh? —era hora de atacar al rubiecito—. No creas que no me di cuenta que estabas viéndole las piernas a la "princesita" —expresó con descaro descomunal. Hasta estaba sonriéndole como un tío que ha escapado del sanatorio.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—De momento es lo único rescatable que tiene. Porque arriba no hay nada que agarrar y a ti con lo que te encantan un par de buenas...

—¡Sougo maldito, cállate! —le increpó antes de meterle tremendo cabezazo al castaño—. ¿Es que solamente piensas en eso maldito fetichista?

—¿A quién le gustaría montar una tabla de planchar cuando se puede disfrutar de un pronunciado relieve? —lo peor es que sus manos se encontraban moviendo como si estuvieran estrujando "algo".

—Ahora veo por qué razón mi hermana y tú se llevan tan bien…Los dos son igual de lujuriosos —remarcó, torciendo el entrecejo—. Aunque para salir con cosas como esas, te gusta Kagura.

—Que no me gusta… Preferiría admitir que soy masoquista en vez de sádico… Antes el de abajo que eso.

—Sougo, en verdad tienes problemas serios —estaba a nada de cortar lazos con ese chico—. Pero eso no quita que estás detrás de sus faldas.

—¿Y a ti no te "enciende" la actitud de Tokugawa? —preguntó con inocencia y esa cara de niño bueno que se cargaba—. Sé que esa clase de conductas sacan lo salvaje que hay en ti, Bisha —el rubio mantuvo sus ojos hacia arriba. No iba a mirar al susodicho ni a prestarle atención a lo que decía—. Es decir… Si ella continuara comportándose de ese modo, estando a solas, con esa faldita y esa carita infantil, seguramente no te importaría demostrarle la razón por la que tienes fama de mujeriego…

—¡No escucho nada! ¡No escucho nada! —se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con soberana fuerza.

—Pero probablemente te detendrías a medio camino cuando recordaras que es cuatro años menor que tú y que su cuerpo continúa siendo el de una niña —la maldad que Okita era capaz de esparcir al mundo podría alimentar a una ciudad entera por décadas—. Por lo que esperarás a que madure para poder comerte su fruto cuando esté en su punto.

—¡Maldito bastardo deja de levantarme falsos como esos! —podrá ser muy su amigo pero ahora se encontraba apaleándolo sin compasión alguna intentando hacer que se callara y dejara de soltar todas esas bochornosas cosas—. Kamui no debe dejar por nada del mundo que te quedes a solas con su hermana.

—Hablando del chino…¿Cómo estará yéndole?

—¿Cómo crees tú? —ironizaba—. Solamente piensa en comida y peleas. Nada bueno saldrá de una cita con un sujeto como ese…—aseguró—. Además… Tengo mis dudas sobre él. ¿Le gustan las chicas, no?

—Me supongo… La china mencionó alguna vez que tuvo novia…o algo parecido.

—¿En serio? —es que no lo creía.

—Podrían tratarse de inventos.

—Ey, ¿escuchaste eso?

—Se oyó como los clics de una cámara fotográfica…—susurraba Okita, agudizando su oído—. Y parece provenir de…—los dos chicos se enfocaron en la puerta. Ahora que ponían atención, se encontraba entreabierta y se vislumbraba algo brillante—. No me digas que…

Fue en ese justo instante en que se percataron de su gravoso error. ¿Cómo pudieron bajar la guardia y ponerse a platicar como si la vida les corriera?¿Es que ninguno notó que uno estaba tumbado sobre el piso mientras el otro permanecía encima suyo, creando una postura comprometedora que no dejaba nada a la imaginación? Eran en palabras cortas, un espectáculo exquisito para las fujoshi.

—…¿No decías que antes preferías ser el de abajo a admitir que te gustaba Kagura? Creo que te llegó ese día, Sougo —fortuna o desgracia, pero Bishamon era quien estaba trepado sobre el inmóvil y estoico castaño. Sí, les habían tomado fotos en una posición que ponía en entredicho su heterosexualidad.

La cacería de tickets no se había estancado en el martillazo de topos, también se amplió al resto de las atracciones que permitían la obtención de tan valiosos pedazos de papel. Hasta pasaron un tiempo entretenidos intentando encestar el mayor número de canastas, así como una carrera virtual de motocicletas en campo abierto.

También habían probado las maquinitas que ponían a prueba su habilidad. Es que era como si su lado competitivo hubiera aflorado en un instante y no quisieran mantener el marcador demasiado parejo.

Sí, estaban divirtiéndose haciendo actividades tan infantiles para chicos de su edad. Pero a ninguno parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo hasta el punto en que no se percataron de todas las horas que se les habían ido hasta que sintieron cómo su estómago demandaba por algo de comer.

—Creo que nos hemos emocionado de más —confesaba con cierta pena la castaña—. Y nos distrajimos de nuestro objetivo que no juntamos los suficientes tickets para nuestros premios.

—No es como si el sitio fuera a moverse —Kamui estaba en lo cierto—. Dudo que alguien quiera llevarse ese feo peluche.

—Tu sentido de lo estético deja mucho que desear —se quejó—. Tienes mal gusto para prácticamente todo.

—Conozco un buen sitio donde las hamburguesas saben deliciosas —sí, la había ignorado y se encontraba yendo directo hacia la salida del arcade—. Aunque también se me antoja algo frío.

—¡Ey, no me ignores! Al menos finge ponerle atención a la persona que está pagando por todo en esta salida —y ahí iban, caminando hombro con hombro, ignorando las miradas burlonas de los transeúntes; es que ella reñía y él se hacía el occiso.

—Mira. Se parecen —Kamui se detuvo abruptamente. Tora apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer lo mismo y de ver a lo que se refería el chico.

—…Es una máquina de tenaza para peluches…—antes de doblar por la calle cuesta abajo por la que caminaban, se encontraba ese particular invento humano—. ¡Tienes razón! —y había muchos pandas apilados unos sobre otros, gritándole que fuera a liberarlos de su cruel prisión—. Mejor oportunidad no pude tener.

La castaña había dicho que lo obtendría. No obstante, no consideró que no sólo ya no tenía suficiente cambio para hacer más intentos, sino que controlar esa pinza mecánica no era tan simple como suponía; y lamentablemente terminó quedándose sin premio.

—Realmente apestas para estas cosas —se burlaba Kamui en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

—Tú habrás de ser muy bueno.

—Lo soy —afirmó con soberbia.

—Pues pruébalo.

—Me invitarás una hamburguesa si logro sacar uno de esos feos peluches~

—Le agregaré un helado si lo haces —se hizo a un lado para permitirle acomodarse—. _Era bastante bueno en los juegos. Por lo que esto no debería suponer problema alguno_ —el pelirrojo metió el número de monedas correspondientes y llevó sus manos a los controles de la tenaza metálica—. _Cuesta creer que se vea tan concentrado con una tarea como esta. Aunque eso demuestra que se lo toma en serio y que no se detendrá hasta obtener el peluche… Lo que es capaz de motivarle. En verdad que es como un niño_ —sonrió espontáneamente ante sus propios pensamientos y ante el semblante de Kamui. Era como si en todas esas horas que llevaban a solas hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer otro aspecto de él; uno que no estaba relacionado ni con la agresividad ni su insaciable apetito. ¿Es que era mucho más complejo de lo que creía?¿Era posible que tuviera tantas capas?—. _Vaya, no mentía, en verdad se le da bien_ —una destreza tan simple parecía haberla deslumbrado—. Ya casi lo tienes —había pasado de espectadora a animarle; alguien en verdad quería ese peluche.

—Los trucos para obtener lo que quieres son bastante simples —el susodicho oso panda estaba sujeto entre las pinzas y ahora se encargaba de llevarlo hasta la abertura que lo conduciría al mundo exterior—. Uno de ellos es que debes observar cuántos ganchos tiene la garra; dependiendo de eso varía cómo sujetar el peluche —la castaña prestaba atención a sus palabras—. Otra opción es mover los demás premios antes de ir por el que quieres.

—Eres listo aunque cueste creerlo —elogió divertidamente.

Él iba a objetarle por su insulto, pero calló en el instante en que le miró; había una amplia sonrisa decorándole los labios, una mirada entusiasmada que no dejaba de ver lo que pasaba con su futuro premio y también estaba esa suave fragancia que le envolvía el cabello y la ropa. ¿Cómo la combinación de todos esos factores podría resultarle curiosa hasta el punto de cuestionarse a sí mismo qué era lo que estaba haciendo?¿Había decidido sacar ese peluche solamente porque había prometido invitarle la comida a cambio o era su modo de pagarle por todo lo que había hecho ella en ese día?¿O simplemente lo hizo porque parecía estar más que encaprichada con ese oso panda?

—Eres increíble. Yo no lo habría logrado ni en cien intentos —¿la gente podía sentirse y verse tan feliz con cosas tan sencillas?¿Cómo alguien que podía tenerlo todo se emocionaba por una cosa que podría comprar sin hacer llorar a su cartera?—. Gracias —sí, esa era la primera vez en que recibía esa palabra. Y en cierto modo, le gustaba cómo sonaba.

—Espero no hayas olvidado nuestro trato —remarcó con una sonrisa guasona. Incluso había emprendido la retirada—. _Entre más la conozco, más rara se me hace._

El lugar del que hablaba Kamui no se hallaba demasiado lejos de donde pararon. Y tampoco estaba de más decir que resultaba ser un restaurante pequeño al aire libre de lo más concurrido y llamativo; poseía un cierto encanto particular.

—Por suerte hay una mesa desocupada —Tora se adelantó para que nadie más tomara el lugar. El pelirrojo no demoró mucho en tomar asiento frente suyo—. Todo el menú es de hamburguesas…Me costará trabajo decidirme por una.

—Yo ya probé todas las que van de la hoja uno a la cinco.

—Pero si solamente tiene seis —es que mínimo eran como unos treinta tipos de hamburguesa hasta antes de llegar a la última hoja—. ¿Cuántas veces has venido? No, mejor dicho, ¿cuántas pides cada que vienes?

—Tres solamente —ese número no era poca cosa. Tora flipó y lo miró como si fuera un animal en peligro de extinción—. Porque son sumamente grandes.

—Y aun así te comes tres —es que en verdad estaba anonadada—. Pediré una solamente.

—Yo tres.

Su pedido no demoró más de media hora. Una cantidad de tiempo que resultaba bastante insufrible cuando se está muriendo de hambre; una espera que fue recompensada en cuanto contemplaron esas enormes, jugosas y apetecibles hamburguesas acompañadas de papas fritas condimentadas.

—Demonios…se ven demasiado bien —a Tora le faltaba nada para babear por lo que estaba viendo—. Deben ser las madres de todas las hamburguesas.

—Una vez que las pruebas no puedes comerte solamente una —había tomado la primer hamburguesa para hincarle una buena mordida—. Son…lo…mejor que he probado —soltó con esfuerzo porque masticaba y hablaba a la par.

—Creo que empiezo a entenderte —ella también estaba probando esa delicia culinaria—. El tocino ahumado en conjunto con la doble carne, el queso y los aros de cebolla. Es increíble —al fin y al cabo ella también disfrutaba de comer bien.

Mientras la oji violeta comía con pausas, cuidando de no ensuciarse y limpiar apropiadamente su boca. Él era sumamente descuidado y no escatimaba en ello.

—Ya no eres un niño, así que asegúrate de comer bien —se levantó de su asiento, inclinándose hacia su posición con una servilleta en mano. Es que era el colmo que tuviera que estar aseándole la mejilla que se le había cubierto con un poco de mayonesa—. Listo.

Su labor había concluido, aunque continuaba en la misma posición, con el mismo gesto en su rostro, pero con sus ojos buscando su reflejo en esos profundos y hermosos zafiros.

¿Habían sido tan fascinantes para ella siempre o es que apenas estaba naciéndole tan vergonzosa afición?¿Por qué se había quedado allí, sin reaccionar, como si no se percatara que estaba innecesariamente cerca?¿Es que eso importaba cuando había resuelto enfocarse en esos labios que permanecían entreabiertos como sinónimo de que no sabía qué decir con exactitud ante su actual proceder?¿Por qué debía de acordarse de ese beso robado?

Esas remembranzas llevaron a sus mejillas a sonrojarse. Y sus reacciones corporales no pasaron desapercibidas por quien se mantenía totalmente callado, observándole.

Ella estaba tan nerviosa y él tan tranquilo. Era una mala combinación.

—Ya…come apropiadamente o no…volveremos a venir a este sitio otra vez…—retrocedió. Se sentó de nuevo y le miró con enorme esfuerzo; sabía que su rostro continuaba tan rojo que le resultaría imposible negar que él era el causante de esa reacción tan indeseable—. _¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando Tora?!¡¿Por qué tenías que mirar sus labios y recordar lo que pasó en el campamento?!...Yo…en verdad…deseaba volver a besarlo…_

Habían atrapado al graciosito que les fotografió cuando bajaron la guardia en la azotea. No obstante, no pudieron recuperar el rollo original y ahora temían de que toda la preparatoria estuviera enterada de sus "nuevas" preferencias que justificarían la ausencia de parejas sentimentales y por qué se la pasaban tantas horas juntos.

Pero si creían que su día no podía ir peor, estaban equivocados. En cuanto entraron a clase se dieron cuenta que alguien tuvo la amabilidad de tapizar el pizarrón con una fotografía en grande de ellos dos en "su intento de intimidad".

—…Lo…

—…Lo hicieron…—balbucearon prácticamente a la par y con el mismo semblante que indicaba que se los estaba cargando el demonio. Y que todos a sus espaldas estuvieran cuchicheando no ayudaba en lo más mínimo; es que ahora eran vistos como la parejita gay candente del momento.

—¡No somos gays! —bramaron al unísono para todos los que continuaban riéndose de su desgracia—. Y se los vamos a probar —eran hombres de acciones y estaban desesperados por lo que estaban viviendo en ese preciso momento que les importó un bledo el tomar a esas dos chicas del brazo y apartarlas del resto.

—¡¿Bisha…?! —farfullaba la pelinegra en cuanto sintió cómo sus pies dejaban el piso y el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba ahora siendo cargado gentilmente por el blondo, como si fuera una damisela que ha sido rescatada de las garras de un fiero dragón.

—Me disculpo de antemano por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, Soyo…

Lo que él dijo sonaba como un déjà vu porque parecía haberlo escuchado en un sueño lejano que era incapaz de conmemorar. No podía pensar en el presente tras sentir esos cálidos labios juntándose con los suyos, recordándole que sin importar lo buena actriz que hubiera resultado ser, había cosas que no podía controlar. Tampoco pudo mantener la inmovilidad de su cuerpo en cuanto sintió ese fugaz beso en su cuello, en esa zona que era tan jodidamente receptiva.

Estaba totalmente roja, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente y con unas ganas desesperantes de ocultar su rostro de esa complaciente y cándida mirada celeste.

—Creo que esta personalidad te sienta bien. Aunque no me quejo de la otra —instintivamente la cohibida chica terminó ocultando su cara entre sus manos, sobre el pecho del rubio.

—¿Q-Qué…plenas hacer…? —Kagura no estaba en mejores términos que su querida amiga. El castaño la había acorralado contra la pared; a su costado derecho permanecía un estorboso mueble donde todos colocaban sus pertenencias; a su costado izquierdo estaba la mano de Okita cortándole el paso.

—¿Crees que ha sido divertido el verme la cara este día, eh china? —estaba irritado por esa desesperante conducta, por ser tan opuesta a lo que siempre era, por ver cómo algunos idiotas ignoraban su verdadera naturaleza para dejarse embobar por lo que pretendía ser ahora. También estaba cabreado por las difamaciones que estaban haciéndole. Estaba hasta las narices que poco le importaba tener tan cerca de él a su más acérrima enemiga—. Tsk… No es como si fuera a ser agradable, pero mi reputación está en juego. Así que paga por las consecuencias.

La pelirroja iba a objetar, incluso a dejar su dulce faceta para propinarle un merecido golpe en su zona baja. No obstante, todo se quedó en meros deseos inconclusos. Porque lo que había hecho sin su consentimiento, por mero egoísmo, la había dejado totalmente estupefacta; su cuerpo no le respondía y se conservaba en una misma posición. ¿Por qué demonios su cerebro había decidido dejar de funcionar?¿Es que ese hombre poseía el poder para desconectar su consciencia de la realidad?

Era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Era la primera ocasión en que sus labios eran comprimidos de un modo que combinaba la gentileza con la rudeza. Era su primer beso y la persona que más contradicciones le despertaba era quien se lo había robado. ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse o responder?¿Qué era ese estremecimiento que orillaba a su corazón a latir con mayor potencia, a querer que ese acercamiento perdurara un poco más al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que debía frenarlo a toda costa?

¿Eran tan insoportablemente bipolares sus sentimientos que la querían hacer reír y llorar a la vez?¿No eran esos mismos los que la habían llevado a apartarlo bruscamente y a salir corriendo del salón de clases?

Si los sentimentalismos la convertían en una persona cobarde e inestable, no los quería.


	23. Lección 23

¡Buenas noches! Oh sí, esta semana estoy espléndida, pero no se acostumbren XD Pero cambiando de tema, aquí les traigo cremita de la buena :D Sólo diré que me siento orgullosa de todo el progreso creado en las parejas y que me resultó imposible no meter/insinuar un posible triángulo amoroso ( además de Angst/Drama-Queen, también le gustan los triángulos amorosos). Ya sabrán a lo que me refiero cuando lean *se va riendo malvadamente*.

 ***Guest.-** Pues aquí tienes un poco más para que te regocijes :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Luego te paso mi dirección para que me hagas llegar esa caja de chocolates. Aunque con el capítulo de hoy se sumará otra, yo lo sé (owo)9 Por favor no grites demasiado cuando veas de qué manera terminaron las cosas para las respectivas parejas; ten piedad de los vecinos.

 ***Jugem.-** Nuestras parejitas progresan…Bueno, dos de ellas ya dieron un paso gigantesco XD Siento cierta pena por el Kamaho; pero siempre, siempre me pasa que las parejas secundarias se forman/consolidan antes que la principal *se mata*.

 ***Anonymous.-** Lo sé, estas parejas son toda dulzura. No puedo esperar a que crezcan para que la cosa se ponga zukulentha (?). Dejando mis desvaríos a un lado. Creo que este capítulo te encantará y a la vez te hará pensar: ¿qué le pasa a esta autora?¿Nos quiere matar?¿Por qué nos tortura tanto? Jajaja. Me gusta que mi público sufra un poco de vez en cuando.

 ***Lu89.-** En este capítulo el celoso no será ni Sougo ni Bishamon :D Ahora viene lo bueno. Es hora de meter un poco de aire. Lo sé, soy malvada. Soy una autora no apta para cardíacos XD

 ***Mi-chan.-** Créeme, con lo que leerás, estará claro que nadie es gay :D Y bueno, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por dos de las tres parejas…Puff, se vienen cosas buenas(?) #breakingheartime#

 ***Mitsuki.-** Con este me adorarás aún más. Hasta me pedirás que sea tu senpai (?) jajajaja. Solamente diré: besos, noviazgos y celos everywhere XD

 ***Melgamonster.-** Espero que este capítulo no te deje sin palabras. Que mira que hay mucho que discutir sobre el futuro de estas parejitas.

 **Lección 23**

 **Antes de empezar una guerra debes saber bien por lo que estás peleando**

Ella jamás rehuía de nadie sin importar los motivos. Ella era fuerte, intrépida, sencillamente una persona que no sabía agachar la mirada y retroceder. Ese era el modo en que era ahora. Entonces, ¿por qué había salido corriendo como una niñita miedosa que parece haber hallado al peor de los monstruos debajo de su cama?¿Es que resolvería algo dándole la espalda a la realidad y a ese hombre?¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba aterrorizándola?

Se detuvo. No por falta de convicción, sino por cansancio. Su pecho le dolía terriblemente, sus pulmones habían alcanzado su límite y sus piernas ya no le respondían más. Su escaparate la había llevado hasta el gimnasio escolar; hacia esa zona que no era frecuentada demasiado. Allí podría encontrar la calma.

Llevó inconscientemente la yema de sus dedos hasta sus labios. Todavía podía sentir los del castaño sobre los suyos, como si ese beso continuara repitiéndose aun cuando él ya no se encontraba frente a ella. Fue entonces cuando se sintió estúpida y sacudió su cabeza tan duro para alejar ese frívolo pensamiento de su cabeza.

Pero le atraía, ¿no? Por las razones que fueran, pero así era. Entonces debió sospechar que un acercamiento inesperado, irrumpiendo la línea de la amistad, la dislocaría. Aunque no estaba esperándose que llegara a ese nivel.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios le ha pasado a ese idiota?!¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a besarme tan descaradamente solamente porque lo han retachado de maricón?!¡¿Qué cree que soy, eh?! Solamente deja que me lo encuentre y lo moleré a golpes hasta dejarlo completamente irreconocible e inservible —carraspeó con un tono tan áspero como colérico. Estaba iracunda, frenética, desesperada; simple y llanamente se sentía dentro de un laberinto sin salida.

Los deseos más desagradables suelen ser los que se hacen realidad con mayor facilidad. Lo descubrió en el instante en que sus celestes pupilas reflejaron aquella silueta, aquella humanidad que le desencadenaba la desagradable mezcla de pánico y cabreo.

Hizo de sus manos dos peligrosos puños y dirigió sus pasos hacia quien había tenido los pantalones suficientes para irla a buscar. Su siguiente movimiento rompió el silencio existente y dejó en la mejilla derecha del castaño una vistosa marca carmesí.

Su segundo intento fue frenado en seco. La mano derecha del castaño sujetaba su puño con notoria facilidad.

—Ese realmente me ha dolido —dijo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona; esa que siempre le acompañaba cuando cruzaba miradas con ella—. Por lo que no dejaré que me des otro.

—¿Ah sí?¿Tan seguro estás de que podrás mantenerte entero? —sus piernas también eran hábiles. Y una de ellas logró acomodar magníficamente bien un embiste en el costado derecho de Okita—. Tu rostro retorciéndose de dolor es sumamente cómico.

—Pero es poca cosa comparado con la expresión que adoptó tu cara después de que te…besé —¿tenía que recordárselo?¿Era necesario volverla a atormentar con ello?—. Incluso ahora tus mejillas están completamente rojas —Kagura se liberó de su agarre ante su enfado renovado. Retrocedió para evitar que le devolviera el gesto y para no sentirse nuevamente perturbada—. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo ahora, china?¿Tan cobarde eres o es que no soportas que un chico se te acerque demasiado?

—¡Claro que no maldito sádico!¡Yo no te tengo miedo ni a ti ni a ningún otro hombre! —le gritó enérgicamente. Inclusive sus facciones se habían contraído de lo molesta que estaba; y su propia impulsividad la llevó a avanzar hacia él.

—¿Entonces por qué has salido corriendo para venir a esconderte en este agujero? —sí, ella mejor que nadie sabía que sus acciones y palabras se contradecían. Pero no le importaba. Por descabellado que todo fuera se mantendría firme—. ¿Será acaso que te gusto? —un verbo tan común y a la vez, tan comprometedor, dicho por la persona menos indicada en un tono que acariciaba la autosuficiencia. Para ella era imposible no reaccionar; no tras estar consciente de algo de lo que prefería mantenerse en la ignorancia.

—…Ya quisieras… Ni en tus mejores sueños…—objetó con bravura, con la mirada enardecida.

—Oh…¿Así que crees que el gran Okita se ha equivocado, no? —inquirió con esas bermellones pupilas altivas—. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas en este instante?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —curiosidad y orgullo no eran una buena combinación.

—Es algo tan simple que no requiere explicaciones —garantizó con un semblante de completa calma—. Si vuelves a intentar huir estaré en toda la razón. Si te quedas, entonces me retractaré de todo lo que he dicho y he hecho —demasiado tentador para dejar ir esa oportunidad.

—Adelante —su confianza estaba de vuelta y le permitió acceder al reto. ¿Había sido una resolución prudente?

Otra vez fue incapaz de parpadear, de reaccionar, de moverse. Otra vez sus pupilas se dilataron ante su proximidad. Otra vez sentía cómo el corazón se le aceleraba; pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión él no había osado en besarla.

Sougo simplemente estaba inclinado hacia ella, dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo, con una cara tan seria que sintió que era una persona completamente diferente. Y ese ligero cambio en su personalidad le levantaba tanto dudas como interés.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero ese idiota poseía cierto encanto físico más allá de su cara de niña.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué es lo que está viendo, maldito pervertido? —cuestionó molesta—. ¿Acaso te has quedado embelesado por mi belleza? Está claro que hasta un idiota como tú era incapaz de resistirse —sonrió con bravuconería. Era su manera para conservar su estabilidad emocional.

—No es como si tuvieras suficiente atractivo. Eres una mocosa. Aunque algo es algo —expuso burlonamente. La pelirroja de nuevo mandó un puñetazo con dirección a su nariz; una pena que lo frenara una vez más—. Pero madurarás. Y con los años puede que haya un par de cosas interesantes en ti. Y tal vez para ese momento puedas resultarme medianamente atractiva…De modo que debería ser paciente, ¿no?

Había usado su timbre de voz más grave para hacerle tan comprometedora confesión. Para insinuarle directamente que la tenía en la mira tanto en el presente como en el futuro. ¿Es que esa era la manera que él empleaba para dejarle claro que le llamaba la atención?¿Es que ambos se gustaban mutuamente?

—¡Maldito depravado!¡Nunca permitiré que me pongas una mano en…!

Nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Alguien ya había encontrado un método muy efectivo para dejarla completamente callada: besarla.

—Te felicito. No escapaste en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, tu rostro está completamente rojo —y en efecto así era. Kagura solamente podía sentir cómo las mejillas le ardían y él se retorcía de regocijo; la había atrapado.

—¡Deja de estarme besuqueando, estúpido!¡¿Quién te crees que eres, eh?! —al diablo su momento de vulnerabilidad. Lo que interesaba era zarandear a ese abusivo castaño y darle unos bien merecidos golpes en el estómago—. ¡A una dama se le respeta!

—No veo de dónde lo seas —soltó cantarinamente.

—¡Voy a dejarte sin descendencia ahora mismo! —gruñó gutural. Sougo por su lado se limitó a esquivarla y a hacerle enfurecer todavía más; si es que era posible.

—Por cierto —mencionó tras sujetar la cabeza de la pelirroja entre sus manos. La muy cabrona quiso embestirle como un fiero toro—. Hoy…te ves…bastante bien.

¿Él halagándole? Ella debía estar escuchándole mal. Aunque lamentablemente no era el caso. Y eso la llevó de nuevo a colorear sus mejillas y a apartarse de él tan rápidamente como le fuera posible. Sí, esos jodidos sentimientos iban a volverla loca.

—…Maldita Tsundere…

—…Estúpido cabeza de coco…—farfulló. Apenas y se sentía como un insulto.

—Estás perdiendo tu capacidad para insultarme desde que descubriste que te traigo loca. No quiero que vayas a mojar tu ropa interior con alguna fantasía que tengas conmigo —decía cínicamente sin despegar su atención de ella. Es que disfrutaba de apreciar sus reacciones. Aunque bien podría sentirse satisfecho porque ambos experimentaban mutuamente lo mismo.

—¡Bastardo de mierda! ¡Nadie podría mojarse con un sujeto como tú!¡Lo único que me causas son náuseas y ganas de suicidarme! —y de nuevo de lanzó sobre él con las claras intenciones de asesinarlo. Esta vez sí que sentía el instinto de masacre recorriéndole las venas.

—De modo que es tu manera especial de mostrarme lo mucho que te atraigo.

—¡Muérete de una jodida vez por todas!

Se escuchaba el bullicio incrementándose dentro de cada aula. Era lo más normal después de que la campanada de salida retumbara por cada centímetro de la preparatoria; era la hora feliz en la que todos los alumnos se olvidaban de los maestros, los deberes y todo lo mundano. No obstante, no era completamente sinónimo de tranquilidad; al menos no para quien había actuado tan valientemente una hora atrás y ahora se hallaba totalmente desarmada.

Incapaz de mirar al chico que permanecía a su costado, lo único que podía hacer era observar su alrededor y tratar de despejar su mente, sus sentimientos.

Todos estaban abandonando la escuela mientras ellos permanecían a un costado de la salida, aguardando tal vez por sus dos desaparecidos amigos; o tal vez estaban esperando a que llegara la hora para tratar su actual conflicto. Cual fuera la razón, seguían allí, juntos, pero distantes.

—… _Fui una estúpida al intentar actuar de una manera que no era yo. Aunque eso…trajo sus beneficios. Como el aclarar las cosas con Bisha…y también…_ —era imposible alejar la escena de ella siendo cargada por él. No se desprendía de la sensación de su beso robado. Y todavía experimentaba el cosquilleo sobre su cuello; ¿es que era tan débil ante él o simplemente se trataba de que ese rubio sabía muy bien cómo engatusar a una chica?¿Y cómo debería sentirse con respecto a lo que hizo?¿Había sido producto de la presión social ante su recriminación o había otra razón de fondo? Ansiaba respuestas, pero estaba demasiado aterrada para cuestionarle.

—Sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir…

—¡D-Descuida! Yo sé que lo hiciste para que todos se dieran cuenta de que ni tú ni Okita-san son gays…—expresó tan presurosamente que Bishamon apenas fue capaz de entenderle. Estaba nerviosa. No era difícil percatarse—. Por lo que…no tienes que disculparte por nada…

—Lo que hice estuvo muy mal —ese fue el primer golpe para ella—. Sin embargo, terminé cediendo ante el jueguito del que tomó esas fotografías. Realmente doy asco —se estaba disculpando sinceramente por sus acciones. Ella sabía que él no era un chico malo, ni siquiera por pertenecer al mundo de la mafia—. Pero tú tienes en parte la culpa.

—¡¿Ah…?!¡¿Cómo que la tengo?! —se sobresaltó ante su regaño. Que alguien le explicara porque a ella no le quedaba nada claro.

—Por tu extraño comportamiento —Soyo abrió sus ojos como un par de platos soperos. Y de manera involuntaria sonrió; quién lo diría, el plan de Miwa había salido demasiado bien que daba miedo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No hice nada particularmente raro —¿de dónde había sacado esa tranquilidad para hablar? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba aclaraciones y era el momento idóneo para ello.

—Claro que sí —enfocó sus orbes celestes en ella. En ese momento Tokugawa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; él podía ser tan intimidante—. Llegas con esa actitud desinteresada. Con esa falda más corta de lo usual y después actúas con rudeza hacia mí —la pelinegra estaba anonadada. El rubio había estado observándole con más detenimiento del imaginado—. ¿Por qué comportarse de esa manera? Tú no eres así.

—Bien… Eso fue…por ti —había sacado el valor suficiente para revelarle tan delicada información. Es que no se le daba muy bien mentir y mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. También estaba el hecho de que ya no podía seguir callándose todo lo que él le despertaba; no cuando la había besado y dejado de tal modo.

—¿Por mí…? —anonadamiento era lo que ella percibía en su semblante. Parecía que él era el único que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y esa ingenuidad le pareció adorable a Soyo—. Yo…no necesito que te comportes de esa manera. De hecho, es un problema para mí —dijo con cierta prontitud.

—Yo solamente…quería llamar tu atención… Deseaba que me miraras como algo más que una simple amiga —sus castañas pupilas estaban puestas en sus zapatos. Sus manos jugueteaban con nerviosismo entre sí. Y las mejillas nunca se le pusieron tan carmesí como en esa tarde—. Pero creo que…lo he hecho todo mal…—remordimiento era lo que estaba llenando sus labios de amargura.

—Bueno, eso no es necesario…porque ya llamas mi atención —que alguien se lo repitiera, porque a ella no le quedaba nada claro lo que él dijo tan naturalmente.

—¡¿Q-Qué…has dicho?! —lo enfocó de inmediato. Sentía la necesidad de encararle y pedir para que repitiera lo antes mencionado.

—Que ya tienes mi atención —no estaba soñando. No estaba imaginándoselo. Estaba sucediendo de verdad, justo frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué tanta dicha podía experimentar su corazón al enterarse de que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena?¿Era de ese modo en que se sentían todas las chicas cuando son correspondidas por el chico que tanto les gusta?¿Podría ser más afortunada?

—B-Bisha…—ni ella misma podía describir todas las emociones que estaban colisionando en su pecho. Es que podía arrojarse a los brazos de Bishamon si no fuera tan tímida—…Realmente…me hace…muy feliz…saber eso —sonreía con calidez, con una placidez casi envidiable.

—Sin embargo…No está bien…

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —¿otra vez se sentía aterrada?

—Dejando a un lado la diferencia de edad, está el hecho de que rodearte de personas como yo podría ser peligroso para ti…—él pertenecía a la mafia. Su mundo estaba rodeado de incertidumbre y la plena consciencia de que algún enemigo le atacaría de manera directa o usando a alguien más para ello—. Lo menos que quiero es que algo te ocurra —¿quién lo diría? Su preocupación y amabilidad tenían la capacidad de herirla.

—Lo sé…Entiendo que vives en un entorno diferente al mío —él era el chico malo que rompía las normas y que era perseguido por la policía. Ella vivía con la justicia y lo que era correcto; era impensable que sus mundos pudieran colindar sin generar consecuencias—. Sin embargo, no quiero alejarme de ti…ni tampoco de Tora. De ninguno de ustedes dos —tan cierto. Bishamon lo sabía.

—¿Pero qué pasaría si de pronto te secuestraran y quisieran hacerte cosas impensables solamente para darme un escarmiento?

—Entonces seré cuidadosa —objetó con detenimiento.

—…Mi familia es peligrosa y posee una historia oscura y desagradable…Tú no tienes por qué ser arrastrada a mi mundo —reiteró con firmeza, esperando a que ella cediera. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

—No soy tan frágil como piensas. Tampoco me asusto con cualquier cosa —sentenció con seguridad—. Podré soportarlo —¿de dónde sacaba toda esa osadía?¿Tanto le quería en su vida que resistiría cualquier tormenta venidera?

—…Mujer necia…—no quería exponerla a ningún peligro y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, yendo en contra de sus deseos. ¿Qué tan rebelde podía ser ese día?¿Por qué estaba extrañamente feliz de su reacción? Posiblemente su insurrección empezaba a gustarle al mismo nivel que lo hacía ella.

—Así que espero que entiendas que no daré mi brazo a torcer —más necia no podía ser.

—¿Estás completamente segura de ello? —preguntó seriamente.

—Claro que sí.

—Eres demasiado testaruda —agregó sonriente. Estaba más relajado. Ya no tenía sentido seguir peleando una batalla perdida—. Siendo el caso, me encargaré de que no le suceda nada malo a mi actual novia —Tokugawa se sonrojó nuevamente. Hasta el corazón parecía querer salírsele de la boca y correr hasta su actual dueño. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directo? Él la volvía loca sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Era la primera vez en que se divertía tanto sin restricciones, sin el clásico guardaespaldas encima, sin que nadie le mirara como un bicho raro. También era la primera ocasión en que se sentía como una chica ordinaria que está pasando un momento de ocio en compañía de alguien más.

Desde que esa "cita" comenzó se había olvidado de su estatus y su porvenir como la futura cabecilla de la Séptima Familia. En todas esas horas transcurridas solamente había tenido cabeza para hacer lo que quería y para lidiar con quien le había estado haciendo compañía.

¿Era de ese modo en que se sentía la libertad?¿Así era la ausencia de todo eso que se le impuso desde el nacimiento? Si era de esa forma, entonces podía decirse que era una sensación adictiva y que quería repetir tantas veces como le fuera posible.

—¿Qué tiene de entretenido mirar esas cosas? —preguntó Kamui para quien continuaba buscando dentro de todos esos estantes un libro de partituras. Por extraños azares del destino habían ido a dar a una tienda de instrumentos musicales.

—Estoy buscando el último tomo de un libro de partituras para violín —ella no apartaba su mirada de todo lo que estaba a su alcance visual.

—Al parecer tienes una gracia —soltó con burla.

—No, no sé tocar el violín —expresó con una venita saltada por el insulto indirecto que le dio—. Es para un amigo mío que cumple años este fin de semana.

—Pensaba que tu único amigo era el rubiecito —soltó divertidamente.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, tengo más amistades de las que puedes imaginarte… Bisha no es el único amigo que tengo —al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba. Lamentablemente con su altura no lo alcanzaría—. _¿Por qué tengo que ser tan bajita?¿Por qué no hay ningún empleado cerca que me lo pueda bajar?_ —se alzó de puntillas en un intento banal para tomar el libro que deseaba—. _Mejor voy a ver al dueño para que me lo dé._

—Quizás crezcas algún día —ella agradecía que tomara el libro que ansiaba. Lo malo es que le había dado un ligero golpe con él directo en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de pegarme, idiota! —le arrebató el compendio de partituras antes de que volviera a repetir la acción—. Te maldigo por ser tan alto.

—En realidad eres tú la enana.

—Ya creceré y haré que te tragues todos tus insultos —tomaría todo el calcio que fuera necesario para llevar a cabo su noble misión.

—Apuesto a que seguirás igual de pequeña. Luciendo como si tuvieras catorce y no dieciséis —no era la primera vez que se burlaban de su complexión física. Pero que lo hiciera él, le enervaba.

—Maldito Kamaho —se dio media vuelta, indignada. Lo mejor era ir a pagar y dejar a ese tonto pelirrojo entre un montón de libros. Aunque al estar tan abstraída en ello, no se dio cuenta que el angosto pasillo que transitaba contaba con alguien que se dirigía en sentido contrario—…Tsk…Lo siento. No me he fijado —se disculpó de inmediato.

—Esto sí que es sumamente inesperado —habló el extraño con el que había chocado tan violentamente.

—¿Ryohei? —no estaba completamente segura si era la misma persona que ella creía.

El chico portaba una gabardina verde hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca bajo ésta. Así como pantalones de mezclilla desteñidos, botas militares marrón y un sombrero negro. Era indudablemente un conjunto bastante particular y que solamente lucía bien en él.

Tan gris como las nubes de tormenta era la coloración que teñía sus rebeldes cabellos; los mismos que contaban con el largo suficiente para llegar hasta su nuca. De un dorado que envidiaría el oro, eran esas tranquilas y preciosas pupilas. Y su piel era tan alba que resaltaba sola entre el mundo de contrastes que era su atuendo.

—Te ves como si hubieras visto un muerto, Tora —expresó con una voz tan tranquila que catalogarían a ese chico de alguien sumamente pasivo.

—Bueno, es que tiene un rato que no te dejabas ver por ningún lado —despabiló, escondiendo el libro tras su espalda.

—Nuestras cadenas son un tanto parecidas —estableció.

—La gente y sus absurdas supersticiones.

—Yo no tengo problema alguno con ello. Al contrario —señaló con una tenue sonrisa—. Me gustaría hablar un poco más, pero contemplo que tienes compañía que se aburre con suma facilidad de estar en sitios como estos.

—Sí, ciertamente este no es su ambiente —miró de soslayo hacia atrás. Kamui ya se encontraba allí, indicándole que tenía que moverse.

—Una disculpa por interrumpir su cita —Ryohei miró a ambos, malentendiendo la situación.

—N-No es nada parecido —soltó presurosamente la castaña—. Solamente nos tomamos libre este día para salir de la rutina un poco —probablemente le hubiera gustado darle el sí, pero era consciente bajo qué condiciones se dio su "cita". Además, también parecía existir otro motivo para echar abajo la tergiversación.

—Oh, ya veo…—puso sus ambarinas pupilas en el silencioso joven—. De modo que se trata de un amigo tuyo. Siempre la gente que te rodea es muy particular.

—Podría decir lo mismo —Kamui tenía un presentimiento sobre ese peli gris. Después de todo, las amistades de la castaña no podían pertenecer a la "sociedad habitual"; claramente ese chico formaba parte de la la mafia y por ende, su fachada de serenidad podía ser una advertencia.

—Como has escuchado por Tora, mi nombre es Ryohei. Un gusto en conocerte —por modales ese chico no pecaba.

—Kamui…—se le hacía tan extraño que tendiera su mano hacia él para que la estrechara.

—Oh, tu nombre me es sumamente conocido —estipuló tras haber ceñido la mano del oji azul—. ¿No eres ese chico que dejó en ridículo a Fudo? El mismo que fue atacado por uno de los miembros del Rinbou —alguien estaba muy informado de lo que ocurría en el submundo.

—¿Acaso ya fue con el chisme ese punketo marginado? —decía divertidamente.

—Siempre ha sido un lengua suelta —llevó sus manos hacia la seguridad de los bolsillos de su gabardina—. Y no soporta que alguien se le oponga o lo humille…Así que lo que hiciste fue sumamente divertido para todos nosotros.

—¿A qué familia perteneces? —curioseaba.

—¿En qué familia crees que congeniaría alguien como yo? —respondió con un gesto en los labios parecido a esas sonrisas socarronas que el oji azul siempre ofertaba.

—A ninguna que haya conocido hasta ahora —sí, ese tío era extraño. Raro en demasía—. Por lo que solamente me queda una opción…La Primera Familia.

—Posees buen instinto —le felicitó—. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre un sujeto como tú. Tanto por haber callado a Fudo, como por haber atraído la atención de Haruyo y haber movido a Tora a que incluyera a alguien a su familia cuando ha estado totalmente renuente a tomar el lugar de su padre.

—Podría decirse que estamos en la misma posición —inevitablemente se vería las caras con esa casi "fantasmal" familia, así que no había mejor oportunidad que la que tenía ahora para saber qué tan fuerte podían llegar a ser sus miembros.

— _¿Cómo debería interpretar esta interacción? Los dos de un modo u otro han logrado llevarse bien. No obstante, tengo el presentimiento de que lo mejor es que se mantengan alejados…_

Los tres abandonaron la tienda de música y se trasladaron hacia una fuente de sodas. Al parecer ninguno de esos dos chicos consideraba los deseos silenciosos de la castaña; era como si lo único que importara es que ambos entablaran una buena plática y si la diosa de la fortuna estaba de su lado, tal vez intercambiar puños.

Kamui estaba sentado frente a Ryohei, y a la vez, Tora permanecía a un costado. Ya hasta les habían traído lo que pidieron de tomar.

—¿Y piensas derrotar a todos los Shiseijou? —para el oji dorado una taza de café era más que suficiente.

—Por supuesto —él por su parte optó por un enorme helado lleno de galletas y crema batida.

—¿Por?

—Diversión —tan sincero como siempre—. De ese modo estaré más cerca de los jefes de cada familia.

—Ciertamente ser un miembro del Shiseijou te ofrece enormes beneficios —aseguró—. Aunque escuché el rumor que uno de ellos renunciará a su título pronto.

—¿Es cierto eso? —a Tora eso le resultó muy sorpresivo—. ¿De quién se trata?

—Al parecer conoces sus identidades —la castaña maldijo el ser tan precipitada. Ahora que Kamui se había dado cuenta de ese detallito no la dejaría en paz hasta que le diera nombres—. Parece ser que no tendré que aguardar hasta el verano para confrontarlos.

— _Maldición, hablé de más…_

—Se trata de Suzaku —contestaba el peli gris.

—¿Suzaku? —inquirió con cierta confusión el pelirrojo.

—Se refieren a los miembros del Shiseijou por nombres clave… Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryu y Genbu son dichos motes… Después de todo, el significado de Shiseijou es el de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas. Algo muy acorde a la fuerza y privilegios que cada uno de ellos es capaz de tener —ilustraba Ryohei tras haberse terminado su bebida caliente—. El título se puede abandonar, pero nunca ceder a nadie más.

—Hmm…Interesante… Lo que significa que pronto habrá una vacante —para Kamui no era mala idea hacerse en un futuro de ese puesto vacío.

— _Ay no, ahí está de nuevo esa mirada encendida…Está ansiando a que el rumor sea cierto para ir por el título. Y estoy segura de que aunque lo consigo, irá por los otros tres…_

—Tu amigo en verdad es muy interesante, Tora —aseguraba con cierto entusiasmo el oji dorado. Incluso estaba viéndole desde el rabillo del ojo—. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que compraste? Ni siquiera me dejaste mirarlo.

—Ah, bien, eso…—río con cierto nerviosismo. El objeto comprado permanecía en su regazo, dentro de una bolsa de papel—…Una simple cosilla…

—Ya veo —no le dio mayor importancia—. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide —de su bolsillo sacó un estuche alargado de terciopelo de tonos rojos y dorados—. Te prometí que te lo conseguiría, pero demoré un poco más de lo esperado —Tora tomó la rectangular caja y fue incapaz de resistirse a abrirlo. Si era lo que estaba imaginándose, deseaba verlo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Abrió su regalo y admiró su contenido por largos segundos. Se trataba de un guardapelo de plata con la silueta perfectamente delineada de una mariposa con pequeñas incrustaciones rosáceas que eran el centro de las pequeñas florecillas que rodeaban al delicado insecto. Sin embargo, lo importante era su contenido.

Una fotografía. Una que la mostraba a ella cuando solamente tenía cinco años en compañía de su difunta madre.

Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para sonreír de una manera tan añorante.

—…Muchas gracias por todo, Ryohei…—se levantó de su asiento de manera impulsiva. Quería darle su agradecimiento de la manera correcta.

Las personas poseían diferentes modos para mostrar su gratitud. Ella por ejemplo, optó por abrazar impulsivamente a quien le había dado tan incomparable presente. Era un gesto tan común, tan propio de las personas que se conocen desde hace tiempo y que se guardan un gran cariño.

Si era un gesto tan cotidiano, tan mundano, ¿por qué parecía incordiarle un poco?¿Qué le orillaba a ver el agradecimiento excesivo de esa joven como algo innecesario?¿Es que las palabras no bastaban? Asimismo, ¿por qué debía sentirse un tanto incómodo por la escena?

Y al percatarse de ese malestar no hizo más que llevarle a sentirse molesto consigo mismo.


	24. Lección 24

Como ya les di su buena dosis para fangirlear. Ahora viene la parte en que les meto intriga, crisis existenciales, problemas futuros y juego con sus mentecitas :D De modo que no me odien demasiado y piensen en que cayeron en las redes de una autora que tiende mucho a maltratar personajes física/mental/psicológicamente :D Pero por ahora disfruten mis pequeñas palomitas. Matta ne!

 ***Lu89.-** Llegó la hora de que nos pongamos serias XD Se nos vienen cosas buenas.

 ***Guest.-** Prepara tu corazón para lo que se nos avecina.

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Sí, efectivamente Okita se le confesó. De un modo raro, pero lo hizo XD Así que ya tenemos dos parejitas oficiales. Kamaho es caso perdido y no le tendría mucha fe jajajaja. Y créeme, con el final de este episodio empezarás a temer por el pellejo de ciertas personas.

 ***Anonymous.-** Efectivamente, sin drama no hay historia. Y con lo que leerás, te replantearás seriamente si fue buena idea apoyarme con respecto a eso XD No todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. Y en mis historias eso dura muy poco :')

 ***Mitsuki.-** Bueno, creo que a partir de este punto empezarás a ver la tormenta que se nos avecina lol Prepara tu corazón. Y en efecto, Kamui como que se puso celoso a medias jajajaja. Y bueno, Ryohei es todo un personaje. Mucha intriga se nos avecina.

 ***Jugem.-** Para ponerle drama a la historia me pinto sola, créeme XD Una vez que comienzo la gente se asusta y huye. Ya veremos si estarás preparara para ello.

 ***Mi-chan.-** Creo que a este punto todos pasarán por momentos difíciles. Aunque posiblemente demore un poco (jajaja como 2-3 capítulos tal vez). Lo sé, soy una mala persona y ya tengo un rinconcito especial reservado en el infierno xD.

 **Melgamonster.-** Tiene usted toda la razón XD El BishaSoyo era el más canon de todos. Y todas las preguntas que tenías se resolverán. Lo sé, estoy muy amable al brindarles información…Pero…a cambio les dejó dudas y problemas. Sí, soy un amor de persona :D

 **Lección 24**

 **Mientras el mundo se desmorona a nuestro alrededor**

Tora se apartó del muchacho en cuanto recordó que no se encontraba sola, que tenía compañía y que no estaba bien que estuviera dando esos espectáculos. Y gracias a ello, sus mejillas se colorearon con un notorio carmesí; estaba apenada por su comportamiento infantil y precipitado.

—Yo…me emocioné de más. Lo siento mucho —la castaña prefería enfocar su mirada en su rebanada de pastel a medio comer—. _¿Eres idiota o qué Tora?¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer un show como este sabiendo que hay gente mirando alrededor?_

—Descuida. No ha sido nada —Ryohei permanecía impávido, como si jamás hubiera experimentado contacto físico con ella—. Y aunque me gustaría continuar charlando con los dos, mi tiempo es limitado —se levantó de su asiento, enfocándose en la castaña—. Por lo que nos veremos en otra ocasión.

—Sí, me parece bien —el chico les ofertó un suave movimiento de su mano derecha como ademán de despedida—. _Me pregunto qué lo habrá traído a la ciudad. Es muy raro verlo fuera de su casa._

—Él es sumamente raro —expresó Kamui—. Incluso más que tú.

—No sé si tomar eso como una buena señal o todo lo contrario.

—Dudo que la sucesora de la Séptima Familia se codee con los que están por debajo de su status. Por lo que ese chico no puede ser un simple miembro.

—Me sorprende lo agudo que eres para ciertos temas. Ojalá aplicaras esa agilidad mental para los estudios —suspiró largamente—. En efecto. Él no es un simple miembro… Es uno de los sucesores elegidos para dirigir a la Primera Familia.

—¿El otro es fuerte?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea…Solamente le conozco de nombre y nada más. Sin embargo, el apoyo está dividido dentro de la familia…La preferencia va por mitad.

—Entonces será problemático cuando elijan a uno de ellos.

—Ciertamente es posible que eso suceda —estaba preocupada por esa posibilidad. Él se percató con facilidad de ello.

—Y bien, ¿cuáles son las identidades de los Shiseijou? —inevitablemente ese tema saldría a flote.

—Te lo diré bajo una condición —debía pensar rápido en algo que ese hombre se negara totalmente a realizar y de esa manera salirse con la suya—. Tienes que acompañarme a ver una película romántica sin quejarte, sin dormirte y resistir hasta el final —era impensable que Kamui pudiera aceptar algo como eso, por lo que estaría a salvo.

—Está bien.

—¿Ah?¿Qué dijiste?

—Que te acompañaré a ver una de esas estúpidas películas que tanto le gustan a las chicas —se le veía muy fastidiado por la sola idea. Pero con tal de obtener información valiosa era capaz de soportar esa clase de cosas que los tíos tanto aborrecían.

—¿Seguro? La película que tengo en mente es de esas súper melosas. Y seguramente la sala estará repleta de parejitas que no pararán de decirse boberías y medias mientras sujetan sus manos —le planteó.

—No tengo problema —¿por qué no estaba saliendo como ella quería? Se supone que él debía rechazar la idea.

—B-Bueno…Entonces vayamos a comprar los boletos —todavía quedaba la esperanza de que se retractara cuando llegaran.

Las esperanzas de Tora se volvían mucho más lejanas e inalcanzables. Porque Kamui no solamente no salió corriendo cuando se formaban para entrar a la sala de cine, sino que también ignoraba magistralmente que estaban inmersos en un mundo de parejitas felizmente enamoradas; y es que hasta le había hecho comprarle un combo de palomitas, nachos y hot-dogs.

— _¿Por qué demonios no escapó cuando comprábamos los boletos y la vendedora insinuaba cada tontería al respecto? Es más, ni siquiera ver a todas las parejas que entraron aquí, lo hicieron desistir._

—Mmm…Esto sabe bastante bien —nada como empezar a comer antes de que la película diera inicio—. ¿Cómo se les ocurren esos títulos tan absurdos? No entiendo cómo es que la gente disfruta de esta clase de cosas…

—¿Por qué me estás mirando como si fuera un ser repulsivo? —le gruñó con cabreo—. _¡A mí tampoco me gustan estas películas pero tengo que soportarla para que pierdas y no me preguntes más sobre las identidades de los Shiseijou!_

—Deberías probar estas cosas. Saben muy bien —porque el muy cabrón ya estaba atragantándose con los nachos.

— _Preferiría estar viendo un filme de misterio y suspenso y no está cursilería barata_ —la sala se oscureció por completo y la película dio comienzo en cuestión de minutos—. _Por el momento sigue comiendo despreocupadamente…Aunque el resto ya se encuentran en modo-cursi_ —había quienes ya estaban tomados de las manos, otros más besándose y así—. _Empiezo a creer que la única persona que sufrirá una tortura seré yo y no Kamaho._

El film prosiguió, logrando causar una serie de divertidos gestos en el rostro de la castaña que podrían entretener a más de uno. Kamui en cambio se mostraba ecuánime, comiendo y sobrellevando lo que en teoría debería suponer un castigo para él.

—¿Acaso odias estas cosas? —el pelirrojo le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Quién lo pensaría? No sólo obtendría lo que quería, sino que también tendría algo con que molestar a Tora.

—…No es precisamente el género que más me gusta…—¿cuánto más le quedaba a esa película? Necesitaba saberlo para que la cordura le regresara al cuerpo.

—Prácticamente he ganado la apuesta.

—Hasta que no termine no des por ganado nada.

La película acabó y con ello las campanadas de victoria resoplaron para quien había vencido sin esfuerzo alguno. Ahora venía la parte de la recompensa.

—Te odio profundamente.

—No imaginé que terminarías durmiéndote al final —nada como echarle la verdad en su cara. Aceptar su invitación al cine bien valió la pena.

—Juraría que no sería tan asfixiantemente melodramática —el semblante de su cara decía fuerte y claramente: "mátenme"—. Pero soy una chica de palabra.

—Estoy ansioso al respecto —el cine había quedado atrás desde hace quince minutos. Ahora lo único que tenían frente a sus ojos era un desolado parque infantil; hasta habían decidido tomar asiento en los columpios más próximos.

—…Bishamon y Okita son miembros del Shiseijou —habría de empezar por los personajes que el pelirrojo conocía de antemano—. Y por tu cara no luces demasiado sorprendido.

—Considerando lo fuertes que son, no es de extrañarse…Aunque es curioso que alguien que ya es de la mafia participe en ello.

—Bisha lo hizo por mera curiosidad más que otra cosa. Y seguramente Okita haya accedido por la emoción de confrontar enemigos fuertes —a un lado tenía a otro idiota con las mismas razones—. Otro miembro es Imai Nobume.

—¿Nobume? —hasta que mostraba cierta sorpresa.

—¿La conoces?

—Es una vieja amiga de mi hermana. Tiene un rato que no la veo —Tora estaba considerado seriamente que ese chico ya tenía demasiadas conexiones con la mafia sin que se diera cuenta—. Es bastante sádica.

—El último de ellos se llama Shinsuke Takasugi —Kamui sonrió ampliamente ante ese nombre—. No me digas que…

—Sí, lo conozco también —¿no era irónico? Todos los sujetos a los que quería derrotar no solamente los conocía, sino que también sabía dónde encontrarlos en el momento en que él quisiera—. Shinsuke y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

— _Este chico ha estado rodeado de personalidades potencialmente problemáticas desde hace bastante tiempo, sin que se diera cuenta de ello… Es como si él ya estuviera inmiscuido en mi mundo antes de que nos conociéramos. Y eso no puedo verlo como una buena señal._

—Pero de igual modo tendré que esperarme a que se llegue la fecha para que todo sea oficial.

—Ah, sobre eso. Ya tengo el día y el lugar exactos —mencionó—. Se llevará a cabo desde el primero de julio en Iga —informó al oji azul—. Tienes al menos dos meses para prepararte.

—Mmm…Me gustaría derrotarles antes —suspiró. Incluso los gestos faciales que hacían recordaban al de un niño ansioso que no puede aguardar más por abrir sus regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad.

—Ya aguantaste bastante. Un poco más no va a matarte.

Había tenido que cancelar sus planes por la tarde ante la repentina llamada telefónica que tuvo por parte de su progenitor. Simple y llanamente no podía negarse a ninguna de sus peticiones. Sí, esa era la clase de vida ajetreada que envolvía su día a día y que ahora debía equilibrar con la actual relación sentimental que poseía.

No tuvo que llegar hasta su domicilio antes de ser abordado por uno de los vehículos pertenecientes a su familia. Estaba claro quién le aguardaría en el interior.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —cuestionaba con autoridad su padre sin desatender los gestos de su hijo.

—En lo más mínimo —aseguró—. Mejor dime la razón por la que me has llamado tan repentinamente. No es común que lo hagas.

—Eres mi sucesor. Serás la persona que se encargará de mantener la gloria de nuestra familia. Y asimismo quien tendrá que lidiar con una pesada carga.

—Eso lo sé de antemano. Dime algo que no sepa —llevó sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca con cierta relajación—. ¿Acaso quieres que ocupe tu lugar ya?

—Todavía no tienes la edad física ni mental para ello, Bishamon —Batou era después de todo, un hombre que no hacía movimientos estúpidos.

—¿Entonces?

—Primero. ¿Podrías decirme por qué has mandado tu renuncia al Consejo? Creía que formar parte del Shiseijou era una manera para demostrarle al resto de las familias lo fuerte que eres.

—Me aburrí de un título como ese.

—¿Completamente seguro de ello? —inquiría como el viejo zorro que era—. ¿No lo habrás hecho por esa chica, verdad?

—Soy un hombre demasiado ocupado. Y tener que defender ese título es algo cansino y agobiante —dijo sueltamente—. ¿No crees que ya estoy suficientemente grandecito como para que tengas que vigilar con quién me relaciono y con quién no?

—Ahora queda totalmente claro que lo has hecho por esa jovencita —a él nada se le escapaba—. Es un tanto caballeroso de tu parte.

—Además, sé de alguien que ocupará ese puesto más que gustoso.

—Dejando ese tema a un lado. Hay otro asunto del que quiero hablarte.

—¿Y ese sería? —su curiosidad recién comenzaba a despertarse.

—El siguiente domingo quedará decidido quién ocupará el puesto de jefe de la Primera Familia…Pero cualquiera que sea la decisión no tendrá complacida a todos sus miembros. Por lo que seguramente dé inicio un conflicto interno.

—Que inmiscuirá al resto de las familias de manera indirecta o directa —complementó.

—Ambos candidatos fueron adoptados y entrenados personalmente por el jefe de la Primera Familia. Por lo que podría decirse que son como sus hijos.

—Hasta donde tenía enterado. Todos apoyaban plenamente a Shika. ¿O me equivoco?

—Así era hasta unos meses atrás. Por el momento el apoyo es equitativo —sonrió tenuemente ante algo que sólo le era claro a él—. Ambos son fuertes física, mental y emocionalmente hablando. Pero si tengo que inclinarme por alguien, en definitiva sería por Ryohei.

—¿Estás insinuándome que nuestra familia le brindará apoyo a la Primera siempre y cuando Ryohei obtenga el control absoluto?

—Me alegra que seas listo, hijo mío.

—Ya tenemos un pacto de convivencia con Housen-san. Esto sería algo…

—Housen está completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —estaba sorprendido. Innegablemente no estaba esperándose ese giro de circunstancias.

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿Por qué hacerlo? Eso ocasionaría más roces con el resto de las familias…Bueno, técnicamente hablando, con los próximos jefes.

—Por eso mismo lo hacemos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pronto Fudo y Yoshio se convertirán en los nuevos jefes de sus respectivas familias. Y si bien hemos estado en paz con Uranus y Neptune. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles con sus hijos… Ellos tienen sus propios planes…Y hay un fuerte rumor que se aliarán con la Quinta y Sexta Familia.

—…No me sorprendería. Esos dos jamás han estado de acuerdo con la ideología de sus padres. Y esas tipas son sumamente ambiciosas.

—No quiero ser negativo y pensar que experimentaremos conflictos a nivel de familias, como en tiempos pasados. Pero quiero estar prevenido por si un escenario como ése se convierte en realidad —miró a su primogénito con cierta preocupación. Era su hijo después de todo—. Nuestra familia y la de Housen son las más fuertes dentro del Harusame. Pero eso no significa que debamos confiarnos.

—De modo que la única familia sin afiliación aparente es la Primera…

—Exactamente… Por lo que quedará en Tora y en ti en convencer al futuro jefe de la Primera Familia para que se afilie con nosotros.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había transitado por ese despejado y delgado sendero?¿Cuántas veces había contemplado esos pequeños santuarios que resguardaban a las deidades que protegían las montañas y de las cuales se habían olvidado los pobladores? Tal vez todo se resumía a años yendo y viniendo a ese sitio tan retirado y poco conocido.

Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo de la tarde. Desde lo alto la calidez y brillantez del sol se filtraba entre las verdes hojas de bambú y permitían que los intensos colores del bosque cobraran aún más vidas. Era un escenario sublime sin importar cuántas veces lo haya visto anteriormente. También estaba el apacible sonido del río y el trino de las avecillas que anunciaban que el verano estaba demasiado cerca.

Pero no podía vaciar su mente y olvidarse de lo que era, de todo lo que la conformaba. No, tenía una prioridad demasiado importante en manos que no podía desatender.

—No corras demasiado rápido —fue la indicación de la joven mujer que seguía meticulosamente los pasos de quien se le había adelantado sin su autorización.

—Quiero llegar cuanto antes, Yomi —estipuló sin descender el ritmo que llevaban sus pies. Alguien parecía adorar andar a toda marcha.

—Ese lugar no va a moverse —mencionó tras llegar hasta el infante y tomarle suavemente de la mano—. Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Kyo.

—Ya tenía un tiempo que no venías a visitarnos. ¿Sucedió algo? —esas pupilas tan puras y brillantes como las esmeraldas tenían la capacidad de atraer la atención de cualquiera; hasta la de ella.

—No en realidad —indicó—. Simplemente tuve mucho trabajo —él no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía por su tono de voz cuándo ella sonreía y cuándo estaba serie o reservada—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo que no he venido a verles?

—Estoy aguardando a que florezcan.

—¿Tan aburrido has estado que no tienes algo mejor que hacer que contemplar los campos de flores?

—Me gusta verlas en otoño, cuando florecen… El panorama es muy hermoso —agregó sonriente—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó en cuanto la peli blanca se detuvo. Incluso estaba agachada frente a él—. ¿Y esto?

—Tu presente de cumpleaños —en las manos del niño se postraba una caja rectangular envuelta en papel azul cielo—. Es este domingo después de todo.

—Así que no lo has olvidado —estipuló alegremente—. ¿Puedo abrirlo, verdad?¿Puedo hacerlo ahorita mismo?¿Sí?

—Por supuesto —no tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

—¡Realmente me gusta! ¡Es muy bonito!¡Muchas gracias, Yomi!

El pequeño que seguramente no excedía los ocho años de edad lucía de lo más contento con ese libro ilustrado que sujetaba con sus dos manos, mientras lo elevaba al cielo para contemplar su atractiva portada.

Su blanca y aterciopelada piel contrastaba cándidamente con esos cabellos azabaches, tan rebeldes como su propio dueño. Aunque tal vez lo más curioso es que solamente iba con pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas.

—¿Ese era el que te faltaba de toda la colección, verdad?

—Sí, así es —enfocó su mirada en ella, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Aunque estaría bien que pudiéramos comer…un poco de pastel. Hace años que no pruebo uno.

—Veré si puedo traer alguno. Pero no garantizo nada.

—¡Eres la mejor! —se lanzó a abrazarla, con una impulsividad clásica de los niños.

—Ahora continuemos o se nos hará tarde —Kyo sujetó nuevamente la mano de la mayor a la vez que en la otra llevaba su preciado presente.

El camino de tierra fue sustituido por uno de piedras de río. Tan adorable como inestable. Sin embargo, ese pasaje no era todo el encanto que poseía aquel inmenso claro; sino más bien recaía en lo que se hallaba en su centro, rodeada por ese mundo de herbáceas que se mecían conforme al caprichoso viento.

Una casa tan antigua que podría encontrarse en los viejos libros de historia y ser tratada como una reliquia que merecía ser conservada como patrimonio nacional. Una muralla tan amplia como vigilada por todos esos hombres armados e intransigentes. Un patio trasero con espectaculares cerezos y duraznos que cautivarían el corazón de cualquiera que se detuviera para apreciarlos unos cuantos segundos.

Ellos estaban frente a la puerta principal, aguardando a que ésta fuera abierta para ellos.

—N-Nunca me ha gustado esta casa…—susurró el pelinegro para quien no le soltaba.

—El nido de una serpiente nunca será un lugar agradable —ella se movía con cautela, con el silencio propio de un ladrón. Sabía qué dirección tomar, qué puertas cruzar y a qué individuos evitar—. Ya no tienes qué preocuparte. Al fin hemos llegado.

Yomi corrió la puerta corrediza, permitiéndole el paso al pequeño y a ella misma también. Tras su entrada, cerró.

—Lamento que tengas que hacer el papel de niñera, Yomi —expresó una voz femenina detrás de aquel mundo de cortinas de madera que dividían la estancia en dos secciones. Aquel mundo donde solamente se vislumbraba aquella silueta parecía estar restringido para todos.

—No tiene por qué disculparse de nada, mi señora —expresó con un respeto soberbio—. Solamente soy una empleada que sigue al pie de la letra las órdenes de mis señores.

—Vamos, no tienes por qué ser tan formal.

—No creo que exista otro modo para dirigirme a usted —indicó.

—¿Por qué no te quedas a comer con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que a Kyo le hará mucha ilusión.

—Lamento enormemente rechazar su invitación, pero tengo asuntos pendientes que atender ahora mismo —aseveró antes de encaminarse hacia la salida—. Tal vez en otra ocasión pueda hacerlo.

La sala de té era una habitación ridículamente espaciosa y desagradable para ella. Allí se reunían quienes solamente podían ser vistos si así lo deseaban; las sombras que únicamente se hacían notar cuando el imperante astro solar vaciaba toda su luz en la Tierra.

Sobre la larga mesa de roble se encontraban colocados doce puestos. Doce delicadas tazas de té verde que compartían su inconfundible esencia en todo su entorno. Y hasta el fondo había una puerta de papel azabache con el estampado de numerosas flores carmesí conocidas mundanamente como las flores del infierno.

Permanecía de pie hasta que el lugar fue llenándose rápidamente por las personas que atravesaban la oscura puerta. Fue entonces cuando dejó caer sus rodillas contra el suelo y ofreció una digna reverencia.

—Sean bienvenidos —habló Yomi para quienes ahora habían tomado asiento.

Era imposible reconocerlos, no cuando portaban máscaras albas que representaban magníficamente bien a un determinado animal. Y si eso no era suficiente, también contaban con oscuras capuchas que ocultaban hasta el más minúsculo fragmento de su identidad.

—Sé que esta reunión ha sido inesperada y que a muchos les habrá costado demasiado trabajo el poder llegar hasta aquí. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo será bien recompensado —habló con voz autoritaria quien indudablemente llevaba la batuta en toda la reunión. Aquel con la máscara de la serpiente.

—Queremos creer que es de ese modo. No nos gusta desperdiciar nuestro tiempo, y lo sabe mejor que nadie, Hebi-san.

—Lo sé de antemano, Nezumi-san —le dio la razón—. Pero en cuanto lo vean estarán más que satisfechos. Se los aseguro —le bastó tronar sus dedos para que de inmediato aquel par de sirvientes que le acompañaban llevaran al centro de la mesa un maletín negro.

—¿Es lo que estoy pensando que es?

—Puedes comprobarlo, Usagi-san.

—Oh, pero qué cosas más hermosas son las que tenemos aquí —profirió la fémina en cuanto abrió el maletín para apreciar su contenido—. Ahora que ya puede ser producida en mayor cantidad podemos adueñarnos del mercado —ante la vista de todos lo que sujetaba entre sus dedos no podía ser visto como algo más que una costosa y pequeña botella de perfume.

—El dinero jamás ha sido de su interés —proclamaba quien portaba la máscara de buey—. ¿Qué piensa lograr con esto?

—Como bien saben. Ni el dinero ni el poder político son algo que condicionen mi existencia. Sin embargo, existe algo que claramente no puedo ignorar —habló el hombre serpiente con cierta emoción. No podían apreciarse sus facciones, pero era claro que estaba extasiado ante lo que iba diciendo—. La evolución de las personas… La supremacía de quién es el más fuerte…De quién devora a quién…

—Siempre con tus ideas filosóficas y complicadas —agregaba burlonamente el que representaba al imponente tigre—. Pero tal vez haya sido esa mentalidad tan extraña la que permitió formar este selecto grupo.

—Mientras el Harusame esté en medio de nuestro camino, será imposible que nos convirtamos en la célula más fuerte que impere en todo el país.

—Siempre tan lleno de ambiciones, Ryuu-san —en cierto modo le estaba felicitando—. Siempre has deseado encargarte de los jefes de una mafia tan infame como lo es la del Harusame.

—¿Y quién no? Desde que se apropiaron de todo el país nuestros negocios se han ido a pique y hemos tenido que conformarnos con miserias —se quejaba quien usaba la máscara del gallo—. ¿No te sientes del mismo modo, Inu-san?

—Ciertamente comparto tu misma panorámica. Como el resto.

—No sé de qué se preocupan todos ustedes —hablaba el de la máscara de mono—. La sangre nueva no es sinónimo de cambios favorables… ¿Es que acaso creen que esos mocosos podrán imponerse a todos nosotros?

—¿Significa entonces que nuestro momento de brillar ocurrirá cuando los sucesores lleguen al poder? —cuestionaba cándidamente el de la mascarilla de cerdo—. ¿No resta mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra?

—Tres nuevos jóvenes e inexpertos sucesores tomarán el poder antes de que el verano dé inicio —profirió Hebi con absoluta seguridad—. Por lo que no tendrán que preocuparse… Porque su incompetencia posiblemente les cobre factura.

—¿Tres? —gesticuló Usagi—. Consideraba solamente a dos. ¿Quién es el tercero?

—El de la Primera Familia.

—¿Acaso ese anciano fastidioso ya estiró la pata? —expresó con crueldad pura, Nezumi—. Se lo tendría bien merecido.

—Enfoquemos nuestras fuerzas y tiempo en encargarnos de cada uno de los actuales sucesores…—estipuló el tigre tras soltar nueve fotografías sobre la mesa. En cada una se apreciaba a los futuros jefes del Harusame—. Shika y Ryohei de la Primera Familia…

—Bishamon de la Segunda.

—Fudo de la Tercera.

—Yoshio de la Cuarta.

—Haruyo de la Quinta.

—Chiaki y Chiemi de la Sexta.

—Y Tora de la Séptima —finalizaba Hebi con cierto regodeo—. ¿Quién de ellos será el primero en ser devorado por nosotros, el Juu ni Kyuu?


	25. Lección 25

¿Quién echó de menos este fic? XD Pues más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Y las cosas buenas siempre se hacen esperar —yo justificando mis demoras para actualizar—. Pero dejando eso a un lado, aquí está la ansiada continuación que les hará maldecirme en todos los idiomas que conozcan. Porque, ¿recuerdan que les mencioné que me gusta mucho en Angst en mis historias…? Pues vayan sacando sus propias conclusiones :D

 ***I love Okikagu.-** Es que Shinsuke y Nobume debían salir sí o sí XD Y qué mejor que con un título bien acá. Y bueno, el BishaSoyo y el OkiKagu ya son más canon que nada, aunque va lenta la cosa, pero algo es algo.

 ***Mi-chan.-** No sé si tu corazón está preparado para lo que se viene XD Tal vez desear la actualización no fue buena idea de tu parte.

 ***Jugem.-** Oh sí, me gustó mucho escribir la cita de esos dos, aunque es algo complicado por la forma de ser del Kamaho, pero se pudo lol Y bueno, sobre tu petición de que nada malo les pase…

 ***Anonymous.-** Pues es hora de temer. Te daré los motivos suficientes para ello, créeme :D

 ***Guest.-** El capítulo de este día te provocará un mini infarto.

 ***Mitsuki.-** Ya vete metiendo a ese ataúd permanentemente, yo sé lo que te digo XD

 ***Lu89.-** Esta actualización te despertará sentimientos contradictorios hacia mi persona jajajaja.

 ***Guest.-** Aquí la tienes, sólo que no me hago responsable si te rompo el corazón jejeje.

 **Lección 25**

 **Los trozos rotos del tiempo caen en pedazos**

Lo había visto todo en cámara lenta. Como una escena que es rebobinada con una pesadez ensordecedora. Como si su propia cabeza estuviera jugándole la peor de las bromas. Pero a diferencia de esos sueños surrealistas, lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus pupilas era tan vívido que sólo un endeble vidrio polarizado le separaba de extender su mano y transformar su mutismo en estruendo.

¿Pero era capaz de siquiera llevar su mano hasta esa ventanilla y alcanzar la escenografía nocturna que se colaba desde afuera?¿Por qué su propia confusión le había hecho pensar que se encontraba todo en orden cuando su mundo prácticamente había girado?¿Cómo es que su cuerpo se mantenía lejos del techo del auto valiéndose únicamente del cinturón de seguridad que le soportaba y le impedía lastimar por completo su ya mallugada anatomía?

Entonces sintió esa horrible punzada. Era como un taladro que había estado perforándole el oído hasta el punto de dejarle sorda. Incluso su mano derecha podía sentir la fluidez y calidez de la sangre que se abría paso entre sus mechones de cabello para llegar hasta su sien. También podía experimentar ese fuerte mareo que le imposibilitaba liberarse y dejarse caer estruendosamente contra su falso piso.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? No lo conmemoraba con total lucidez. Pero estaba completamente segura de que todo comenzó después de que se diera aquel importante anuncio; uno que no podía ser evadido por nadie y que debía ser atendido.

—…El objetivo ha sido derrumbado por completo…—creyó escuchar a unos cuantos metros de donde permanecía inmóvil y desorientada.

— _¿De qué…objetivo están hablando?¿Q-Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí…?_ —¿forzar su agobiada memoria serviría de algo? No. Lo único que obtenía con ello era mermar las fuerzas que le mantenían consciente.

—Será mejor que recojan el objetivo cuanto antes o puede que no resista demasiado. Y también manden a un equipo de limpieza… No fue tan fácil como creíamos y todo ha quedado convertido en un completo infierno —volvió a hablar esa voz desconocida, pero tan golpeada por los años y por su inherente frialdad hacia la desgracia ajena.

— _¿Infierno?_ —sopesó, intentando agudizar sus pupilas para mejorar la nitidez de su visión. Pero todo fue en vano, no lograba enfocar adecuadamente—. E-Ese olor…—la esencia del fuego destruyendo el caucho y el acero era inconfundible. Algo estaba incendiándose demasiado cerca que hasta podía sentir el calor emitido.

—Sáquenla —ordenó de nuevo ese sujeto desconocido.

—¿Quiénes…son…?

—Jefe, al parecer todavía se encuentra consciente —informó uno de los dos perpetradores que echaron la puerta abajo y desgarraron su cinturón de seguridad para liberarla.

—Menos mal o terminaría metiéndome en serios problemas con mi señor si llegara a morirse antes de tiempo.

Aunque hubiera deseado resistirse su cuerpo no le respondería. Carecía del ímpetu necesario para luchar por su propia existencia y libertad. Tal vez a causa de la sangre perdida, de la contusión de su cabeza o del simple hecho de que sabía que no existía manera de que pudiera hacerle cara a esos cinco trajeados hombres.

No solamente eran altos y fornidos, sino que llevaban consigo tan resplandecientes y peligrosas espadas. Esas que reflejaban hermosamente a la redondeada luna y sus diminutas estrellas mezclándose con las llamaradas que estaban devorando su transporte y a quienes lo condujeron valerosamente.

—¿Estás confundida, no es verdad? —cuestionó con burla el mismo que había puesto en tela de juicio su sobrevivencia—. Estoy seguro de que desearías estar en este preciso momento disfrutando de aquella agradable competencia. Sin embargo, personas como ustedes no pueden relacionarse con los que no pertenecen a su propio mundo.

—¿Qué…dices? —intentaba desesperadamente recuperar su lucidez. Sin embargo, solamente topaba contra pared una y otra vez.

—Descuida. No estarás sola —prometió solemnemente como si fuera sinónimo de algo bueno—. Seguramente te harás cientos de preguntas…Maldecirás la sangre que corre por tus venas y lamentarás el lugar en el que naciste… Pero lastimosamente existimos para pagar el karma que no nos pertenece.

—No te atrevas a…—sintió un fuerte embiste sobre su estómago. Experimentó con ello la falta de aire y la perdida absoluta de sus facultades cognitivas. Había al fin perdido por completo la consciencia.

¿Despertó al fin o se trataría nuevamente de una pesadilla, de un sueño demasiado real para hacerle dudar sobre dónde se encontraba y todo lo que había acaecido? No lo supo con absoluta certeza hasta que sintió el frío suelo de piedra de río bajo su cuerpo y esos gruesos y oxidados barrotes.

Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo. El golpe que le dieron todavía le entumecía el cuerpo y la sangre perdida la había dejado indeseablemente débil. No obstante, la dilatación temerosa de sus violáceas pupilas lo provocaría no su actual presente, sino sus acompañantes de celda.

—Vaya que te tomaste tu tiempo para despertar.

—¿Chiaki…? —se giró hacia su espalda. Detrás de donde se postraba sentada se ubicaban las que habían sufrido su mismo destino.

—¿Quién más? —espetó con enfado—. Tienes una cara de desconcierto total.

—Incluso a nosotras nos tomó un tiempo darnos cuenta de lo que había ocurrido —alegaba la gemela de la peli rosa.

—Lo recordarás eventualmente, como nosotras —habló Haruyo quien pese a las adversas circunstancias se mantenía serena.

—Lo último que conmemoro es que estábamos a punto de dar inicio a nuestra competencia, pero…—Tora frunció sus facciones faciales para excavar con su amnesia temporal—…fuimos interrumpidas antes de que pudiéramos continuar…

Sabía que sería ostentoso. Que se valdrían de su dinero e influencias para transformar un evento tan personal en uno que atraería las miradas de todos los alumnos de aquella escuela. Sí, era ese el modo en que esas gemelas hacían las cosas. Ese era el estilo de la mafia moderna y que parecía mantener contenta a las masas.

¿Es que quién podía hacerle el feo a la comida gratis o a lo arreglada que se encontraba la Preparatoria Gintama mientras se repartían panfletos de la gran competencia que tendría lugar en menos de un par de horas?¿Y qué decir de los deberes? Estos habían quedado suspendidos por todo el arguende que estaba armándose.

Había globos de helio con las predilectas a ganar, establecimientos de comida y de juegos diversos. Era como si el festival de verano hubiera llegado con anticipación y hubiera modificado su localidad para el agrado de los estudiantes.

—D-Debo de admitir que estoy impresionada… Nunca imaginé que…esto pasaría —Soyo estaba claramente maravillada por cómo se encontraba su escuela. Es que todos parecían divertirse en grande, aguardando para que la competencia diera lugar.

—Admitiré que…la han sabido hacer —es que Kagura ya se encontraba atragantándose con una orden de alitas y papas a la francesa. Hasta el postre tenía en manos.

—Kagura-chan, no está bien que comas tanto. Hazlo después de haber corrido —la pelinegra y sus buenos consejos.

—Ciertamente el sello de esas tres está por todos lados —alegaba Tora mirando las pancartas, los globos de helio y todo en lo que se pudiera imprimir la cara de esas tres presuntuosas chicas—. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que ganar para poder hacer más vergonzosa su costosa propaganda.

—Estoy segura de que lo harán espléndidamente bien —alentaba Miwa para esas tres jovencitas—. Demuéstrenle de qué están hechas. Es necesario que marquen su territorio y defiendan a sus hombres.

—¿De qué hombres estás hablando? Yo no recuerdo haber dicho que esa escoria me perteneciera. Es más, ni siquiera quiero tenerla cerca de mí —se quejaba la pelirroja a todo pulmón. Al diablo que la oyeran en todo el pasillo.

—¡¿M-Mi?!...¡¿Mi…hombre?! —tartamudeaba Tokugawa con la cara cada vez más roja.

—Bueno. Ustedes dos ya son pareja, por lo que prácticamente ya puedes denominarlo de esa manera —mencionaba la blonda con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. Ahora puedes llamarme Onee-san —le deletreó lentamente, logrando que ella se cohibiera todavía más.

—Deja de meterte con Soyo. Mejor hazlo con Abuto —defendía Tora burlonamente—. Que ya nos hemos enterado que estás haciendo de las tuyas con él y hasta se mensajean cosas triple X.

—Jojojo…Nunca imaginé que a una mujer como tú le atrajeran los viejitos amargados y desaliñados como él —le codeaba Kagura sin compasión mientras ponía una cara de perversa total. Es que lo disfrutaba la cabrona.

—Conforme vayas creciendo y floreciendo como una hermosa mujer, te darás cuenta que no todo en un hombre es apariencia y estatus social. Que la experiencia es todo lo que requiere para traerle a una mujer completa felicidad.

—¿Experiencia?¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionaba la oji castaña con creciente interés.

—Soyo-chan, tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Estás en buenas manos —le reconfortó.

—¡No digas eso como si te sintieras orgullosa o le estuvieras dando la mejor de las noticias!¡Ten un poco de decencia! —le regaña la castaña a cierta bribona.

—Las mujeres sufrimos mucho cuando nos topamos con un primerizo que no sabe qué hacer… Por lo que terminamos frustradas y con el paso del tiempo nos aburrimos.

—Ciertamente la "experiencia" es primordial para mantener la llama de una relación… Hoy en día los chicos son tan inútiles que parecen bebitos recién paridos que solamente saben chupar el biberón.

—¡Tú tampoco tienes que seguirle el juego, Kagura!¡De hecho todo lo que has dicho ha sonido espantosamente mal!

—¡Ya veo!¡Los hombres mayores y experimentados son los más recomendables para relaciones fortuitas y pasionales!

—No sé qué me da más miedo, que hayas concluido lo mismo que esas dos o que hayas dicho todo eso luciendo tan inocente y pura —mascullaba Tora para la chica que en esencia lucía ingenua e incorruptible.

—Vamos, vamos, ya llegarás a esa etapa en que quieras hacer cosas nuevas…Esas que desconocías porque los chicos te daban asco —decía divertidamente Miwa pata la castaña. Hasta Kagura se encontraba dándole palmaditas, como si se compadeciera por su moralidad.

—¿A dónde demonios he venido a caer?

—¿Ya están preparadas para perder contra nosotras? —justo lo que faltaba. La gemela mayor se vislumbraba a la vista luciendo más glamurosa que una estrella de cine caminando por la alfombra roja.

—Será mejor que busquen un lugar para esconderse después de la vergonzosa derrota que tendrán ante nosotras —Kagura no demoró en soltar su veneno.

—Nunca permitiríamos que unas muchachitas de pueblo nos derroten —espetó.

—¡¿A quién le dices pueblerina?!¡Yo soy 100% de ciudad, maldita guarra! —si no se le echaba encima como una gata salvaje era porque su mejor amiga se encontraba deteniéndola con enorme esfuerzo—. ¡Suéltame Soyo-chan, déjame desfigurarle ese horrible rostro que tiene!

—¿Quién va por ahí con esas ridículas cosas pegadas a la cabeza?¿Es que no tienes más ropa que ese desgastado traje chino? —es que esa gemela se pintaba sola para soltar cizaña.

—Me pregunto si a este nivel realmente vale la pena que Chiemi y tú confronten a Kagura-chan y a Soyo-chan —intervino la rubia, logrando captar la atención de las cuatro muchachas—. Digo, mi hermanito ya me ha dado una cuñada a la cual molestar las veces que yo quiera —miró a la pelinegra con una sonrisa resplandeciente que oculta una maldad intrínseca—. Y el cabeza de papa ya se besuqueó a Kagura-chan las veces suficientes como para dejar claro que es suya y de nadie más.

—¡Él no me ha besuqueado!¡Y yo no soy suya, maldita sea! —alguien estaba a punto de estallar y comenzar la tercera guerra mundial.

—¡¿Qué…?!¡¿Qué has dicho?! —la peli rosa se había mosqueado con la misma intensidad que la pelirroja. Y es que hasta había sacado a su fiel amigo el látigo—. De ninguna manera puede ser cierto.

—Lo es —afirmaba Tora.

—Y aunque lo fuera. No significa que daremos nuestro brazo a torcer —claro, las cosas no pueden ser fáciles con unas mafiosas—. Los tomaremos por la fuerza si es necesario —una amenaza que estaba más que dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

—Eso está por verse —a la pelirroja nadie venía a decirle lo que tenía o no que hacer.

—¿Otra vez están peleándose? —¿en qué momento llegó? Ella juraba que se movía con el sigilo de un felino que espera para emboscar a su presa.

—Te pondré un cascabel de ahora en adelante, Kamaho —sentenció para el sonriente pelirrojo que estaba a sus espaldas con tres brochetas de carne en sus manos.

—Al menos hay comida gratis~

—Sí, no me sorprende que es lo único que pase por tu cabeza en este momento.

—Aunque antes de venir para acá me topé con esa tal Haruyo —mencionó despreocupadamente—. Y me dijo que podía comer todo lo que quisiera.

—Qué amable de su parte —ironizó—. _Sabe por dónde llegarle al cabeza de helio._

—¿Y estás segura de que tu ordinario sazón podrá ganar? —con comentarios tan alentadores como esos no se requerían las palabras de ningún enemigo.

—Pues al menos te tragaste todo lo que cociné con ese "ordinario sazón" —le recordó.

—Bueno, nadie puede decirle que no a la comida gratis —había de cabrones a cabrones y Kamui jugaba en las ligas mayores.

—Ojalá te atragantes con lo que estás comiendo y te ahogues.

—Nunca imaginé que maldecirías a alguien hasta el punto de desearle la muerte. Creo que el tiempo te ha hecho una mejor sucesora de lo que pude haber imaginado, Tora —esa voz únicamente le resultaba familiar a tres chicas.

—…Yoshio…—Miwa habría de ser quien ahorrara la presentación del recién llegado.

El templado agua marina de sus pupilas era cautivador como agudo, tan propio de alguien con una agudeza mental de temer. Mientras el verde pálido de su larga y lacia cabellera parecía ser la coloración más digna que alguien que siempre va de traje negro podía poseer.

Un joven tan apuesto, sucesor de una de las siete familias del Harusame, no podía ir por allí sin bellas acompañantes prendadas de sus brazos.

—Veo que tú no has cambiado en lo más mínimo —agregaba la hija de Housen.

—Aunque veo que sigues sin florecer —suspiró con cansancio—. Es por eso que jamás podrás superar a mi hermosa y perfecta Haruyo —mencionó con firmeza, con ahínco—. Su beldad está por encima de muchas mujeres. Su inteligencia es digna de un estratega como yo. Y su escultural figura es propia de una chica de su edad… Es en perspectiva, la mujer ideal para convertirse en mi esposa.

—Pues haznos un favor a todos, despósala y llévatela lejos —pedía Tora para el estúpidamente enamorado peli verde.

—Una dama como ella no posee un corazón fácil de conquistar. Por lo que obtener su atención y cariño es un reto que solamente está a la altura de hombres como yo —profesó con un heroísmo casi cómico.

—El idiota que tienes a un lado de ti le robó el corazón y no hizo absolutamente nada… —mencionaba la castaña para Yoshio. Alguien le había rotó todas sus esperanzas en miles de trocitos.

—¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! —expresó, señalando al susodicho con desdén—. Se ve que es un completo imbécil, troglodita, gamberro sin futuro alguno y un parásito de la sociedad en potencia.

—Has dado en el clavo —apoyaba la pelirroja mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

—Voy a matarte —decía Yoshio a Kamui sin tapujos.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes —y el otro aceptando su desafío.

—No se supone que le debas seguir la corriente —le regañaba Tora.

—Te obligaré a que me devuelvas a mi mujer.

—¿A quién le llamas "mi mujer"? —¿es qué todas las personalidades conflictivas de la mafia se reunirían en ese pasillo escolar?

—¡Mi delicada flor del Edén, ya estás aquí! —como el caballero que era ya se encontraba frente a la pelinegra, sujetándole la mano con delicadeza y más que dispuesto a besársela dulcemente.

—Sabes que solamente te dejé venir aquí porque eres el juez para el concurso de cocina.

—El sazón angelical de tus divinas manos no puede ser comparado con nada terrenal que haya sido elaborado antes.

—¿Siempre es así de enfermizo?¿Este es el futuro jefe de la Cuarta Familia?¿A dónde mierdas ha ido a dar Harusame? —es que Kamui tenía todo el derecho de dudar de ese patético hombre.

—Desde que lo conozco siempre ha estado perdido por Haruyo.

—Los hombres enamorados de verdad que dan asco —criticaban Miwa y Chiaki en perfecta armonía.

—Espero que estés mentalizada para perder contra mí de nuevo, Tora.

—No deberías estar tan segura de ello.

—Dudo que tu cocina le llegue siquiera a los talones a la de mi Haruyo.

—Cállate marimo faldero —demandaba Tora.

—Que no soy tuya, sino de este apuesto y fuerte hombre —la muy bribona ya se había escurrido hasta Kamui. Inclusive le tomaba del brazo de una manera innecesariamente acaramelada—. Después de que gane la competencia él se convertirá en mi mano derecha y mi futuro consorte.

—¡¿Qué has dicho mi frágil conejita?!¡¿Qué harás a ese bárbaro tu esposo?! —al diablo la discreción cuando te están robando lo que es tuyo—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

—Al parecer, más hombría que tú. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

—Kagura-chan, no digas esas cosas. Sólo harás que empeore todo —le recomendaba Soyo.

—Si comparamos a ambos, el cabeza de marimo se ve más delicado y femenino que mi torpe hermano —los hechos hablaban por sí mismos—. Muchas veces a las mujeres nos gustan los tíos malos porque emanan peligro por cada poro de su piel…Es emocionante. Una sensación única que nos vuelve locas.

—¡No lo aceptaré!¡Me rehúso totalmente!

—Tómala por la fuerza y hazla tu esposa. Mafioso que se respeta lo hace así —le aconsejaba inocentemente la castaña a cierto peliverde celoso y embravecido—. Recuerda que si ella gana, obtendrá al cabeza de camarón y tú te quedarás solo como perro. Siendo el hazmerreír de todos. Piensa en tu futuro, Yoshio —le susurró al joven que le escuchaba atentamente—. Así que ya sabes cómo contribuir a la causa.

—Mmm…Suena a un trato justo.

—¡Dejen de cuchichear entre ustedes dos! —les reprendía la pelinegra con justa razón.

Seguramente no había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde aquello, desde ese instante en que su única preocupación era la de ganar los concursos de los que formaba parte y mantener a esas fastidiosas chicas a raya. Pero ese momento todo se vislumbraba demasiado lejano, como si aquello fuera un mero sueño colectivo al cual ansiaba tanto regresar.

¿Y es que no era lo mismo para quienes eran sus actuales compañeras de celda? Y es que más que miedo podía percibir preocupación y unas ansias peligrosas por saber quién se encontraba detrás de su abrupto secuestro.

—Después de que nos dispusiéramos a iniciar la competencia llegó aquel importante mensaje. Uno que no podíamos ignorar porque era algo que competía a las Siete Familias —las palabras de Haruyo rellenaban los espacios borrosos que todavía conservaba Tora—. Vinieron por nosotros para que nos dirigiéramos de inmediato ante el Consejo.

—…La muerte del jefe de la Primera Familia…—las palabras salieron solas de la boca de la castaña—. No. Corrección. Su asesinato.

—Un hecho como ese no puede ser ignorado y requiere la presencia de cada uno de los cabecillas del Harusame.

—Sin embargo, nuestros padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad a causa de la reunión anual que tienen con el Tendoshu. Por lo que inmediatamente la tarea recayó sobre todos nosotros —complementaba Chiemi.

—Íbamos de camino hacia el Consejo…pero…—la memoria de la castaña se recuperaba lenta pero consistentemente.

—Fuimos emboscados de una manera infalible que hace ver que todo prácticamente fue planeado desde un inicio para que las cosas se desarrollaran de ese modo —sentenciaba la futura cabecilla de la Quinta Familia—. Pero ello significaría que quien nos ha atrapado se encuentra detrás de la muerte del jefe de la Primera Familia.

—¿Deberían sorprenderse de algo tan obvio? —frente a su celda se encontraba otra tan imbuida en las sombras que no se podía ver quién o quiénes se encontraban allí. Sin embargo, ese timbre de voz era imposible de no reconocer.

—¿Cómo fue que el orgulloso y creído sucesor de la Tercera Familia terminó aquí también? —se burlaba la pelinegra.

—No me metas en el mismo saco que ustedes cuatro. Yo sí ofrecí resistencia hasta el final —y no eran habladurías. Las numerosas rajadas que tenía a lo largo de su pecho y espalda respaldaban que había luchado hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—Tenemos tantos enemigos que podría tratarse de cualquiera —Yoshio había expuesto una dura verdad—. Aunque es espantoso que me hayan colocado en el mismo lugar que este oxigenado y el fetichista de los sombreros.

—No creas que yo soy feliz por tener que soportarte —se quejaba Bishamon.

—La cuestión aquí no reside en pelearnos mutuamente, como es usual. Sino en encontrar una manera de escapar de donde sea que nos encontremos —Ryohei tenía un punto que ninguno podía negar—. Dejarnos llevar por nuestras diferencias del pasado solamente nos condenará y logrará que nos maten antes de siquiera poder luchar por nuestra libertad… Esto no es un juego y debemos mentalizarnos a que puede suceder lo peor.

—No cabe duda de por qué eres el favorito para convertirte en el próximo líder de la Primera Familia, Ryohei.

No era la profunda y rasposa voz la que captó la atención de todos los sucesores de manera inmediata. Sino más bien el rostro que se escondía tan descaradamente detrás de aquella máscara de dragón. ¿Quién era?¿Acaso importaba eso ahora?

—Sé que se encuentran profundamente confundidos mientras enlistan a los posibles candidatos de su secuestro y meditan sobre lo que va a pasarles a partir de este momento —caminaba con pausas sobre el humedecido y enmohecido sendero, sobre un pasillo que parecía extenderse varios metros y que era decorado por más celdas—. Pero es algo que descubrirán en poco tiempo.

—¿Acaso piensan obtener alguna clase de compensación financiera a cambio de nuestras vidas? —cuestionaba Yoshio con hostilidad.

—El dinero no es algo que nos interese —espetaba el hombre tras detenerse justamente en medio de sus celdas—. No todo en esta vida gira alrededor de eso.

—Venganza entonces —dictaminaba Bishamon.

—El mundo muchas veces se mueve alrededor de una palabra como esa —¿por qué sentían que estaba sonriendo con una satisfacción inconmensurable?—. Llámese venganza o ajuste de cuentas… Este es un modo de saldar las viejas heridas del pasado.

—¿Es que acaso no tienes las agallas suficientes para enfrentar a nuestros padres y obtener tu deseaba venganza? —habló Haruyo con hosquedad.

—Si vamos y los atacamos directamente, hiriéndoles de gravedad, incluso, matándoles…¿Qué ganaríamos con ello? —les preguntó como si estuviera seguro de que les contestaría de inmediato—. La respuesta es: Nada. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque el verdadero sufrimiento sólo se conoce cuando ves a las personas más importantes para ti, desaparecer.


	26. Lección 26

¿De seguro pensaron que Rasen había estirado la pata? Pues no XD Pero en cierto modo podría decirse que así es :D Bueno, no nos extendamos más, disfruten de la esta actualización milenaria, vean el nuevo capítulo de Gintama 2017 y sean mucho muy felices porque el Angst se viene tanto en el anime como aquí. Besitos lol

 **Lección 26**

 **Te veo en la oscuridad con el miedo de perder terreno**

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Por favor, dínoslo —pidió casi en una súplica la pelinegra. Había mantenido el mutismo desde que abandonaron la escuela, limitándose a observar la seria y estoica mirada de la rubia mientras cavilaba sus propias hipótesis.

—¿Por qué de repente nos has subido a este vehículo después de que Tora-chan y las demás se han ido? Nosotras queríamos seguir disfrutando del evento —Kagura podría ser cualquier cosa, menos poca observadora. Sabía que existía algo más allá de esa llamada repentina a los cabecillas más jóvenes del Harusame.

—Los llevaré a casa —fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Miwa. Estaba claro que dejaría inconformes a todos los que iban en la limosina—. Es lo mejor en este momento.

—A como se suscitaron las cosas. Esto se ve demasiado sospechoso…Casi como si quisieran ocultar el sol con un solo dedo —Abuto podía ser lo suficientemente agudo cuando se lo proponía—. Y no sería ridículo pensar en que las cosas se están poniendo más movidas de lo pensado.

—Está claro que algo ha salido mal —mascullaba Kamui con una soltura y tranquilidad envidiables—. Y ya que somos miembros del Harusame, tenemos derecho a conocer los detalles.

—Idiotas —sopesaba la rubia para ese par de jóvenes suicidas—. No todo es tan sencillo como irle a quebrar el brazo a quien se está queriendo pasar de listo.

—¿Entonces? —intervino de nuevo Soyo con una angustia creciente—. ¿Tora-chan y Bisha se encuentran bien? —un punzante presentimiento se había instalado en su cabeza y no la dejaba estar en paz. Presentía que las cosas no iban nada bien.

—Ni mi hermano ni Tora me perdonarían si las inmiscuyo más en todo este asunto.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya estamos hasta el gañote en todo esto —parece que eso de la ausencia de sentido común formaba parte de esos pelirrojos.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenían que ser hermanos —la rubia suspiró tendidamente. Incluso trató de esconder su angustia y temor para no empeorar las cosas—. Antes de que mi hermano y los chicos llegaran a su destino, fueron interceptados… Un grupo de vehículos les acordonaron. Les impidieron el escape…y empezaron a atacarles… Asesinaron a los conductores, se deshicieron de los coches que los transportaban y se los llevaron…—relató de manera resumida. No existían razones para tenderse más de la cuenta, ni tampoco para dejar secuelas emocionales en esas dos niñas—. Y aunque al principio pensamos que se trataba de un mero secuestro, parece ser que no era tan simple como eso —guardó silencio mientras su mirada estaba colocada en la pantalla de su celular. Miraba el último mensaje recibido—. No obstante, no han pedido rescate ni nada parecido. Y si esto lo correlacionamos con la supuesta muerte del jefe de la Primera Familia…

—Todo se vuelve demasiada coincidencia —concluyó el castaño para todos—. Les han tendido una buena.

—El Harusame posee tantos enemigos que sería imposible numerarlos. Y muchos de ellos no dudarían en llegar hasta los jefes a través de sus hijos.

— _Bisha…Solamente espero que te encuentres bien. Por favor, no hagas algo imprudente…Por favor, que lleguen con bien_ —rogaba intensamente Tokugawa. Por nada del mundo deseaba que le sucediera algo malo a ninguno de sus preciados amigos.

—Y bien, ¿cómo van a resolver todo esto? —cuestionaba Kamui para la hermana mayor de Bishamon—. Porque si no se dan prisa en encontrarlos, es posible que ninguno de ellos contemple el próximo año.

—Se ha dado la orden de búsqueda en cada una de las familias —versó—. Y al mismo tiempo se ha pedido privacidad al respecto. No queremos que se arme un escándalo ni que nuestros padres se enteren. Porque si esto se ha planeado tan meticulosamente, significa que esperan a que Housen-sama y los demás aparezcan. Y entonces todo podría ir a peor.

—La tienes realmente difícil, ¿no? —hablaba Abuto para la joven que tenía semejante peso sobre sus hombros—. ¿Pero eso será suficiente? Si estos secuestradores están tan bien coordinados, es de esperarse a que tengan asesinos calificados con ellos.

—Ellos no son los únicos que tienen a gente profesional de su lado —estableció firmemente—. Nosotros poseemos nuestra propia célula de asesinos.

—El Rinbou —el pelirrojo no había olvidado a tan particular grupo. Especialmente por cierta chica que sembró la semilla de la duda en él.

Se había hecho la misma pregunta incontables veces, hasta el punto de hartarse. ¿Pero qué más se suponía que podía hacer cuando era empujada contra su voluntad a través de ese prolongado, oscuro y húmedo pasillo? ¿Es que solamente estaba buscando una excusa para no pensar en su realidad y lo que ocurriría en cuanto fuera confinada dentro de esa habitación?

Fue estrellada contra el piso. El mismo que estaba repleto de periódico viejo, objetos diversos perdidos en el tiempo y una ridícula ventana que no dejaba ver nada por la oscuridad de la noche. Pero había un detalle que no pudo obviar. Ella escuchaba claramente el oleaje del mar que rompía contra las rocas.

Sí, les habían llevado lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar para no ser encontrados hasta que sus carceleros así lo desearan.

—Será mejor que permanezcas en completo silencio. ¿Entendido? —sentenciaba el de la máscara de tigre, sin despegar sus ojos de la adolescente—. Tu turno llegará pronto, por lo que no desesperes.

—¿A dónde han llevado a los demás?¿Qué pretenden hacernos? —Tora se levantó como bien pudo, todavía siendo víctima de mareos y una visión borrosa—. ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas. Y eso no es precisamente bueno en tu situación —mencionó con un timbre que rozaba lo burlesco—. Sólo puedo decirte que te tomes esto como una prueba de selección natural. Donde solamente los más aptos podrán probar de nuevo el sabor de la libertad.

Aunque movió su cuerpo con intención de escapar, de aprovechar que la puerta se mantenía abierta. Todo terminó mal. Lo único que sintió fue la dureza del metal; había sido encerrada, lejos de quienes sufrieron su mismo destino.

—¿Por qué tenía que sucedernos justamente esto ahora?¿Por qué tenemos que pertenecer al Harusame? —maldijo con amargura, con impotencia, con ese nudo en la garganta que se transformaba en angustia y pavor. Estaba claro que empezaba a sentirse desesperanzada y aterrada. Era normal, las personas temen a la muerte y ella no iba a ser la excepción—. Me pregunto dónde estarán todos… ¿Qué es lo que irán a hacer con ellos…y conmigo? —se dejó caer contra el suelo, con la espalda contra la oxidada puerta—. ¿Todo esto lo están haciendo para vengarse del Harusame…o de nuestros padres?

—¿Realmente tienes tiempo para estarte haciendo esa clase de preguntas? ¿No deberías estar pensando cómo vas a sobrevivir? —la voz no provenía del exterior, sino de adentro. ¿Pero de dónde?

—¿Quién demonios eres? —intentaba hallar la fuente del sonido, pero no había resultados. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro para que pudiera ver bien.

—Me sorprende que me salgas con esa pregunta. Después de todo, tú y yo nos conocemos perfectamente —la voz no la reconocía de ninguna parte y el que dijera que se conocieran no hizo más que incomodarla hasta el punto de experimentar un desagradable escalofrío.

—Deja de intentar jugar con mi mente. De ser verdad, te reconocería.

—…Eso es porque tú misma te has encargado de olvidar aquello que realmente es importante…¿Por qué no te ayudo a hacer memoria?¿Por qué no recordamos juntos la razón que llevó a tu madre a la muerte?

¿Cuál era el propósito de alterarse y querer destrozar todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus pies? ¿Solucionaría algo con maldecir a los cuatro vientos lo que estaba ocurriéndole?¿Por qué parecía tener ganas de enfrentar a quien tan amablemente le confinó dentro de aquella bodega con esa compañía que prefería no tener?

—Deja de malgastar tus energías de esa forma tan infantil, Fudo —recomendaba Bishamon desde su esquina de reclusión. Había sido esposado a un conducto de aire—. Porque no vas a resolver nada de ese modo.

—¿Acaso piensas quedarte ahí mansamente mientras continúan burlándose de nosotros de esta manera? Porque es claro que planean divertirse con nosotros hasta que se sacien —su destino no difería del blondo. Sólo que él había sido firmemente sujetado a un grueso poste.

—Por supuesto que no —Ryohei por su parte se mantenía en contra esquina con el rubio. Se encontraba en la misma situación que Bishamon—. Pero tenemos que encontrar el momento para intentar escapar. No podemos actuar precipitadamente o moriremos todos en balde.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que propone el listo y futuro jefe de la Primera Familia? —interrogaba el peli blanco con cierta guasa.

—Primero debemos quitarnos estas esposas —estableció—. Los descuidos podrían salirles caros.

—Cierto. Olvidaba que eras de esa clase de personas que nunca salen de su casa sin un clip —soltaba el blondo con cierta diversión—. Sin importar que tan buena fuera la cerradura, siempre lograbas abrirla. Supongo que si puedes hacer eso y hasta abrir una caja fuerte, puedes deshacerte de unas estúpidas esposas.

—La postura es bastante incómoda, pero puedo ingeniármelas…Siempre y cuando tenga el tiempo suficiente para ello.

—En el remoto caso que logres escaparte y nos liberes, ¿cómo flanquearemos la seguridad? Más allá de esos idiotas enmascarados, hay más guardias.

—¿Lo preguntas tú? El más violento de todos nosotros —sonrió con sarcasmo puro el rubio. Incluso rio por lo bajo como si le estuvieran contando el mejor chiste del mundo—. Con que tengas algo consistente y resistente en tus manos, podrás abrirte paso entre todos ellos.

—De modo que piensan usarme de escudo humano —parló el miembro de la Tercera Familia—. Se nota que son unos malditos mafiosos… Parece que está situación está haciendo que se vuelvan unos hombrecitos hechos y derechos al fin.

Odiaba el fétido olor que se cernía por debajo de ella, tanto como esa aguda voz que no dejó de reírse ni una sola vez desde que fueron llevadas hasta ese subterráneo, hasta esa planta que ni siquiera podría ser el hogar de sucias ratas. Había agua escurriendo desde el suelo, de una tonalidad tanto desagradable como sospechosa; los estantes oxidados contenían frascos con sustancias sospechosas y las escaleras rechinaban ante los pasos de quien se convertiría en su actual verdugo.

—Para unas niñas mimadas que han vivido en la ostentosidad durante toda su vida. Este sitio debe resultarles vulgar. Casi como un escupitajo a sus caras —habló su interlocutora, esa que portaba la máscara de conejo. La misma que estaba disfrutando de la escena que tenía a escasos metros de distancia—. Seguramente ahora se están lamentando el pertenecer a la mafia.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, maldita zorra —espetó Chiaki con ese carácter insolente que le caracterizaba—. Es precisamente porque estamos en la mafia que estamos conscientes de que esto podría pasar algún día.

—Estar consciente de ello es muy diferente a estar preparado —habría de hacerles ver su realidad—. Ustedes han vivido en una burbuja todo este tiempo…Siempre protegidas y mimadas por sus poderosos padres. No conocen el verdadero significado de sufrimiento o perdida.

—Hablas como una anciana resentida que ha tenido una mala vida y culpa a los demás —Chiemi tampoco se iba a quedar callada.

—Tienes una boquita bastante venenosa para un rostro tan dulce —no iba a tolerar su palabrería y simultáneamente iba a disfrutar de tenerles a su merced—. Espero que entiendas pronto la posición que tienes dentro de este juego.

Las gemelas no podían desplazarse de ahí, aunque quisieran; su movilidad había sido cortada gracias a esas sogas que envolvía sus brazos. No eran más que bultos humanos tendidos sobre el suelo.

—Indudablemente tu cara debe apreciarse mejor cuando se encuentra sufriendo —era impensable lo que aquel tacón era capaz de propinar cuando se usaba con fuerza y una destreza cruel. Porque solamente eso justificaría que pudiera provocar tal reacción en la peli rosa—. Vamos, vamos, ¿dónde quedó la valentía que me mostrabas hace unos instantes atrás? —si existía compasión en esa mujer, ésta se había esfumado, dejando únicamente una enfermiza satisfacción por lastimar a su víctima—. ¿Serás capaz de resistirlo? —una y otra vez empujaba su pie contra el abdomen de esa chica. Cada vez con mayor fuerza. Cada vez más con una saña inescrutable. Como si quisiera destrozar las gruesas sogas que envolvían a la chica para poder herirla de verdad.

—¡Chiemi! —gritaba con desesperación, con odio y con un creciente dolor que empezaba a dificultarle el respirar. ¿Es que eso era lo único que podía hacer por su hermana mientras esa mujer no dejaba de disfrutar con los gritos y el dolor de ambas? ¿Es que estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito? ¿Quería volverla loca o llenarle de furia y deseos de venganza?—. ¡Maldita, detente, detente! —sabía mejor que nadie que sus plegarias no conducirían a ninguna parte, no obstante, no podía evitar porfiar tales palabras hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

Habían entrado numerosas veces a esa opulenta residencia, pero jamás contemplaron ese grado de vigilancia. Era como si el mundo entero hubiera entrado en conmoción y el peligro acechara en cada esquina. Y probablemente lo que estaba ocurriendo era lo más cercano a ello. Tal vez si la situación no concluía bien, el distrito entero entraría en pánico y muerte.

Dejaron todo eso de lado y se concentraron en seguir los pasos de la presurosa mujer. Esa misma que les había hecho un resumen de lo acaecido y que no dejaba de hablar por teléfono.

—Por la seguridad de todos ustedes, lo mejor será que permanezcan aquí hasta que todo haya acabado —sentenciaba Miwa para quienes había llevado hasta los aposentos de la Séptima Familia; justo hasta el redondo salón donde se ubicaba la enorme sala—. De este modo evitaremos más daños colaterales.

—Kagura-chan, no es momento para que estés jugando con el celular —regañaba la pelinegra a su despistada amiga.

—Le estoy avisando al pelón que pasaremos la noche en casa de Tora-chan y que no se coma mis flanes.

—B-Bueno…es una buena idea. Creo que también haré lo mismo con mi hermano —lo menos que deseaba era preocupar a más gente.

—No podemos estar seguros de que ellos no vendrán por ustedes. Así que esto es lo mejor por ahora…Me disculpo por hacerlas pasar por estas penurias —allí estaba la orgullosa Miwa, pidiendo perdón a través de una solemne reverencia.

—Ey, si continúas haciendo eso, ninguno de esos chicos rudos de allá afuera te va a respetar más —Abuto se limitó a sonreír con cierta saña. Él sabía cómo relajar el ambiente.

—Ellas ya sabían a lo que se atenían. De modo que no las mimes innecesariamente —profesaba el pelirrojo sin descaro alguno—. Si se escapan de aquí y son secuestradas será su problema.

—¡Hermano idiota! —alguien estaba empezando a cabrearse.

—Lamento la interrupción, Miwa-sama, pero ya están aquí —un sexto formó parte de la plática en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

—Diles que pasen por favor.

—Entendido —atendió a su petición y se fue.

—¿Esperamos compañía esta noche? ¿Acaso hay más invitados para esta frenética fiesta? —cavilaba el castaño con cierto interés.

—Si ese es el caso, necesitaremos conseguirnos unas máscaras tan llamativas como las de todos ellos para no desentonar —las celestes pupilas de Kamui se deslizaron en cada uno de esos sombríos personajes. Lo único que resaltaba entre capuchas y esos trajes de aires militares, eran sus albas mascaras con detalles carmesí—. Parece que nos volvemos a ver.

—Veo que no aprendiste tu lección, niño.

—Lamento haberles llamado tan repentinamente y haberles pedido que mandaran a sus miembros más cualificados —Miwa tomaría la palabra ahora. Era su responsabilidad encargarse del asunto que tenían en manos—. Como estarán ya informados, los futuros sucesores del Harusame han sido secuestrados.

—Estamos enterados de la situación —Yomi parecía ser quien representaría al resto del Rinbou—. En todo caso fuimos convocados con anterioridad por un miembro de la Primera Familia para que investigáramos al respecto.

—Sé que es un tema delicado e igualmente importante, pero la prioridad en estos momentos es que rescaten a esos chicos y los traigan de vuelta a casa.

—Entendemos las consecuencias que se vendrían si alguno de los sucesores perece. Por lo que es un hecho que tomaremos esta misión y la completaremos en la brevedad posible.

—Veo que él tampoco formará parte de esta misión —susurró la rubia para ella. Aunque sus palabras no pasaron por alto ante la asesina que tenía frente a ella.

—Es muy raro que se involucre en las misiones. Técnicamente tienen que ser de su interés para que eso suceda.

—¿Y ahora a que se debe ese escándalo? ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando allá afuera?

Ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de llegar hasta la entrada de la casa para contemplar lo que había provocado el alce de las voces y las miradas atónitas y cargadas de sospechas. ¿Cómo no reaccionar ante esos cuatro cuerpos que ahora no hacían más que contaminar con su sangre todo el camino de la entrada? ¿Es que hacían bien en señalarle con esas armas de fuego mientras el asesino permanecía impávido en medio de su pequeña masacre nocturna?

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Un miembro del Rinbou no tiene autorización para asesinar a nadie que forme parte del Harusame —la rubia no se iba a intimidar por el perpetuador, ni siquiera cuando empuñaba esas dos espadas aun empapadas con la tibia sangre de los desafortunados hombres.

—Ese decreto se anula cuando se comete traición de primer grado —el timbre de su voz se hallaba alterado por la máscara carmesí de Tengu que llevaba puesta. Incluso con esas vestimentas negras tan características de esos siniestros personajes, se vislumbran detalles celestes que lo hacían resaltar del resto.

—¿Estás insinuando que estos hombres han traicionado al Harusame? Y si ese es el caso, ¿de qué modo lo han hecho?

—Las casualidades no existen. Mucho menos cuando de la mafia se trata —espetó con calma absoluta—. Si tienes duda al respecto, puedo mandarte la información que recolecté para que creas en mis acciones.

—¿Tienen que ver con el secuestro?

—Están relacionados con el asesinato del jefe de la Primera Familia. Aunque no me sorprendería que también tuvieran sus manos metidas en el secuestro.

—Los peores enemigos siempre se encuentran dentro del nido —ultimó con desasosiego y desagrado total.

—¿Y quién se supone que es él? —curioseaba Abuto a la personita que podía aclararle sus dudas.

—No es necesario que lo sepan. De hecho, podría decirse que es mejor que ignoren su existencia.

—Con eso solamente haces que nos dé más curiosidad —Kamui no podía ignorar a los sujetos fuertes. Simple y llanamente no podía pasar por alto la aparición de ese sujeto ni el olor a peligro que emanaba desde cada poro de su ser; ¿es que en verdad quería medir fuerzas con un asesino? ¿Estaba loco acaso?

—Dentro del Rinbou los miembros son clasificados de acuerdo a su grado de habilidad, destreza, fuerza y capacidad de asesinato…Esto les permite tener un enorme grado de influencia y disponer de mayores privilegios…—Yomi en ningún instante retiró su atención del sombrío individuo que no dejaba de intercambiar palabras con Miwa. Parecía que no deseaba que desapareciera de su vista—. El hombre que tienen frente a ustedes, es el que posee el rango más alto dentro del Rinbou...Es conocido por todos como el Cuervo… Cuando él aparece, todo se tiñe de un crudo rojo…


	27. Lección 27

Rasen regresó antes de tiempo para la sorpresa de todos XD Creo que el regreso de Gintama me ha hecho bien, ya hasta se me está contagiando lo del angst y el drama :D. Lo único que puedo decir, es que llegó el momento de revelar cosas, torcer las cosas y advertirles de lo que nos espera.

 **I Love Okikagu.-** ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo también extrañaba volver a escribir y torturarles con mi historia. Y supongo que tendrás ganas de seguir leyendo; lo he dejado en el punto exacto.

 **Lección 27**

 **Las cosas que nos unen a ti y a mí**

—¿Por qué tienes ese gesto? ¿Acaso has hecho enojar de nuevo a tu padre? —cuestionó quien permanecía sentado a su lado, con la mirada puesta en el pequeño jardín que se mantenía oculto en la parte trasera de la casa.

—En lo más mínimo —refutó con un timbre de voz que reflejaba un fastidio creciente.

—Los dos tenían que ser igual de necios… Seguramente tú también te quedarás sin cabello cuando te vuelvas igual de viejo que él —decía divertidamente la pelirroja para el pequeño. Éste simplemente le miró con queja—. ¿Te has enfadado? —curioseó con enorme diversión.

—¡Claro que no me voy a quedar calvo! —chisteó efusivamente.

—Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en esta ocasión? —llevó sus esmeraldas a su pequeño. Él por su lado se limitó a desviar su atención hacia el frente, hacia la tierra que no dejaba de ser empapada por la voraz lluvia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —fingir demencia casi siempre funcionaba.

—No trates de engañarme muchachito —le regañó con la severidad adecuada—. Nuevamente has empezado a llegar a casa tarde. Y has usado camisas de mangas largas cuando a ti te disgusta esa clase de ropa —era imposible que detalles como esos pudieran ser pasados por altos por una madre tan observadora como ella.

—Yo…yo sólo soy torpe…—fue su excusa poco creíble.

—¡Aquí está lo que me pediste, así que démonos prisa antes de que mami se dé cue…! —la persona adecuada apareciendo en el momento incorrecto. Sí, se trataba de la pequeña Kagura que llevaba entre sus brazos todo lo necesario para una curación rápida y efectiva.

—¿Decías? —expresó para el pequeño bribón que intentó tomarle el pelo—. Ahora díganme lo que está pasando aquí.

—Es que…Es que mi hermano…—las pupilas de la infante estaban lo suficientemente vidriosas como para advertir que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Prometiste que no dirías nada —regañaba el mayor.

—¡Pero es que…!

—Kamui, no voy a repetirlo —era normal que se preocupara por la integridad física de sus pequeños.

—…La gente dice cosas malas…de nosotros y de ti, mami…—confesó cabizbaja la pelirroja.

—¿Qué les he dicho sobre eso, eh?

—Que no les hagamos caso —respondía el hermano mayor—. Pero es que…—claramente se le escuchaba frustrado por mantener una posición así de pasiva.

—Ninguno de los dos tiene por qué meterse en los temas de los adultos…Tampoco está bien que busques pelea con ellos, Kamui. Podrían hacerte mucho daño —expresó con una tenue pero dulce sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba su cabellera con mesura.

—Ellos se la viven diciendo que es culpa tuya que la ciudad se haya vuelto tan peligrosa… Que mi padre no debió de haberte traído nunca aquí —versaba Kamui con la mirada cabreada. No permitiría que nadie se expresara de ese modo de su progenitora.

—¿Verdad que lo que dicen no es cierto, mami? —allí estaba la pequeña Kagura a un lado de su mamá, abrazándola de costado.

—¿Por qué razón dicen esas cosas? Tú no has hecho nada malo, ¿cierto? —Kouka sabía que irremediablemente un día la curiosidad de su hijo le llevaría a preguntarle sobre su pasado.

—Eres demasiado joven para entenderlo.

—No, no lo soy —se quejó.

—…Yo nací en una isla llamada Kouan. Un lugar que se encuentra bastante distante de aquí —bueno, eran sus hijos y algún día tendrían que conocer sus orígenes.

—¿Y allí llueve tanto como aquí, mami?

—No —contestó con prontitud para su hija—. Allá únicamente hay un inmenso cielo sin nubes y un sol inclemente que sólo se esconde cuando la noche cae. Tampoco hay mucho que ver o hacer… Ciertamente es un sitio que podía deprimir a cualquiera que lo recorriera.

—Suena a un lugar demasiado aburrido —decía Kamui sin apartar mirada de su madre. Ambos estaban interesados en lo que ella tuviera que decirles.

—En cierto modo lo es —aseguró con calma—. Aunque no siempre fue de ese modo… Cuando era una niña era una ciudad pacífica, resplandeciente y llena de vida —se podía percibir cierta melancolía en sus palabras, como si añorara esa época de su vida o tal vez se debía a otra razón.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

—La ambición siempre logrará contaminarlo todo —respondió la madre con un tono plano—. Ustedes todavía son pequeños para entenderlo. Pero las personas que ansían algo con demasiada fuerza, se convierten en autodestructivas e indeseables.

—Papi te sacó de ahí, ¿no es verdad? —la inocencia de Kagura logró robarle una sonrisa a la oji verde—. ¡Eso hace de papi todo un héroe!

—Bueno, podría decirse que me dio un poco de pena dejarlo solo después de todas las molestias y esfuerzo que hizo para poder hablarme e invitarme a salir —soltó con cierta mofa. Pareciera como si recordar esos viejos tiempos no fuera tan malo como pareciera—. ¿Y ahora por qué estás tan serio, Kamui?

—Dijiste que la mamá de Tora y tú se conocen desde hace mucho…así que…supongo que ambas crecieron en la misma ciudad…—fue la conjetura a la que llegó.

—Sí, puede decirse que nuestra historia se remonta a esos tiempos.

—Un día quiero que me lleves a ese sitio…A Kouan…

—Quizá cuando seas mayor, Kamui —prometió con una impecable sonrisa.

Reconocía a la perfección el tan particular método que empleaba su hermana para despertarlo cuando se desesperaba ante su sueño pesado. Por lo que sin miramiento alguno detuvo el impetuoso embiste de esas patadas, logrando que la pelirroja terminara estrellándose contra el suelo.

—¡Es el colmo contigo, Kamaho! Te has quedado totalmente dormido en una situación como esta —le regañaba Kagura con enorme cabreo tras haberse puesto de pie.

—Todo se volvió muy aburrido de repente —bostezó tendidamente—. No nos dejan unirnos a la fiesta. Así que, ¿qué más puedo hacer? —fue su justificación para quedarse plácidamente dormido sobre el sillón de la sala en la que hace unas horas atrás todos se encontraban.

—Te harían rodajitas si te dejaran meterte en este problema —sentenció secamente la menor—. Eres demasiado idiota para meterte en un embrollo como este.

—Como sea… ¿No tienes otra cosa que estar molestando a tu hermano mayor? Ve a moverle la cola a ese sádico que tanto te gusta —ya que se encontraba tan cómodo en aquel mueble, permanecería allí hasta que su ánimo o apetito así lo demandara.

—¡Deja de emparentarme con esa escoria buena para nada! ¡¿Por qué no vas tú a fastidiarlo para que consumen su torcido y obvio amor?! ¡¿Cómo es que te pueden pagar cuando eres tan vago?! —todo el lugar se llenó con su voz. A ese punto no habría nadie en la inmensa residencia que no se enterara de la riña de los pelirrojos.

—Vamos, cálmate un poco, Kagura-chan —al fin había aparecido la única que podía lidiar con los cambios hormonales de la oji azul—. Mejor vayamos a la cocina. Miwa-san nos ha preparado algo realmente delicioso para la cena.

—¡Comida! —no tuvieron que repetirle nada. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Kagura-chan…eres tan predecible en ocasiones —suspiró y se resignó a seguir a su mejor amiga.

—Me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo tú también —la hermana mayor de Bishamon venía justamente de la cocina. Quedaba claro por sus ropas que había estado preparando la cena de esa noche.

—¿Está bien que estés perdiendo el tiempo cocinando mientras esos futuros cabecillos pueden estar siendo torturados en algún lejano lugar? —fue el recibiendo de Kamui hacia la rubia.

—Cocinar me relaja y me distrae —estipuló tras acercarse al muchacho y tomar asiento en el sillón más próximo—. Inclusive con todo el poder que posee mi familia, no sirve de nada si no sé dónde buscar.

—Hasta el gran Harusame tiene problemas —se burló.

—No sé qué te ha hecho pensar que el Harusame es todo poderoso —estableció con una sonrisilla vil—. Todo en este mundo tiene puntos flojos.

—Hmp.

—Parece que el señorito despertó todo malhumorado —mencionó—. ¿No me digas que estabas teniendo un sueño erótico y justo cuando estabas en la mejor parte tu querida hermana te despertó? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿has estado siquiera a solas con una mujer? —alguien estaba muy divertida fastidiando al pelirrojo.

—¿Acaso Abuto no te divierte lo suficiente como para tener que estar buscando a quien molestar? ¿No será que estás reflejando tu frustración conmigo? ¿Por qué no vas a que te consuele un poco? —porque él también podía ser cabrón si se lo proponía.

—Veo que tienes una lengua bastante viperina, cabeza de perilla —si le sonreía era porque su alrededor se había convertido en el paisaje perfecto que haría pensar a cualquiera que se ha llegado al inframundo.

—Por cierto… ¿Sabes dónde queda Kouan? —si de cambiar tema de manera abrupta se trataba, él parecía ser todo un experto.

—¿Kouan?

—No finjas desconcierto cuando está claro que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando —¿por qué recordó precisamente ese momento de su niñez? ¿Es qué podría existir un motivo tras ello o solamente era una mera coincidencia? Lo que fuera, no iba a dejarlo pasar. Al menos tenía que saciar una de sus tantas dudas.

—¿De dónde has escuchado tú ese nombre? —la vida consistía en un trueque constante de información.

—Lo escuché hace tiempo de una persona que decía haber vivido allí de joven —no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco estaba diciéndole la verdad—. De modo que dime lo que sepas al respecto.

—Con esa nula caballerosidad dudo que seas popular entre las mujeres —ironizó—. Supongo que no tengo más remedio —porque con lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que era demasiado terco cuando ansiaba algo—. Kouan es una isla ubicada al oeste del país. Una isla que alguna vez fue sumamente prospera por sus riquezas naturales, turismo y comercio…. Solía ser muy visitada. Sin embargo…—hizo una breve pausa, clavando sus pupilas en el taciturno muchacho—. Algo hizo que todo cambiara.

—¿Y eso fue? —indagaría tanto como pudiera.

—Tal vez a causa de su riqueza en materia prima o por poseer una buena localización en mar abierto, esa isla se convirtió en el objetivo primordial de un pequeño pero bien organizado grupo criminal…—habló como si estuviera meditándose qué palabras usar y cuáles no—. Ellos se encargaron de destruir la paz que allí había…y no hicieron más que convertir todo en penosas ruinas… Se adueñaron del lugar y orillaron a los pobladores a abandonar la isla…Y aunque la vida se hizo más difícil, algunos permanecieron allí…—¿su madre había vivido en un lugar tan peligroso como ese? ¿Había sido sacada de allí a tiempo o tuvo que tolerar ese infierno? ¿Por qué su padre no les había revelado algo tan relevante como eso?

—¿Y qué es ahora de ese lugar?

—Después del reinado del caos de esa organización, todo se volvió a calmar… No obstante, Kouan no fue la misma nunca más… Y lo más extraño de todo es que quienes irrumpieron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Ya que por más que se investigó, no se llegó a ningún lado…—mencionó—. Harusame tomó custodia de esa isla tras ese incidente, pero unos años después le devolvió su independencia.

—Eso sí que resulta de lo más extraño.

—Especialmente porque las reservas de minerales preciosos estaban intactas… Todo lo que pudiera significar un negocio a futuro fue ignorado. Por lo que levanta sospechas sobre los motivos reales que llevaron a esos criminales a hacer lo que hicieron… ¿Es que estaban buscando algo más o es que existía un motivo secreto tras todo ello? —sí, esas eran buenas preguntas que también cruzaban por la cabeza del pelirrojo. Es que ahora sentía mayor curiosidad sobre esa isla.

—Escuché rumores de que la madre de Tora…era de esa isla —sus palabras llevaron a un sobresalto que apenas fue perceptible para Kamui. ¿Había tocado una fibra sensible?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —demandó.

—Entonces deja claro que un rumor no era —¿es que estaba probándole?

—Pareces saber demasiado sobre esta familia… _Más de lo que pudiera imaginar._

—Bien, si no me quieres responder, entonces le preguntaré a ella cuando vuelva.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —exigió con cierta vehemencia—. No le preguntes nada relacionado con su madre, ¿entendiste?

—¿Existe algún motivo sobre ello? Más allá de lo obvio —de repente notó a la rubia a la defensiva total, como si estuviera ocultándole algo.

—Sin importar cuanto le insistas…ella no te podrá responder…—musitó, torciendo el entrecejo—. La gran mayoría de sus recuerdos se perdieron tras la muerte de su madre… Mejor dicho, ella misma los bloqueó de manera inconsciente para enfrentar semejante perdida —sí, ahí estaba otra incógnita resuelta—…Esa es la razón por la que ella no recuerda haberte conocido…

No se le había permitido correr y sin embargo, estaba haciéndolo como si no existiera una felicidad diferente a esa. Necesitaba estirar sus piernas y simultáneamente, distorsionar la panorámica del amplio cielo que matizaba la superficie de las charcas que había en el suelo.

Levantó sus violáceos ojos hacia el cielo, encontrándose con el sol y un cielo solitario sin nubes. Después, si miraba con mayor detenimiento a su alrededor, podía percibir los quemados cimientos de casas y establecimientos.

Al mundo que estaba por arriba de su cabeza y el que yacía debajo de sus pies, les separaba un abismo casi infernal.

—¿Dónde estamos, mami? —preguntó al tiempo que desviaba su atención hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, estirando su mano hacia ella.

—En el lugar en el que nací, Tora —indicó para su pequeña—. Aunque ahora no es más que un enorme basurero que deprime a todo aquel que lo visita —ambas comenzaron a andar, con calma, como si quisieran guardar las imágenes panorámicas del lugar.

—Es un sitio muy triste para vivir, mami —y tanta razón tenía.

—Hace años atrás no era de este modo. Pero el tiempo lo cambia todo —se detuvo frente a una construcción de dos pisos. Justo donde debería de estar la puerta, existía un matorral de hierba.

—Mira mami, hay una bonita flor ahí —señaló los albos pétalos de esa delicadeza silvestre que había logrado abrirse camino entre la hierba y las inclemencias—. Es realmente hermosa.

—Lo es —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Además, las flores que crecen entre las adversidades y el mal tiempo, son las más hermosas y fuertes de todas… Las que la gente siempre desea cortar y poseer.

—Deberíamos llevársela a Kagura. Seguro eso le dará ánimos a su mamá y podrá recuperarse más rápido —recomendó con emoción—. ¿Y qué otra cosa es buena para sanar a las personas?

—Medicina —le refrescó la memoria.

—¡Sí, sí, eso! Pasemos por algo de eso de camino a su casa.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple conseguir esa medicina como lo haces sonar.

—¿Por qué lo dices, mami? —interrogó con preocupación.

—Algunas cosas no son tan simples de conseguir. A veces se debe pagar un alto precio por ello.

—Tora no entiende lo que quieres decir, mami —sus gestos de confusión abalaban sus palabras—. Pero si la persona es importante, cualquier precio lo vale, ¿no?

—Ciertamente tienes razón —le sonrió con dulzura y amabilidad—. Ella después de todo es mi única amiga… La primera y única persona que me aceptó por quién era. Nunca me juzgó y tampoco quiso aprovecharse de mi posición.

—¿Es por eso que hemos venido hasta aquí?

—Sí, Tora.

—¿No debimos habérselo dicho a papá?

—Si él lo supiera, nunca nos hubiera dejado venir hasta acá —aclaró—. Después de todo, hemos venido a Kouan a buscar a la única persona que es capaz de salvar la vida de Kouka.

Si no era une pesadilla, ¿por qué había despertado de una manera tan repentina mientras que su rostro estaba completamente empapado de sudor? ¿Cómo pudo haberse dormido después de que consideraba que estaba metida en semejante problema? ¿Es que había olvidado las palabras tan desconcertantes de aquel hombre?

Se tranquilizó tan rápido como le fue posible. Intentó reordenar sus pensamientos. Y sobre todo, se esmeró por mantener esa memoria recién vivida, en su cabeza, como si quisiera volverla a copiar para no volverla a extraviar.

— _¿Cómo es que no rememoraba algo como eso? ¿Por qué mis recuerdos lucen como si estuvieran fragmentados…? Es como si los hubiera perdido… o estuvieran allí, muy dentro de mí, pero fuera incapaz de alcanzarlos de manera consciente…_ —llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, oprimiéndola con una suavidad reconfortante. No era el momento para que un episodio de migraña le asediara—. _Además, ¿dónde se supone que está Kouan? Porque jamás he escuchado de ese sitio, no hasta que recordé haber ido allí con mi madre… ¿Y qué se supone que tenía la madre de Kamui? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Logramos hallar a esa persona que podía salvarle la vida?_ —estaba abrumada por toda la información que recibió, por todo lo que hasta el momento sabía sobre el tema y por las premisas que ya estaba armando de manera automática. ¿Cuál era el sentido en todo ello? —. _¿Qué pasa con mis memorias? ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo conmemorar? ¿Por qué tendría que…pensar de nuevo en la muerte de mi madre? No quiero sentirme más de esta manera, no obstante, no sé qué hacer al respecto…_

—¿Al fin despertaste? —sí, allí estaba del otro lado de la bocina, en completo silencio. En ningún momento se había apartado.

—…No eres más que un maldito psicópata…—la más pequeña de las injurias para quien se había convertido en una indeseable sombra de desgracias.

—Las personas débiles tienden a buscar una alternativa placentera para lidiar con su dolor. Ese parece ser también tu caso.

—Deja de hablarme. No quiero escucharte más —¿y si sus insinuaciones fueron lo que la llevaron a excavar en su pasado? ¿Acaso era tan fácil de manipular?

—…Lo entenderías mejor si no hubieras hundido tus memorias tras la trágica muerte de tu madre…

De nuevo lo había dicho. Otra vez había mencionado el fallecimiento de su madre. Una vez más había conseguido que su ritmo cardiaco se incrementara y que sus pupilas no dejaran de vibrar, como si deambularan sin un rumbo fijo.

Lo siguiente que le acechó fue un absurdo temblor en sus manos, como si fueran incapaces de sostener cualquier cosa por más ligera que fuera, o como si ya se hubieran encargado de dejar caer algo valioso que era imposible recuperar.

Después vino algo más estruendoso que le hizo dudar sobre la veracidad de las palabras de aquel desconocido. Estaba en ese punto del no retorno. En la encrucijada donde los anhelos y la realidad parecen entenderse tan aterradoramente bien que da miedo.

Allí, oculta de las miradas, dentro de ese oscuro y callado ropero, su presencia pasaba completamente desapercibida para quienes no podían notar a otra persona que no fuera a ellas mismas.

—Aunque pongas esa cara, sabes que no me retractaré de la decisión que he tomado —reiteró con firmeza. Ni siquiera esa mirada suplicante atentaba contra su postura actual.

—Entiendo perfectamente las razones por las que estás haciéndolo, Kouka. Pero también date cuenta del daño que causarás… Ninguno de ellos tiene la culpa de nada…—aseveró con la voz amedrentada, sin desatender a quien tenía frente a ella—. Pensarán lo peor.

—Conoces mejor que nadie la situación.

—Y no sabes cuánto me gustaría que fuera de otro modo… Si tan sólo no nos hubiéramos conocido, posiblemente esto no estaría ocurriendo —soltó con enorme pesar.

—Eso es algo que no podrías saber con seguridad, Tsubaki —indicó con una serenidad que envidiaría cualquiera—. Lo único que aquí importa es que estén a salvo.

—…Aunque para ello tengas que sacrificarte, ¿no es verdad?

—Me miras como si no fueras capaz de hacer lo mismo que yo —la conocía tan bien que podía deducir cualquier reacción de la castaña—. Mira que has tenido las agallas suficientes para volver a esa isla pese a las advertencias que te hice.

—No iba a dejar que te murieras si podía evitarlo —ella no podía sonreírle del mismo modo que la pelirroja. Lo único que hacía era disminuir la preocupación que corrompía sus facciones—. ¿Cómo se supone que mire a tu familia después de lo que piensas hacer?

—Del mismo modo que lo has hecho durante todos estos años —tan fácil decirlo, pero tan difícil llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Cómo pretendes que pueda vivir en paz después de que me has pedido que finja tu muerte? Y todo para que…tú te… Para poder salvarlos… Para hacerlo tú tienes que…—la frustración y el cólera jamás fueron tan aversivos como en ese instante. Jamás creyó que podía sentirse tan devastada y tan ansiosa de hacer pagar a quienes le estaban causando semejante daño.

—Tsubaki, por favor, te lo suplico… Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que hacerlo para salvar a mi familia.


End file.
